


Все не так

by Verter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE SMUT IS SKIPPABLE, AR/Jake, Age Difference, Almost!Brobot!Auto-Responder, Anal Sex, Basically Strifing, Blow Jobs, BroJake, Bromance to Romance, Cheating, Coming of Age, Davrezi, Denial, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hammertime - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Intercrural Sex, Jadekat - Freeform, Loneliness, Look When It Gets Angsty It's REALLY ANGSTY okay?, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, MomDad, Not Like That, POV Multiple, Rimming, Sadstuck, Sexual Tension, Smuppets, Suspicions, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, also featuring, johnkat - Freeform, kind of?, rosemary
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 91,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verter/pseuds/Verter
Summary: Ну и что? Джон, ты влюбился в этого гребаного идиота, мы поняли это еще в блядском марте, помнишь? Любовь не ждет. Она здесь и сейчас, и ты, блядь, должен идти в ее объятия, когда она зовет, потому что, если ты проебешь этот шанс, второго не будет.---История, разворачивающаяся на протяжении многих лет: о первом увлечении, влюбленности и взрослении, и обо всех радостях и печалях, которые они приносят.





	1. ==> Джон: Устроить киновечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620464) by [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/pseuds/Khemi). 



> Перевод на русский язык замечательного фанфика "Not Like That" под авторством Khemi.

– Дейв.  
  
Ничего, кроме слабых помех в ответ. Джон надулся, перебирая пальцами по столу перед клавиатурой, будто играя на пианино, затем поправил микрофон и позвал громче и настойчивее:  
  
– Деееееееейв.  
  
Киновечер был традицией лучших бро! Их обычаем! Каждый вечер пятницы в течение прошлого года они сидели вместе, выбрав отличный (или дерьмовый) фильм, включали его онлайн, и затем болтали, смеялись и спорили по поводу его качества, пока не приходило время ложиться спать. Дейв никогда бы не подвел его! Он даже установил автоприем видеозвонков, зная, что Джон обязательно созвонится с ним позже, – совершенно точно и неизменно, как выверенный ход часов, как текст священного писания. Дейв всегда появлялся, просто сейчас был в ванной или еще где-нибудь, он никогда не оставил бы Джона вот так!  
  
– Дейв! – тишина, – Дейв!  
  
Вау, ладно, ему просто нужно больше времени. Но он точно там. Точно.  
  
– ДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЙВ!  
  
За стеной раздался приглушенный грохот, как будто кто-то собирался взять комнату штурмом, едва слышно проклиная все на своем пути. Джон не смог разобрать слов, хотя был уверен, что некоторые из них были на японском (он смутно знал об этом из аниме, которые Дейв заставил его посмотреть), а еще был уверен, что Дейва ожидает серьезный разговор. Как он мог бросить своего лучшего бро, который, между прочим, ждет его, пока он шляется непонятно где и считает себя слишком крутым, чтобы ответить-  
  
_–и-и-и-и_ это был не Дейв.  
  
Джон, сам того не желая, съежился на стуле напротив развернутого во весь экран дверного проема и уставился на двухметрового сонного и явно злого техасца с лохматой копной светлых волос. Его глаза закрывали большие заостренные солнечные очки, которые слегка покосились, когда тот раздраженно почесал одну из своих бакенбард. Мужчина был широкоплечим, мускулистым и загорелым, с подтянутым торсом, переходящим в тонкую талию и из одежды на нем были только трусы. И веснушки у него были не только на лице, заметил Джон, отчаянно пытаясь не замечать больше ничего пугающего. Он уставился в темные стекла очков, туда, где примерно должны были находиться глаза мужчины, и испуганно замер.  
  
– Хм.  
  
О, нет. Мужчина подошел ближе, облокотившись на стол руками в обрезанных перчатках, и посмотрел в монитор, сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
  
– Ты парень Дейва?  
  
– Нет! – Джон громко взвизгнул, и затем прокашлялся, на что мужчина приподнял бровь. – Эм, нет, сэр, мистер Страйдер, я просто его друг-  
  
– Бро.  
  
– Ну, да, и это тоже-  
  
– Нет. Я – Бро, не зови меня мистером Страйдером, ради всего святого, я не такой старый.  
  
Не такой старый равнялось примерно одному возрасту с Папой, догадался Джон, пристальнее разглядывая его. Странно, ведь Джон всегда думал, что его отец уже довольно стар. Но все же он кивнул, и напряженные плечи мужчины слегка расслабились.  
  
– Ну и какого хера ты разбудил меня, парень? Дейви ушел со своей подружкой.  
  
Подружкой? У Дейва есть девушка? Почему Джон об этом не знал? Это было чудовищное нарушение кодекса лучших бро, и если Дейв на самом деле сбежал с какой-то девкой, когда у них был запланирован киновечер, Джон будет… будет… полностью расстроен и все такое! Это преподаст ему урок.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Какая-то цыпочка по имени Тизи или как-то так, мне плевать. Но он не должен вернуться сегодня. Останется у нее. Я убедился, что чел взял защиту и сказал, что если она ему действительно понадобится, то сброшу его с крыши.  
  
Бро, наконец, отвел взгляд от Джона и начал рыться в вещах Дейва, пока не нашел яблочный сок. Сделав глоток, мужчина поморщился и положил напиток на место:  
  
– Черт, вот же мерзость. Жаль тебя расстраивать, но мелкий целиком и полностью у нее под каблуком. Так чего ты хотел? Я передам ему, если вспомню об этой херне, когда проснусь.  
  
– … киновечер.  
  
– Киновечер? Вы собирались на платоническую бро-свиданку или типа того?  
  
– Нет! Боже мой, я не хочу встречаться с Дейвом. Киновечер. Он прямо сейчас. Мы должны были смотреть один из моих любимых фильмов, я месяцами уламывал его, и вот, наконец, тот самый день, а он свалил с девчонкой, вместо того, чтобы быть здесь, со мной, – Джон шмыгнул носом, слегка надувшись.  
  
На самом деле это задело его не так сильно. Он больше переживал насчет того, что его бросили, а еще Джон резко осознал, что у Дейва есть друзья в реальной жизни, люди с которыми он может встретиться. Он-то не застрял в собственном доме в полном одиночестве, если не считать отца.  
  
– Нечестно! Он даже не сказал мне! Передайте ему, что он придурок!  
  
– Это я точно смогу сделать. Ладно, если это все, то я пошел спать.  
  
Джон вытер глаза рукавом и кивнул, уставившись в стол. Он определенно не плакал, нет. На некоторое время помехи вернулись, но потом резко прекратились вместе со звуком завершения звонка. Он топнул ногой, представляя Дейва, который сейчас веселится с другими людьми, не с ним, не через экран монитора. Мысль была настолько отвратной, что он решил посмотреть кино один, но даже любимый фильм не мог поднять ему настроение, без Дейва смотреть было не весело. Джон завидовал своему лучшему другу, другу, у которого были другие друзья помимо него. Он почувствовал себя эгоистичным мудаком. Совершенно разбитым одиноким эгоистичным мудаком. Да, это он.  
  
Джон стянул наушники и бросил их на стол. Гребаный Дейв. Гребаный Дейв - разрушитель киновечера. Может это все гормоны и прочее, но он чувствовал себя по-настоящему ужасно, и у него не было девушки, чтобы сбежать к ней и почувствовать себя лучше. Только кролик, которого он обнимал, как абсолютно взрослый четырнадцатилетний парень. Кролик был его другом. Здесь! Да, у него не было друзей в реальной жизни! Выкуси, Страйдер!  
  
Ему потребовалась несколько минут, чтобы услышать звук входящего вызова. Джон поднял голову, перестав шептать кролику о том, какая же сучка эта девушка Дейва, и посмотрел на экран монитора, где мигало приглашение в видео-чат с аккаунта Страйдера. Во-первых, Дейв никогда не звонил ему первым, во-вторых, его не было дома, по крайней мере, так ему сказали. Может, Бро соврал, и Дейв на самом деле дома?  
  
Он вскочил и принял звонок еще до того, как закончил возиться со своими наушниками, кролик в это время лежал у него на коленях. Улыбка Джона померкла, как только в окне видеочата вновь показался Бро. По крайней мере, теперь тот был в майке.  
  
– Ох, привет!  
  
– Что за фильм вы собирались смотреть?  
  
– Эм, что? – Джон отодвинул кролика, чтобы тот не попал в объектив камеры, и мог поклясться, что уголки бесстрастного рта дернулись в ухмылке. – То есть, я уже собираюсь ложиться спать, наверное.  
  
– Собираешься обниматься с этой штукой всю ночь?  
  
– Заткнись! Нет! Возможно.  
  
– Так что за фильм? Ну же, подыграй мне, я уверен, что у меня все еще похмелье.  
  
Джон хмуро посмотрел на него, потом пробормотал название, наблюдая, как тот печатает, через секунду в чате выскочила ссылка на фильм. Он не щелкнул по ней, посылая вопросительный взгляд прямо в солнечные очки напротив, что, скорее всего, выглядело очень тупо.  
  
– Ты был похож на грустного щеночка, которого я пинал каждым сказанным мною словом. И, так как мой бро – засранец, который бросает своих друзей в одиночестве, я побуду за него сегодня, и, надеюсь, тогда ты перестанешь быть таким унылым, а я смогу пойти спать с чистой, блядь, совестью, окей?  
  
Это было не совсем тем, чего он ожидал. По словам Дейва, Бро был то «самый крутой чувак в мире», то «самый большой придурок на планете», или часто оба одновременно. Все это походило на ловушку. Возможно, ссылка вела на порно-сайт. Он совершенно точно не собирался нажимать на нее. Опасные незнакомцы и прочее, все-таки Бро был каким-то тридцатилетним парнем, с которым он ни разу раньше не разговаривал. Джон замешкался, сжимая мышку в руке, а затем попытался представить, что сказал бы Дейв, если бы узнал, что он говорил с Бро, учитывая, что тот всякий раз мгновенно выходил из чата, когда его брат заходил в комнату.  
  
– Плюс, у меня нет занятий получше, так что я подумал, какого черта. Либо это, либо спать.  
  
Ох, точно, Бро все еще здесь, наблюдает за его идиотским выражением лица, пока он спорит сам с собой, скосив рот влево и закусив нижнюю губу. Джон сразу же попытался сделать менее дебильное выражение лица, вспыхнув до кончиков ушей.  
  
– Если фильм окажется дерьмом, в чем я уверен, тебе лучше быть готовым к фирменной Страйдерской переозвучке, которая вознесет всю эту хуйню до таких уровней, о которых ты и не слышал, парень.  
  
Черт возьми, ему все равно нечем больше заняться, кроме как тискать кролика.  
  
– Меня зовут Джон, – сказал он, устроившись поудобнее и кликнув на ссылку.

.:.

Это было не порно. Он, правда, не хотел признавать, но версия фильма от Бро была настолько же забавной, насколько кощунственной. Все началось со странных комментариев, но стоило Джону хихикнуть пару раз, как это переросло в полномасштабное комментирование. Даже в лучших частях фильма, когда Джону приходилось шикать на него, чтобы он, наконец, замолчал, Бро лишь переводил разговор в текст-чат. Но потом, как только казалось, что с комментариями покончено, все повторялось снова и снова. Джон как всегда возбужденно восхвалял гениальность лучших моментов из фильма, на что Бро пренебрежительно фыркал и продолжал «улучшать» их. Единственный раз он промолчал, когда Джон восторженно разыгрывал сцену воссоединения с кроликом, в которой Бро досталась роль любимой дочери. В конце они оба рассмеялись, и Джон в какой-то момент осознал, что Бро начал улыбаться и смеяться, и вообще был гораздо менее пугающим, когда пропадало его каменное выражение лица.  
  
Он был вроде как милым. Типа того. Наверное.  
  
– Дерьмо, – заявил Страйдер, как только пошли титры, вытянув руки и громко хрустнув локтями. – Полное дерьмо.  
  
Не-а. Джон забрал свои слова обратно. Он – полный мудак.  
  
– Это было невероятно, даже не пытайся врать, ты не можешь ругать этот фильм, он совершенен.  
  
– Не-не, уверен, он по-прежнему дерьмовый.  
  
Джон фыркнул, подперев рукой голову, и драматично закатил глаза.  
  
– Да ты оторваться от него не мог! Ну же, чел, кролик. Ты был моей Кейси. Эта фигня была такой трогательной.  
  
– Ты такой придурок.  
  
– Ага, ты тоже! Я знаю, что скрывается за этой таинственной фигурой, и это полный придурок, который дублирует великие фильмы и разрушает их-  
  
– улучшает их–  
  
– ради веселья, корча глупые рожи и пародируя. Боже мой, ты совсем не крут. Ты противоположность крутости.  
  
– Я думал, ты поймешь, насколько это круто, потому что это восхитительно иронично.  
  
– Это даже не имеет смысла! – он вскинул руки, затем опустил их, заметив, что улыбается, и то, как челюсти болят от смеха и много других вещей, которые происходили только во время разговоров с Дейвом. – Но. Спасибо. Было весело.  
  
– Ага, – ответил Бро, пожав плечами и потягивая апельсиновый сок, который просто, блять, материализовался в его руке в середине фильма, хотя тот уверял, что сходил за ним на кухню.  
  
– Ты неплох для полного задрота.  
  
– Ты неплох для полного позера.  
  
– Ауч. Ты делаешь мне больно, Джон. Я думал между нами что-то особенное.  
  
– Ох, замолкни. Мне нужно ложиться спать, пока не пришел Папа и не нашел меня за разговором с парнем в два раза старше меня, – им завладело любопытство, и он нахмурился; насколько он помнил, Дейв никогда не говорил ему. – Хм. А сколько тебе лет?  
  
– Тридцать один, – неохотно признался Бро, как будто расставание с информацией причиняло ему физическую боль. – Я не такой уж и старый.  
  
– Ох. Значит, только… на семнадцать лет старше меня.  
  
– Заткнись нахрен.  
  
– Как я и сказал, мне пора спать. Спасибо, что спас киновечер, о, могучий Бро, – Джон склонился в драматичном поклоне, и, выпрямившись, заметил еще одну улыбку, которая мгновенно скрылась за непроницаемой маской. – Правда, ты лучший. Лучший – это ты.  
  
– Чертовски верно. Вали спать, принцесса. Не забудь кролика.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
– Сам заткнись.  
  
Поколебавшись пару минут, Джон, наконец, завершил звонок, некоторое время улыбаясь в экран монитора, пока приятное тепло, разливающееся внутри него, не стало ослабевать. Ладно, он думал, что Бро слегка крут, хотя никогда не признает этого. Как только он собрался выключить компьютер, окно чата мигнуло еще один раз, прежде чем аккаунт Дейва перешел в оффлайн.

[ВД]: знаменующийТимей  
[ВД]: Если захочешь посплетничать о Дейве или еще что.  
[ВД]: Ночи, парень.

Так что теперь пять друзей и кролик, решил он, отправляя запрос новому корешу и выключая компьютер. Может, будет лучше, если Дейв никогда не узнает о его запретных бротношениях со старшим Страйдером? Он точно сделает один из своих нелепых акробатических пируэтов с ручкой и будет вести себя так, будто наступил конец света. Джон уже видел это однажды. Не-а. Если Дейв ведет себя как говнюк, сбежав с какой-то девчонкой, то Джон может с чистой совестью сбежать с-  
  
Нет. Стоп. Что?  
  
-может с чистой совестью дружить с Бро. Все честно. Ага.  
  
Он запрыгнул в кровать и ни разу за всю ночь не прикоснулся к кролику.


	2. ==> Бро: Проснуться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Бро пытается пережить первый день Знакомства с Эгбертом, а Дейв, как обычно, опаздывает.

**\-- эктоБиолог  [EB] начал доставать знаменующегоТимея [TT] в 08:03 \--**  
[ЭБ]: хэй бро!  
[ЭБ]: добро утро :)  
[ЗТ]: Ебаный в рот, сейчас восемь утра, иди спать, это, охренеть, как жестоко, Джон. Мое утро начинается в двенадцать, и пока еще рано, не находишь?  
[ЭБ]: но мне скучно, и дейв все еще не вернулся, чтобы я мог сказать ему, какой он говнюк :(  
[ЭБ]: и вообще, ты принял мой запрос на добавление в друзья десять минут назад, поэтому я знаю, что ты проснулся!  
[ЗТ]: Так ты у нас сталкер?  
[ЭБ]: шшшшшшш.  
[ЭБ]: еще я хотел узнать, мы ведь теперь бро, да? значит, я могу писать тебе в любое время, или это все было просто из жалости?  
[ЭБ]: у меня не так много людей, с которыми я могу поговорить  
ЗТ]: О боже, опять эта «пнул щенка» хрень.  
[ЗТ]: Ладно, я проснулся и поговорю с тобой, но, чтобы ты знал, твоя неуверенность в себе слишком заметна.  
[ЗТ]: Я тоже знаю не так много людей, которые могут выдержать мою компанию, потому что я – огромный мешок хуйцов. Если ты сможешь выдержать общение со мной, то попадешь в список «люди, которых я ненавижу немногим меньше, чем всех остальных». Эй, смотри, твое имя появилось в конце списка, мои поздравления.  
[ЗТ]: Во-вторых, зная Дейви, мне хотелось бы думать, что он не будет придурком и больше не сбежит от тебя. Думаю, что смогу освободить для тебя немного времени в своем плотном графике полного нихуя и в другой день, кроме вечера пятницы.  
[ЗТ]: И, наконец, не буду отрицать, что жалость не сыграла в этом никакой роли. Мне жаль тебя, Джон. Мне чрезвычайно жаль тебя, с твоими большими грустными синими глазами и дрожащими губами. Ты похож на детеныша панды, которого только что как следует отшлепали. Кто сможет не пожалеть такого? Но, если бы дело было только в этом, я не говорил бы с тобой сейчас. Ты бы исчерпал все свои купоны «мне не похуй» ещё вчера, а я бы занимался своей жизнью без задних мыслей о грустном детеныше панды по имени Джон.  
[ЗТ]: Это разрушило твой хрупкий разум?  
[ЭБ]: воу, ты чутка хуй.  
[ЗТ]: Да неужели?  
[ЭБ]: но ты звучишь гораздо более взрослым, когда пишешь.  
[ЗТ]: Меня возмущает одно предположение, что я нечто большее, чем незрелый мужчина-подросток.  
[ЗТ]: Возьми свои слова назад, сейчас же.  
[ЭБ]: хе хе хе  
[ЭБ]: хорошо, ты совершенно незрелый придурок!  
[ЭБ]: какую запредельно крутую фигню ты будешь делать сегодня, мистер крутой чувак?  
[ЗТ]: Ну, у меня был запланирован напряженный день лежания в кровати и беспробудного храпа, но ты поставил крест на этом, так что, наверное, я должен поднять свою задницу и сделать что-то, напоминающее работу. Может, приготовлю себе завтрак истинного гурмана из поп-тартс[1] и апельсинового сока в качестве измены моим обычным сухим хлопьям.  
[ЗТ]: Потом, наверное, составлю себе трек-лист на вечер, потренируюсь, может, надеру задницу Дейву от имени грустной панды, когда он вернется.  
[ЭБ]: ты на самом деле сражаешься с дейвом???  
[ЭБ]: типа мечами на крыше?  
[ЗТ]: Да. Это именно то, что мы делаем. А что? Это расстраивает твои рациональные чувства нормального человека?  
[ЭБ]: нет! просто, мы все думали, что дейв все это выдумал, чтобы казаться крутым.  
[ЗТ]: Если он сказал тебе, что хоть раз победил, то да, он выдумал это дерьмо.  
[ЗТ]: Он визжит как девчонка, когда я подскакиваю к нему сзади.  
[ЭБ]: хе хе хе :)  
[ЗТ]: Похоже, тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как доставать меня весь день, по крайней мере, пока не объявится Дейв.  
[ЭБ]: не-а. мой папа хочет, чтобы я помог ему на кухне, но я отказываюсь поддаваться коварным сладким чарам сдобной ведьмы, а роуз и джейд еще не онлайн.  
[ЗТ]: Хм. Значит у Дейва больше одной подруги.  
[ЭБ]: да…  
[ЗТ]: Я думал, что он выдумал это дерьмо, чтобы казаться крутым.  
[ЭБ]: пфффффф!  
[ЭБ]: как будто дейв крутой!  
[ЭБ]: он гораздо больший придурок, чем ты!  
[ЗТ]: Что очевидно, ведь я не придурок.  
[ЭБ]: повторяй это себе, и, возможно, когда-нибудь это станет правдой!  
[ЗТ]: Джон.  
[ЭБ]: ты дублировал и всякое такое.  
[ЗТ]: Джон, заткнись.  
[ЗТ]: Да пошло все к черту, я хочу свой завтрак.  
[ЗТ]: Кэл составит тебе компанию, пока меня нет.  
[ЭБ]: подожди. ты о марионетке?  
[ЭБ]: дейв вечно ныл об этом!  
[ЭБ]: держу пари, все не так плохо!  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗT]  отправил файл хеехеехуухуу.jpg в 08:35 --**  
  
[ЭБ]: ВСЕЕБУЧИЙ ГОСПОДЬ  
[ЭБ]: это самое ужасное из всего, что я когда-либо видел, боже мой, бро  
[ЭБ]: бро  
[ЭБ]: не бросай меня с этим, боже мой  
[ЭБ]: я чувствую, как оно смотрит на меня  
[ЭБ]: бро  
[ЭБ]: броооооооо  
[ЭБ]: вернись  
[ЭБ]: все эти годы я смеялся, когда дейв говорил о марионетках  
[ЭБ]: но, срань господня, окей  
[ЭБ]: марионетки  
[ЭБ]: боже мой  
[ЭБ]: пожалуйста, вернись  
[ЗТ]: Ха!  
[ЗТ]: Бля, ты такой же жалкий, как Дейви!  
[ЗТ]: Кэл крут, парень.  
[ЭБ]: заткнись!!!  
[ЗТ]: Я, правда, должен идти сейчас, и, Джон?  
[ЗТ]: Кэл говорит, что останется здесь навсегда.  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗT] теперь ожидающий кореш! --**

.:.

Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы отыскать в завалах смаппетов на кухне какую-нибудь еду. Почти пять минут, так что они были все еще хороши. Бро любезно разложил всех смаппетов обратно к приходу Дейва, чтобы не лишать его удовольствия юного исследователя. Напоследок, он проверил, что их достаточно за дверцей буфета, чтобы лавина смаппетов стала неизбежной. Дейв точно скажет ему спасибо. Или, хотя бы, будет кричать: «Бро!» на весь дом, и получит «всегда пожалуйста» в ответ.  
  
Он включил тостер и плавным движением поймал сюрикены, выскочившие из него, и, замахнувшись, бросил их в стену прямо над блендером, до предела загруженным фейерверками. Затем он привычным движением засунул в тостер поп-тартс, наблюдая, как накаляются провода внутри металлической пасти, приобретая успокаивающий золотистый оттенок. Когда все было готово, Бро подхватил печенье, без сожалений вгрызаясь в горячее расплавленное нутро.  
  
Ах, горячая еда. Какое редкое наслаждение.  
  
Телефон завибрировал в кармане, пока он плелся к своему футону. Бро вытащил телефон, и, прищурившись, всматривался в синие буквы, будто пытаясь разглядеть какой-то великий смысл, скрытый за ними.  
  
Учитывая его внешний вид и образ мышления, Бро никогда нельзя было назвать особо компанейским парнем. Он скорее из разряда людей, которые приходят в бар и сидят весь вечер в углу, недовольно поглядывая на пьяную в хлам молодежь, которая мешает ему пить и заглушает музыку. Он из разряда людей, чьи друзья – это алкоголичка, охренеть-какая-милая, но, скорее всего, безумная цыпочка, и один придурок с яхтой, который месяцами не отвечает на его сообщения, так что сейчас едва держится в этом списке вообще.  
  
И, по-видимому, какой-то четырнадцатилетний пацан, который думает, что Бро стоит того, чтобы общаться с ним. У него было какое-то смутное беспокойство насчет всего этого.  
  
Джон оказался гораздо менее раздражающим, чем большинство людей. Ладно, нет, наверняка большинство людей найдет его раздражающим. Джон был слишком прямым и открытым, и Бро привлекало это в нем, учитывая, сколько лживых двуличных задниц окружает его каждый день. И тот, кто может прямо сказать ему, что он – хуй, стал долгожданным глотком свежего воздуха. Единственным человеком, который мог обсирать его прямо в глаза, был Дейв, и только потому, что тот знал – даже в самой худшей их битве – Бро сдерживается, совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы порезать, но не порубить, ранить, но не убить. Даже если Дейв ведет себя так, как будто любой порез глубже миллиметра _обязательно_ убьет его. А стоит Бро осмотреть их и сказать, что все, блядь, не так плохо, как кажется, тот сразу начинает сверхдраматично прощаться с жизнью и чуть ли не падает в обморок.  
  
Он отвлекся от темы, мысли стали расплываться, стекаясь в неизменный внутренний монолог, который порождал его вечное каменное выражение лица. Бро пожал плечами и взял в руки в телефон.  
  
[ЭБ]: Папа приготовил мне торт на завтрак.  
[ЭБ]: торт.  
[ЭБ]: я думал, что все было плохо, когда он делал их ради забавы, но теперь они вторгаются в мой обычный рацион!  
[ЭБ]: уже слишком поздно, его не спасти, он целиком в ее мерзких сладких лапах.  
[ЭБ]: мне остается лишь делать все возможное, чтобы противостоять ее чарам, пока я не попадусь в них, и вся надежда будет потеряна!  
[ЗТ]: Джон, что за хуйню ты несешь?  
[ЭБ]: я спустился вниз, и Папа всучил мне гигантского шоколадно-клубничного монстра, бро, с белыми взбитыми сливками наверху, джемом и шоколадной стружкой. это было ужасно.  
[ЗТ]: Воу, да, когда тебя настигает такая ужасающая восхитительная еда, как ты вообще выживаешь?  
[ЭБ]: это тяжело, бро. это тяжело, и никто не понимает.  
  
Боже, ему теперь очень хотелось торта. Он не ел ничего, напоминающего выпечку, уже около года. Входная дверь призывно манила, но Бро сопротивлялся, потому что он – крут. Поп-тартс – идеальная часть сбалансированной диеты. И вообще, он уже наелся.  
  
[ЭБ]: ты только посмотри на это!  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] отправил файл еекогтивкаждомпироге.jpg в 09:14 --**  
  
О, всемогущий господь, он выглядел в точности как тот фейковый торт из Портала[2]. Ебаный боже, ему _нужен_ чертов торт прямо, блядь, сейчас.  
  
[ЗТ]: О да, я понимаю твои страдания. В смысле, взгляни на него. Посмотри, как восхитительно он выглядит. Этот торт просто преступление против человечности.  
[ЭБ]: я знаю!  
  
Бро застонал, схватил свою розовую толстовку и натянул ее, накинув на голову капюшон с нарисованными глазами и большими пушистыми кошачьими ушками по бокам. Дейв в шутку подарил ему эту толстовку пару день рождений назад, но, конечно же, Бро отнесся к ней, как к величайшему подарку в мире, и надевал при каждом случае. Его очки устроились прямо на капюшоне, а козырек кепки торчал снаружи. Он выглядел совершенно нелепо.  
  
Что делало все это в полной мере ироничным, конечно же.  
  
[ЭБ]: так твой завтрак истинного гурмана уже закончился?  
[ЗТ]: Видимо, да. Не мог прожить без меня двадцать минут, Джон?  
[ЭБ]: мне просто скуууууууучно!  
[ЭБ]: развлеки меня, бро.  
[ЗТ]: Я не по части детской развлекательной индустрии.  
[ЭБ]: пожалуйста??  
[ЗТ]: Не понимаю, чего именно ты от меня хочешь.  
[ЗТ]: Вряд ли фонтан веселья.  
[ЭБ]: дейв говорил, что ты снимаешь видео! ты можешь показать мне какое-нибудь.  
  
Он застыл на лестнице и уже успел дважды рассмеяться в течение пары минут. Старушка, шаркающая наверх мимо него, наградила его странным взглядом, ее лицо вытянулось, как будто он был одержим дьяволом. Было так… заманчиво, взять и отправить ему эту ссылку. Очень заманчиво.  
  
[ЭБ]: бро?  
[ЗТ]: Ага, нет, это ужасная идея.  
[ЗТ]: Эй, слушай, я пишу музыку временами, можешь заценить.

.:.

Он скучал по нормальной еде. Торт скончался по дороге домой.

.:.

[ЭБ]: так ты диджей?  
[ЭБ]: это должно быть реально круто!  
[ЭБ]: с крутящимися дисками, кнопками и теми двигающимися штуками.  
[ЗТ]: Ты определенно эксперт в этом.  
[ЭБ]: заткнись!  
[ЭБ]: ты знаешь, что я имел в виду!  
[ЗТ]: Да, потому что я знаю, как делать свою работу.  
[ЗТ]: Гоняю музыку во всяких милых клубах, выбирая только лучшие, потому что могу. Я занимаюсь этим не за деньги, так что имею право на такую роскошь.  
[ЗТ]: К счастью, я к тому же довольно охуенен в этом деле, так что все лучшие клубы – мои.  
[ЗТ]: Крутое хобби. Требует довольно много мастерства.  
[ЭБ]: ага, то, что ты послал, было весьма неплохим.  
[ЗТ]: Весьма неплохим? Хотел бы увидеть, как ты сделаешь лучше, парень.  
[ЭБ]: я не занимаюсь такой музыкой!  
[ЭБ]: в смысле  
[ЭБ]: я играю на пианино?  
[ЗТ]: Ну тогда давай послушаем, вперед. Ты не можешь поливать меня дерьмом, не выложив свои карты на стол.  
[ЭБ]: но это совсем другое!  
[ЗТ]: Тссс, файлы с музыкой, сейчас же.  
[ЭБ]: но  
[ЗТ]: Джон.  
[ЭБ]: угх, лаааааааадно.  
  
В ожидании Бро потягивал апельсиновую газировку, развалившись на футоне; Кэл свесился через его плечо, чтобы прочитать переписку и вынести приговор мальчику с синим текстом. Пока что, Кэл, кажется, весьма неплохо относился к нему, даже когда Джон выдал типичную, слегка обидную реакцию при знакомстве с его лучшим бро. Он был уверен, что со временем они поладят.  
  
Болтать с кем-то весь день было странно. Непривычно. Он привык спать или смотреть телевизор, и считать это напряженным трудовым днем, так что сидеть и думать о всяком дерьме, стараясь оставаться собранным, было сложной задачей. Джон, кажется, был просто рад компании, даже когда Бро пару раз чуть не задремал на ходу, а, очнувшись, натыкался на какую-то мистическую тарабарщину, которую сам же послал, хотя мог поклясться, что, когда он писал это, все было в полном порядке. И каждый раз, получая напечатанный смех в ответ, Бро представлял настоящего Джона и его глупое хихиканье.  
  
Он оборвал себя, заметив, что улыбается.  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] отправил файл запись2.mp3 в 14:36 –-**  
  
Ну что ж.  
  
Бро натянул наушники и нажал на «плэй», сделав музыку громче, он, как всегда, закрыл глаза за стеклами очков, позволяя миру наполниться музыкой. Даже за стойкой в клубе, он всегда старался, чтобы всем, что он мог услышать, была только музыка, растворялся в ней, позволяя ей течь сквозь него и направлять движения, не обращая внимания на желания толпы. То, что он создавал в такие моменты, всегда было лучшим.  
  
Первые ноты заструились, словно музыка ветра. Его пальцы дернулись.  
  
[ЭБ]: так эм  
[ЭБ]: что ты думаешь?  
[ЗТ]: Это было неожиданно.  
[ЭБ]: тебе понравилось :?  
[ЗТ]: Ну. Возможно.  
[ЗТ]: У тебя есть еще?  
  
Он провел остаток дня, слушая записи и болтая с Джоном, и представляя, как его длинные пальцы (что было очевидно, оглядываясь назад) с мастерством и изяществом движутся по клавишам пианино. Возможно, этот пацан был не просто унылым задротом. Кэл заценил пару записей и решил, что они довольно миленькие, так что всестороннее одобрение было получено.  
  
[ЭБ]: не могу поверить, что тебе понравилось!  
  
… что?  
  
[ЗТ]: Почему, блядь, нет? Джон, как бы тяжело мне не было говорить, они исключительны.  
[ЗТ]: Ты, безусловно, очень талантливый парень.  
[ЭБ]: я просто не думал, что они достаточно хороши, чтобы давать их послушать кому-нибудь. они всегда казались мне ужасными.  
[ЗТ]: Не верю, что никто до сих пор не просветил тебя на этот счет.  
[ЭБ]: ну у меня есть только папа, и он говорит, что гордится всем, что я делаю, поэтому я даже не знаю, когда он говорит это серьезно =/  
[ЗТ]: А твои друзья? Ты никогда не играл для них?  
[ЭБ]: у меня стационарный компьютер, так что я не могу взять веб-камеру с собой вниз!  
[ЭБ]: и я всегда думал, что дейв и роуз в любом случае лучше меня в музыке  
[ЭБ]: роуз играет на скрипке, как настоящий профи, и хотя реп дейва полный отстой, музыка, которую он пишет, офигенна  
[ЭБ]: наверное, я боялся, что они примут меня за идиота  
[ЭБ]: типа пытаюсь выпендриться.  
[ЭБ]: они частенько так думают.  
[ЗТ]: У тебя нет друзей, которые могут зайти к тебе?  
[ЭБ]: ох  
[ЭБ]: ну  
[ЭБ]: нет?  
[ЭБ]: на самом деле я редко выхожу из дома.  
[ЭБ]: и ненадолго.  
[ЭБ]: так что даже не знаю никого поблизости.  
[ЭБ]: но все в порядке!  
[ЭБ]: у меня есть дейв, роуз и джейд  
[ЭБ]: а теперь еще и ты :)  
[ЭБ]: для меня этого достаточно.  
[ЗТ]: Я правда  
[ЗТ]: Джон  
[ЗТ]: Слушай, пообещай мне присылать свои записи, когда будешь играть?  
[ЗТ]: Я хочу послушать.  
[ЭБ]: я могу, наверное! хотя это очень стремно, и вообще ты какой-то странный.  
[ЭБ]: если я соглашусь, ты в ответ никогда-никогда больше не будешь присылать мне фотки кэла, ладно?  
[ЗТ]: Ты делаешь мне больно, бро, но, думаю, мы сможем согласиться на это. Кэл чуть ли не плачет здесь, он думал, вы подружитесь.  
[ЭБ]: не не не  
[ЭБ]: музыка за возможность крепко спать по ночам  
[ЭБ]: это сделка, парень, либо так, либо никак!  
[ЗТ]: «Парень»?  
[ЭБ]: просто скажи «да».  
[ЗТ]: Неважно, я уже подписался на это. Мне тут надо вытереть слезки бедняге Кэлу, вернусь, как только он успокоится.  
[ЭБ]: изо всех сил закатываю глаза

.:.

Когда он снова прослушал записи, музыка звучала одиноко.

.:.

Дейв вернулся в семь часов со следами черной помады на щеке и ярким засосом над воротом футболки. Он демонстративно потер его; Бро откинулся обратно на футон и смерил его взглядом, пренебрежительно дернув плечом.  
  
– Чёкак?  
  
– Крыша. Через пять минут, – резко ответил Бро и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы сказать Джону, что блудный сын вернулся.  
  
Дейв подавился от возмущения:  
  
– Какого хрена? Я ничего не сделал! Это из-за засоса? Я говорил Рэз, что не надо, но она все равно-  
  
– Нет. Но прошлой ночью меня разбудил твой расстроенный дружок, потому что ты, засранец, кинул его.  
  
– … бля. Я не сказал Джону? – похоже, он и вправду забыл, его голос звучал пиздец каким виноватым.  
  
Бро встал и повесил свой меч на бедро. Положив руку на рукоять, он нахмурился и бросил на мелкого оценивающий взгляд поверх очков.  
  
– Нет, блядь, не сказал. Осталось четыре минуты. Я нихрена не выспался, потому что ты облажался, и не смог проявить чудеса вежливости, и сказать своему бро, что променял его на какую-то девчонку, которая еще и облизывает тебя с ног до головы.  
  
Судя по его реакции, Дейв нихрена не сопротивлялся этому засосу. Он был для нее чистым листом, который она подписала как свой. Наверное, еще и в школе хотел похвастаться, что заполучил свою «классную попку», как он ласково называл ее. И Бро еще думал, что приучил Дейва полагаться хоть на какие-то принципы. Не-а. Определенно, нет.  
  
Бро был разочарован, узнав, что у парня появилась девушка, хоть и понимал, как странно и ебануто это было. Он вроде как надеялся, что мелкий будет больше похож на него. Когда Дейв спросил его, как обращаться с девушками, Бро завис, но все же ответил: «да как хочешь, блядь». На следующий день до Дейва дошло (он никогда не был особо сообразительным), и он провел весь день, взволнованно расспрашивая, как так вышло, что он не знал, что его брата больше интересуют члены. И учитывая, что Бро никогда не скрывал этого, это откровение смутило их обоих.  
  
А сейчас он мог восстановить справедливость от лица Джона старой доброй битвой на мечах, выпустить пар, и, возможно, в следующий раз Дейв вспомнит, что существуют другие люди помимо его подружки. Всю прошлую неделю тот только и делал, что трепался о ней, за исключением целого дня пыток насчет его ориентации.  
  
Дейв что-то проворчал и пошел за мечом. Бро воспользовался возможностью, чтобы проскользнуть на крышу через вентиляцию. Ожидая, пока мелкий догонит его, он в последний раз проверил свой телефон.  
  
[ЭБ]: хотя бы не бей его слишком сильно!  
[ЭБ]: и не говори ему, что я общался с тобой, иначе он опять начнет возникать  
[ЗТ]: «возникать»?  
[ЭБ]: ну ты знаешь!  
[ЭБ]: когда он начинает бессвязно строчить странные метафоры и никак не может заткнуться, и весь такой смертельно обиженный и прочее, и либо тебе остается перестать делать то, что ему не нравится, либо он рассерженный уходит в оффлайн!  
[ЗТ]: Джон, это всего лишь Дейв. Ты только что описал каждую секунду его жизни.  
[ЭБ]: заткнись! ты знаешь, что я имел в виду :Р  
[ЗТ]: Окей, значит, если я расскажу ему, он станет плаксивой сучкой?  
[ЗТ]: Почему? Мне нельзя общаться с его друзьями?  
[ЗТ]: В жопу это дерьмо.  
[ЭБ]: бро, не будь хуем  
[ЗТ]: И снова, ты просто описал мою неизменную сущность.  
[ЭБ]: вздооооооооох.  
[ЭБ]: неважно, чувак.  
[ЭБ]: развлекайся.  
[ЗТ]: Иди, обними кролика, или что ты там обычно делаешь. Я вернусь, как только выполню свои старые добрые родительские обязанности.  
[ЭБ]: не думаю, что в старые добрые родительские обязанности входит нападение на ребенка с мечом.  
[ЗТ]: Конечно входит, я просто следую одному старинному руководству. У меня их целая куча в подвале, на случай, если он вконец меня выбесит.  
[ЭБ]: скажи, что ты пошутил, потому что я даже не знаю, что и сказать  
[ЗТ]: Ох, Дейв здесь, поговорим позже.  
[ЭБ]: бро, погоди, ответь мне  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [TT] теперь ожидающий кореш! --**  
  
[ЭБ]: черт побери, бро  
  
Он позволил Дейву сделать пару шагов и атаковал. Парень качнулся вперед, но смог устоять. Бро усмехнулся, Дейв пристально посмотрел в ответ – бой начался.

.:.

– Ай, бля, ты тупой сукин сын.  
  
– Дейв, это всего лишь царапина.  
  
– Это, блядь, не царапина, ты, хренов мудак. Кажется, мне нужен лейкопластырь.  
  
– Да что угодно, дай мне секунду, и я со всем разберусь.  
  
– Бро! – ныл Дейв ему вслед, когда тот вышел из ванны за аптечкой. Бой оказался весьма хорош, Дейв даже проиграл не так удручающе быстро, как обычно, но один легкий порез на руке, и он спасовал, и теперь сидел на крышке унитаза, драматично сняв очки и выставив слезящиеся красные глаза для пущего эффекта. – Блядь, Бро, давай быстрее. Кажется, я умираю. Ты попал в артерию или типа того. Жизнь проносится перед глазами. Передай Джону… я всегда… любил его.  
  
– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сказал ему это?  
  
[ЗТ]: Дейв говорит, что всегда любил тебя.  
  
– Пфф, как будто ты сможешь хоть когда-нибудь поговорить с Эгбертом.  
  
[ЭБ]: что???  
[ЭБ]: он ведь шутит? в смысле, он же знает, что я не гомосексуалист!  
  
– Он сказал, что не гей, извини, чувак.  
  
Внезапно выяснилось, что чудовищной раны недостаточно, чтобы остановить Дейва, и он появился в дверном проеме гостиной, подозрительно сузив глаза. Он ничего не спросил, только хмуро поджал губы и насупил брови, его взгляд метался от Бро к его телефону и обратно.  
  
– Сукин сын, отдай мне его.  
  
– Это мой телефон, мелкий говнюк, отвали, – к счастью, рост давал ему преимущество, так что было легко поднять телефон повыше, продолжая печатать одной рукой, а другую – упереть Дейву в лицо, удерживая его, когда тот рванулся вверх, шипя каждый раз, когда задевал свежий порез.  
  
[ЗТ]: Хэй, представляешь, я сказал Дейву, что говорил с тобой, потому что не врубаюсь во всю это херню с запретным бромансом, которого ты, похоже, так хотел.  
[ЭБ]: боже мой, броооооооо, ты обещал! :(  
[ЗТ]: Нет.  
[ЭБ]: но должен был!  
[ЗТ]: Чувак, ты ведешь себя так, как будто мы встречаемся, прекрати. Мы болтали о банальнейшей херне и о том, какой Дейв говнюк. Вряд ли это настолько сверхсекретная информация.  
[ЗТ]: Он бы больше разозлися, если бы узнал, что ты скрывал это от него.  
[ЗТ]: Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы он узнал?  
[ЭБ]: потому что он каждый раз вел себя слишком странно, когда дело касалось тебя! скрытничал и прочее!  
[ЭБ]: всегда сбрасывал звонок, когда ты входил в комнату  
[ЭБ]: и всегда говорил, что не хочет, чтобы я гостил у него, потому что не уверен, что это хорошая идея, пока ты там!  
[ЗТ]: О, так вот он как.  
  
– Дейв, остановись, я серьезно. Ты только сделаешь себе хуже. Давай, садись и дай мне закончить с раной.  
  
– Какого хера ты общаешься с Джоном? - футон заскрипел, когда он плюхнулся на него, протягивая руку. Бро быстро убрал телефон куда-то в безопасное место и начал осторожно вытирать кровь с рваной раны, гораздо более глубокой, чем он ожидал.  
  
– Грустный детеныш панды.  
  
– …что?  
  
– Он чуть ли, бля, не давился слезами, и мне стало жаль его, так что я посмотрел с ним какой-то дерьмовый фильм вместо тебя. Сегодня он целый день жаловался мне на тебя, а я отвечал, что, блядь, знаю, какой ты мудак, мне приходится жить с тобой.  
  
– Ну, а теперь я вернулся, так что он может жаловаться мне, а ты должен прекратить общаться с ним, да-а-АУЧ! Блядь, Бро, можно по-аккуратнее?!  
  
Бро замер, прекратив с нажимом очищать порез и, все еще сохраняя спокойное выражение лица, посмотрел на Дейва долгим нечитаемым взглядом. Поджав губы, он снова начал обрабатывать рану, но теперь аккуратнее. Еще год назад Дейв практически, блядь, обожествлял его, не считая их обычной братской возни. Потом что-то изменилось, и парень отдалился от него, и теперь было все сложнее и сложнее разговаривать с ним, не переходя на взаимные оскорбления. Почти все время, пока Дейв был дома, Бро проводил на чердаке, просто потому, что там он мог побыть хоть немного в тишине и спокойствии.  
  
– Знаешь, он первый из твоих друзей, не считая Лалонд, с кем я смог поговорить.  
  
– И что? Они мои друзья. Я никогда не встречал никого из твоих, - в его голосе слышались победные нотки, стандартный «я выиграл спор» тон. Вот гаденыш, это были совсем разные вещи.  
  
– Я твой опекун и присматриваю за тобой - вот в чем разница, парень.  
  
– Ты мой бро, как, блядь, ты можешь присматривать за мной? Нет никакой разницы, придурок.  
  
– Дейв, не будь сучкой.  
  
– Бро, не распугивай моих друзей.  
  
– Я не пугаю его!  
  
– Ага, конечно, ты никогда этого не делаешь.  
  
– Еб твою мать, Дейв!  
  
– Джон – нежный цветочек, боящийся всего мира девственник, который страдает от приступов астмы при одном лишь упоминании о сексе, и верит девяносто процентам той чуши, что ты плетешь ему, если ты при этом звучишь достаточно убедительно. Кто-то вроде тебя – его сильнейшая блядская слабость; мудак, который может сохранять свой покер-фэйс, когда втирает, что какое-то сраное детское шоу – величайшая хрень во вселенной, и даже убедить его менее наивного брата посмотреть его. Джон жадно проглотит все, что ты ему скажешь, и будет реально хуево – позволить тебе рассказывать ему всякое дерьмо обо всем, включая меня.  
  
– Тебе хоть когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что я могу нормально общаться с людьми?  
  
– Не-а, потому что ты не можешь, потому что ты – Бро. Найди в словаре слово «придурок» и увидишь там свою фотографию. Психопаты звонят тебе за консультацией по мудачеству. Ты руководишь гребаным порно-сайтом с марионетками, и это определенно не та хрень, с которой Джон должен иметь что-то общее. Уверен, стоит ему один раз нюхнуть мягкой плюшевой задницы, и он грохнется в обморок, драматично падая в объятия Папы. И Папберт сразу – всё, ты убил моего сына порнографией, монстр! А ты будешь только смеяться. Потому что только это ты и делаешь. Потому что ты – Бро.  
  
– То есть, получается… - он заматывал бинты вокруг пореза, понимая, что не должен злиться на слова Дейва (даже если в сказанном было больше правды, чем ему хотелось; и это был его младший брат, отчитывающий его за то, что он ведет себя как задница, и за желание общаться с четырнадцатилетним ребенком, на что он до сих пор не мог найти оправдание), но он был действительно чертовски зол под своей отработанной до совершенства маской бесстрастности. – Ты позволишь мне общаться со своими друзьями, только если я перестану быть собой.  
  
– А этого никогда не случится, так что отъебись. Ты и так лезешь во все мои дела, оставь хоть что-то, принадлежащее только мне, блядь.  
  
Красные глаза уставились на него прямо сквозь очки, потому что Дейв, конечно же, знал, куда именно надо смотреть. Нет, мелкий говнюк не в праве что-то требовать от него, Бро не лезет во все его дела, он лезет только туда, куда должен, как его чертов опекун, разве Дейв не понимает этого? Даже, если он скажет ему, что именно Джон хотел общаться с ним, а не наоборот, Дейв пропустит все мимо ушей, потому что это не вписывается в его картину мира и, нет, Джон был прав, Дейв просто невыносим насчет всего этого дерьма.  
  
– Просто найди себе задрота своего возраста и перестань быть таким мерзким, серьезно, – холодно добавил его брат, больше для того, чтобы незаметно отвернуться и моргнуть. – Тебе почти сорок. Ты не должен путаться с детьми.  
  
Он заранее знал, что за этим последует скрытый упрек, но это все равно задело его, и неважно, как сильно он готовился к этому.  
  
– Я не настолько старый, и всё, блядь, не так! – резко ответил он и, забив на телефон, метнулся в свою комнату, как только с рукой Дейва было покончено. Бро захлопнул дверь, но перед этим услышал, как Дейв кричит ему вслед, отчаянно нуждаясь, чтобы последнее слово было за ним:  
  
– Так я, блядь, и поверил!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Поп-тартс (англ. poptarts) – название популярного печенья, наиболее популярный бренд компании «Kellogg». Сладкая двухслойная начинка «Поп-тартс» обернута тонким слоем печеного теста.
> 
> [2] Фейковый торт из Портала (англ. the fake one in Portal) – предмет фанатичной любви ГЛэДОС (один из главных персонажей игры «Портал», суперкомпьютер с искусственным интеллектом и самосознанием). На протяжении всей игры она упоминает о торте, как о награде в конце испытаний, а на мониторах в ее зале непрерывно мелькают многочисленные изображения с этими кондитерскими изделиями.


	3. ==> Джон: Дуться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон говорит Дейву, какой тот говнюк.

– Чёкак.  
  
Джон пустил в атаку свое лучшее обиженное выражение лица. Он часто пользовался этим оружием, и, черт подери, он нуждался в нем прямо сейчас. Все грустные щеночки мира будут брать с _него_ пример.  
  
– … ладно. Итак. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать.  
  
– Ты – говнюк.  
  
– Полный говнюк. Знаю. Но выслушай меня, чел, я плыл на корабле первой любви в гребаном океане романтики, а волны классной попки уносили меня все дальше и дальше от берегов лучших бро в дикие просторы бойфрендства. Я потерял из виду сушу в непроглядном тумане сексапильности. Она пела, как сирена, Эгберт, заманивала меня, покуда я не разбился о скалы отношений и бац, она уже в моей голове, чувак, и все, о чем я могу думать – только она. Океан поглотил меня, утянул лодку на дно и-  
  
– Дейв.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
Джон смотрел, как тот неуверенно потоптался около окна, несколько раз поправил солнечные очки и, наконец, вздохнув, наклонился к экрану. Дейв был смущен. Было довольно трудно утверждать это из-за очков, закрывающих большую часть его лица, но Джон довольно хорошо изучил мимику Дейва, с тех пор, как Папа купил ему веб-камеру. Смущение – это когда Дейв слегка поджимал губы, а его брови опускались, и он втягивал в себя щеки за секунду до того, как что-то сказать, но голос при этом оставался таким же ровным, как и всегда.  
  
– Джон. Что за хуйня с Бро?  
  
– Он подменил тебя, когда ты кинул меня ради своих более крутых друзей, - воу, это прозвучало сердито; Дейв вздрогнул. Джон остановился и продолжил менее резким тоном. – Он не настолько плох, как ты говорил, чувак, я бы многое отдал, чтобы мой Папа был таким же крутым.  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что ему сорок, да?  
  
– Тридцать один, и что? Дейв, это не значит, что я встречаюсь с ним, он для меня лишь картинка с видео и строчки текста, возраст тут как бы неважен! Вспомни Джейд, мы даже ни разу не видели ее, и, несмотря на то, что все мы знаем, что она может оказаться каким-нибудь вшивым стариком, для нас она просто Джейд! Только имя и то, как она ведет себя – и этого достаточно, - и он мысленно не репетировал этот разговор, вовсе нет. – И ты знаешь, что я не могу просто взять, выйти на улицу и найти себе друзей моего возраста или любого другого. У меня есть только Интернет, Дейв, и он полон говнюков во всех смыслах этого слова. Найти приятного собеседника в море троллей довольно сложно.  
  
–Бро – не приятный собеседник. Он странный. Чертовски странный.  
  
– Угх. Раньше ты думал, что он потрясающий.  
  
– Да, когда был ребенком. А еще я имел привычку строить из себя его мини-клона, как думаешь, может, эти вещи связаны? – Дейв раскачивался на стуле, засунув руки в карманы. – Плюс, у тебя есть я. Я олицетворяю всю Страйдерскую запредельную крутость, которая тебе когда-либо понадобится.  
  
– Ага, пока твоя девушка не заберет всю эту крутость, и ты не уплывешь на своей странной метафорической лодке навеки.  
  
– Джон, этого никогда не случится.  
  
– Дейв, ты кинул меня! Я знаю, как это глупо, но ты забыл обо мне из-за нее! Ты был более приятным парнем, когда у тебя не было других друзей.  
  
– Воу, прости, но не все из нас способны на затворничество.  
  
Дейв принял это за шутку: плечи расслабились, а губы перестали казаться бледной полосой на лице. Но он не шутил! Это была правда! Раньше Дейв был прикольным, со всеми своими забавными странностями, и проводил все свое время, болтая с Джоном, Роуз и Джейд. Он всегда был рядом, и когда Джон опускал руки, он всегда поддерживал его. Дейв был одним из тех немногих людей, которые, как думал Джон, по-настоящему ценят его, хотя бы немного. Господи, их было так ничтожно мало.  
  
Его первым другом была Джейд, а со временем она познакомила его с остальными. У Джона появились друзья, настоящие друзья, кто-то кроме Папы, с кем можно было поговорить, не какие-то дурацкие тролли с форумов! Они часами болтали, играли и смотрели фильмы – и это было потрясающе! Компьютер вдруг стал окном в большой мир с реальными людьми, и Джон ценил каждую секунду, проведенную с ними.  
  
Потом Дейва зачислили в реальную школу. Для реальных детей. И как выразилась Роуз, когда Джон жаловался ей на изменения в Дейве, желание быть похожим на сверстников извратило его, навязав образ кулкида, популярного, социально активного и внушительного засранца. Дейв проводил все больше времени снаружи, имена людей, с которыми он встречался, сыпались из него часто и быстро, больше людей, чем Джон встретил за всю свою жизнь. Он стал гораздо более резким и потерял интерес к их старым шуткам. Роуз говорила, что, к сожалению, это является частью его взросления, потерей его детской личности на пути к юности, а Джон просто немного отстал на этом пути, но вскоре догонит его и тоже начнет взрослеть. Но Роуз всегда говорила подобные вещи, она считала, что, в конце концов, все это к лучшему. Джон просто думал, что, может, его другу стоит снова стать Просто Дейвом, не Кулкидом, не Мистером Популярность, потому что Просто Дейв был классным!  
  
Просто Дейв был _великолепен._  
  
И Джон скучал по нему.  
  
– Если тебе можно заводить кучу своих друзей, то почему он не может стать моим другом?  
  
– Потому что он мой брат, и еще он старый и странный, и он испортит тебе жизнь. Я забочусь о тебе, чел, поверь мне, я хорошо его знаю.  
  
– Ты даже не знаешь, сколько ему лет!  
  
– Туше, но все-таки. Ну же, Эгберт, я хоть раз обманывал тебя?  
  
– Э-э, ты серьезно? Да, постоянно!  
  
– Но не насчет серьезного дерьма, чел, – торжественно произнес Дейв, положив руку на сердце. – Клянусь Гогом, я не шучу сейчас. Лучше тебе не отходить от берега и не исследовать глубоководные места, где тебя поджидает огромная мудачная акула, чтобы разорвать в клочья.  
  
– Это те же самые воды, где плавает корабль его величества «Проебан»?  
  
– … нет, это типа… океан по другую сторону Бросударства. Не смешивай метафоры, чел, это дерьмо становится запутанным.  
  
– … и это говоришь мне ты.  
  
– Не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, Эгберт, перед тобой практически современный Шекспир.  
  
Джон фыркнул, но расслабился, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он решил, что можно оставить серьезный разговор с Дейвом на другой раз. А сейчас его лучший бро вернулся, и он считал, что этого достаточно.  
  
– Ну, давай. Сделай мне одолжение и пообещай, что забудешь о Бро.  
  
Не-а. Существует предел вещей, с которыми Джон готов был мириться, и Дейв только что перешел его.  
  
– Я обещаю, Дейв, – искренне ответил он, положив руку на сердце.  
  
Дейв внимательно рассматривал его, склонив голову, так что на секунду стали видны красные глаза, затем выпрямился и успокоился, развалившись на стуле и еле заметно кивнув.  
  
– Круть. Ну что ж, Эгдерб. Думаю, я задолжал тебе фильм, – Дейв начал настраивать онлайн-трансляцию.  
  
– Вот именно! И ты будешь смотреть каждую секунду фильма! Не засыпая! Не как в прошлый раз!  
  
– Блядь, Джон, ты заставил меня смотреть _Уличного Бойца_. Этот фильм… короче, тут либо спать, либо страдать потом от психического расстройства, даже я не мог спасти этот фильм, он просто кусок дерьма.  
  
– Я выбрал его только потому, что _ты_ заставил меня смотреть _Русалочку!_  
  
– Я думал, тебе понравится.  
  
– Ничего ты не думал! Уверен, ты ржал надо мной на протяжении всего фильма!  
  
– Думал, ты поймешь, что я был пойман в сети трагической истории о запретной любви.  
  
– Пффф. Забей, Дейв.  
  
Взаимные подколки продолжались, и Джон распрямил скрещенные за спиной пальцы, полностью довольный собой, когда гамбит шутника качнулся в его сторону.  
  
Может, в следующий раз, когда Дейв захочет, чтобы он сдержал обещание, то не будет просить сразу после того, как был таким тупым, предпочитающим подружек, кретином.


	4. ==> Бро: Пожалеть о своем решении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро продолжает свое путешествие на корабле его величества «Проебан».

Первой мыслью, пришедшей ему в голову сквозь утреннюю амнезию было, что обклеенный плакатами потолок, на который он пялился, был _его_. Его спальня. Он не ночевал здесь уже долгие годы, а когда воспоминания вернулись, изо всех сил старался вспомнить – почему.  
  
Он сел, и куча смаппетов, под которой он был погребен, громко пискнула, словно хор развратных ангелов. _Точно_ , теперь это кладовка.  
  
Бро застонал и потер лицо: отчасти, чтобы смахнуть яркие нити войлока, которые цеплялись к щетине; отчасти, чтобы попытаться ускорить переход от вдрызг пьяного и сонного состояния к достаточно проснувшемуся, чтобы встать. О боже, он что, снял с себя майку? Бро весь был покрыт отпечатками смаппетов, будто дерьмовыми татуировками. Хотя он души не чаял в своих созданиях, этого было недостаточно, чтобы гореть желанием украшать ими свое тело. Черт, они что линяют или ему показалось? Бро мог поклясться, что его грудь приобрела слегка оранжевый оттенок, и эта хуйня так просто не отмоется, так что хрена с два он снова снимет майку в ближайшее время. А что если Дейв заметил и повел себя как задница? Или хуже, что если кто-нибудь в клубе видел-  
  
О, черт. Клуб. Он должен был работать прошлой ночью.  
  
– Блядь! – пробормотал он, ища свой телефон в груде плющевых задниц и мягких хоботков, и радуясь, когда ему попалась покрытая радужным войлоком майка. Как только он вытащил ее, то сразу вспомнил, что спрятал свой телефон и не забрал его. А потом вспомнил ту дурацкую ссору с Дейвом, которая сводилась к тому, что они оба были склонны слишком быстро обострять любые конфликты. И застонал, когда снова вспомнил, что спал вместо того, чтобы пойти на чертову _работу_.  
  
Бро оделся настолько прилично, насколько смог, и в итоге он выглядел так, как будто какой-то малыш напал на него и измазал цветными красками, но хотя бы смаппет-засосы спрятались под одеждой. Смаппет-засосы. Теперь у них было название.  
  
Новая миссия – забрать телефон с холодильника, избегая Дейва, который сейчас, наверняка, будет вести себя, как мелкий сварливый кусок дерьма. К счастью, обе эти проблемы легко решаемы. Слегка размяв плечи, он протянул руку и дернул за шнур, свисающий с чердака. Бро подпрыгнул, цепляясь пальцами за открывшийся люк, и, подтянувшись, сел на его край, нависая над дырой, как чертов Бэтмен. Он закрыл люк и замер, прислушиваясь, чтобы определить, где сейчас находится Дейв. И, конечно же, тот был на кухне. Конечно.  
  
Бро бесшумно передвигался по полу, с осторожностью и изяществом переступая через заведомо скрипучие доски, и стараясь не наступать всем весом на дверцы люков, о существовании которых Дейв не догадывался. Он обогнул вентиляционное отверстие неисправного кондиционера, через которое временами поднимался на крышу, когда хотел побыть один, и, наконец, остановился перед люком, ведущим на кухню. Бро сделал долгий, глубокий вздох и, задержав дыхание, аккуратно выдвинул крохотную задвижку, которая обычно не давала дверце люка открываться наверх. Раскрыв люк, он положил ее на грязный пыльный пол и стал осторожно изучать планировку комнаты.  
  
Дейв пялился на микроволновку и, подложив руки под голову, без энтузиазма поглощал яблочный сок из маленькой бутылки, время от времени пиная кучу фейерверков, которую ему пришлось выгрести из микроволновки. Бро заметил свой телефон в зазоре между холодильником и потолком и пригнулся ниже, стараясь придумать, как лучше добраться до него. Нет ничего, что не смогли бы решить немного усилий и порядочное количество гибкости.  
  
Быстро выдохнув, а затем, глубоко вдохнув, Бро завис над дырой прямо над холодильником, цепляясь пальцами за края люка, и начал осторожно опускать себя вниз. Опустившись довольно низко, он прислушался, уловив бессвязное бормотание Дейва, который все еще оставался на месте. Бро был уверен, что парень даже не осознает, что говорит вслух. Хорошая вещь, даже слишком – как сигнальный маяк, по которому Бро всегда знает, где именно сейчас находится Дейв. Это, или когда музыка у него в наушниках играет так громко, что слышно во всей квартире.  
  
Верно. Лучше бы это сработало.  
  
Упершись коленями в стенки люка, Бро напрягся и, отпустив руки, качнулся вниз и схватил телефон. Он скрипнул зубами и оттолкнулся от холодильника, чтобы подняться назад. Как только ему удалось зацепиться кончиками пальцев за край отверстия и исчезнуть из зоны видимости, Дейв оглянулся.  
  
– Бро?  
  
Слегка (весьма) самодовольный, он тихо закрыл дверцу люка и вернул задвижку на место, чтобы люк, как и раньше, открывался только с одной стороны. Внизу Дейв взволнованно бормотал о _гребаной таинственной хитрожопой хрени_ , и Бро почти жалел, что не захватил с собой Кэла, чтобы оставить его на холодильнике. На экране телефона мигало несколько пропущенных сообщений.  
  
Не сбавляя темпа, Бро метнулся к вентиляционному отверстию кондиционера, змеившегося вдоль низкого потолка, и забрался внутрь. Схватив узловатую веревку, он начал медленно карабкаться наверх. Забравшись на крышу, он расположился на самом краю, свесив ноги в бездну. Бро внимательнее изучил экран телефона, хмуро всматриваясь в разноцветную мешанину текста.  
  
[КА]: страй где тебя бллядь носит  
[КА]: я не шучу ммудак  
[КА]: охренеть какой профессионалл даже не появиллся на рабочемм мместе  
[КА]: тебе повезлло что у мменя нашллась заммена и еще болльше повезлло что ты сллишком хорош поэтомму я не стану уволльнять тебя  
[КА]: но это ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ раз когда такое сошлло тебе с рук  
[КА]: пиздюк  
  
В итоге его босс зассал наказывать его, отлично. Скорее всего, знает, что у Бро нет особой нужды в деньгах, да и вряд ли найдет кого-то лучше, чем он. Он отправил расплывчатое сообщение о том, что был смертельно болен, но уже выздоровел, получив «пошелл нахуй» в ответ. Довольно позитивный ответ, для такого мудозвона.  
  
[ХГ]: дрик  
[ХГ]: дирк*  
[ХГ]: у меня НОВОСТИТ МИРОГОВО МАСШТАБА  
[ХГ]: у меня......  
[ХГ]:..................  
[ХГ]: ................  
[ХГ]: ..................,..  
[ХГ]: ...........  
[ХГ]: (драматическая пауза лол)  
[ХГ]: появился бойфренд  
[ХГ]: охуенный горячий бойфренд  
[ХГ]: ДОХУЯ галанттый  
[ХГ]: так что мисс ролал выодит из игры  
[ХГ]: *выходит  
[ХГ]: прсти детка  
[ХГ]: я наю что у тебя были свои наджды  
[ХГ]: надо было подарить мне пальцо  
[ХГ]: *кльцо  
[ХГ]: *коль  
[ХГ]: ЕБАНЫЙБОЖЕ ****КОЛЬЦО  
[ХГ]: фух итак  
[ХГ]: тебя там нет  
[ХГ]: подводишь команду  
[ХГ]: перед кем мне теперь злорадвстовать перед кем дирк  
[ХГ]: ПЕРЕД КЕМ  
[ХГ]: о погодь джейни онлайн забей кароч  
[ХГ]: пока ди-страй  
  
… о, прекрасно. Очередной разговор, которого не удастся избежать.  
  
[ЭБ]: бро, ты уже тут?  
[ЭБ]: нет?  
[ЭБ]: ох, ладно  
[ЭБ]: я просто хотел проверить, в порядке ли ты.  
[ЭБ]: ну знаешь, ведь ты участвовал в совершенно нормальной битве на мечах со своим братом.  
[ЭБ]: я думал, что наши с отцом сражения – это отстой, но  
[ЭБ]: я хотя бы не пытаюсь убить его???  
[ЭБ]: так что, эм, когда будешь поблизости  
[ЭБ]: дай мне знать, что ты не мертв или типа того, пожалуйста?  
[ЭБ]: и что ты не убил дейва  
[ЭБ]: это тоже было бы замечательно!  
[ЭБ]: эй, погоди, дейв онлайн, кажется, он жив!  
  
Потом была долгая пауза, и три последних сообщения, отправленные около часа назад.  
  
[ЭБ]: не говори дейву, что мы все еще общаемся  
[ЭБ]: я предупреждал тебя, что он начнет возникать!  
[ЭБ]: я говорил тебе, бро!  
  
Да-да, говорил. Бро вздохнул и начал печатать.  
  
[ЗТ]: Полагаю, ты говорил с Дейвом, потому что у нас с ним было легкое разногласие насчет прошлой ночи, и я прекрасно осведомлен, что он воспринял все как маленькая капризная школьница, кем он, по сути, и является.  
[ЗТ]: Возможно, это его гребаный патронус.  
[ЗТ]: Он развел трагедию на пустом месте.  
[ЗТ]: Но, хэй. Я жив. На мне ни царапины, так что все заебись.  
[ЗТ]: Ох, и я победил. Спасибо, что спросил. Никто не удивлен.  
[ЭБ]: я вообще-то догадался, кстати, дейв все еще дуется и носится со своей рукой. пытается вызвать сочувствие?  
[ЭБ]: кстати, я рад, что ты в порядке!  
  
Пауза затянулась, и Бро изогнул бровь, следя за экраном.  
  
[ЭБ]: в смысле, вы оба!  
[ЭБ]: ты и дейв  
[ЭБ]: он мой лучший бро  
[ЭБ]: и я совершенно точно волнуюсь за него  
[ЭБ]: хех?  
[ЗТ]: Ты что, сейчас пытался нервно посмеяться в текстовом чате?  
[ЭБ]: нет!!  
[ЭБ]: ну, может быть.  
[ЭБ]: заткнись!  
[ЗТ]: Я могу заткнуться к чертям, хоть прямо сейчас, но не обещаю, что не буду опять мысленно сравнивать тебя с каким-нибудь придурковатым котенком.  
[ЭБ]: заткнись!! я уж точно более мужественное животное.  
[ЗТ]: Ну, конечно.  
[ЭБ]: да!!  
[ЗТ]: Как минимум щеночек.  
[ЭБ]: бро!  
[ЗТ]: Успокойся, это была шутка.  
[ЭБ]: нет, не была.  
[ЗТ]: Нет, не была.  
[ЗТ]: Ты получил еще одного сладкого монстра этим утром?  
[ЭБ]: слава богу, нет! думаю папа понял намек, когда в прошлый раз я взял в руки молоток.  
[ЭБ]: хотя он и продолжал отбиваться! этот человек просто дьявольски владеет тортовидным способусом!  
[ЗТ]: В твоей семье все бои ведутся тортами?  
[ЗТ]: Цитируя тебя: «пфффффффф»  
[ЗТ]: Неудивительно, что ты нервничаешь из-за наших игр с реальным оружием.  
[ЭБ]: эй! я использую молотковидный способус, он идеально подходит для сражений!  
[ЗТ]: Ты используешь молотковидный способус…  
[ЗТ]: … чтобы избивать торты?  
[ЭБ]: к сожалению, не все из нас могут быть ниндзя, мастерски владеющими мечом!  
[ЗТ]: Серьезно, Джон, пожалуйста, научись защищаться от чего-то помимо пудингов.  
[ЗТ]: По крайней мере, перейди к главному блюду.  
[ЭБ]: ох, заткнись, чувак  
[ЭБ]: я прекрасно могу защитить себя!  
[ЗТ]: Конечно, можешь, Джон.  
[ЭБ]: >:P  
[ЗТ]: Чем сегодня займешься, кроме как доставать меня?  
[ЭБ]: не знаю  
[ЭБ]: мой папа ушел с какой-то леди, но перед этим запер меня и сказал, что если что-то случится, то я всегда могу разбить окно и сбежать. и что я должен быть послушным и оставаться дома, и что он гордится мной.  
[ЭБ]: ладно, все было не так. я проснулся и увидел записку, приклеенную к компьютеру, и все это было написано в ней ДУРАЦКИМИ ЗАГЛАВНЫМИ БУКВАМИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ, КАК ПИСАТЬ СТРОЧНЫМИ.  
[ЭБ]: так что я, наверное, просто поиграю во что-нибудь и поболтаю с тобой.  
[ЗТ]: Так вот почему ты, предположительно, не способен печатать заглавные буквы в предложениях? Чтобы компенсировать его чрезмерное использование верхнего регистра?  
[ЭБ]: просто так быстрее!  
[ЭБ]: я хотя бы ставлю знаки препинания, не то, что дейв  
[ЭБ]: а роуз пишет так же шикарно, как ты.  
[ЗТ]: Лалонд, верно?  
[ЗТ]: И это называется не «шикарно», а просто правильно, парень.  
[ЭБ]: думаю, это ее фамилия! дейв говорил о ней?  
[ЗТ]: Типа того. Неважно.  
[ЭБ]: как знаешь.  
[ЭБ]: ты должен перестать вести себя, как таинственный крутой чувак, я больше не куплюсь на это.  
[ЗТ]: Приношу свои извинения, позволь мне вернуться к моей настоящей личности - тупого визгливого идиота, который может говорить лишь кавай десу!!! как какой-то отаку-покемон.  
[ЗТ]: Или может быть, ну знаешь. Моя настоящая личность прямо перед тобой.  
[ЗТ]: Просто мысли вслух.  
[ЭБ]: мне нравится думать, что если я буду скрести достаточно долго, под грубой дерьмистой скорлупкой окажется мягкое и ранимое существо, которое на самом деле очень даже милое  
[ЗТ]: Тебе понадобится мощное оборудование, парень, потому что, чтобы добраться до него нужно до хуя сколько времени.  
[ЭБ]: я возьму одну из тех гигантских бурильных штуковин, которые похожи на устройства судного дня.  
[ЭБ]: совершу набег на заброшенный храм бро  
[ЭБ]: в поисках золотой статуэтки обаятельности  
[ЭБ]: взорву все его ироничные укрепления  
[ЗТ]: А потом тебя предаст какой-то парень, который все равно умрет?  
[ЭБ]: заткнись, хватит портить мою метафору  
[ЗТ]: Нет. Я провел слишком много времени с Дейвом, чтобы мириться с идиотскими метафорами.  
[ЗТ]: Отличная работа, Джон, ты нашел мой криптонит.  
[ЗТ]: Это – тупые бессвязные потоки слов, не имеющие никакого отношения к реальной ситуации.  
[ЭБ]: весьма специфическая слабость  
[ЗТ]: Это происходит само собой, если жить с Дейвом, поверь мне.  
[ЭБ]: да, как угодно! все, что я хочу сказать - ты застрял со мной теперь.  
[ЭБ]: я не остановлюсь, пока статуэтка не станет моей.  
[ЗТ]: Ты будешь жалеть об этом.  
[ЭБ]: я никогда ни о чем не пожалею, если в итоге у меня появится новый друг!  
  
Этот ребенок будет его смертью.  


.:.

[ЭБ]: о боже мой  
[ЭБ]: мой отец  
[ЭБ]: бро, у него свидание  
[ЭБ]: у него свидание, что за хрень!!!  
[ЗТ]: Подожди, ты понял это только сейчас? Джон, прошло три часа, это было совершенно очевидно.  
[ЗТ]: Я не сомневаюсь в твоих умственных способностях, но  
[ЗТ]: Вау.  
[ЗТ]: Серьезно?  
[ЭБ]: он никогда не выходит из дома, как у него может быть свидание???  
[ЗТ]: Хэй, Джон, существует такое крутое изобретение для знакомства с новыми людьми, не выходя из дома, ты должен попробовать его как-нибудь.  
[ЗТ]: Называется «интернет».  
[ЭБ]: заткнись!!!!!  
[ЭБ]: это несправедливо!  
[ЭБ]: я слишком слаб, чтобы мне позволили просто выйти на улицу  
[ЭБ]: но ему при этом можно запросто смыться с какой-то девицей?  
[ЭБ]: почему это продолжает случаться!!  
[ЗТ]: Если тебе станет от этого легче, я могу 100% гарантировать, что никогда в жизни не кину тебя ради свидания с девушкой.  
[ЭБ]: это слишком трудновыполнимое обещание  
[ЗТ]: О, я вполне уверен, что смогу сдержать его.  
[ЭБ]: ну, как знаешь. я просто не могу поверить, что он, как обычно, оставил меня дома :(  
[ЭБ]: он мог взять меня с собой  
[ЗТ]: Я не хочу вмешиваться, но ты и твой Папа.  
[ЗТ]: Из того, что я знаю, ты никогда не выходишь из дома. Каждый из вас.  
[ЗТ]: Я могу поверить в это, с домашним обучением, доставкой на дом и так далее.  
[ЗТ]: Но  
[ЗТ]: Почему?  
[ЭБ]: ох  
[ЭБ]: ну  
[ЭБ]: эм  
[ЗТ]: Не волнуйся об этом, забудь, что я спрашивал.  
[ЭБ]: нет-нет, все нормально  
[ЭБ]: то есть, мой отец всегда был таким?  
[ЭБ]: я помню, что выходил из дома, когда был совсем маленьким  
[ЭБ]: ходил в нормальную подготовительную школу и прочее!  
[ЭБ]: но потом моя мама умерла и все это просто  
[ЭБ]: прекратилось?  
[ЭБ]: папа стал работать на дому и учить меня здесь же, и я как-то привык к этому.  
[ЭБ]: он просто говорит, что хочет, чтобы я был в безопасности.  
[ЭБ]: и вообще-то, я выхожу из дома! у нас есть двор.  
[ЗТ]: Двор, хм.  
[ЭБ]: ага, с пружинной качалкой, качелями и деревом, на которое я залезаю летом :)  
[ЭБ]: это здорово! я дышу свежим воздухом, могу даже загорать, а зимой все вокруг покрывается снегом  
[ЭБ]: я леплю снеговиков в виде дейва, роуз и джейд  
[ЭБ]: дейв вечно твердит, что его снеговик получается недостаточно крутым, но я не знаю, как сделать солнечные очки из снега  
[ЭБ]: я уже слишком велик для пружинной качалки, но иногда, когда папа не видит, я залезаю на нее  
[ЭБ]: когда я был маленьким, она была моей самой любимой вещью в мире  
[ЭБ]: в смысле, сейчас, это компьютер, но только потому, что все мои друзья там!  
[ЭБ]: и если бы я не был слишком взрослым для пружинной качалки, думаю, они бы стояли на одной ступени в моем списке самых любимых вещей  
[ЭБ]: эм  
[ЭБ]: извини!  
[ЗТ]: За что?  
[ЭБ]: за всю эту болтовню! я наговорил столько глупостей  
[ЭБ]: просто, я не часто говорю, о том, что мне действительно нравится. у остальных все гораздо круче!  
[ЭБ]: дейв с его вечными рассказами о битвах с тобой, роуз, которая живет в огромном особняке, и джейд, с кучей историй о ее дедушке и острове  
[ЭБ]: а у меня только двор  
[ЗТ]: Джон, твой двор великолепен.  
[ЗТ]: Я хочу узнать нахуй все о твоем дворе.  
[ЭБ]: ха ха, ага, окей, как скажешь.  
[ЗТ]: У моего любимого дома был офигенный двор.  
[ЗТ]: Большой, но нас там было около десяти, так что он не казался таким уж большим, когда мы все вместе играли там.  
[ЗТ]: Парень, не помню его имени, построил детскую площадку из дерева и другой херни. Она была потрясающей. Все эти маленькие лазы, в которых можно прятаться, лестницы, по которым можно подняться наверх, а на вершине брала начало большая извилистая горка.  
[ЗТ]: Но другие дети всегда первыми занимали площадку и не подпускали меня к ней, потому что тогда я был худой, как палка, и намного слабее всех остальных. Парень заметил это, и так как на площадке почти не оставалось места, он просто подвесил покрышку на дерево, подальше ото всех.  
[ЗТ]: И написал на ней мое имя большими оранжевыми буквами, потому что это место было только моим.  
[ЗТ]: У них было свое крутое дерьмо, у меня – свое. Я мог сидеть на своих качелях, ползать по ним и просто веселиться, для меня этого было достаточно.  
[ЗТ]: Я любил это место.  
[ЗТ]: Меня увезли оттуда где-то через месяц или два, потому что один из детей пожаловался, что я угрожал ему, хотя это было враньем. Больше я ни разу не жил в месте с нормальным двором.  
[ЭБ]: воу  
[ЭБ]: это так  
[ЭБ]: печально  
[ЭБ]: но ведь и радостно в то же время?  
[ЭБ]: мои качели-покрышки тоже на улице  
[ЗТ]: Расскажешь мне о них?  
[ЭБ]: …  
[ЭБ]: ага  
[ЭБ]: ладно.

.:.

Джон отключился на время, чтобы принять ванну, и Бро удалось пробраться обратно в квартиру, не используя дверь, и забраться на футон. Дейв вернулся в свою комнату и, видимо, планировал оставаться там. То, что показывали по телеку воскресным днем, было совсем не по вкусу Бро, поэтому он стал играть в Безумный Йоу-Закусон, в ожидании, когда Джон снова появится в сети.  
  
Маленькая мисс с розовым текстом появилась раньше.  
  
[ХГ]: дирк  
[ХГ]: тебе лучше быть здес на этот раз мистур  
[ЗТ]: К несчастью, кажется, я здесь.  
[ЗТ]: Добрый день, Лалонд.  
[ХГ]: это блядь ЛУЧШИЙ день стайрдер  
[ХГ]: ты даже не предсталяешь  
[ХГ]: я здес на восьмом небе  
[ЗТ]: «На седьмом небе», Рокси.  
[ХГ]: не-а я недвно прошла через эту бгом забьытую дыру лол  
[ХГ]: и сейчас поднимаюсь в сратосферу  
[ХГ]: *стартосферу  
[ХГ]: *нвжно  
[ХГ]: с моим секси-бойфрендом о котором я сейча тебе все раксажу  
[ЗТ]: Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
[ХГ]: вау ты звучишь как роуз кода начинаеш снисходить до меня  
[ХГ]: но ок я продолжу  
[ХГ]: он выгледит как пекарный чувак работающий на бети кокер  
[ХГ]: *крокер лол  
[ХГ]: элегантный джентелмн  
[ХГ]: мы познакомились в сети потмучто мои безумные хакерзкие навыки втянули меня в непрятности с крокер корп и он стал моим рыцрем в сиящих доспехах который прискакал и снял меня с крючка  
[ХГ]: это была любовь с первой стрчки  
[ХГ]: он весь такой твои сообщения так прекрасны прям как ты  
[ХГ]: и я вся такая *потерятьголову*  
[ХГ]: оох мистр эгберт оох  
[ХГ]: уверена он тот единственный, дирки  
[ЗТ]: Эгберт?  
[ХГ]: ага в смысле он азиат или типа того но это вед еврейская фамилия?  
[ЗТ]: Я не об этом, просто напомнило кое-что  
[ЗТ]: У него есть дети?  
[ХГ]: может быть, я хз  
[ХГ]: меня отвлвек алкоголь  
[ХГ]: я могу спсросить он типа только заешел в ванну  
[ЗТ]: Если есть, и это мальчик, сделай мне одолжение - обними его и скажи, что это от Бро.  
[ХГ]: стопп ты хочешь чтоб я обняла своего парня для тебя?  
[ЗТ]: Я имел в виду ребенка.  
[ХГ]: оооооооо  
[ХГ]: поч?  
[ЗТ]: Просто сделай. Ну же, ты должна мне столько одолжений, я просто обналичил одно.  
[ХГ]: вздоооооооох  
[ХГ]: думаю я могу но тольк потму что ты мой лдн [1]  
[ХГ]: как вседа странный и скрынтный  
[ХГ]: но потом тебе лутше все мне рассказать ди-страй  
[ХГ]: предупреждаю тебя  
[ЗТ]: Даю честное слово.  
[ХГ]: бутдо это дерьмо чегото стоит лол  
[ХГ]: ок мистур секси возвращается пора бежать  
[ХГ]: думаю я скоро плолучу еще одно приглшение на кофе *подмиг подмиг*  
[ХГ]: я буду трахаться седня дрик я чувствую это  
[ЗТ]: Удачи тебе.  
[ХГ]: спс  
[ХГ]: тебе тож бы не помешало мистер  
[ХГ]: кода ты уже соберешся  
[ЗТ]: Пока, Рокси.  
[ХГ]: нуканечно ты не ответишь  
[ХГ]: пка  
  
И в который раз весь его мир схлопнулся. Он взглянул на Кэла, но решил, что в этот раз вселенная будет прощена.

.:.

[ЭБ]: ты такой тупой придурок  
[ЭБ]: и я даже не хочу знать, откуда ты знаешь маму роуз!  
[ЭБ]: (о боже, мой папа встречается с мамой роуз D:)  
[ЭБ]: … но спасибо  
[ЭБ]: наверное.  
[ЗТ]: Всегда пожалуйста, наверное.  
[ЭБ]: знаешь, она первая, кто навестил нас за последние годы.  
[ЭБ]: и он впустил ее!  
[ЭБ]: может, теперь он будет выпускать меня наружу?  
[ЗТ]: Надеюсь, Джон.  
[ЗТ]: Ты заслуживаешь права вздохнуть свободно.  
[ЭБ]: ну, я надеюсь :)  
[ЭБ]: мама останется на ужин, так что я, наверное, пойду.  
[ЗТ]: Мама?  
[ЭБ]: она представилась, как мама роуз, так что я не знаю, как еще ее называть! в смысле, как ты просто бро, да?  
[ЭБ]: потому что ты бро дейва! это не может быть твоим настоящим именем!  
[ЗТ]: Я предпочитаю это моему настоящему имени.  
[ЭБ]: но это то же самое!  
[ЭБ]: думаю, она редко кому говорит свое имя?  
[ЭБ]: или, по крайней мере, не мне!  
[ЭБ]: может, она хранит его для особенных людей, чтобы таким странным способом показать, что доверяет им?  
[ЭБ]: воу, это похоже на какой-то жуткий романтический фильм  
[ЭБ]: ох, кларенс, ты должен знать, мое имя не мама, а пенелопа!  
[ЭБ]: хе хе хе  
[ЗТ]: Дирк.  
[ЭБ]: что? не думаю, что ее так зовут!  
[ЗТ]: Кларенс, мое имя - Дирк.  
[ЗТ]: Но я, охренеть как сильно, предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Бро, поэтому хорошенько подумай, прежде чем злоупотреблять этим знанием, Кларенс.  
[ЭБ]: вау  
[ЭБ]: правда?  
[ЭБ]: я знаю твое имя!  
[ЭБ]: это так круто.  
[ЭБ]: как будто у меня теперь есть тайные секретные знания, только для моих глаз. все эти шпионские штучки  
[ЗТ]: Типа того.  
[ЭБ]: дирк страйдер  
[ЭБ]: звучит как имя дерьмового главного героя!  
[ЗТ]: Думаешь, «Джон Эгберт» подойдет ему больше?  
[ЭБ]: заткнись  
[ЭБ]: у меня обычное имя  
[ЭБ]: а твое типа крутое!  
[ЭБ]: дирк  
[ЭБ]: :)  
[ЗТ]: Да-да, как знаешь. Пожалуйста, прекрати называть меня так.  
[ЭБ]: окей, отлиииииииично. убираю его в папку для шантажа.  
[ЗТ]: Джон.  
[ЭБ]: шутка!  
[ЭБ]: а если серьезно  
[ЭБ]: спасибо.  
[ЗТ]: За что на этот раз?  
[ЭБ]: за доверие, конечно же.  
[ЭБ]: приятно знать, что кто-то доверяет тебе.  
[ЗТ]: Ты хороший парень.  
[ЭБ]: а ты хороший  
[ЭБ]: человек?  
[ЭБ]: неважно, любая взрослая версия!  
[ЭБ]: папа начинает сердиться, так что я лучше пойду  
[ЭБ]: скоро вернусь  
[ЗТ]: Я буду здесь.  
[ЭБ]: ага  
[ЭБ]: я знаю  
[ЭБ]: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ЛДН (англ. BFF – BestFriendForever) – Лучшие Друзья Навсегда.


	5. ==> Джон: Наслаждаться семейным ужином

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон наслаждается приятным семейным ужином с Мамой и Папой.

– Эй, Джонни! Иди сюда, дорогуша. Папа сейчас принесет еду.  
  
Она назвала его Папой. Воу. Это тревожило по многим причинам. Он даже начал волноваться, что «Папа» было _настоящим именем_ его отца. Но, скорее всего, тот просто попросил называть его так при Джоне, как обычно делают родители в присутствии маленьких детей. Да, звучит очень похоже на его отца. И, черт, это так раздражало! Джону было _четырнадцать_ , почему он не мог относиться к нему как к подростку, вместо того, чтобы нянчиться с ним?  
  
Джон тихо уселся за стол и заерзал, наблюдая, как Мама раскладывает ножи и вилки (это была его работа, которую она украла!). Она ходила вокруг стола, напевая какую-то легкую незамысловатую мелодию, и, когда она на секунду приблизилась к нему, Джон вновь ощутил дуновение алкогольных паров, в которых чуть не утонул до этого, когда она внезапно утопила его в объятиях, прижав его голову к своей груди (он почти умер от смущения), и прошептала, что это от Бро. Затем она отпустила его и ушмыгнула обратно в объятия Папы, который практически светился от счастья.  
  
Мама перестала напевать и посмотрела на него глазами, в которых светился обманчиво острый ум, и это при ее-то заплетающемся языке и шаткой походке, а затем шлепнулась на стул, являя собой полную противоположность изящности и грации.  
  
– Так, ты знаешь Дирка?  
  
Окей, откуда взялся мартини, которым она чуть ли не тыкала ему в лицо, потому что он совершенно уверен, его не было там минуту назад! Стоп, она сказала _Дирк._  
  
– Он предпочитает Бро, – слегка нахмурившись, пробормотал Джон, сидя напротив нее и скрестив руки на футболке с лизуном.  
  
– О, действительно? Лол.  
  
Да, она сказала это вслух, о чем, черт возьми, думал его отец?  
  
– Щеночек, тогда откуда ты знаешь _Бро?_  
  
– Я знаю Дейва.  
  
– Oooooх. И ты знаешь Роузи, не так ли?  
  
– …да?  
  
– Она маленькая критичная ведьма, я права?  
  
– Эм..?  
  
– Пффф, не беспокойся, я знаю, что она та еще заноза в заднице, – Мама громко смеялась, пока Джон непонимающе смотрел на нее. - Папа мне все о тебе рассказал. Домашнее обучение, верно?  
  
– … и все остальное тоже, - пробормотал Джон себе под нос, но она услышала, отвечая легким кивком, затем положила руку на белую ткань и стала выводить маленькие круги длинными розовыми ногтями.  
  
– Хм. Кажется, несмотря на это, ты довольно хорошо адаптирован и все такое, так что это хорошо.  
  
– Эм. Спасибо?  
  
– Всегда, пожалуйста, – она показала ему большой палец, снова смеясь, пока Джон ошеломленно хлопал глазами. – Вау. Я так много выпила, ты не поверишь.  
  
Нет, нет, он определенно поверит. От нее несло как от пивоварни.  
  
– Твой Папа такой замечательный.  
  
Часть его подсознания отметила, что это был третий раз, когда она назвала его _Папой._ И в этот момент, как по волшебству, он вышел из кухни в своем глупом розовом фартуке с оборками и таких же перчатках, аккуратно неся три тарелки (он говорил, что раньше был официантом, но Джон был уверен, что это темная сладкая магия в действии), его трубка покачивалась, когда он жевал ее, полностью сосредоточенный на своих движениях. Когда тарелки были аккуратно расставлены на салфетки, Папа стащил свои перчатки и зажал их под мышкой, даря Маме глупую, широкую улыбку, которая выглядела такой неправильной по сравнению с его нормальными, респектабельно небольшими и контролируемыми улыбками. Она захихикала в ответ.  
  
Фу, это было так тупо.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты – учтивый молодой человек, – Папа смотрел на него в упор своими темно-синими глазами, улыбка тускнела, и лицо приобретало все более сдержанное выражение. – Я знаю, что ты не привык к компании.  
  
Джон кивнул и бодро улыбнулся, похоронив в себе искушение закричать. Не привык к компании? О, для этого была причина! Она была 6 футов 4 дюйма[1] и носила проклятую мягкую фетровую шляпу и курила глупую трубку! Она никогда не отпускала его дальше подъездной дороги и не позволяла никому зайти за порог дома! Вот, почему он не привык к компании!  
  
– Вот и хорошо. А теперь, не присоединитесь ли вы к молитве?  
  
Обед был унылым, если не считать нескончаемых блевотных позывов, возникающих каждый раз, когда они строили друг другу глазки. Джон ел так быстро, как только ему позволял желудок, после чего сбежал из-за стола, не обращая внимания на Мамины невнятные вопросы о том, собирается ли он остаться на десерт. Он оказался в своей комнате как раз вовремя, едва избежав столкновения с кондитерскими ужасами, что таились сегодня на отцовской кухне.  
  
Он всегда думал, что будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда в доме появится девушка! Но он никогда и подумать не мог, что именно _Папа_ приведет ее в дом. Его комната была убежищем от мерзких влюбленных стариков. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем стариков, они были ровесники Бро! Он просто казался гораздо менее… взрослым. Вот и все. И, по крайней мере, он не флиртовал за ужином, как будто Джон не заметит, о боже, это было ужасно, он так устал.  
  
Кто-то должен разделить его страдания, и он знал, кем этот кто-то может быть.  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевта [ТТ] в 19:54 --**  
  
[ЭБ]: роуз, о боже, твоя мама и мой папа  
[ЭБ]: угххххххх!!!  
[ЭБ]: это невыносимо.  
[ЭБ]: пожалуйста, забери ее обратно, пока не стало хуже??  
[ТТ]: К сожалению, я не держу свою мать на поводке, и не имею возможности приказать ей вернуться, Джон. Если я слишком фальшиво или натянуто инсценирую какую-то опасную ситуацию, она ехидно посоветует разобраться с этим самой. Если я буду утверждать, что скучаю по ней, она лишь фыркнет на мою жалкую попытку забрать ее. Боюсь, что она теперь твоя, Джон, можешь наслаждаться, пока я остаюсь страдать от боли и одиночества, получив весь дом в свое полное распоряжение.  
[ТТ]: Ведь так трагически тяжело справляться со всем, когда ее нет рядом, чтобы постоянно пассивно-агрессивно насмехаться надо мной или разносить по дому аромат духов Eau De Alkash.  
[ЭБ]: ты отлично проводишь время, не так ли?  
[ТТ]: Конечно, это были лучшие две недели в моей жизни. Ты знал, что на нашей кухне, оказывается, можно готовить? Что на самом деле не обязательно заказывать еду на дом? Или как насчет того, что без ее постоянного кудахтанья о всякой бессмысленной ерунде, которую она смотрит, или болтовни с тупицами, с которыми она общается, оказывается, можно услышать то, о чем я думаю?  
[ТТ]: Я, наконец-то, смогла закончить один из проектов! Без кое-кого, кто постоянно указывает на такие невероятно неважные недостатки, что я в итоге рву на себе волосы в приступе тихого отчаяния и безысходности.  
[ЭБ]: я так тебя ненавижу  
[ТТ]: И я могу лишь выразить благодарность твоей семье за то, что вынудили ее взять эту командировку в Вашингтон, забирая ее из моих усталых рук на несколько недель.  
[ЭБ]: так, ты знала об этом??  
[ТТ]: О наших родителях? Конечно. Я не говорила тебе об этом, чтобы ты не смог что-нибудь предпринять и избежать ее визита. Учитывая твою реакцию, я рада, что предпочла промолчать о данном факте. Что поделать, но эта блаженная свобода, которую я сейчас чувствую, хорошая награда за то досадное упущение, о котором я все равно ничуть не жалею.  
[ЭБ]: роуз, я надеюсь, что мама вернется к тебе, как можно скорее! я собираюсь указать ей на дверь прямо сейчас!  
[ТТ]: Ну-ну, успокойся, Джон. Нет никакой необходимости в таких радикальных угрозах.  
[ТТ]: Прошу меня извинить, но я должна идти танцевать в коридоре, громко смеясь над твоим Материнским несчастьем.  
[ТТ]: Наслаждайся ее компанией!  
[ЭБ]: >:(  
[ТТ]: ;)  
  
**\-- тентаклеТерапевт  [ТТ] вышла из сети --**  
  
Он ударился головой об стол, тихо проклиная весь идиотский род Лалонд.  
  
В конце концов, он выпрямился, и снова потянулся к клавиатуре.  
  
[ЭБ]: моему папе нельзя встречаться с людьми, никогда  
[ЭБ]: это просто ужасно  
[ЭБ]: слишком слащаво!  
[ЭБ]: типа оу я люблюсеньки тебя лапусик  
[ЭБ]: вся эта фигня так отсосна  
[ЗТ]: Ха. Могу поспорить, ты еще не слышал, как она кричит.  
[ЭБ]: :?  
[ЗТ]: Не волнуйся, это я так.  
[ЗТ]: Эй, тем не менее, твой старик сможет немного расслабиться, и, учитывая, что она не живет с вами, может, теперь тебе удастся чаще бывать вне дома. Это ведь хорошо?  
[ЭБ]: возможно  
[ЭБ]: это странно, но я всегда думал, что если в доме появится девушка, она будет моей  
[ЭБ]: я даже не думал, что у папы были друзья!  
[ЭБ]: тем более, девушка!  
[ЭБ]: приятно иметь кого-то нового рядом, но я просто хочу, чтобы они не были такими мерзкими  
[ЭБ]: и, возможно, чтобы она была ближе к моему возрасту? :(  
[ЭБ]: или крутым взрослым, как ты!  
[ЗТ]: Поверь мне, она чрезвычайно крута, если узнать ее получше. Дай ей время, окей?  
[ЭБ]: возможно  
[ЭБ]: я просто осознал  
[ЭБ]: моя мама раньше сидела там за ужином  
[ЭБ]: папа никогда не позволял мне сидеть на том стуле  
[ЭБ]: бро, я думаю, она правда ему нравится  
[ЗТ]: Тогда позволь сказать тебе, парень, он не смог бы найти цыпочки лучше.  
[ЭБ]: … обещаешь?  
[ЗТ]: Конечно.  
[ЭБ]: окей  
[ЭБ]: думаю, если она тебе нравится, то она не может быть такой уж плохой!  
[ЭБ]: я постараюсь дать ей шанс  
[ЗТ]: Ты не пожалеешь об этом.  
[ЗТ]: Она может быть немного эксцентричной, но она одна из самых крутых людей, которых я знаю. По крайней мере, я уверен, что ты в надежных руках.  
[ЭБ]: я верю тебе  
[ЭБ]: дейв онлайн, и мы договорились сегодня поиграть в одну игру, которая ему нравится  
[ЭБ]: мы поговорим завтра?  
[ЗТ]: Конечно, парень.  
[ЗТ]: Спокойной ночи.  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] прекратил доставать знаменующегоТимея [ЗТ] в 20:32 --**  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] начал доставать знаменующегоТимея [ЗТ] в 02:18 --**  
  
[ЭБ]: О ГОСПОДИ ВОТ ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ!!!!!!  
[ЭБ]: ТЫ МОГ ПРЕДУПРЕДИТЬ МЕНЯ БРО!!!!!  
[ЭБ]: БЛЯЯЯЯЯДЬ БЛЯДЬ БЛЯДЬ!!!  
[ЭБ]: ТЫ МОГ БЛЯДЬ ПРЕДУПРЕДИТЬ МЕНЯ!!!!!  


.:.

Он проснулся в восемь часов, отец спросил, хорошо ли он спал.  
  
Джон солгал, затем подождал, пока тот не уйдет, уткнулся головой в подушку и закричал.  
  
Он действительно надеялся, что Бро был прав насчет Мамы, потому что его грызли подозрения, что это будет худшая гребаная бессонная неделя в его жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 6 дюймов 4 фута – 193 см.


	6. ==> Бро: Смеяться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Бро находит все очень смешным, и, наконец, решает настоять на своем и быть хорошим старшим братом.

[ЭБ]: КАК КТО-ТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НАСТОЛЬКО ГРОМКИМ, О БОЖЕ  
  
_Не смеяться, не смеяться._  
**  
**\-- хмельнойГностальгик  [ХГ] послала файл уменятолькочтобылсекс.mp3 в 04:10 --  
  
[ХГ]: *подмиг подмик* :3  
  
Ох, срань господня. Бро был рад, что решил еще раз смотаться на крышу: его так распирало от смеха, что он еле сдерживал слезы. По крыше разносились громкие раскаты смеха, которые он сам не ожидал услышать от себя. Имея краткое удовольствие жить с Рокси в одной квартире, когда та была в поисках кавалера, он _хорошо_ знал о боли Джона. Бро хотел пожалеть парня, правда, хотел. Но, боже. У него сейчас было такое настроение, будто это – самое смешное дерьмо в мире.  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗТ] начал доставать хмельногоГностальгика [ХГ] в 09:14 --**  
  
[ЗТ]: Рокси, я надеюсь, ты не забыла, что в этом доме живет хрупкий маленький мальчик.  
[[ХГ]: эм  
[ХГ]: ооооо  
[ХГ]: ЧЕРТ  
[ХГ]: понянто почему он начинает краснеть и заикаться стоит ему взглянуть на меня лол  
[ХГ]: бедный джон  
[ХГ]: я думаю я смолала его ди-страй  
[ХГ]: я думаю я смолала его  
[ХГ]: черт *сломала  
[ЗТ]: Только не доведи его до полного психического расстройства.  
[ХГ]: в след раз буду использовать мой внутренный глолос ок  
[ХГ]: кстати о джонни  
[ХГ]: ты сказал что расскажешь почему обнимашки  
[ХГ]: я жду навострив свои прелестные ушки  
[ХГ]: давай мистр страйдр  
[ХГ]: моя ручка гойтова  
[ЗТ]: Особо и нечего говорить. Пару дней назад Дэйв свалил из дома, когда они договорились посмотреть фильм, так что я подменил его, и вообще он хороший парень. Мы стали общаться. Я знаю, что он одинок, но я в Хьюстоне, так что черта с два я увижу его в ближайшее время. Ты просто дала возможность связаться с ним окольным путем, и я не мог упустить такой шанс.  
[ХГ]: о рили  
[ХГ]: хороший парень хм  
[ЗТ]: Он гораздо интереснее, чем люди, которые меня окружают, а ты в курсе, с каким трудом я нахожу друзей. Он знает, что я хуй, но все равно готов мириться с этим. Я не позволю кому-то, вроде него, так просто уйти.  
[ХГ]: и через пару дней ты уже счастлив называть его своим лдн  
[ЗТ]: Другом? Конечно. Мне нравится с ним болтать.  
[ХГ]: как он выглядит?  
[ЗТ]: Ну, ты, наверное, видела его? Но лично мне кажется, что он похож на милого получеловека-полущенка. У него такие по-дурацки выразительные глаза.  
[ХГ]: и он заставляет тебя смияться  
[ЗТ]: Да? Ну, бывает.  
[ХГ]: и ему достеатся твоя улыбк?  
[ХГ]: НЕ твоя таинвственная малинькая ухмлылка  
[ЗТ]: Может быть.  
[ХГ]: о дорогой ди-страй  
[ХГ]: у тя все  
[ХГ]: ПЛОХО  
[ЗТ]: Ты совсем меня запутала.  
[ХГ]: забудь  
[ХГ]: прост пьяный разговор  
[ХГ]: *пенный  
[ХГ]: нет стоп первый тоже хорошош  
[ЗТ]: …Ладно.  
[ЗТ]: Я полагаю, ваше свидание прошло удачно.  
[ЗТ]: Так же, как и ваш «кофе».  
[ХГ]: папа притоговил мне типа настаящий семейный ужин это было потряссно  
[ХГ]: и он джентлмен как в так и вне спльни  
[ЗТ]: «Папа».  
[ЗТ]: Что.  
[ХГ]: о его имя сумма азиатских штук и я не могу выговорить его должным обрзаом с моей-то речью так что он сказал звать его папой как и все остлные  
[ХГ]: или просто мистр эгберт но это звучит слишком официально  
[ХГ]: он такой милый  
[ЗТ]: Я не могу даже представить, как объяснить тебе, насколько неправильна вся эта ситуация, но ты все равно не будешь слушать, так что не буду даже пытаться.  
[ХГ]: он наполовину кореяиц наполовину мериканец он как страный микс их обоих  
[ХГ]: это так круто  
[ЗТ]: «Кореяиц»?  
[ХГ]: Кора яиц  
[ЗТ]: Черт возьми, ты пытаешься сказать кореец? Ты, что не в состоянии написать это слово правильно? Не в состоянии даже произнести его?  
[ЗТ]: Готов поспорить ты даже вслух зовешь его «кореяиц».  
[ХГ]: дтка заткнись мамаша пьет  
[ХГ]: мне пора кажется папа хочет снова прогуляться :3  
[ЗТ]: Подожди.  
[ЗТ]: Мне нужна еще одна услуга.  
[ХГ]: ле вздох  
[ЗТ]: Забери Джона.  
[ЗТ]: Пожалуйста.  
[ХГ]: этот малчик будет твоей смртью дирк  
[ХГ]: но неважно  
[ХГ]: я задолжала тебе сликшом много чтобы сказать нет  
[ЗТ]: Ты святая, Рокс.  
[ХГ]: я знаю  
  
**\-- хмельнойГностальгик  [ХГ] прекратила доставать знаменующегоТимея [ЗТ] в 09:52 --**  
  
Сразу после обеда он решил спуститься вниз. Дейв сидел дома, потому что школа была закрыта из-за какой-то учителе-родительской фигни, на которую Бро, скорее всего, был приглашен, но забил. И, конечно же, в тот момент, когда он спустился на чердак (потому что, черта с два, он собирался спускаться как нормальный человек), он услышал подростковую болтовню из комнаты Дейва.  
  
На этот раз любопытство взяло верх, и Бро, обогнув вентиляционное отверстие, осторожно продолжил свой путь прямо над столом Дейва. Он отмечал все важные места мелом, чтобы когда-нибудь эффектно спрыгнуть с потолка для Эпического Финального Сражения. Однажды эта мечта сбудется. Бро осторожно опустился и теперь почти лежал на полу: ухо прижато к полу, тело напряжено и неподвижно.  
  
– … не, в смысле, я могу прийти позже, как думаешь? Бро все еще не показывался, и я, наверное, должен спросить его… Что? Нет, я приду в любом случае, но он не отпустит меня так просто. Наверное, мне придется биться с ним, чтобы выбраться из дома.  
  
Голос из наушников слабым шумом заполнил паузу. Бро стиснул зубы. Отлично, Дейв снова собирается свалить из дома. Тишина и покой, и целый вечер беспокойства о нем отнюдь не родительским способом. Боже, от того, что ему приходилось ждать Дейва дома, пока тот развлекался, он чувствовал себя таким старым.  
  
Бро уже собирался пойти захватить чего-нибудь поесть, потеряв весь интерес к брату и его друзьям, как Дейв снова заговорил:  
  
– Да, я буду ждать тебя, не волнуйся, иди займись чем-нибудь. Ты тоже, Рэз.  
  
Это была его _девушка_. О, это меняло _всё._  
  
Бро осторожно двинулся к люку, расположенному прямо за стулом Дэйва (он установил его, пока мелкий был в летнем лагере). Бро осторожно приоткрыл дверцу, тяжелые петли с трудом поддались, но люк был специально спроектирован закрываться бесшумно, и не раскрыл бы своего положения.  
  
Дейв был полностью поглощен компьютером, нетерпеливо печатая что-то в чате, испещренном бирюзовыми линиями среди знакомых красных. Свесившись еще ниже в отверстие люка, Бро увидел открытое окно видео-чата, которое показывало пустой стул и комнату…хах. В свисающих с потолка петлях болтались плюшевые драконы. Оу, он был так рад, что Дейв нашел себе _абсолютно нормальную_ и совсем не жуткую девушку!  
  
Он переместился и спустил ноги в отверстие люка, придерживая крышку рукой, чтобы потом закрыть ее за собой. Наклонившись, он пристально наблюдал, как Дейв качает головой в такт настолько громкой музыке, что Бро мог слышать глухой скрежет, доносящийся из наушников. Тем временем девушка снова возникла на экране, и Дейв начал лыбиться ей (дурак, сбросил свой покерфейс за копейки), затем она отвернулась, нащупывая свои наушники, а Дейв нагнулся, чтобы взять яблочный сок. Идеально.  
  
Бро потянулся и спрыгнул вниз, рассчитывая, что музыка скроет его появление. Он выпрямился и взглянул вверх, лучась самодовольством: крышка закрылась бесшумно, а очертаний люка было практически не видно. Проникновение прошло успешно. Бро наклонился над плечом Дейва - взглянув на экран, Дейв резко отпрыгнул, подавившись яблочным соком и проливая его себе на футболку.  
  
– О ГОСПОДИ, КАКОГО ХУЯ, БРО!  
  
Девушка подскочила, приоткрыв рот от удивления: невысокая, в ярко-красных очках и с короткими рыжими волосами, кончики которых вились кверху. Затем она выдала ослепительную клыкастую ухмылку и многозначительно помахала рукой.  
  
– Рэз, не поощряй его! – возмущенно выпалил Дейв и, повернувшись, впился взглядом в Бро, бешено размахивая руками. – Я запер дверь! Я даже запер ебаные окна! Как? _Как?_  
  
– Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
  
Конечно, он хотел, Дейв всегда мечтал провернуть такое же крутое ниндзя-дерьмо.  
  
– Это твоя девушка?  
  
– Она как раз собиралась уходить!  
  
– Нет, не собиралась, – она поджала губы, уперев руки в бока.  
  
– У нее есть суперважные дела.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Так что у нее нет времени говорить с тобой.  
  
Она лишь покачала головой. Прямо за спиной Дейва, рядом с видео-чатом, появилось текстовое окно. Бро был рад, что Дэйв слишком занят прожигая его взглядом, чтобы обратить внимание на отражение в его очках.  
  
[ГК]: ПР1В3Т М1СТ3Р БРО Д3ЙВ4  
[ГК]: М3НЯ ЗОВУТ Т3Р3З1 4 Н3 ВС3 Т3 Н3ПР1СТОЙНЫ3 В3Щ1 КОТОРЫМ1 ДЭЙВ Н4ЗЫВ43Т М3НЯ  
[ГК]: 1 Т3П3РЬ ОН ПЫТ43ТСЯ ПОМ3Ш4ТЬ МН3 ПОГОВОР1ТЬ С ТОБОЙ 1 Я ОБЯЗ4Т3ЛЬНО ВЫЯСНЮ ПОЧ3МУ  
  
Ну, за исключением литспика [1], она казалась довольно-  
  
[ГК]: ТВОЙ ГОЛОС Н4 ВКУС К4К Л1МОН >:]  
  
–безумной. Довольно безумной.  
  
Дейв, наконец, додумался оглянуться и тотчас же пискнул, закрывая окно чата.  
  
– Рэз! Стой! Слушай, я немного задержусь, ладно? Я позвоню, когда выйду!  
  
– Я докопаюсь до истины, Страйдер, любой ценой! – громко заявила она, чтобы Бро точно услышал. Дейв лишь покачал головой.  
  
– Я с нетерпением жду возможности допросить тебя… _лично,_ – она шевельнула бровями и захихикала, и прежде чем отключиться, резко наклонилась вперед и показала язык, демонстрируя Бро свой восхитительный серебряный пирсинг.  
  
Он позволил неловкому молчанию повиснуть на мгновение.  
  
– Ну, она вроде милая.  
  
– О боже, Бро.  
  
– У тебя всегда был хороший вкус на женщин.  
  
– Бро.  
  
– В смысле, я на вкус как лимон. Ясно. Теперь это так очевидно.  
  
– Бро, нет.  
  
– Она такая вежливая и так мило попрощалась.  
  
– Бро, хватит, – Дейв закрыл лицо руками, но Бро видел, как покраснели его уши.  
  
Ах, первая любовь. Любовь, которую так легко унизить и растоптать.  
  
– Так, когда ты приведешь ее сюда?  
  
– Никогда, блядь, ты видел это место? Ты постоянно разбрасываешь по дому секс-игрушки, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Она никогда не придет сюда, нет, даже не думай об этом.  
  
– Но, тогда, как ты собираешься познакомить меня с ней?  
  
Дейв пискнул, как котенок, которому наступили на хвост. Оу, кто-то опять забыл, что Бро может выходить из квартиры.  
  
– Давай так: сегодня ты волен идти куда хочешь, но в следующий раз я совершенно случайно пойду с тобой.  
  
– Черт подери, мои друзья не могут _знакомиться_ с тобой!  
  
– О, уверен, что могут, – Бро подошел к двери и открыл ее, чувствуя, как Дейв в ужасе уставился на него, и добавил, прежде чем уйти:  
  
– И я с удовольствием посмотрю на твои попытки остановить меня, сопляк.  
  
Он застыл за дверью, затаив дыхание – Дейв издал долгий измученный крик. Бро рассмеялся, расслабившись. Дейв в панике носился по комнате, проклиная весь мир и крича что-то вроде _ох срань господня что если он возьмет с собой Кэла о черт,_ но даже ни разу не заикнулся о том, что хочет остановить его. Он даже не задумался о том, как избежать этого. Дэйв принял, что Бро собирается познакомиться с его таинственными друзьями, и ему даже не пришлось подталкивать его к этому. Его работа здесь была закончена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Литспик (англ. Leet/leet speak/1337) - стиль употребления английского языка, выражающийся в замене латинских букв на похожие цифры и символы.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Хэдканон происхождения персонажей, которые уже появились в фанфике, потому что ВСЕМ НАПЛЕВАТЬ, НО Я ВСЕ РАВНО НАПИШУ ЭТО:
> 
> Дейв и Бро родились и выросли в Техасе. Джон и Папа частично корейцы по линии дедушки Джона (Нанна Эгберт была американкой, но не стала менять фамилию, чтобы помочь им европеизироваться, хотя у самого Папы корейское имя). Роуз и Рокси имеют французско-канадское происхождение, но Роуз переехала южнее, чтобы поступить в университет и осталась там. Терези из Нью-Йорка, но переехала в Техас примерно за год до начала этой истории, и Дейв стал ее первым другом.
> 
> Я сомневаюсь, что хоть что-нибудь из этого имеет значение, но я очень хотела поделиться этим с вами!


	7. ==> Джон: Балансировать карандашом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон балансирует карандашом! Это так захватывающе!

От скуки он придумывал мини-игры.  
  
Роуз сказала, что это защитный механизм, помогающий ему справляться с тяготами замкнутого пространства. Но Джон считал, что он просто хотел весело провести время и играл в одно и то же снова и снова, пока не становилось действительно скучно! Он постоянно подшучивал над Папой, но стоило ему немного подрасти, как отец перестал сдерживаться, и розыгрыши Джона работали все хуже и хуже. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз гамбит шутника качнулся в его сторону. Впрочем, он все-таки помнил, когда в последний раз получил тортом в лицо. И еще раз до этого. В итоге, несмотря на все то, что он говорил друзьям о своих великих розыгрышах, _мастером_ розыгрышей он так и не стал. Но надеялся когда-нибудь завоевать этот титул, и, когда у него получится, его будет ждать ГРОМКАЯ, ПОЛНАЯ ГОРДОСТИ ЗАПИСКА.  
  
Роуз просто читает слишком много всякой психологической чепухи. С его пространством все в полном в порядке! Ему просто нравилось придумывать себе всякие дела. Вот и все.  
  
Сегодняшней игрой было балансирование карандаша над верхней губой. Что он и делал, стараясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье и чмокающие звуки, доносящиеся из-за стены. Тьфу. Мерзкое родительское свидание. Он был так рад, что Мама возвращалась домой через неделю, учитывая, что она практически переехала к ним домой из своего отеля! Джона даже не спросили, что он об этом думает. Дом человека - его крепость, и последнее, чего хочет честолюбивый лорд - это проснуться и обнаружить, что сраженная охрана позволила одной красивой злодейке проникнуть за стены его крепости!  
  
Джон шевельнул губой - карандаш покачнулся, и ему пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову назад, чтобы удержать его. Отлично, он только что полностью побил свой пятиминутный рекорд! Эта игра была великолепна!  
  
Кого он обманывает, это отстой.  
  
Джон застонал и уронил карандаш на стол, а следом и голову. Пианино было в комнате, в которой сейчас обжимались Мама и Папа. Все его друзья в оффлайне, кроме Бро и Дэйва, но они оба не отвечали на сообщения. У него закончились игры и мультфильмы, и не было обновлений фанфиков по «Охотникам за приведениями». Джон был уверен, что в целом мире не осталось ничего, чего он еще не делал!  
  
После нескольких минут созерцания своего нескончаемого унылого существования, он вспомнил отрывок из одного старого разговора. Джон экипировал свой молот и, критически осмотрев его, задался вопросом, насколько он _будет_ хорош на чем-то кроме пудингов.  
  
Бро был прав, вряд ли он сможет защитить себя в бою! Его молот отсосен. Он не шел ни в какое сравнение с боевыми молотами других владельцев Молотовидного способуса. У него буквально было крошечное оружие, которое он украл из ящика с инструментами своего отца. Но он ведь должен быть хорош хоть в чем-то!  
  
Джон с решительным выражением лица открыл вкладку google.  
  
**> Молотовидный способус тренировка помощь |**  
  
Час спустя у него был готов манекен, сооруженный из подушек, покрывал и отцовской метлы. Джон украл ее из-под носа ничего не подозревающей отвратной парочки, занявшей всю гостиную ужасными сопливыми поцелуйчиками. Он посмотрел несколько видео о Молотовидном способусе, прокручивая их снова и снова, а затем попробовал повторить сам. Джон кряхтел и изворачивался, но добился лишь того, что чуть не ударил себя, нападая на и без того неподвижную цель.  
  
Возможно, ему нужно попробовать другой подход.  
  
**> Молотовидный способус для начинающих |**  
  
Окей, это другое дело. Джон сосредоточился и начал заново.  


.:.

В полдень он спустился вниз, чтобы попить, бросив футболку на кровать и все еще рассеяно вертя молоток между пальцами. Сражаться было _трудно._ Как Страйдеры могли думать, что это весело? Он всего-то практиковался на своем манекене (теперь ласково прозванном Трой), и уже был измотан. Все, что ему хотелось – это без сил упасть на кровать! Джон не мог представить, как будет сражаться с кем-то, кто может дать реальный отпор! Бро был прав, борьба с пирожными - это ничто.  
  
Мама была на кухне и наполняла свой бокал из фляги, которую потом _убрала прямо в свое декольте._ Есть вопросы, на которые Джон совершенно точно не хотел знать ответов! Он прокашлялся, чувствуя, что краснеет. Мама взглянула на него и широко улыбнулась, прежде чем вынуть руку из платья.  
  
– О, _здаров,_ Джонни. Папа бреется или типа того. Он просто мастер бритья. Поверь мне, этот человек удивительно обращается с бритвой, я имею в виду, он буквально вез–  
  
_«Ох, хорошо, вот моя содовая, я просто могу уйти сейчас!»._  
  
Джон, не глядя, схватил бутылку со стола и скрылся, не сказав ни слова. Он успел зайти в свою комнату и с триумфом закрыть дверь, как услышал голос, доносящийся с кухни:  
  
– Ладно, это круто, малыш, но ты только что взял мой джин, так что, может, в следующий раз стоит сначала проверить бутылку, ок? Мамочка собирается сидеть здесь, пока не получит ее обратно.  
  
О боже, вот дерьмо.  
  
Перед ним не было стены, так что он наклонился вперед и с глухим стуком приложился к двери, раздраженно вздохнув. Он думал, что хотел компании в доме. Как же он ошибался! Джону было необходимо _больше_ пространства, а ему приходится делить его с женщиной, полностью лишенной такта. Женщиной, которая только и делает, что _продолжает_ находить все новые и новые способы смутить его. И это был лишь первый день! Все эти дурацкие разговоры, тошнотворное сюсюканье по углам и устойчивый запах алкоголя, пропитавший весь дом – давили на него, почти не оставляя выбора, кроме как не выходить из своей комнаты, пока она, наконец, не уйдет. И шум.О боже, _шум!_ Аргх-х-х!  
  
Но... Бро _сказал,_ что она крутая, верно? Джон обещал дать ей шанс.  
  
Он поморщился и, проклиная все на свете, спустился вниз.  
  
– Хороший мальчик, – Мама усмехнулась, когда он протянул ей бутылку.  
  
Его лицо покраснело, и он поспешил отвести взгляд.  
  
– Присядь, дорогуша, нам нужно чутка поговорить, - она кивком указала на стул.  
  
Нет. Не-а. Этого не происходит.  
  
– Нет-  
  
– Джон, опусти свою задницу, или я прибью ее гарпуном к стулу.  
  
Он сел. Гарпун? Это была очень странная угроза, но ее слова звучали действительно пугающе со всей этой приторно-сладкой интонацией. Как в том моменте из фильма «Кристалл тьмы», который Дейв заставил его посмотреть. Все мило и пушисто, а затем _о боже, как много зубов!_ Возможно, это было удачное сравнение. В любой момент из ее одурманенного алкоголем тела, может вырваться ужасающий внутренний монстр. Может, именно этот монстр и мучил его бедные уши прошлой ночью.  
  
– Джонни, я понимаю твой напряг: думаешь, я все порчу, разгуливаю в этом замечательном доме, отнимая Папочкино время, но все совсем не так. Мы точняк сможем поладить, я знаю, мы сможем! Хэй, если ты смог поладить с Роуз, значит, ты можешь поладить с любым, я ведь права?  
  
Ее голос был смертельно серьезен, несмотря на вечно заплетающийся язык. Он кивнул, озадаченный этой внезапной переменой.  
  
– Я дала обещание Ди-страю… нет, погоди, Дирку… нет, нет, боже мой, Бро! Точно, Бро! Я обещала кое-что Бро, но твой Папа не позволит мне сделать это сейчас, потому что он – жадина. Мне так жаль, но мы все же нашли решение, и я хочу знать, что ты полностью согласен со мной, до того, как я расскажу обо всем Ди--Бро.  
  
– Эм… окей?  
  
– Окей! – Мама радостно улыбнулась ему и ущипнула за щеку, неловко задев его очки. - Божечкимой ты очарователен.  
  
Ай, блядь, его лицо!  
  
– Он прав! Точно наполовину щенок, – ее когти освободили его, и он смог свободно вздохнуть, чтобы начать жаловаться. – … любитель щеночков. Ты неплохо выглядишь для своего возраста!  
  
Его рот захлопнулся, а сам он густо покраснел. Эта… эта женщина. _Что, черт возьми, Папа нашел в ней?_  
  
– Не, я не запала на тебя, Папа – единственный Эгберт для меня, и Дирк бы расстроился, но да-а. Ты вырастешь таким же, как твой папа. _Невъебенно_ сексуальным и щеголеватым.  
  
– О чем мы вообще говорили?  
  
Джон замахал руками, пытаясь вернуть ее к любой теме, в которой бы не было странной подружки его Папы, говорящей о том, чтобы приударить за ним.  
  
– О! Папа сказал, что ты можешь приехать на Рождество ко мне и Роуз, а еще я собиралась пригласить самую ироничную семью в Америке и некоторых из моих ЛДН. Это всё. Может, вернемся-вернемся-вернемся к более важной теме, например, к тому какой горячий у меня бойфренд?  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
– Джон? Я приму твое молчание как знак согласия, мистер, я предупредила!  
  
_Вот дерьмо._  
  
– Ладно, для начала, если его, э-э, боевой способус – это у вас семейное, ты обязательно сделаешь какую-нибудь девчонку счастливой в будущем!  
  
– Вот дерьмо.  
  
– Оу, хэй, ты все еще можешь говоришь! Вот же дерьмо, то есть я хотела сказать _вау._  
  
– Я смогу уехать из дома?  
  
– Нет, я как раз собиралась перенести мой особняк сюда. Ну, конеееечно, Джон! Какой же ты тормоз, малыш.  
  
– Я встречусь с Роуз? И Дейвом? И Бро?  
  
– Если этот напыщенный мудак согласится приехать. Я имею в виду, Дирк может быть странным насчет этой фигни. Он не любит дома, в которых не может делать свои ниндзя-штуки.  
  
Джон взвизгнул. Мама уставилась на него, а затем громко рассмеялась, неприлично хихикая:  
  
– Божечкимой, что за восхитительный звук, сделай так еще раз!  
  
Он сделал бы, но был слишком занят, прыгая от радости и предвкушения. О господи, эта женщина – _лучшее, что могло случиться с этим миром._  
  
Это будет самое прекрасное Рождество в его жизни! Нужно лишь подождать два месяца, вот и все.  
  
– Потрясно! – воскликнул он.  
  
Мама лукаво улыбнулась, поднимая бокал и делая изящный глоток:  
  
– Думаю, ты согласен, что когда речь заходит о потрясности, то тут Мамочке нет равных.


	8. ==> Бро: Задавать вопросы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро задает вопросы и встречает Бэка.

[ХГ]: и поэтому твое рождество в касаса дель лалон [1] будет портряссным  
[ХГ]: есть вопросвы?  
[ЗТ]: Да, несколько.  
[ЗТ]: Причины: три, десять, одиннадцать, семнадцать, двадцать четыре и двадцать пять были – «там будет бухло».  
[ХГ]: конечн  
[ХГ]: это самая главная прчина всех пьянок, глупышка  
[ЗТ]: И восьмой причиной было «ты сможеш получить свои потрахушечки *подмиг подмиг* ;3»  
[ХГ]: джейни приведет своего горячего кузенааааа  
[ЗТ]: Я же говорил, что не заинтересован, Рокси.  
[ХГ]: нвжно  
[ХГ]: я прост пытаюс помочь тебе не делат гулупости  
[ЗТ]: Например?  
[ХГ]: нвжно  
[ЗТ]: Тринадцатой причиной было: «я смогу похвастаться своим горячим бойфрендом видел бы ты как он курит ди-страй мамочка нашла с кем провести остаток своей жизни»  
[ХГ]: не вижу проблемы  
[ХГ]: эта причина неопровежрима  
[ЗТ]: И двадцать шестой причиной (кстати, самой любопытной) было просто: «джонни *подмиг подмиг* ты знаеш о чем я»  
[ХГ]: на этот пункт забей, эт все выпивка  
[ЗТ]: Исключая его и игнорируя твои идиотские ответы, мы в итоге получаем следующее:  
[ЗТ]: 1. Я выберусь из дома.  
[ЗТ]: 2. Я увижу тебя, Роуз и Джона.  
[ЗТ]: 3. Я смогу нормально поесть.  
[ЗТ]: Двадцать шесть пунктов, а нормальными оказались только три из них.  
[ХГ]: нвжно так ты притащиш свою задницу ко мне или как?  
[ЗТ]: Конечно, мы придем, зачем вообще было спрашивать.  
[ХГ]: СУПЕР  
[ХГ]: надо поговорить с джейни и ее горячим кузеном с яхтой  
[ХГ]: собрать всю банду вметсе дирк  
[ХГ]: это будт грандиозно о бож мой  
[ЗТ]: Тогда больше не буду отнимать твое драгоценное время. Мне надо работать.  
[ХГ]: ок хорошо провести время детка  
[ХГ]: о и пка я не забыла  
[ХГ]: у тебя большие проблемы  
[ХГ]: он типа горяч  
[ЗТ]: Что?  
[ХГ]: мне пора прсти  
**  
**\-- хмельнойГностальгик  [ХГ] прекратила доставать знаменующегоТимея [ЗТ] в 15:34 --  
  
[ЗТ]: Даже не знаю, зачем я иногда пытаюсь тебя понять, РоЛал. Правда, не знаю.  


.:.

[ХГ]: слыш, он только что скзал что послал свою собаку с парочкой вещей для меня, но он знает только твой адрес  
[ХГ]: он типа живет порсреди тикхого океана но мало ли что он говрит  
[ХГ]: кароч высматривай какую нибуд мокрую измученную псину  
  
Пес в его гостиной не был ни измученным, ни мокрым. Бро всего лишь отвернулся на пару секунд, чтобы вытащить немного еды из шкафа, когда за его спиной, со вспышкой и треском, внезапно появился большой белый пес, настолько лохматый, что было невозможно разглядеть его глаза. Рядом с ним лежала гигантская посылка, обернутая коричневой бумагой. Он был _здесь._ В его доме. Со всей своей странной зеленой сверкающей суперсилой или еще, черт знает каким, дерьмом.  
  
Он интуитивно нащупал меч. Пес повел ушами, насмешливо вскинув голову в его сторону, и Бро почувствовал вибрацию со стороны, где висели ножны, а затем его меч завис в воздухе и упал на кровать.  
  
– Не думаю, что ты мне нравишься, – с опаской отметил он. Пес покрутил головой, затем отчетливо поднял и снова опустил плечи. Он что, только что… пожал плечами? Ему только что пожала плечами собака с волшебной зеленой телепортационной суперсилой. Он говорил с собакой, и она отвечала. Вау. Ему… действительно нужно выпить.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь наколдовать мне немного виски, маленькая дьявольская псинка?  
  
Пес явно обдумывал: уши подергивались, голова повернута в сторону. Затем Бро услышал гавканье, и перед ним, прямо из воздуха, возникла бутылка, он машинально схватил ее. Возможно этот пес не так уж и... нет, нет, стоп.  
  
– «Санни Делайт»[2]? Это не совсем то, что я просил, ты, маленький кусок говна.  
  
Белый хвост подметал пол, в то время как его хозяин самодовольно пыхтел.  
  
– Пошел ты. Я выпью это и буду _наслаждаться_ каждым глотком.  
__  
Конечно же, бутылка исчезла, как только он собрался сделать первый глоток.  
  
– Так вот как это будет, да?  
  
Эта тварь, блядь, _улыбнулась,_ прежде чем исчезнуть.  
  
– Да, хорошо, увидимся на Рождество! И тогда мы посмотрим, насколько ты крут, блядская псина!  
  
Прямо над ним появился «Санни Делайт» и с ног до головы облил его липкой оранжевой газировкой. Мелкий засранец. Бро демонстративно облизал пальцы и выжал несколько капель с майки прямо в рот. Он направился в ванную, не останавливаясь, даже когда Дэйв вышел из своей комнаты. Пацан мгновенно скривился:  
  
– Бро, почему ты-?  
  
– Гребаный пес облил меня, прежде чем телепортироваться обратно в какое-то богом забытое место в Тихом океане, да плевать.  
  
Ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, Бро и так знал, каким взглядом наградил его Дэйв, когда он скрылся для легендарного бесконечного душа, захлопнув за собой дверь.  


.:.

В два часа ночи он резко сел, моргая в темноте, когда до него, наконец, дошло.  
  
– Всеебучий господь! Этот пес, блядь, умеет _телепортироваться!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Касаса дель лалон (в ориг. «casasa de lalone») – «дом семьи Лалонд» на испанский манер.
> 
> [2] Санни Делайт (в ориг. «Sunny Delight») – популярный в Америке, сокосодержащий напиток (содержит почти 7 чайных ложек сахара и только 5% сока).


	9. ==> Джон: Перемотать вперед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Два месяца проходят в мгновение ока.

Мама уехала домой через неделю. Прощание вышло более ласковым, чем Джон ожидал от себя. И сейчас, стоя во дворе, он наблюдал, как бедный водитель загружал в такси безумно большое количество сумок, о существовании которых Джон даже не подозревал.  
  
Он почти не выходил из своей комнаты, пока Мама гостила у них, но, возможно, только возможно, она вроде как была слегка нормальной.  
  
Джон сказал ей об этом. В ответ она с гордостью пробормотала что-то про открытие ее внутреннего голоса, что бы, черт возьми, это не значило, затем шатаясь, поплелась к Папе, чтобы продолжить самые неловкие слюнявые поцелуйчики в истории человечества. Джон прокрался обратно в дом, пока их кто-нибудь не увидел, и он не умер на месте от унижения, но Мама все равно успела крикнуть еще одно «пока» через дверь, прежде чем уехать. Ее голос постепенно смолкал в его ушах, а она в это время доказывала таксисту, что водит _намного_ лучше его.  
  
Как только машина отъехала, Папа вернулся в дом и запер за собой дверь. Привычно поправив ослабленный узел на галстуке, он направился в гостиную, где Джон возился с диваном (никаких больше мерзких родителей, не-а, не на _его_ диване).  
  
– Вы с мисс Лалонд очень хорошо поладили. Она сказала, что не может дождаться момента, когда мы навестим ее, – Папа улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз и уголков рта появились небольшие морщинки. – Я горжусь тобой, сын.  
  
Джон почувствовал, что, возможно, впервые за долгое время, его отец был _серьезен_ , когда говорил это.  


.:.

На следующий день он получил вычурное фиолетовое требование, немедленно забрать обратно эту безумную женщину.  
  
В ответ Джон лишь громко рассмеялся перед экраном.  


.:.

Он снова начал записывать свою игру на пианино для Бро. Его музыка еще никогда не звучала так жизнерадостно.  


.:.

Джон скоро заметил, что Дэйв стал проводить с ним гораздо больше времени, чем прежде. И когда он прямо спросил об этом, Дейв заметался на пару секунд, а затем залил всё красным.  
  
[ВД]: так вот я говорил с рез и потом бро весь такой  
[ВД]: не-а  
[ВД]: никакой тебе личной жизни  
[ВД]: я просто прониндзюсь через твою запертую дверь как ни в чем не бывало  
[ВД]: испугаю тебя до усрачки  
[ВД]: и такой чекак милая подружка дейва  
[ВД]: ты сумасшедшая сучка  
[ВД]: а затем я сам себя приглашу на вашу следующую встречу  
[ВД]: так что вот до дальнейшего уведомления все встречи отменяются  
[ЭБ]: чел, брось, он не так уж плох!  
[ВД]: ну да, может для тебя это и так  
[ВД]: но  
[ВД]: в сторону твой броманс  
[ВД]: он может принести кэла джон  
[ВД]: он может принести кэла  
[ЭБ]: он бы не поступил так с тобой!  
[ВД]: нет он реально может  
[ВД]: он просто обожает превращать мою жизнь в дерьмо  
[ВД]: эта ситуация золотая жила для него и слезы моих друзей его сокровище  
[ВД]: эта марионетка как бомба силой ужаса подрывающая скалу дружбы чтобы он смог добраться до спрятанного в ее недрах клада  
[ВД]: в общем он приносит кэла и бац все мои друзья слишком эмоционально травмированы чтобы когда-либо снова заговорить со мной  
[ВД]: опять марионетка портит все  
[ЭБ]: опять?  
[ВД]: этот ублюдок опасен эгберт  
[ВД]: мой тебе совет  
[ВД]: не доверяй ебаной марионетке  
[ЭБ]: эмммммммм…  
[ЭБ]: я буду иметь это в виду?  
[ВД]: плюс есть подозрение что бро возможно целовался с ним  
[ВД]: своим хуем  
[ЭБ]: вау я  
[ЭБ]: просто  
[ЭБ]: что?  
[ВД]: я говорил тебе бро странный джон  
[ВД]: ты должен сказать спасибо за то что я предупредил тебя  
[ВД]: ты кое-чего не знаешь о нем и это кое-что сломало бы твой крошечный мозг  
[ЭБ]: оу, например?  
[ВД]: все дело в ебучих марионетках джон  
[ВД]: всегда эти ебучие марионетки  
  
Обычно Джон при любой возможности выпытывал у него подробности о Бро, но в этот раз Дейв сам, в своей уникальной бессвязной и охуенно тупой манере, вывалил на него все, что, черт возьми, Джон хотел и не хотел знать.  


.:.

Джейд получила приглашение спустя несколько дней, после того как Мама вернулась домой. Между ней и Джоном состоялся разговор, состоящий из одних восторженных смайликов. Роуз написала пространные поздравления по случаю окончательной готовности покинуть родное гнездо, даже если он снова вернется туда, добавив, что она уверена - предстоящие праздники окажутся решающими для его личностного роста. Бро обычно избегал упоминаний о предстоящих праздниках, не считая одного сдержанного комментария о том, что он ждет их с нетерпением.  
  
И затем, _Дейв._  
  
[ВД]: эгберт если ты будешь смотреть на бро дольше чем нужно я доберусь до тебя чувак  
[ВД]: не думай что я не заметил что ты постоянно спрашиваешь о нем  
[ВД]: и как вскакиваешь словно сурикат каждый раз когда он проходит мимо моей двери пока мы говорим по вебке  
[ВД]: и как продолжаешь говорить о том насколько он крут и прочую херню  
[ВД]: видишь  
[ВД]: я знаю что здесь происходит  
[ВД]: и он не тот с кем ты захочешь впервые замутить что-нибудь  
[ВД]: ты даже не представляешь  
[ВД]: я лишь надеюсь что ты встретишься с ним  
[ВД]: поймешь что он мешок с дерьмом  
[ВД]: придешь в себя  
[ВД]: и оставишь это в прошлом  
[ВД]: мы не позволим случиться никакому кошмарному блд[1] дерьму  
[ВД]: покончи с этими хреночувствами пока я не выбил их из тебя  
  
Стоп стоп _стоп!_  
  
[ЭБ]: ты думаешь, я запал на бро?????  
[ВД]: эгберт это очевидно как китайская стена  
[ВД]: это дерьмо видно даже из космоса  
[ЭБ]: нет!!! боже мой, ты так ошибаешься, что даже смешно  
[ЭБ]: я не запал на бро, дейв!  
[ЭБ]: я даже не гей!  
[ВД]: конечно нет  
[ВД]: но знаешь  
[ВД]: я тут подумал, есть одна река в египте [2]  
[ЭБ]: что?  
[ВД]: пойду поговорю с роуз  
[ВД]: есть некоторые мысли которыми надо поделиться с нашим любимым мозгоправом  
[ВД]: пока эгдерп  
  
Дейв иногда бывает таким тупым!  


.:.

Снег выпал рано. Джон слепил Бро среди прочих снеговиков, чуть выше оригинала и слегка угловатым, отчаянно надеясь, что он не развалится. К счастью, тот устоял. Джон чувствовал себя лучше, сидя вместе с ними и рассказывая о том, как здорово, что они скоро встретятся. У него даже получилось смастерить грубоватую форму для льда и наморозить статуям Дэйва и Бро пару солнечных очков.  
  
Они оба одобрили фотографии, которые он им отправил. Джон посчитал это абсолютным успехом.  


.:.

Этот день настал.  
  
Джон стоял у самого края двора и наблюдал, как Папа погружает чемоданы в такси. Водитель стоял в стороне, так как ему сказали, что никакой помощи не требуется. Джон раскачивался взад-вперед у самой кромки газона, в голове гудело от волнения. Он скоро полетит на самолете, попадет в особняк и встретится со всеми своими друзьями и просто-  
  
– Джон? – Папа оторвал его от мыслей, закрыв багажник с резким щелчком. – Поторапливайся, мы не должны опоздать.  
  
На его лице было тревожное выражение, и Джон отвел взгляд, в волнении касаясь носком границы, которая определяла все его существование. Его дом был пуст впервые за долгие годы, весь мир ждал впереди, и он чувствовал себя…  
  
Крошечным. И каким-то испуганным.  
  
Дом был безопасным и теплым, и знакомым. Джон не знал, что ждет его там, снаружи. Эта мысль только сейчас ударила ему в голову и теперь сжималась панической петлей вокруг горла. Что если с ним случится что-нибудь ужасное? Что если он просто не справится? Что если люди узнают, что он не такой, как они? Что если он встретится с друзьями и не понравится им вживую?  
  
Папа подошел и положил свою большую ладонь ему на плечо, как делал всегда, когда, стоя на коленях, вытирал Джону слезы после ночных кошмаров или после ссор, когда Джон стоял и все извинялся и извинялся. Джон нервно улыбнулся в ответ, благодарный за этот маленький жест.  
  
– Знаешь, бояться – нормально, – его темно-синие глаза смотрели в небо, а рука слегка сжимала плечо, – Прости, если оберегал тебя слишком сильно, слишком долго. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Мисс Лалонд права; ты заслуживаешь пространство для роста, и, хоть я и понимаю, что следующих нескольких недель будет недостаточно, чтобы возместить тебе все эти годы ограничений (возможно, я переусердствовал, выполняя свои родительские обязанности), но надеюсь, что эта поездка будет лишь началом. Просто знай: куда бы ни завела тебя жизнь, ты всегда можешь вернуться домой, Джон. Я люблю тебя, и я серьезен каждый раз, когда говорю, насколько я горжусь тобой.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда он говорил с Джоном, как со взрослым. Его голос был гораздо спокойнее и искреннее, чем когда-либо были его большие черные буквы. Вместо типичного для таких заявлений желания закатить глаза Джон почувствовал жжение в глазах и носу, и его губы задрожали. Отец смотрел на него теплым, и вместе с тем решительным взглядом.  
  
Неважно, что ему придется вернуться домой через пару недель. Джон чувствовал, что наступал один из важнейших моментов в его жизни. Возможно, на этот раз Роуз была права.  
  
Джон шагнул вперед и крепко обнял отца, пробормотав что-то подозрительно похожее на _я тоже тебя люблю._ Отец усмехнулся в ответ и похлопал его по спине. Когда Джон отпустил его, то снова оказался на тротуаре, в реальном мире: сердце бешено билось с каждым шагом, пока он все дальше и дальше отдалялся от своей крепости, навстречу тому, что ожидало его снаружи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] БЛД – Брат Лучшего Друга (англ. bfb - Best Friend's Brother) – аббревиатура используется друзьями, которые влюблены или думают, что влюблены в брата лучшей подруги (в нашем случае - друга). Выражение, возможно, пошло от песни Виктории Джастис – «Брат лучшей подруги» (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR9l_YzTz_w).
> 
> [2] Река в египте (англ. a river in egypt) – сокращенное выражение от «Денайл – не река в Египте» (англ. Denial is not a river in Egypt). Что, в свою очередь, является игрой слов между созвучными выражениями denial (пер. отрицание) и de Nile (пер. Нил). Здесь выражение используется в значении «отрицать очевидное».


	10. ==> Бро: Встреча со звездой [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро отрывается в Ше Лалонд [2] и встречает новых и старых знакомых.

– ДИ-СТРАЙ! Стоп, нет, Бро, я помню, что дала обещание на мизинцах, ты – Бро на все праздники, и, божечькимой, ты приехал, это самое крутецкое рождество на свете, окей? РОЗИ, ИДИ ПОСМОТРИ – БРО И ДЕЙВ! Нет-нет, оставьте сумки, я займусь ими, правда, не гарантирую, что они окажутся в нужных комнатах! РОЗИ, КАК ДОЛГО ЕЩЕ ох, вот и ты, милая.  
  
Бро нравилась Роуз, с тех пор, как он прочитал через плечо Дейва одно из ее эссе о нем, абсолютно правдивое и беспристрастное, но при этом проницательное и язвительное. Она писала с красноречием и элегантностью, и ее взгляд на жизнь - бесконечная пассивно-агрессивная борьба против всего мира - был, безусловно, унаследован от матери, однако, вместо того, чтобы справляться с ним помощью алкоголя и оптимизма, она предпочла атаковать острым умом и меткими словами. Они пару раз общались через ДостаньКореша, и она была единственным другом Дейва, во время разговоров с которой тот не пытался выгнать Бро из комнаты. В основном потому, что каждый раз, когда он это делал, она поднимала тему его подавленных проблем и читала лекции до тех пор, пока он не сдавался и не сбегал на поиски Бро.  
  
К концу его поисков тот обычно уже сидел за столом Дейва. Роуз, конечно же, знала о люках. В конце концов, именно она сообщила ему, где сидит Дэйв и где лучше всего расположить люк, чтобы его не было видно на камере.  
  
А сейчас она появилась рядом с Рокси в своем обычном темном платье, исполнила театральный реверанс, а затем сложила руки на животе и улыбнулась маленькой лукавой улыбкой.  
  
– Дэвид, Бро. Как приятно видеть лица, не принадлежащие легкомысленным алкоголичкам.  
  
– Чёкак, – небрежно бросил Дэйв, подпрыгивая на носках, и еле сдерживаясь от волнения, которое он даже не пытался скрыть. Бро усмехнулся ей и коротко кивнул. Ее глаза злорадно сверкнули.  
  
– Я надеюсь, ваша поездка прошла отлично?  
  
– В основном, но у меня есть охрененно наисчастливейшая новость для тебя, Лалонд. Дейви боится летать. Иди к нему.  
  
Блокнот и ручка мгновенно оказались у нее в руках, а внимание сосредоточилось на Дейве, который ворчал и бил кулаком по руке Бро. Бро в ответ подхватил его и забросил себе на плечо, не обращая внимания на его барахтанье, и пошел за Роуз.  
  
– Будьте так любезны, оставьте пациента там, – ее ручка резко указала в сторону нелепой терапевтической кушетки; он не сомневался, что Рокси купила ее во время одного из пассивно-агрессивных обменов подарками. – Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
  
Дейв был бесцеремонно сброшен на кушетку, как она и просила. Мелкий что-то ворчал ему вслед, пока Бро шел обратно к Рокси, которая тихо посмеивалась в свой стакан.  
  
– Знаешь, детка, из-за тебя я чувствую себя прекрасной матерью, – она ткнула ему в грудь острым розовым ногтем. – Спасиб за это. Может, пока послоняешься где-нибудь неподалеку и поприветствуешь гостей, прежде чем свалить и превратить мой дом в одну большую хренову ловушку?  
  
– Да ладно тебе, я не собирался этого делать, - усмехнулся Бро, в ответ она прищурила глаза и положила руку на бедро. – Ладно-ладно, я всего лишь хотел немного усовершенствовать комнату Дэйва. Может, твою. Нет ничего плохого в старом добром веселье.  
  
– Не все считают весельем метрическую тонну секс-игрушек, падающих на головы, знаешь ли.  
  
– О, уверяю тебя, я нахожу это забавным.  
  
Рокси ухмыльнулась и со смешком и хлопнула его по спине:  
  
– Комната Дейва на третьем этаже, третья дверь слева. Делай что хочешь, но, когда он взбесится, помни, что я тут не при чем. Вы двое можете идти выяснять отношения в обсерватории или еще где-нибудь, мне пофиг.  
  
– Ты как всегда просто ангел, Ролал.  
  
– Ах, ты.  
  
Он поцеловал ее руку, и она засмеялась, отмахиваясь от него.  
  
– Прекращай это, пока кто-нибудь не решил, что ты натурал.  
  
– По крайней мере, при таком раскладе то неизбежное свидание, которое ты так пытаешься на меня навесить, обломится.  
  
– О, я так не думаю. У меня есть _план,_ Дирк. Хочешь – не хочешь, а свою порцию сладенького в эти праздники ты получишь, потому что я в любом случае не остановлюсь. Думаю, это будет в твоем стиле, даже если по мне, это немного... не в моем. Но я помогу моему ЛДН во что бы то ни стало, так что, думаю, тебе просто придется выполнить пару моих просьб, ок?  
  
– Может, для начала подождем и увидим то, о чем, черт побери, ты говоришь?  
  
– Ах, да, конечно, подождем! Только без меня. Потому что я уже видела. Лол.  
  
Рокси болтала о своих кошках и о Роуз, о том, каким классным будет Рождество, подсовывая ему большой стакан виски (она пыталась напоить его, почему она пыталась напоить его) и почти не слушая ничего из того, что он мог бы сказать (тут без претензий), а на заднем плане Дейв все громче и громче доказывал, что он не боится высоты, а Роуз невозмутимо информировала: первый шаг к избавлению от страха – это признать его существование.  
  
Сразу после того, как Бро уклонился от первой пустой бутылки, которую Дэйв предсказуемо бросил ему в голову (Рокси разбрасывала свои вещи _везде_ ), раздался звонок в дверь. Хозяйка дома с визгом подпрыгнула и, в спешке спотыкаясь обо все на своем пути, добралась до двери и с нетерпением распахнула ее.  
  
– Привет! Вы мама Роуз?  
  
Девочка, подросток, энергичная и взволнованная, возможно, австралийка. Определенно Тихий океан.  
  
– Да, это я родила ведьму. Джейд, не так ли? Островная девочка.  
  
– Да! Привет! Надеюсь, я не слишком рано, Бэк временами делает что ему вздумается!  
  
Он _слышал_ многочисленные восклицательные знаки, знал, что они были там, и это его раздражало. Он представил себе маленькую жизнерадостную блондинку, во всем розовом и цветочках, что-то наподобие черлидерши, которые хихикают также громко, как она. В конце она еще и фыркнула, о боже, как это могло быть подругой Дейва? Это был именно тот сорт девчонок, на которых Дейв постоянно жаловался.  
  
А потом она зашла внутрь, и образ сам собой рассеялся, потому что то, что он увидел, совершенно отличалось от него. У девчонки была красновато-коричневая кожа и черные волосы, вьющиеся вокруг плеч. Она была почти с него ростом и одета в ожидаемую миленькую футболку и юбку, но все это над массивными походными ботинками, глухо стучавшими по полу. Девчонка была гигантской – в хорошем смысле этого слова – и, похоже, имела серьезные шансы в рукопашной против него, и это не считая закинутой за плечо винтовки. А замотанные скотчем большие круглые очки намекали, что она, возможно, уже участвовала в нескольких боях раньше.  
  
– Роуз! Вау, ты такая хорошенькая! И Дейв! Чёкак, кулкид?  
  
– Срань господня, _Харли?_  
  
– Нет, придурок, я Джон! Конечно же, это я! – она звонко рассмеялась и шагнула прямо к Дэйву, задушив его в объятиях так сильно, что его руки повисли за ее спиной, а сам он начал хрипеть. – Вау! Ты такой маленький! Я всегда думала, что ты выше!  
  
– А я всегда думал, что ты больше похожа на девушку, а не… – он махнул на нее рукой, когда она, наконец, отпустила его; Джейд скрестила руки, пристально глядя на него. – Э-э. В смысле. Ты просто не такая, как я ожидал!  
  
– Эм, я живу одна на тропическом острове и могу рассчитывать только на себя, если не считать Бэка. Какой еще мне быть?  
  
– Я ... думал, ты, типа ... преувеличиваешь?  
  
Она стукнула его по его руке, и Дейв взвизгнул, быстро потирая ушибленное место. Бро усмехнулся в свой виски. Его брата избивает девчонка прямо у него на глазах. О, нет, он ни за что не мог этого пропустить.  
  
– Теперь ты знаешь, что нет! Так что вот! – Харли растрепала ему волосы и повернулась к Роуз, которая все это время посмеивалась. – Роуз! Пожалуйста, хоть ты будь умнее Дейва!  
  
– Привет, Джейд. Так приятно встретиться с тобой, и я вполне уверена, что смогу выполнить эту просьбу. Пожалуйста, присаживайся. Я думаю, что благодаря этому маленькому обмену любезностями, у меня появились новые _увлекательные_ вещи, которые я должна обсудить с нашим дорогим Страйдером.  
  
Бро взял свои слова обратно. Она была именно такой девчонкой, какую он хотел видеть в качестве подруги Дейва.  
  
– Ди-Страй! Упс, я абсолютно точно хотела сказать _Бро,_ мой косяк. Джейни здесь!  
  
Все, отдых закончился. Бро вздохнул и с важным видом встал возле Рокси, которая взволнованно махала кому-то в только что подъехавшей машине. Оттуда, споткнувшись, вышла знакомая молодая женщина в голубом платье, шляпе и с чемоданом. Махнув рукой пожилому мужчине за рулем, она взволнованно побежала в их сторону. Она была ниже, чем он помнил. Или, может быть, он стал выше? В любом случае это было слишком давно.  
  
Джейн была лучшей подругой Рокси, когда они еще вместе учились в колледже. Она появлялась в их квартире так часто, что он был уверен, что они встречаются, пока разъяренная Джейн не объяснила, что они всего лишь подруги. Она была примерно на год младше их обоих, а вела себя так, как будто была еще младше, но при этом являлась очень милой девушкой и по-особенному располагала к себе. Мысль о том, что она (по словам Рокси) на данный момент управляет крупной корпорацией, действовала ему на нервы.  
  
– Рокси! Дирк! Вау, кого я вижу!  
  
Джейн остановилась перед ними, запыхавшись и держась за живот. Невысокая и полненькая, но не то чтобы слишком. Она больше была похожа на тот тип людей, которые зарабатывают на жизнь продажей выпечки.  
  
– Прошло столько времени с нашей последней встречи. Как у вас дела?  
  
– Тсссс, Джейн, детка! Имя Ди-Страя под запретом, потому что он странный человек, проходящий через кризис среднего возраст–  
  
– Эй-! – возмущенно перебил он, но Рокси приложила палец к его губам.  
  
– Так что он теперь известен, как Бро, ок? Его имя покрыто тайной и все такое. Произнеси его три раза, и он выпрыгнет на тебя из зеркала, а этого не хочет никто.  
  
– О! Хорошо! – Джейн задумалась, а затем усмехнулась ему. – Что-то скрываешь, Страйдер?  
  
– Если бы и скрывал, ты бы все равно меня раскусила.  
  
– Позволь предупредить тебя, приятель, я действительно все еще балуюсь старыми добрыми расследованиями время от времени, когда у меня хорошее настроение!  
  
– А не могла бы ты расследовать, войдя, блядь, внутрь? Здесь блядски холодно!  
  
Рокси пихнула его локтем, но Джейн залилась смехом и подчинилась, зайдя в дом, и как только дверь закрылась, она внезапно оказалась запутана в пьяных объятиях Рокси. Они обе смеялись и болтали о … Зная Рокси, она скорее всего бредила о Папе. Ох, блядь, теперь и он стал так его называть! Черт, так не может продолжаться.  
  
Девушки доковыляли до дивана, практически не отпуская друг друга, и он был в полной готовности проследовать за ними, но в это время раздался звонок, и Рокси, даже не взглянув на него, махнула рукой в сторону двери, отдавая безмолвную команду. Он, ворча, поплелся обратно, чтобы открыть дверь и затем облокотиться на нее.  
  
– О, _черт,_ нет. Ты можешь, блядь, идти к черту, мудак.  
  
– Какого дьявола-?  
  
– Не ты. А гребаный адский зверь, – он ткнул в пса, глупого белого пса, который самодовольно пыхтел позади и выглядел невинно, как щенок. – Кыш, засранец. Ваших нам здесь не надо.  
  
– …оу! Бэк! Подожди. Что, во имя всего святого, сделал Бэк?  
  
– Он знает, что сделал. Кыш. Кыш!  
  
Пес исчез, и Бро восторжествовал, делая глоток виски и переводя взгляд на настоящего гостя. Вдруг он замер. Его лицо скривилось.  
  
– Засранец, – пробормотал он, глядя в ярко-оранжевое пойло в его стакане, слегка отдающее сахаром и Е-консервантами.  
  
– Итак. Теперь-то ваша размолвка с моим хорошим песиком закончена, я надеюсь? Чудно! Не ты ли тот знаменитый Страйдер, о котором мне вечно рассказывает Рокси? Кажется, мы разговаривали пару раз, обмениваясь посылками на ее имя?  
  
– Да, и да, – Бро, наконец, посмотрел на него. Он был чуть ниже его, довольно широкий и крепкий, смуглый, с короткой стрижкой и большой зубастой улыбкой, которой позавидовал бы даже Джон. На нем был расстегнутый пиджак и джинсы, довольно грубые по краям, и когда Бро вдохнул, то почувствовал запах морской соли.  
  
– Кузен Джейн, верно? Который с яхтой.  
  
– Джейк! Джейк Инглиш! – он протянул мозолистую руку, которую Бро рассматривал пару секунд, прежде чем протянуть свою. Мужчина был явно нечужд ни тяжелой работе, ни старомодным пушкам, о чем говорили пороховые пятна и ожоги на кончиках пальцев и рукавах.  
  
– Зови меня Бро, – он ответил на рукопожатие и заметил, что Инглиш сжал его руку чересчур сильно. Типичная демонстрация силы для альфа-самца. Предсказуемо. Истинный альфа-самец пошел в более изощренную атаку.  
  
– Твои пушки при тебе?  
  
– О! – на его лице вспыхнуло удивление и подозрительность, на смену которым сразу же пришли мучительные размышления о том, как Бро получил эту информацию. Как будто следы на его пальцах не были метафорической неоновой вывеской. – Конечно! Никогда не выходите из дома без чертовски хорошей огневой мощи.  
  
Инглиш щелкнул пальцами и подмигнул. Бро не мог решить, какое слово к нему больше подходит – идиот или чудак.  
  
– Ты сам стрелок?  
  
– Всегда предпочитал мечи.  
  
– Ах, благороднейшее искусство. Не могу винить тебя за это. Если честно, я и сам всегда был человеком, больше созданным для хорошей драки. Ничто не сравнится со старым добрым набором костяшек на пальцах!  
  
– Джейки, ты впускаешь весь холод! – крикнула им Рокси, и, не говоря ни слова, он прошел мимо Бро, забросив свой большой рюкзак на плечо.  
  
– Мои глубочайшие извинения, Лалонд! Ах, Джейн! Как прекрасно вновь лицезреть тебя!  
  
– Ты собиралась свести меня с этим? – произнес Бро одними губами, осуждающе приподняв бровь. Рокси закатила глаза и дождалась момента, когда Инглиш склонился над диваном, чтобы обнять Джейн, затем она завела руки за спину и показала на его задницу, недвусмысленно пошевелив бровями.  
  
Узкие джинсы.  
  
Прекрасная задница.  
  
Бро поднял стакан, принимая аргумент.  
  
Пока остальные болтали и смеялись, он, как всегда, держался в стороне, время от времени поглядывая на задницу Джейка, и спустя какое-то время решил поместить Инглиша в категорию «чудак», потому что он, вроде как, напоминал ему Джона.  
  
Как только он подумал об этом, раздался стук в дверь, наверное, стучал кто-то слишком низкий, чтобы дотянуться до дурацкого высокого дверного звонка. Логика подсказывала, _кто_ был последним гостем, и _кто_ был таким невысоким. Бро бросил взгляд на Дейва, по-прежнему отбивающегося от Роуз в их психологической борьбе, затем поставил свой стакан на стол и выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Джон взглянул на него с широчайшей взволнованной улыбкой, как четырехлетка в рождественское утро, которому подарили самого прелестного в мире щенка. Его отец вытаскивал чемоданы из машины на другом конце дороги, но на этот раз Бро позволил своему типичному изощренному анализу подождать.  
  
Некоторые вещи были важнее, чем получение преимущества. Бро только начал спускаться, как Джон подскочил и крепко обнял его, обманчиво сильные руки обвили шею, увлекая вниз, на плечо мальчика, его собственные большие руки неловко повисли на спине Джона. Щенячьего жирка было не так много, как он ожидал, зато мышц - гораздо больше. Так много силы, и в таком маленьком теле. Джон обнимал его, близко прижимая к себе, казалось, целую вечность, но в тот момент, когда он отпустил его, и Бро выпрямился, было такое чувство, что, возможно, это было недостаточно долго.  
  
– Эм. Привет, Бро! – его голос был невысоким, но срывался на писк в конце; похоже, что с тех пор, как они последний раз разговаривали, голос Джона начал ломаться. – Ты реально высокий.  
  
– Может, это просто ты реально низкий, – ответил он, пожав плечами и взъерошив его мягкие растрепанные волосы. – Идем, все остальные уже здесь. Скажи Дэйву, что я помогал твоему отцу с сумками или еще что, если он спросит, почему я вышел.  
  
– Но ... вау. Ты вышел, только чтобы увидеть меня, – голос Джона отдавал благоговейным трепетом, словно это не было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а затем усмехнулся. – Да он просто лопнет от злости, Дейв сказал мне, что я должен, типа, избегать тебя, потому что он тупой придурок, который думает глупые вещи. Это похоже на вызов! Вызов! Он явно меня недооценил.  
  
– Ему надо было сказать, что я увлекся выпечкой.  
  
– Ха! _Это_ бы точно сработало! – Джон засмеялся, затем замолчал и, потоптавшись на месте, быстро рванулся вперед, обнимая Бро за талию и бормоча что-то вроде «спасибо», и секундой позже понесся в сторону двери.  
  
– Стоять, парень, – Бро поймал его за плечо, и заставил обернуться. - За что?  
  
– …не знаю. За то, что ты есть, наверное, – ответил Джон с полуулыбкой, оставляя странное смутное тепло в животе, а сам, нервно хихикая, исчез внутри дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Встреча со звездой (англ. Meet and Greet) – организованное мероприятие, во время которого знаменитость, политик или другая известная фигура встречается и беседует с общественностью/фанатами.
> 
> [2] Ше Лалонд (англ. Chez Lalonde) – «У Лалонд» на французский манер названия ресторанов.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Джейк? Джейк, что ты делаешь в БроДжон-фике? Джейк, поди прочь.
> 
> Забавные факты! Джон, на данный момент – 167см, Бро – 198 см. Дэйв – 177 см, Роуз – 170 см и Джейд – 188 см, потому что у нее был ранний скачок роста и теперь она супервысокая.
> 
> И да, оба, и Джейд, и Джейк думают, что они хозяева Бэка. Он делает то, что хочет, сучки!


	11. ==> Джон: Поздороваться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон встречает своих лучших друзей, и они играют в Скраббл.

– Привет!  
  
Он собирался спокойно поздороваться, но у него вырвалось нечто, похожее на визг – взгляды всех сидящих в комнате сразу же устремились на него. Первого, кого он заметил, была Мама, развалившаяся на диване с какими-то другими взрослыми. Джон нервно улыбнулся ей, она пьяно усмехнулась в ответ и, пошатываясь, встала на ноги, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону двух других гостей.  
  
– Джейни, Джейки, прошу простить королеву дома. Я должна найти своего папочку. Будь умницей, малыш, - добавила она, неспешно проходя мимо Джона и источая сильный запах алкоголя и духов, аромат настолько знакомый, что это даже успокаивало. Его дом _до сих пор_ был пропитан этим запахом.  
  
– ДЖОН!  
  
Он все еще задумчиво смотрел вслед Маме, когда его схватили и подняли в воздух чьи-то сильные руки. Сперва он подумал на Дейва, но затем понял, что не узнает взволнованный голос, который кричал ему, к тому же он принадлежал _девушке._ Наверное, его предположение было ужасным оскорблением для Дейва. Джон оказался прижатым к плечу, но, выглянув из-за него, смог увидеть самого Дейва, который как всегда выглядел безупречно со своим вечным покер-фейсом на лице. Страйдер опирался локтем на плечо Роуз, на лице которой сияла такая знакомая Джону улыбка.  
  
– Добрый вечер, Джон. Так приятно встретиться с тобой лично.  
  
– Привет, – прохрипел он. – Роуз. Чёкак, Дейв.  
  
– Харли, – медленно сказал Дейв, делая счастливое лицо (уголки его губ дернулись вверх, брови поднялись чуть выше изгиба солнечных очков, а щеки приобрели слегка розоватый оттенок). – Опусти бедного ребенка вниз, ты прям как радостный щеночек на стероидах, хватит уже.  
  
– Но, _Джоооооон!_ Он такой маленький! Такой _милый!_ – с этими словами она оторвала его от своего плеча, все еще удерживая его под мышки, и Джон, наконец, смог увидеть сияющее лицо девушки, которой, как он полагал, была Джейд. – Привет, Джон!  
  
– Джейд! Ты… реально большая!  
  
– Черт возьми, ну почему все думают, что я крошечная? – пожаловалась она, закатывая глаза и опуская его обратно на пол.  
  
Джон кое-как удержал равновесие и, наконец, встав на ноги, начал оттряхиваться.  
  
– Чтобы все вы знали, Дедушка говорил, что мы, Харли, имеем сильные корни!  
  
– Большой не значит плохой! – быстро и отчаянно начал объяснять Джон, чтобы никого не расстроить; его пальцы нервно подергивались за спиной, когда он завел руки назад, – Я просто никогда и подумать не мог, что ты можешь выглядеть так, вот и все!  
  
– В отличие от дорогого Страйдера, который думал, что все женщины в мире – миниатюрные маленькие девицы? – охотно вмешалась в разговор Роуз.  
  
– Я не говорил этого! Я просто сказал, что в шоке от того, что цыпочка может иметь такую фигуру! - сбивчиво выпалил Дейв.  
  
– Конечно, Дейв. Конечно.  
  
Он проворчал что-то насчет невозможности бить девчонок, глядя на Роуз через солнечные очки. Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Ох, вау! – сказал он, не задумываясь, – Ребята, вы настоящие.  
  
– Ну конечно, идиотина! А чего ты ожидал? Навороченные компьютерные голограммы? – фыркнула Джейд, закинув руку ему на плечо.  
  
– Конечно, мы настоящие, Джон, и поверь мне, – ее голос заговорщицки понизился, – Дейв ужасно раздражающий в реальной жизни.  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся, и Джейд пресекла слабую попытку Дейва ударить ее по плечу _(ты не девушка – ты угроза, и ты уже избила меня, так что уговор есть уговор, Харли –подожди, нет, не бей меня!)._ Роуз тихо хихикала, следуя за всеми обратно к дивану, и Джон мог поклясться, что всю дорогу она делала небольшие заметки.  


.:.

– Роуз, что за хуйня, это, блядь, не слово!  
  
– Джейд, будь так любезна и передай мне словарь, чтобы я смогла доказать Дейву, что моя стратегия, в отличие от его, состоит в том, чтобы собирать слова, которые действительно существуют. Благодарю. Ох, смотри, Дейв, а вот и мое абсурдное слово! _Погребальный._ Что значит похоронный. Я потрясена, что кто-то с твоей одержимостью смертью не знает этого! Я считаю с обеими клетками тройного счета слова, плюс двойной счет буквы – ровно триста пятьдесят шесть очков на мой счет. Твоя очередь, Страйдер.  
  
– Иди на хуй, - пробормотал он, собирая глуповатое _меч._ – Не все из нас ходячие энциклопедии. Некоторые из нас используют реальные слова, как реальные люди.  
  
– Дейв, минуту назад ты пытался составить слово _‘хасс’_ [1], – заметил Джон, указывая на уже исправленное слово из трех букв.  
  
– Да ну, Джейд сама сказала, что так называли ее Дедушку, так что оно точно должно было быть засчитано!  
  
– Ай-яй, никаких местоимений, Страйдер, – сделала замечание Роуз, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
Дейв застонал:  
  
– Не могу поверить, что я играю в блядский _Скраббл._ Не могу поверить, что ты пиздец как богата, но у тебя нет ни одной сраной компьютерной игры или консоли во всем злоебучем особняке. Я умру от скуки, ребята, я уже чувствую это. У моего сердца нет никакого желания продолжать биться. Скажите Бро, что настало время сделать здесь всё _погребальным,_ потому что с Дейвом Страйдером покончено. Скраббл и зануды убили его.  
  
– Дейв, самый большой зануда здесь, это _ты,_ – сказал Джон, пока один блондин сверхдраматично падал в обморок на его колени, - Эй, Джейд, можешь выложить мое слово за меня? А то на моем пути лежит жирный тупой кусок кулкида.  
  
– Кого это ты назвал толстым, Эгберт?  
  
– Я назвал тебя и тупым тоже.  
  
– Пффф, ты просто хочешь быть таким же крутым, как и я, дебил.  
  
– Что, ты хочешь сказать совсем некрутым?  
  
Так началась очередная локтевая война, девочки, обменявшись долгим понимающим взглядом, одновременно закатили глаза. Дейв сдвинулся, и Джон вдруг оказался прижат к полу тискающим его ребра Страйдером. Джон мог только завывать:  
  
– БОЖЕ МОЙ ПРЕКРАТИ Я БОЮСЬ ЩЕКОТКИ ТЫ ТУПОЙ ИДИОТ БЛЯДЬ Я СДАЮСЬ Я СДАЮСЬ!  
  
– Конечно, сдаешься. Страйдеры никому не проигрывают.  
  
– Только другим Страдерам, – крикнул Бро, не отрываясь от карт, из комнаты, где взрослые пили и играли в более взрослую игру – покер, и самодовольная улыбка Дейва сменилась недовольной гримасой.  
  
– Заткнись, мудак! Никто тебя не спрашивал!  
  
Джон хихикнул, и Дейв посмотрел не него с выражением то ли наигранной обиды, то ли реальным подозрением.  
  
– Ты должен быть на моей стороне, Джон! А не какого-то старого гребаного неудачника!  
  
– Ну, если я на самом деле увижу какого-нибудь старого гребаного неудачника, я это учту.  
  
Роуз фыркнула:  
  
– Джон, Мама вон там.  


.:.

В какой-то момент Дейв убедил всех немного оживить игру, и в итоге они свели все к соревнованию по составлению самых грязных словечек, которые только могли придумать. Дейв и Джон быстро поняли, что Джейд сильна в крепких выражениях, и с ней нужно считаться, а Роуз просто знала все изощренные способы прилично ругаться. Никто не удивился, когда Джон после пары слабых попыток довольно быстро выбыл из игры, и провел большую часть оставшегося времени, спрашивая: «…а что значит _это_ слово?»  
  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джейд не стала слишком громкой, и Папа не заглянул к ним. Они поспешно свернули игру. Папа одарил их странным взглядом и ушел обратно к другим взрослым, и лишь когда за ним закрылась дверь, они смогли расслабиться и, засмеявшись, распластались на ковре, рассматривая высокий сводчатый потолок, украшенный величественными фресками с волшебниками, котятами и пони. Джон нашел их завораживающими в своей ужасной безвкусности.  
  
– Это всё Мама, – мрачно заявила Роуз, как будто это объясняло всё.  
  
Они лежали и смотрели на волшебников, словно то были звезды. Время от времени Дейв воодушевленно указывал на какие-то новые детали и говорил, что этот потолок прекрасен, как один из величайших произведений иронического искусства, и в том смысле, что кто-то реально _заплатил деньги за это._  
  
Джон провел большую часть времени тихо слушая их разговоры и чувствуя тепло Дейва с одной стороны, и Джейд – с другой. Он был здесь, с ними. За много миль от дома. В новом и интересном месте, где каждый вздох, что заполнял его легкие и сердце, ощущался свежее, чем раньше. Когда Мама позвала Дейва и Роуз помочь ей накрыть на стол _(мне нужны только вы двое, просто остальные детишки слишком милые, ну вы только посмотрите на эти зубастые улыбки)_ , Джон почувствовал себя покинутым и подвинулся поближе к Джейд, надеясь, что она ничего не заметила.  
  
Джейд повернулась к нему лицом, и он покраснел, она лишь тепло улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
– … это здорово, да? Другие люди, – ее голос был низким и уверенным, взгляд нервно опустился. – В смысле, Бэк это хорошо, но _люди._ Вау. Я не понимала, насколько мне было одиноко, пока не увидела всех вас! Я так рада, что вы, ребята, мои друзья, и так рада, что мы все вместе. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы так было всегда!  
  
Джон внезапно осознал, что она жила в полном одиночестве на каком-то острове, и ощутил прилив сочувствия. Он столько всего хотел ей рассказать: обо всех своих чувствах, которые она поймет, как никто другой, и о том, что он никогда-никогда не хочет покидать их всех снова.  
  
– Ага, – было всем, что удалось вытянуть из себя Джону, но ослепительная улыбка, озарившая ее лицо, когда их позвали за стол, дала ему понять, что даже этого было достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Хасс (англ. Hass) – сокращенное от Хасс «Огонь» Харли (англ. Hass «The Flame» Harley), так прозвали Дедушку Джейн на MSPA форумах, в частности из-за этой страницы – www.mspaintadventures.ru/?s=6&p=002815


	12. ==> Бро: Напиться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро и Рокси ведут серьезный разговор, а потом Джон поднимает ему настроение.

Как он узнал, Джейн и Папа (он уже сдался, это имя застряло у него в голове, как бы дико и странно это не было) работали вместе, Джейк пил, как чемпион, а Рокси назвала всех их своей маленькой семьей и чересчур воодушевилась из-за того, что все ее друзья сейчас под одной крышей. Все были изрядно навеселе, даже если подвыпивший Папа, казалось, становился лишь _еще более_ вежливым и очаровательным. Но неважно, сколько виски он выпил, Бро все равно оставался бесспорным королем покера. Единственное отличие было в том, что теперь он - ебаный король покера с ослепительным акцентом. Бро все больше убеждался, что покер на раздевание был охуительно _отличной_ идеей, а детям в любом случае насрать, что там делают взрослые. Джейк почти стянул с себя футболку, когда Рокси фыркнула и объявила, что пора ужинать, и позвала Дейва и Роуз помочь ей.  
  
Хотя он и потерял шанс увидеть классную голую задницу, это был хороший вечер.  
  
– Ты должна выдать Дейви наряд горничной, ему бы пошло, – сказал он Рокси, указывая своим последним стаканом виски (он не потерял счет. Ну… если только чуть-чуть) в сторону гостиной. Из кухни, где они сейчас находились, можно было видеть, как Роуз и Дейв носятся с посудой туда и обратно. – Я сдам его тебе в аренду за минимальную плату.  
  
– Бро, детка, я думаю, ты пьян.  
  
– Рокси, детка, я думаю, ты права.  
  
Они оба расхохотались, как будто это была _самая смешная_ шутка в мире. Дейв прошел мимо них со стопкой тарелок, бормоча что-то про _тупого пьяного брата, собирающегося выставить себя идиотом за столом._ Когда он пошел обратно, Бро выставил ногу и с гордостью наблюдал как, споткнувшись, Дейв во время падения сделал кувырок, плавно приземлился и пошел дальше как ни в чем не бывало. Может, пацан хоть чему-то научился, в конце концов.  
  
– Это мой мальчик, – сказал он Рокси с кривой усмешкой.  
  
Она фыркнула.  
  
– Разве? Знаешь, я никогда не была уверена в этом. Это многое бы объяснило, но я знаю, что это не так. Ты бы никогда не обрюхатил девушку. Ты бы вообще никогда с девушкой!  
  
– Ага, я хотел сказать… духовно. Я тот, кто научил его этому дерьму. И вроде как горжусь, что он не тратит все это впустую.  
  
– Это так мило, когда они взрослеют. Взгляни на Роуз. Она маленькая язвительная смышленая стерва, прям как я! Я так горжусь ей, – хихикнула Рокси, – Дай ей Бог здоровья.  
  
Рокси отпила из стакана и, перестав смеяться, одарила его долгим косым взглядом, который он не мог не заметить. Она изящно перемешивала прозрачную жидкость каким-то сувениром в виде розовой кошки на палочке, понизив голос, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
  
– Взгляни на нас, Дирк. Мы стареем. Наши дети скоро вырастут и выпорхнут из гнезда, и что у нас останется?  
  
– У тебя – Папочка, – невнятно пробормотал он.  
  
Рокси печально улыбнулась, опираясь подбородком на изящные пальцы:  
  
– Да, Ди-Страй… но кто будет рядом с тобой, детка?  
  
Сквозь темное стекло ее неоново-розовые глаза поймали янтарный взгляд с оттенком боли. Бро мотнул головой в сторону, бормоча невнятные проклятия, и допил свой виски. Он хлопнул стаканом по столу и встал. Рокси устало вздохнула и протянула ему руку.  
  
– Нет. Хватит с меня этого дерьма, – он отстранился, хмуро глядя на нее и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоих попытках исправить мою личную жизнь, Рокс, я могу, блядь, справиться с одиночеством, ладно? Я был один достаточно долго, и я, блядь, уже привык к этому!  
  
– Ты не должен был.  
  
– Послушай, нужный человек не свалится с неба волшебным образом, потому что _ты_ щелкнула пальцами. Если я его встречу, то _узнаю._ Я. Не ты. Когда-нибудь я найду его, обязательно, и когда это произойдет, будут и звезды, и радуги, и блядские бабочки, но прямо сейчас я в порядке, так что забудь об этом. Я не старый. Я – _нет._  
  
– Но однажды ты будешь старым, и ты будешь один, если не _сделаешь_ хоть что-нибудь! В смысле… тебе когда-нибудь, ну типа, приходило в голову, что ты, может быть, уже встретил его?  
  
– Ага, и это очкастый зануда из соседней комнаты! Опомнись, Рокс!  
  
Она поджала губы и откинулась назад, взбалтывая свой коктейль в маленький злобный ураган.  
  
– Вот. _Оно!_ Дирк Страйдер, ты самый бестолковый придурок, которого я только встречала! Нечто большое и великое стоит прямо перед тобой, неважно, каким больным дерьмом назовут это другие люди, а ты просто смотришь сквозь него, как будто его не существует! – Рокси встала, ударив бокалом по столу и тыча дрожащим пальцем ему в лицо, - Ты тянул это _мне хорошо одному_ дерьмо _годами_ и, блядь, _никто_ не верит в это кроме тебя! Единственный раз послушай меня и подними свою жалкую задницу, надень свое лучшее платье и просто _пиздуй уже флиртовать_ или еще что, не дожидаясь хора развратных кукольных ангелочков, завывающих, что заветный час пробил!  
  
– Меня не интересует-  
  
_– Я говорила не о нем!_  
  
Он непонимающе уставился на нее. Рокси тяжело дышала и, всплеснув руками, сказала:  
  
– Нет. Нет! Если ты будешь продолжать быть таким тупым, я точно все брошу. Я завела мотор, и если _ты_ собираешься быть большим тупым пафосным булыжником на дороге, то это только твоя вина. С меня хватит, Дирк. Я уже устала от всего этого дерьма.  
  
– Рокси-  
  
Она ушла, оставив свой бокал на столе. Бро смотрел ей вслед, случайно заметив недовольный взгляд Роуз, которая шла за своей матерью, по пути подбирая бокал и ставя его на поднос, который собиралась выносить.  
  
– Могу я предложить Вам присоединиться к нам за столом, пока ужин не остыл? – спросила она.  
  
Он вздохнул и двинулся к выходу, начиная вспоминать, почему он никогда не пил со своими друзьями.  


.:.

Ужин прошел весело, даже Рокси в итоге присоединилась к ним. Бро пытался сосредоточиться на своей тарелке с какой-то странной мешаниной из Папиной стряпни, которую он, видимо, _привез с собой,_ и общепитского дерьма, заказанного Рокси. Еда была слишком странной, чтобы Бро смог привыкнуть к ней, но вроде неплохой на вкус. По крайней мере, у него получилось проглотить это. И оно было лучше большей части дерьма, что он ел раньше.  
  
Через некоторое время он поймал себя за бесцельным размазыванием еды по тарелке, возвращаясь к своей привычной роли необщительного отщепенца. Не стоило ему расслабляться. Когда он расслаблялся, то, как правило, проебывал все самым тупым и болезненным способом. Сегодняшний вечер не был исключением. Он даже не мог _вспомнить,_ когда в последний раз Рокси повышала не него голос, не говоря уже-  
  
Оу.  
  
Он резко вскинул голову, когда его ногу опять пнули под столом. Через стекла очков Бро пристально разглядывал всех сидящих за столом, и спустя мгновение поймал блеск небесно-синих глаз, смотрящих в его сторону.  
  
Джон пнул его еще раз. Бро нахмурился и пнул его в ответ.  
  
Полный рот еды заглушил хихиканье Джона, и теперь он точно смотрел на него. Бро почувствовал натиск и перешел в оборону, в это время Джон воспользовался случаем и пнул его по другой ноге. О, это дерьмо на самом деле _происходит._  
  
Бро спокойно вернулся к еде, удерживая спину прямо – сражение под столом стало гораздо более быстрым и сложным, чем он хотел признавать. Несмотря на то, что Джон не обладал большой силой, он был тот еще хитрец. Несомненный талант сквозил в каждом его движении. Пара низких пинков, а затем Бро внезапно почувствовал, как следующий удар почти достал его колено; он дернул ногами вверх и получил увесистый пинок по пяткам. Джон практически давился от смеха, и Бро решил воспользоваться этим и, вытянув ноги обратно, понесся в боковую атаку.  
  
– АУЧ! Кто это сделал?  
  
Джон подавился, когда Папа подпрыгнул на своем стуле рядом с ним; черт возьми, почему именно сейчас ему приспичило вытянуть ноги? Бро инстинктивно ткнул пальцем в Дэйва, который возмущенно завопил, отчаянно пытаясь проглотить свою еду, чтобы оправдать себя.  
  
Он не видел, что сделал Папа, и, боже, как же он жалеет об этом, потому что мужчина всего лишь дернулся, и вдруг стул Дейва уже лежит на полу, а затем его затягивает под стол вместе с Дейвом. Его брат закричал, а потом Джон громко и открыто засмеялся, когда Дейв вылез из-под стола с идеальным отпечатком ботинка на лице. Прелестный и четкий след. Бро фыркнул. Дейв ударил его в плечо.  
  
– Ты величайший сукин сын во всем в мире, – ворчал он, тяжело опустившись на стул и разглядывая свое отражение в ложке. – Господи. Господи, Бро, мое лицо!  
  
– Я знаю. Какое охрененное улучшение, а?  
  
Дейв взвыл, и Бро рассмеялся вместе со всеми за столом. Он не был уверен, куда делось его плохое настроение, но, похоже, кто-то отправил его пинком куда подальше.  


.:.

– Окей, милые мои ребятки, пора спатеньки, – громко сказала Рокси, и все дети, кроме Роуз, дружно застонали, вызвав нежную улыбку у Папы, который все еще сидел напротив Бро, наливая Джейку очередной стакан.  
  
– Не-а. Никаких жалоб. Это касается и взрослых тоже, вообще-то, – добавила она, повернувшись и небрежно махнув в сторону сидящих за столом. На этот раз застонал Джейк.  
  
– Черт! Мы только добрались до виски.  
  
– Еще куча времени для пьянок, Джейки. Понимаешь? Понимаешь, я сказала тебе _наиважнейшую_ причину, - она указала на Бро, и тот закатил глаза, но он был рад, что она больше не злится на него. – Вон. Кыш.  
  
– Но-, – еще раз попытался Джейк.  
  
– Тссс, только спать.  
  
Рокси разогнала их по разным этажам. Когда Джейк опять начал возражать, у нее в руках появился гарпун. Бро последним выскочил в коридор на первом этаже, но Рокси схватила его за плечо, и гарпун тут же уперся ему в подбородок.  
  
– Временами… чтобы сделать что-то рацео… рациа… _умное_ , надо сделать что-то глупое, – невнятно сказала она, наклонившись и прожигая его взглядом через стекла очков, а затем отстранилась, кивая вглубь коридора. – Ночи, Дирк.  
  
– … Бро, – взволнованно пробормотал он, потирая подбородок, где гарпун слегка проехался по нему.  
  
Он больше не думал над ее словами, на данный момент алкоголь и сонливость истощили его способность придавать чему-либо значение. Он будет беспокоиться о странной философской херне завтра, прямо сейчас все его мысли были сосредоточены на кровати. Бро нашел свою дверь под одним из немногих островков света от горящего светильника, напротив была еще одна дверь, которая уже была закрыта. Тихо ворча себе под нос, он открыл дверь, полностью готовый со скоростью света выбросить Кэла из инвентеки, чтобы рассказать засранцу все, что он думает о сегодняшнем дне.  
  
– О! Привет, Бро!  
  
– Хм, – он обернулся и посмотрел на противоположную дверь, теперь открытую, и с Джоном, перегнувшимся через порог. – Привет, парень. Думал, она собирается свести меня с австралийцем.  
  
– Я так рад, что мы рядом! В смысле, Дейв на два этажа выше, так что мы можем разговаривать здесь, – Джон расплылся в улыбке, переходящей в тихие смешки. – Не могу поверить, что ты пнул Папу.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что он провернул это с Дейвом за такой короткий срок.  
  
– Думаю, ты согласен, что настоящий шутник _всегда_ готов, – серьезным голосом сказал парень, прежде чем снова улыбнуться. – Это было великолепно. Ты выглядел таким сердитым, но я в итоге заставил тебя улыбнуться! Мой гамбит шутника сделал доброе дело, тебе не на что жаловаться.  
  
– Пожалуй, я согласен с тобой.  
  
Дверь перед ним распахнулась, но он шагнул назад, чтобы потрепать Джона по голове. Парень выскользнул из-под руки Бро и обхватил того за талию, прежде чем он смог остановить его.  
  
– Еще один гребаный любитель обнимашек. У меня передоз объятий, парень.  
  
– Ну, раньше для объятий у меня был только Папа. Видимо, я прирожденный обниматель. Смирись с этим. Ты мой друг, и я буду обнимать тебя, так что зде…  
  
Джон притих и поднял глаза, скользя пальцем по груди Бро. Его щеки порозовели, когда он что-то тихо пробормотал. Бро нахмурился на его испуганный-олененок-чуть-не-сбитый-автобусом выражение лица.  
  
– … что? Парень, ты должен говорить четче, если-  
  
– Эм. Омела.  
  
Бро вскинул голову и уставился на пучок травы, привязанный к светильнику розовой ленточкой; ему потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать это. Омела. Привязанная _розовой_ лентой. Между комнатами, которые она выделила им.  
  
Рокси, какого _хуя?_  
  
– Черт, нет.  
  
Он попытался освободиться, но руки Джона сжались вокруг него. Бро посмотрел вниз и увидел взволнованные щенячьи глазки. О нет. Нет, нет, _нет._  
  
– … Дейв говорил, что не сделать это – плохая примета!  
  
Ну конечно, _Дейв,_ блядь, сказал!  
  
– Бро, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы случилось несчастье!  
  
Он просто должен был сказать нет и уйти. Это все, что от него требовалось.  
  
– Пожалуйста, я наконец-то встретился со всеми, что, если случится что-нибудь плохое!  
  
– Джон-  
  
– … пожалуйста? – тихо пробормотал Джон, его глаза расстроенно блестели.  
  
Боже, парень был реально напуган всей этой херней, он выглядел таким печальным и очаровательным. Бро мысленно дал себе пинка и вздохнул:  
  
– Повзрослей, парень, – пробормотал он, отступая назад.  
  
Джон вздохнул с обидой на лице.  
  
Он был прав. Этот ребенок будет его смертью.  
  
Бро, затолкав свои чувства подальше, наклонился вперед и на секунду замешкался, встретившись взглядом с Джоном, но как только синие глаза сверкнули знакомой веселой искрой, Бро почувствовал, как напряженность покинула его плечи. Он подтянул Джона повыше к себе, чтобы их головы оказались ближе друг к другу; его большие губы, прижимающиеся к мягким губам Джона в целомудренном поцелуе, который должен был быть мимолетным, и легким, и просто _остановись._ Но в момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись, он не смог заставить себя разорвать поцелуй, мир замер, оставив лишь стук сердца в ушах и тепло объятий.  
  
Джон вздрогнул, когда холодный пирсинг Бро скользнул по его подбородку,  
  
сжал пальцами рубашку-поло и приподнялся на носочки,  
  
коротко и быстро дышал через нос, касаясь дыханием лица Бро,  
  
и издавал тихие, бессмысленные звуки.  
  
Бро понял, что его глаза были в опасной близости от того, чтобы закрыться. Но единственное, что не делал Джон – он не отталкивал его.  
  
Бро нехотя выпрямился, и Джон потянулся за ним, прижимаясь вторым, легким поцелуем к его щеке, а затем опустился обратно на ноги и залился краской до кончиков ушей.  
  
– …эм, – голос парня был смущенным, дыхание сбилось. – я… э-э…  
  
– Ну, вот, – вау, дерьмо, его голос был таким же мягким и сбивчивым, он прокашлялся и вернул свой нормальный грубоватый голос, чтобы не выглядеть так, как будто это его первый поцелуй. – Никаких несчастий теперь. Ты… ложись спать, ладно?  
  
– Эм. Ладно.  
  
Джон медленно отпустил его, и Бро вдруг остро почувствовал, как их тела отдаляются друг от друга, а тепло объятий сменяется холодом.  
  
– … спокойной… спокойной ночи, Бро.  
  
– Спокойной ночи.  
  
Дверь тихо закрылась, и Бро посмотрел наверх, прожигая несчастный пучок травы ненавистным взглядом и срывая его за ленту. Зайдя в свою комнату, он запер дверь и сполз по ней вниз, бросив омелу на пол и вытащив телефон.  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗТ] начал доставать хмельногоГностальгика [ХГ] в 22:23 --**  
  
[ЗТ]: Рокси.  
[ЗТ]: В какую ХУЙНЮ ты тут играешь, тупая ебаная сука?  
[ХГ]: чтот глупое  
[ХГ]: а че  
[ХГ]: что ты там делаеш дрик  
[ЗТ]: ЭТО БЫЛО НЕ СМЕШНО  
[ЗТ]: ЭТО НЕ ПОМОЩЬ  
[ЗТ]: ОН, БЛЯДЬ, ПРОСТО МИЛЫЙ РЕБЕНОК, И ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ Я ЧУВСТВУЮ, ЧТО ВОСПОЛЬЗОВАЛСЯ ИМ.  
[ЗТ]: ЕМУ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, БЛЯДЬ, НРАВИТСЯ НАСТОЯЩИЙ Я, И ТЫ, ВОЗМОЖНО, ВСЕ ИСПОРТИЛА.  
[ХГ]: о ты про джона?  
[ХГ]: ты казался висьма щасливым за ужином  
[ЗТ]: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН СМОГ РАССМЕШИТЬ МЕНЯ.  
[ЗТ]: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ РАЗОЗЛИЛАСЬ НА МЕНЯ ЗА НИХУЯ, И ОН ПОДНЯЛ МНЕ НАСТРОЕНИЕ.  
[ЗТ]: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ЗАБОТИТСЯ О МОЕМ САМОЧУВСТВИИ.  
[ЗТ]: И ВОТ, ЧТО ОН ПОЛУЧАЕТ ОТ МЕНЯ В ОТВЕТ.  
[ХГ]: не нада было  
[ЗТ]: ОН БЫЛ РАССТРОЕН РОКСИ.  
[ЗТ]: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДЕЙВ ЗАПОЛНИЛ ЕГО БОШКУ КАКИМ-ТО ДЕРЬМОМ.  
[ЗТ]: КОНЕЧНО, ЭТО БЫЛ ЧЕРТОВ ДЕЙВ!  
[ЗТ]: Я НЕ МОГ ОСТАВИТЬ ЕГО ВОТ ТАК.  
[ХГ]: и почему это  
[ЗТ]: ПОТОМУ ЧТО  
[ЗТ]: Я ПРОСТО  
[ХГ]: я личьно  
[ХГ]: думаю  
[ХГ]: это птмчто он милый  
[ХГ]: и ты ему нраишся  
[ХГ]: и он смишит тебя  
[ХГ]: и паднимает настраение  
[ХГ]: и заботится о тебе  
[ХГ]: и он хороший парень  
[ХГ]: и он заставляит тебя улыбаться даже кагда у меня эт не всегеда получается  
[ЗТ]: ОТКУДА, БЛЯДЬ, ТОЛЬКО БЕРЕТСЯ ВСЕ ЭТО ДЕРЬМО?  
[ХГ]: дрик  
[ХГ]: детка  
[ХГ]: всё это?  
[ХГ]: я циитировла тебя  
[ЗТ]: Но  
[ЗТ]: Это не  
[ЗТ]: Когда я говорил, что не  
[ЗТ]: О, Боже.  
[ХГ]: что мамочка говорила тебе  
[ЗТ]: Срань господня.  
[ЗТ]: Я сказал всё о  
[ЗТ]: Я даже не заметил, что я  
[ЗТ]: Рокси  
[ЗТ]: Что я даже  
[ЗТ]: У меня  
[ЗТ]: Бля  
[ХГ]: дзинь  
[ХГ]: наконецто дошл  
[ХГ]: *дшл  
[ХГ]: *дошло  
[ХГ]: лол  
[ЗТ]: Я так не могу.  
[ЗТ]: Я просто.  
[ЗТ]: Не могу.  
[ЗТ]: О, Боже.  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗТ] прекратил доставать хмельногоГностальгика [ХГ] в 22:45 --**  
  
[ХГ]: о детка  
[ХГ]: ну что с тобой паделать


	13. ==> Джон: Достать Роуз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну и, что именно сейчас произошло?

Он провел много времени, представляя свой первый поцелуй.  
  
И учитывая, что Джон практически был принцем, заточенным в башню, в ожидании своей отважной героини, у него было много времени и на фантазии о внезапно вспыхнувших чувствах, и на размышления о том, кем эта девушка может быть, где это произойдет и как это будет. Он даже спрашивал у других, целовались ли они, и на что это похоже, пытаясь приблизить свои фантазии к реальности. И, конечно же, только Дейв ответил «да» и начал объяснять всё с помощью такой нелепой метафоры, что Джон до сих пор не понял, что тот хотел сказать.  
  
Папины поцелуи не в счет, это уж точно, даже если это были короткие поцелуи в щеку, которыми он выражал свою привязанность. Мамины поцелуи тем более не считались, в основном потому, что она имела привычку нацелиться на его губы, а в итоге его подбородок или нос оказывались измазаны помадой.  
  
Но это.  
  
_Это._  
  
Это, наверное, точно считается.  
  
Джон сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери, как только она закрылась, и теперь бездумно пялился в потолок. Его сердце безумно колотилось, как после тренировок, он еле справлялся с дыханием и никак не мог прекратить прокручивать тот момент в своей голове.  
  
Он ожидал, что-то наподобие Папиных поцелуев – короткое прикосновение губ к коже, строгое и порядочное. Но то, что он получил…  
  
Определенно не было похоже на это!  
  
Сперва это было лишь легкое касание, но затем Джон почувствовал давление (он наклонился?) и смог ощутить легкую шероховатость губ Бро, его пирсинг, прижимающийся к подбородку и посылающий холодную дрожь по всему телу. Щетина мужчины слегка оцарапала его, когда они оба, без предупреждения, двинулись ближе друг к другу (или это было только в воображении Джона? Он больше не был уверен), но в тот момент она не щекотала и не колола, ощущения от нее были… странными? Он не мог это описать. Даже от попытки сделать это, все внутри наполнялось трепетом, а сердце снова начинало бешено биться.  
  
Так что его первый поцелуй был в особняке, в темном коридоре, под одиноким лучом света и веточкой омелы и с…  
  
… с …  
  
**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевта [ТТ] в 22:35 --**  
  
[ЭБ]: роуз  
[ЭБ]: если бы я  
[ЭБ]: теоретически  
[ЭБ]: поцеловал  
[ЭБ]: парня  
[ЭБ]: и мне вроде как  
[ЭБ]: понравилось  
[ЭБ]: немного  
[ЭБ]: это что-нибудь говорит  
[ЭБ]: обо мне?  
[ТТ]: То, что тебе повезло насладиться приятными объятиями?  
[ЭБ]: я не это имел в виду!!  
[ТТ]: Джон, ты спрашиваешь меня, достаточно ли одного поцелуя с мужчиной, чтобы проверить твою ориентацию? Потому что мой ответ - нет.  
[ЭБ]: оу  
[ТТ]: Конечно, это может указывать на интерес к твоему собственному полу, но сексуальность имеет большой и прекрасный диапазон, который может быть уникален для каждого человека, и я, разумеется, не стану строить теории, основываясь на твоем первом поцелуе.  
[ЭБ]: оу  
[ТТ]: Почему? Ты чувствуешь, что это означает нечто большее? Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
[ЭБ]: это все теоретически!!!!  
[ЭБ]: я просто сидел, размышлял  
[ЭБ]: и поинтересовался  
[ТТ]: Конечно, Джон. Ты расскажешь мне, кем именно ты ‘интересовался’? Если это, к примеру, был твой отец, то существуют и другие теории, полностью объясняющие подобные фантазии.  
[ЭБ]: о боже, роуз, я не целовался с папой!!!  
[ЭБ]: аргххххх!!!!!  
[ТТ]: Вы не целовались? Я полагала, что ты лишь думаешь о поцелуе?  
[ЭБ]: да, только думаю  
[ТТ]: Ты уверен?  
[ТТ]: Джон, если тебя это беспокоит, то ты знаешь, что можешь с полной уверенностью рассказать мне обо всем. Все сказанное останется между нами.  
[ЭБ]: я правда не думаю, что должен  
[ТТ]: Это был Дейв?  
[ЭБ]: о боже!!!!! нет!!!!!  
[ЭБ]: я бы никогда не поцеловал дейва! даже, если бы был девушкой!  
[ТТ]: Это был Джейк?  
[ЭБ]: нет! я его даже не знаю!  
[ТТ]: Значит, Бро. Интересно.  
  
О, черт, это была ужасная идея.  
  
[ТТ]: Джон?  
[ЭБ]: нет!!! с чего ты взяла??  
[ТТ]: Потому что в этом доме только четыре других мужчины, и ты исключил всех остальных. Обычная логика. Учитывая твою заминку с ответом и тот вопрос, которым ты пытался выяснить, что же тебя выдало, я буду расценивать это как подтверждение, хорошо?  
[ТТ]: У меня были подозрения, что это случится.  
[ЭБ]: почему??  
[ТТ]: О, подслушала кое-что. Люди повышают голос и забывают, что не все так забывчивы, как те, на кого они кричат.  
[ТТ]: Это, плюс разговоры, в которых Дэйв предоставил мне некоторые доказательства, в попытке подтвердить свои подозрения насчет твоего отношения к его брату.  
[ЭБ]: блядь  
[ЭБ]: что мне теперь делать? :(  
[ЭБ]: это произошло под омелой, так что это ничего не значит, верно?  
[ТТ]: Думаю, ты задаешь неправильный вопрос. На вопрос, который ты должен задать, ответить можешь только ты сам. Так что.  
[ТТ]: Ты думаешь, это что-то значит, Джон?  
  
Он несколько раз перечитал ее слова, прежде чем выключить телефон и опустить голову на руки. Он не пытался сбежать от ее вопроса, вовсе нет! Просто не хотел думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
  
Когда он уже собирался ложиться спать, одна мысль промелькнула у него в голове, и он нервно засмеялся.  
  
Единственный раз в своей жизни Дейв сделал что-то правильно, и это был единственный раз, когда Джон сделает все, что угодно, чтобы тот об этом _никогда_ не узнал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Роуз нарочно не сказала ничего о возрасте, чтобы не подтолкнуть Джона к определенному ответу. Она это любит.


	14. ==> Бро: Открыться лучшему другу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тем временем, за другой дверью: Бро необходимо кое-что тщательно обсудить.

– Я и ты, мы дол­жны по­гово­рить по ду­шам, я в глу­боком дерь­ме. Из мо­их зна­комых ник­то не по­может мне ра­зоб­рать­ся во всей этой хер­не луч­ше те­бя.  
  
Бро ко­пал­ся в ми­ни-ба­ре, ко­торым бы­ла ос­на­щена его ком­на­та, ра­зуме­ет­ся, он был здесь, ведь это дом Рок­си. Он на­шел смут­но по­хожее на при­год­ное для питья пи­во и, рез­ко сор­вав крыш­ку, сде­лал боль­шой гло­ток и ог­ля­нул­ся на кро­вать:  
  
– Мне ну­жен со­вет, бро.  
  
Кэл с по­нима­ни­ем слу­шал его, раз­ва­лив­шись на по­душ­ках и за­кинув ру­ки на спин­ку кро­вати. Он всег­да был от­личным слу­шате­лем.  
  
– Черт возь­ми, ко­го я пы­та­юсь об­ма­нуть, я _знаю_ , что со мной тво­рит­ся ка­кое-то эмо­ци­ональ­ное дерь­мо из-за од­но­го пар­ня, ко­торо­го я _не_ дол­жен ста­рать­ся за­полу­чить, – он пой­мал без­мол­вный воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд и по­жал пле­чами. – Нет, ни­чего страш­но­го, на­вер­ное. Прос­то ма­лень­кая… проб­ле­ма с воз­растом, вот и все. Он нем­но­го мо­ложе ме­ня, ага. Ну, хо­рошо. Мо­жет, нам­но­го мо­ложе?  
  
Кэл не осуж­дал, Кэл ни­ког­да не осуж­дал, но он, оп­ре­делен­но, выг­ля­дел нем­но­го взвол­но­ван­ным.  
  
– Блядь! Ес­ли бы не Рок­си, на ме­ня бы не сва­лилась эта проб­ле­ма! Я был в по­ряд­ке. В бла­жен­ном не­веде­нии, и это бы­ло кру­то, окей? У ме­ня всег­да бы­ла сла­бость на пар­ней вро­де не­го. Та­ких… дру­желюб­ных и оп­ти­мис­тичных. Не­вин­ных. Не­вин­ный, по­жалуй, то са­мое сло­во, но, блядь, это зас­тавля­ет ме­ня чувс­тво­вать се­бя еще ху­же, по­тому что мне ка­жет­ся, что я, вро­де как, заб­рал часть этой не­вин­ности?  
  
Нас­той­чи­вое мол­ча­ние.  
  
– Нет! Блядь, я не имел в ви­ду, что спал с ним! Прос­то по­целуй, окей, но, черт возь­ми, я знаю, что для не­го он был пер­вым, и это пол­ный от­стой, по­тому что он дол­жен был сох­ра­нить его для ка­кой-ни­будь ми­лаш­ки его воз­раста, не для ме­ня. Я не хо­тел. Во всем ви­нова­ты Рок­си и Дейв, не я.   
  
Кэл не­довер­чи­во смот­рел на не­го, лег­кие, ед­ва за­мет­ные ро­зовые пят­на выс­ту­пили на ще­ках Бро.   
  
– Лад­но, да… да, воз­можно, я мог про­явить нем­но­го боль­ше са­мокон­тро­ля. Я все-та­ки ос­та­новил­ся до то­го, как все это дерь­мо ста­ло серь­ез­ным. Все­го лишь один-единс­твен­ный сдер­жанный глу­пый тра­дици­он­ный по­целуй. Вот и все.  
  
Бро от­вел взгляд, за­совы­вая сво­бод­ную ру­ку в кар­ман и не­ук­лю­же рас­ха­живая у под­но­жия кро­вати. Кэл дал ему вре­мя по­думать, а за­тем прив­лек его вни­мания без­звуч­ным зо­вом.  
  
– … все рав­но по-дру­гому и быть _не мог­ло._ Блядь. Пос­лу­шай, ес­ли бы он был сей­час ря­дом, пря­мо пе­редо мной, я бы ос­та­новил это. Я бы смог ос­та­вить все в рам­ках друж­бы, и был бы сей­час в по­ряд­ке! Все по­тому, что это был прос­то текст. Толь­ко раз­го­воры. Лег­ко за­быть, что ты го­воришь с ре­бен­ком, в смыс­ле, черт возь­ми, он ве­дет се­бя взрос­лее, чем Рок­си! Впол­не ес­тес­твен­но оши­бить­ся. Не моя ви­на, что он ох­ре­неть ка­кой ми­лый, и это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы я не мог ска­зать «нет».   
  
Кэл по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, в кур­се ли он, что зву­чит, как влюб­ленный при­дурок.  
  
– Зат­кнись.  
  
Кэл ни­чего не ска­зал. Он выг­ля­дел огор­ченным.  
  
– Оу, эй, бро, прос­ти. Прос­то… я сей­час не в нас­тро­ении для все­го это­го дерь­ма, окей? Это не то, на что я мо­гу прос­то не об­ра­щать вни­мания. В смыс­ле… что ес­ли я напь­юсь и ска­жу или сде­лаю что-ни­будь? Ес­ли Рокс за­мети­ла, что ес­ли и дру­гие то­же? Он – ре­бенок! Это дерь­мо мо­жет обер­нуть­ся в ох­ре­нен­ную проб­ле­му или че­го по­хуже, ес­ли я _ре­аль­но_ об­ла­жа­юсь.   
  
Сле­ду­ющий воп­рос был лю­бопыт­нее, и Бро фыр­кнул.   
  
– Ну, ко­неч­но, будь он пос­тарше, то был бы иде­ален. Блядь, чел, будь он со­вер­шенно­лет­ним, я бы нак­рыл его гре­баной ла­виной люб­ви. Все то дерь­мо, ко­торое я о нем го­ворил, дерь­мо, ко­торое Рок­си лю­без­но вы­вали­ла на ме­ня, что­бы я мог уто­нуть в сво­ем собс­твен­ном сра­ном иди­отиз­ме – ведь мой иде­аль­ный па­рень пря­мо здесь. Это вро­де как… обид­но, – ти­хо до­бавил он, най­дя гла­зами оме­лу, ко­торая все еще ва­лялась на по­лу. – Он хо­роший па­рень.   
  
Кэл все по­нимал. Они про­вели нес­коль­ко ми­нут в мол­ча­нии, пос­ле че­го Бро по­мор­щился и пос­мотрел в гла­за сво­ему ста­рому дру­гу.  
  
– В лю­бом слу­чае, я дол­жен по­кон­чить с этим, по­ка не об­ла­жал­ся и не ис­портил еще од­но­го ре­бен­ка. В смыс­ле, я уве­рен, что уже об­ла­жал­ся с Дей­вом со сво­ей брат­ской лю­бовью. Я не хо­чу по-нас­то­яще­му всерь­ез ис­портить… его.   
  
Че­рез се­кун­ду Кэл дал оче­вид­ный со­вет.  
  
– Ну, да, мне нуж­но пот­ра­хать­ся, пол­ностью сог­ла­сен с то­бой[1], ду­маю, Ро­лал уже сде­лала гре­баные фут­болки. Это не так лег­ко, я не мо­гу прос­то пой­ти и най­ти за­мену, ко­торая дей­стви­тель­но вы­тес­нит все мыс­ли о нем! Он… единс­твен­ный в сво­ем ро­де. Черт, опять это влюб­ленное дерь­мо, чел, я дол­жен ос­та­новить это. Все, что мне нуж­но – это гре­баный двой­ник, гре­баная взрос­лая вер­сия его, так что я прос­то дол­жен по­кон­чить с этим, до то­го как я все ис­порчу и сде­лаю ка­кое-ни­будь неп­ра­виль­ное дерь­мо с этим ре­бен­ком.   
  
Кэл мол­ча сог­ла­сил­ся и за­дал оче­вид­ный воп­рос.  
  
– Я не знаю кто, чел! В смыс­ле, он не по­хож на сво­его Па­пу, как ва­ри­ант, и у не­го нет стар­ших брать­ев и сес­тер или… ку­зенов или... не­важ­но…  
  
Кэл прис­таль­но пос­мотрел на не­го, и Бро ус­та­вил­ся на не­го в от­вет.  
  
– Это… и прав­да мо­жет сра­ботать, бро, – про­бор­мо­тал он, взгля­нув на бу­тыл­ку в свой ру­ке и об­ду­мывая эту идею не­кото­рое вре­мя. – Я знал, что ты при­дума­ешь что-ни­будь.  
  
Это был шанс ис­ку­пить свою ви­ну, ес­ли он пра­виль­но ра­зыг­ра­ет свои кар­ты, по­тому что Кэл был прав. Пусть у Джо­на и не бы­ло ку­зенов, за­то Бро знал то­го, у ко­го он есть, и Бро знал, что дол­жен сде­лать кое-что глу­пое, ес­ли хо­чет выб­рать­ся из этой эмо­ци­ональ­ной чер­ной ды­ры жи­вым.   
  
Бро сде­лал гло­ток пи­ва, уто­пив в нем свои проб­ле­мы.  
  
Ведь здесь _был_ кое-кто дру­гой, кто на­поми­нал ему Джо­на.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Полностью согласен с тобой (англ. join the club) - дословный перевод фразы - «вступить в клуб», отсюда параллель с футболками.


	15. ==> Джон: Собирать данные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джону просто нужны доказательства!

Это ни­чего не зна­чит! Со­вер­шенно ни­чего! Прос­то два кру­тых бро, сле­ду­ющие рож­дес­твенской тра­диции. Ро­уз и ее ду­рац­кие иг­ры ра­зума ни­чего не из­ме­нят. Не-а. Они бы­ли та­кими ту­пыми. Пффф.  
  
– Джон, пе­редай мне мо­локо, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
Ну и что с то­го, что ему пон­ра­вилось? На­вер­ное, все по­целуи та­кие! На­вер­ное, от всех по­целу­ев твое сер­дце го­тово взор­вать­ся, ды­хание пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет, го­лова идет кру­гом, а те­ло на­пол­ня­ет­ся теп­лом. Ага. Это со­вер­шенно нор­маль­но!  
  
– Джон? Эй, Джейд вы­зыва­ет Джо­на, при­ем!  
  
И все лю­ди, на­вер­ное, сно­ва и сно­ва прок­ру­чива­ют в сво­ей го­лове сце­ну по­целуя, по­ка не на­чина­ют ощу­щать жар, ды­шать быс­трее и поч­ти что ис­пы­тыва­ют все это за­ново. Ага. Хех.  
  
– Джон, я не хо­чу су­хих хлопь­ев, это ду­рац­кое мо­локо сто­ит пря­мо пе­ред то­бой. Прос­то пе­редай его мне, по­жалуй­ста!  
  
Ему прос­то нуж­ны до­каза­тель­ства! Ес­ли бы толь­ко у не­го бы­ло нем­но­го боль­ше опы­та для срав­не­ния, он до­казал бы, что прав, и ус­по­ко­ил­ся!  
  
– Джон-!  
  
– По­целуй ме­ня, – ска­зал он, рез­ко обер­нувшись на­зад.   
  
Джейд за­мер­ла с от­кры­тым ртом и ус­та­вилась на не­го:  
  
– … что?  
  
– Эм-м. Не хо­тела бы. Ты. По­цело­вать ме­ня? Что­бы уз­нать ка­ково это, ког­да те­бя це­лу­ет де­вуш­ка.  
  
– Ага. По­тому что у не­го уже есть боль­шой опыт с маль­чи­ками, – про­тянул Дейв че­рез стол.   
  
Джон нер­вно рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
– Не­важ­но, Дейв! – ска­зал он вы­соким го­лосом, пос­ле че­го по­вер­нулся к Джейд и поп­ро­сил бо­лее нас­той­чи­во. – По­жалуй­ста? Все­го один кро­шеч­ный по­целуй, это важ­но!  
  
– Эм. Джон, ты хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь..?  
  
– Мне прос­то ну­жен по­целуй от де­вуш­ки! Вот и все. В на­уч­ных це­лях.  
  
– О. По­чему ты сра­зу не ска­зал?   
  
Он ед­ва ус­пел осоз­нать, что это был го­лос Ро­уз, как его го­лову зап­ро­кину­ли на­зад, и во вто­рой раз в жиз­ни чу­жие гу­бы при­жались к его гу­бам, но на этот раз они бы­ли мяг­ки­ми, неж­ны­ми и ма­лень­ки­ми. Джон зак­рыл гла­за и ус­лы­шал, как Дейв по­давил­ся сво­ими хлопь­ями. Ро­уз креп­ко по­цело­вала его: тон­кие паль­цы дер­жа­ли за под­бо­родок, нес­коль­ко пря­дей ее во­лос сви­сали вниз, сколь­зя по его ще­ке.  
  
Это бы­ло здо­рово! Он нас­лаждал­ся этим!   
  
Но его сер­дце би­лось лишь нем­но­го быс­трей, с ды­хани­ем все бы­ло в по­ряд­ке, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя удив­ленным, но… нор­маль­ным.  
  
О, нет.  
  
_О, нет._  
  
– Ну вот. На­де­юсь, у те­бя те­перь есть нуж­ные дан­ные? – спо­кой­но спро­сила она, поп­равляя свои во­лосы. – Ду­маю, все бы­ло в рам­ках ти­пич­ных пред­став­ле­ний об объ­яти­ях.  
  
– … ага. Эм. Спа­сибо?  
  
– Ро­уз толь­ко что по­цело­вала Джо­на, – оше­лом­ленно ска­зал Дейв, об­ра­ща­ясь к Джейд, на что она лишь фыр­кну­ла.  
  
– Да не­уже­ли, Дейв! Джон, ты до сих пор не пе­редал мне мо­локо.  
  
В пол­ном оце­пене­нии он, на­конец, сде­лал то, что она про­сила, и зас­то­нал, по­ложив го­лову на стол. Ро­уз се­ла нап­ро­тив, ря­дом с Дей­вом, иг­но­рируя его ти­хий нер­вный срыв.   
  
– Соб­ранные дан­ные не под­твержда­ют пред­почти­тель­ную ги­поте­зу, Джон? – неб­режно спро­сила она, по­тянув­шись за кув­ши­ном, ког­да Джейд за­кон­чи­ла на­пол­нять свою та­рел­ку мо­локом. – Или эк­спе­римент про­дол­жа­ет­ся?  
  
– Я да­же не _знаю._  
  
– Что ж, на­де­юсь, что ты ско­ро вы­берешь бо­лее про­дук­тивную ме­тодо­логию, и я с не­тер­пе­ни­ем жду мо­мен­та, ког­да смо­гу про­читать опуб­ли­кован­ные ре­зуль­та­ты. Дейв, пе­редай са­хар, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
– … ты по­цело­вала _Джо­на,_ – ту­по от­ве­тил те­хасец.  
  
Джон зас­то­нал, меч­тая рас­тво­рить­ся на мес­те и с ужа­сом ожи­дая окон­ча­ния это­го ду­рац­ко­го дня.   


.:.

Пус­тая бу­тыл­ка, по­качи­ва­ясь, ука­зала на Дей­ва, и все ви­дели, как он за­катил гла­за (по ус­ло­вию вы­зова его оч­ки бы­ли изъ­яты и на­ходи­лись сей­час на го­лове Ро­уз).  
  
– Прав­да или Вы­зов? – взвол­но­ван­но спро­сила Джейд, нак­ло­ня­ясь впе­ред.  
  
– Прав­да, Хар­ли.  
  
– Хм, лад­но! Сколь­ко де­вушек у те­бя бы­ло?  
  
– Од­на, – по­жал пле­чами Дейв. – Сви­данок? Мно­го. Но Рэз единс­твен­ная де­вуш­ка, ко­торая по­лучи­ла пол­ное Страй­дер­ское оба­яние боль­ше од­но­го ра­за.  
  
Он по­тянул­ся к бу­тыл­ке и ста­ратель­но рас­кру­тил ее, ух­мыль­нув­шись, ког­да та ос­та­нови­лась на Ро­уз.  
  
– Ха, ме­ня так и рас­пи­ра­ет спро­сить те­бя, Ро­уз. Дай уга­даю, Прав­да?   
  
– Как и всег­да, Дейв.  
  
– Ты ког­да-ни­будь за­води­лась от тен­таклей?  
  
– Иног­да, – как всег­да не­воз­му­тимо от­ве­тила она, но Джон по­чувс­тво­вал, как го­рят его ще­ки от слу­чай­но­го приз­на­ния. Ро­уз бы­ла той, кто пред­ло­жил иг­ру в ка­чес­тве спо­соба уз­нать друг дру­га по­луч­ше, и сна­чала все бы­ло прек­расно! Толь­ко ду­рац­кие воп­ро­сы и глу­пые вы­зовы. Но, вне­зап­но, Джейд спро­сила у Дэй­ва о его за­пасах пор­но, и за­тем иг­ра прев­ра­тилась в без­ба­шен­ные рус­ские гор­ки: от не­вин­ных воп­ро­сов к вы­яс­не­нию ве­щей, ко­торые он _ни­ког­да не хо­тел знать_ о сво­их друзь­ях, и об­ратно.  
  
Джон по­ка что из­бе­гал худ­ше­го, за ис­клю­чени­ем воп­ро­са от Джейд о том, го­ворил ли он ког­да-ни­будь о сво­их при­чин­да­лах, ис­поль­зуя мо­лоточ­ные ка­лам­бу­ры. А пос­ле его сбив­чи­вого от­ри­цания Дейв толь­ко усу­губил си­ту­ацию, на­чав пред­ла­гать свои ва­ри­ан­ты, по­ка Джон не зат­кнул его воп­ро­сом о том, по­беж­дал ли он ког­да-ни­будь в бит­ве с Бро, по­лучив роб­кое «нет» в от­вет. Пос­ле это­го лишь Ро­уз по­пада­ла на Джо­на, и все ее воп­ро­сы бы­ли ба­наль­ны­ми, но, не­сом­ненно, име­ли для нее тай­ный смысл. И его нем­но­го сму­щало, что она ста­ла что-то за­писы­вать во вре­мя от­ве­та!  
  
Ро­уз нак­ло­нилась впе­ред и изящ­но рас­кру­тила бу­тыл­ку, улыб­нувшись, ког­да та ос­та­нови­лась на Дей­ве:  
  
– Вы­бери свой яд, Страй­дер.  
  
– Прав­да, ес­ли, ко­неч­но, я не по­лучу свои гре­баные оч­ки об­ратно.  
  
– По­ка нет, по­ка нет, – она рас­плы­лась в не­хоро­шей улыб­ке, за­тем вы­тащи­ла кни­гу и, не спе­ша про­лис­тав па­ру стра­ниц (ра­нее она ска­зала, что это для вдох­но­вения), с хлоп­ком зак­ры­ла ее. – Ах, ко­неч­но. Сколь­ко пар­ней у те­бя бы­ло?  
  
Прош­ла ми­нута не­лов­ко­го мол­ча­ния, и Джон опять пок­раснел от нап­ря­жен­ной ат­мосфе­ры, на­калив­шей­ся меж­ду ни­ми. Все нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ились, ког­да Джейд рас­сме­ялась:  
  
– Да лад­но, Ро­уз, Дейв не-  
  
– Двое.  
  
Что?  
  
Джон обер­нулся к Дей­ву так быс­тро, что по­чувс­тво­вал, как что-то хрус­тну­ло в шее. Джейд кач­ну­лась впе­ред, из­да­вая не­понят­ные шо­киро­ван­ные зву­ки. Ли­цо кул­ки­да ос­та­валось спо­кой­ным, но Джон ви­дел, как слег­ка поб­ледне­ли от нап­ря­жения его гу­бы, крас­ные гла­за про­жига­ли Ро­уз. В прис­таль­ном взгля­де Дей­ва чи­талась па­ника. Мол­ча­ние за­тяну­лось, а за­тем Дейв нах­му­рил­ся и ссу­тулил пле­чи:  
  
– Один, ког­да мне бы­ло один­надцать, дру­гой не­задол­го до Рез, мы мо­жем за­бить на это дерь­мо и иг­рать даль­ше?  
  
– Но Дейв, я да­же не ду­мала-! – в не­до­уме­нии на­чала Джейд.   
  
– Не твоя оче­редь, Хар­ли, - ог­рызнул­ся он, с си­лой рас­кру­чивая бу­тыл­ку. – Так что ни­каких гре­баных воп­ро­сов до тех пор.  
  
Джо­ну по­каза­лось, что го­лос Дей­ва не сер­ди­тый, а взвол­но­ван­ный. Да­же на­пуган­ный. Он знал, что Дейв спе­ци­аль­но ве­дет се­бя гру­бо, что­бы скрыть свои нас­то­ящие эмо­ции. Хо­тя он все рав­но зву­чал расс­тро­ен­но! Джон за­ранее по­жалел то­го, на ко­го ука­жет–  
  
Ох. Ко­неч­но. Черт возь­ми!  
  
– Прав­да или Вы­зов, Эг­берт.  
  
Лад­но, Дейв боль­ше не хо­тел воп­ро­сов, так что, ес­ли Джон вы­берет Вы­зов, Дейв ско­рее все­го зас­та­вит его сде­лать что-то нас­толь­ко не­лепое и пос­тыдное, что­бы точ­но от­влечь де­вочек от се­бя. Он ви­дел, как свер­ка­ли его гла­за в ожи­дании, что Джон вы­берет Вы­зов и даст ему пол­ную власть над со­бой для са­мых ужас­ных при­каза­ний, так что Джон прос­то сос­ко­чил с крюч­ка. Блон­дин уже сде­лал так один раз с Джейд (выз­вал ее объ­яс­нить Джо­ну, что оз­на­ча­ет ка­кой-то стран­ный тер­мин «фур­ри», ко­торо­го Джон _не хо­тел знать_ ), пос­ле то­го как Ро­уз спро­сила его что-то о ма­ри­онет­ках. Джон не со­бирал­ся быть его коз­лом от­пу­щения на этот раз!  
  
– Прав­да!  
  
Гла­за Дей­ва за­горе­лись, и он рас­плыл­ся в са­мой ши­рокой и тем­ной улыб­ке, ко­торую Джон ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел. Его жи­вот скру­тило, ког­да он по­нял, что Дейв толь­ко что не­ре­аль­но об­ла­пошил его, об­ра­тив наб­лю­датель­ность Джо­на про­тив не­го са­мого. Его гам­бит шут­ни­ка опус­тился ни­же ну­ля. У Джо­на бы­ло очень пло­хое пред­чувс­твие нас­чет все­го это­го.   
  
– Ты за­пал на Бро?  
  
Нет. Черт возь­ми, нет. ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬ­МИ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕТ.  
  
Джон хва­тал воз­дух ртом, от­ча­ян­но же­лая сов­рать о са­мой воз­можнос­ти _со­вер­шенно не­под­твержден­ной_ влюб­леннос­ти, ко­торая, мо­жет быть, дей­стви­тель­но су­щес­тву­ет. Но пра­вила! Его честь! Все они пок­ля­лись пе­ред иг­рой го­ворить толь­ко прав­ду! Да­же Дейв приз­нался в чем-то, что, Джон уве­рен, тот ни­ког­да не хо­тел бы го­ворить им. Так что, ес­ли он сов­рет им сей­час, то ка­ким же не­воз­можным му­даком он бу­дет!  
  
– … воз­можно? В смыс­ле... – го­лос Джо­на был ти­хим и низ­ким, и он очень силь­но на­де­ял­ся, что ни­кого из взрос­лых не бы­ло поб­ли­зос­ти, жа­лея, что сог­ла­сил­ся иг­рать в гос­ти­ной. – Мне так ка­жет­ся? Я не знаю.   
  
– Да или нет, Эг­берт, - су­хо от­ве­тил Дейв.  
  
Джон за­махал ру­ками, за­тем спря­тал в них ли­цо.  
  
– Да! Лад­но, да, да, я за­пал на не­го! Бо­же мой.  
  
Дейв фыр­кнул, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Джон все еще был весь крас­ный, ког­да по­тянул­ся за бу­тыл­кой, Джейд выг­ля­дела шо­киро­ван­ной про­ис­хо­дящим в сво­ей обыч­ной ще­нячье-ми­лой ма­нере, а Ро­уз, ух­мы­ля­ясь про се­бя, де­лала ка­кие-то за­мет­ки.  
  
Бу­тыл­ка ос­та­нови­лась на Ро­уз. Джон нах­му­рил­ся:  
  
– Ты ког­да-ни­будь сос­то­яла в от­но­шени­ях, раз ты так охот­но расс­пра­шива­ешь об этом всех ос­таль­ных? – спро­сил он го­раз­до бо­лее рез­ко, чем хо­тел. Ро­уз с опас­кой взгля­нула на не­го из-за сво­ей кни­ги, но он ус­лы­шал звук одоб­ре­ния от Дей­ва и на­де­ял­ся, что этот воп­рос вер­нул ему нем­но­го ува­жения, учи­тывая, что пре­дыду­щий от­вет, ско­рее все­го, уро­нил его в их гла­зах. Ро­уз вздох­ну­ла, за­тем уб­ра­ла свою кни­гу (она, ви­димо, сде­лала свои вы­воды из на­меча­ющей­ся тен­денции) и, изящ­но по­ложив ру­ки на ко­лено, ус­та­ло улыб­ну­лась:  
  
– Уже око­ло го­да, Джон, да, и, ес­ли бы она не жи­ла во Фран­ции, я бы с удо­воль­стви­ем пред­ста­вила ее вам сей­час.  
  
Он вос­при­нял это спо­кой­но, в то вре­мя как по вы­раже­нию ли­ца Джейд бы­ло по­нят­но, что ее мозг толь­ко что взор­вался. Дейв слег­ка по­жал пле­чами, хму­рясь, по­тому что бу­тыл­ка сно­ва ука­зала на не­го:  
  
– Блядь. Прав­да.  
  
– Дэйв–, – он вздрог­нул, и Ро­уз вздох­ну­ла. – что те­бе боль­ше все­го нра­вит­ся фо­тог­ра­фиро­вать?  
  
Воп­рос был не­ожи­дан­но… при­ят­ным, Дейв мор­гнул и на­чал нер­вно су­етить­ся, пы­та­ясь вы­яс­нить при­чину та­кой рез­кой пе­реме­ны.  
  
Все, на­конец, вздох­ну­ли с об­легче­ни­ем. Пос­ле это­го воп­ро­сы сно­ва ста­ли бе­зобид­ны­ми.


	16. ==> Бро: Следовать плану

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро нужно отв(л)ечься [1], и он находит кое-кого в обтягивающих шортах.

Он на­шел Джей­ка в под­валь­ном ти­ре, пос­ле зав­тра­ка, на ко­торый он опоз­дал, что­бы слу­чай­но не пе­ресечь­ся с Джо­ном. Ин­ту­иция при­вела его в мрач­ный ко­ридор под глав­ным за­лом, и как толь­ко он на­шел вход в тир, то по­нял, что не зря спус­тился сю­да.   
  
О, да. Оп­ре­делен­но не зря.   
  
Джейк си­дел за од­ним из ра­бочих сто­лов Рок­си для чис­тки гар­пунных ру­жей, от­ки­нув­шись на спин­ку сту­ла и дер­жа бе­рет­ту так, что­бы бы­ло удоб­нее ее ос­матри­вать. Бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос что-то про грязь, он схва­тил тряп­ку и на­чал по­лиро­вать ствол пис­то­лета, чуть вы­ше мес­та, где се­реб­ристый ме­талл встре­чал­ся с ко­рич­не­вой ко­жей ру­ко­ят­ки. Он выг­ля­дел пре­дель­но сос­ре­дото­чен­ным, при­кусив ниж­нюю гу­бу и вни­матель­но всмат­ри­ва­ясь в по­вер­хность пис­то­лета пос­ле каж­до­го дви­жения.   
  
Бро по­нятия не имел, по­чему для это­го нуж­но бы­ло на­девать фут­болку с нас­толь­ко ко­рот­ки­ми ру­кава­ми, что их прак­ти­чес­ки не су­щес­тво­вало, и шор­ты, от ко­торых ос­та­лось од­но лишь наз­ва­ние. Но с каж­дым по­лиру­ющим дви­жени­ем его ру­ка сколь­зи­ла впе­ред и на­зад, де­монс­три­руя Бро мыш­цы, ко­торые дви­гались под его за­горе­лой ко­жей. Па­рень яв­но ра­ботал над сво­им те­лом, по­тому что _черт._ Его ру­ки и но­ги бы­ли на­качан­ны­ми и пок­ры­ты гус­той по­рослью, хо­тя вы­раже­ние его ли­ца сей­час бы­ло по-ду­рац­ки сос­ре­дото­чен­ным. Осо­бен­но глу­по оно выг­ля­дело, ког­да он про­вел язы­ком меж­ду выс­ту­па­ющих зу­бов. Бро пред­по­ложил, что в пра­виль­ном све­те да­же эта его часть бу­дет прив­ле­катель­на.  
  
Джейк улыб­нулся, ви­димо, из­ба­вив­шись от ка­кого-то на­до­ед­ли­вого пят­на, и взял ма­газин со сто­ла. Он встал, нап­равля­ясь в сто­рону ог­не­вой зо­ны, и сра­зу же от­ско­чил на­зад, за­метив Бро и ма­шиналь­но нас­та­вив на не­го раз­ря­жен­ный пис­то­лет.  
  
– Ба­тюш­ки-све­ты! От­ку­да, дь­явол те­бя за­дери, ты взял­ся? Я не слы­шал, как ты за­шел! – ус­по­ко­ив­шись, Джейк гром­ко рас­сме­ял­ся, вздра­гивая пле­чами от сме­ха. – Чем мо­гу по­мочь, Бро?  
  
– Не об­ра­щай на ме­ня вни­мания. Прос­то нас­лажда­юсь пу­шеч­ным шоу.   
  
– Оно еще да­же не на­чалось!  
  
– О, я впол­не уве­рен в об­ратном, – Бро скло­нил го­лову. – Клас­сный при­кид.  
  
– Дол­жен приз­нать, он пред­назна­чен для бо­лее теп­лых кра­ев, но я так при­вык к не­му, что, ви­димо, при­дет­ся тер­петь хо­лод сле­ду­ющие па­ру не­дель! – он одоб­ри­тель­но пох­ло­пал ру­кой с за­жатым в ней ма­гази­ном по сво­ей чер­ной фут­болке с зе­леным че­репом. – Не ви­жу смыс­ла спе­ци­аль­но на­ряжать­ся толь­ко для то­го, что­бы поб­ро­дить по до­му.  
  
Бро по­жал пле­чами, и как толь­ко Джейк по­вер­нулся и нап­ра­вил­ся к од­ной из не­боль­ших ка­бинок, опус­тил гла­за. Во­об­ще, он был со­вер­шенно не про­тив, что­бы Джейк но­сил эти шор­ты ча­ще. Да­же весь­ма «за».  
  
Джейк за­рядил ма­газин и с щел­чком вста­вил его на мес­то, за­тем вы­тащил вто­рой пис­то­лет из креп­ле­ния на бед­ре и, удер­жи­вая их пря­мо, за­дум­чи­во нах­му­рил­ся. Он ос­то­рож­но поп­равлял хват­ку до тех пор, по­ка она, по­хоже, не ус­тро­ила его, и уда­рил лок­тем по кноп­ке, выд­ви­нув но­вую бу­маж­ную ми­шень с си­лу­этом на ней на дру­гой ко­нец ог­не­вой зо­ны.   
  
– Ла­лонд ска­зала, что ус­та­нови­ла здесь ка­кие-то шту­кови­ны для по­дав­ле­ния шу­ма! Есть толь­ко один спо­соб это про­верить!  
  
С улыб­кой, ко­торая ка­залась слег­ка бе­зум­ной, учи­тывая си­ту­ацию, он нап­рягся и опус­то­шил ма­гази­ны так быс­тро, нас­коль­ко это бы­ло воз­можно; сте­ны, ка­залось, ло­вили и глу­шили звук выс­тре­лов. Бро наб­лю­дал за ним, при­под­няв бровь, он был уве­рен, что обыч­но лю­ди стре­ля­ют бо­лее ос­то­рож­но, но Джейк, по-ви­димо­му, так не ду­мал, оп­ре­делен­но нет. За­кон­чив, па­рень по­ложил пис­то­леты на не­боль­шую под­став­ку в ка­бине и, от­тол­кнув­шись ру­ками от стой­ки, ве­село пе­реп­рыгнул барь­ер и нап­ра­вил­ся за ми­шенью.   
  
– Ты ведь зна­ешь, что не обя­затель­но каж­дый раз хо­дить про­верять ми­шени са­мому? – ска­зал ему вслед Бро, на что Джейк лишь пре­неб­ре­житель­но взмах­нул ру­кой и фыр­кнул. – Твое де­ло.  
  
– По­тому что па­ра фу­тов ходь­бы при­кон­чит ме­ня? Вздор, все рав­но быс­трее прос­то взять ее! – он сор­вал бу­магу и спрыг­нул об­ратно, ух­мы­ля­ясь. – От­лично сра­бота­но, я все еще хо­рош в этом.   
  
Бро с не­охо­той приз­нал, что был впе­чат­лен, ког­да Джейк по­казал ми­шень с не­ожи­дан­но точ­ным скоп­ле­ни­ем выс­тре­лов в цен­тре че­лове­чес­кой фи­гуры, при этом он был по­хож на взвол­но­ван­но­го ре­бен­ка, хвас­та­юще­гося кра­сивым ри­сун­ком, ко­торый он на­рисо­вал в шко­ле.  
  
– Ка­кой ум­ный маль­чик.  
  
– Это лишь один из мо­их та­лан­тов! Джейн всег­да го­ворит, что уди­витель­но, как я еще не убил се­бя, но она так ни ра­зу и не при­еха­ла, что­бы пос­мотреть, как лов­ко я стре­ляю, – он при­тянул ми­шень об­ратно, что­бы еще раз взгля­нуть са­мому, и одоб­ри­тель­но кив­нул. – Она не от­но­сит­ся к это­му серь­ез­но, но все рав­но пе­режи­ва­ет, бла­гос­ло­ви ее гос­подь.  
  
\- Она бе­сит­ся при од­ном мо­ем упо­мина­нии о ме­чах, те­бе по­вез­ло, что она не кон­фиско­вала твои пуш­ки или еще что.  
  
\- О, она пы­талась! Но ей дос­тался лишь ан­тиква­ри­ат. Ка­жет­ся, она не зна­ет, что у ме­ня есть бо­лее сов­ре­мен­ное ору­жие, - Джейк ши­роко улыб­нулся, поп­равляя спол­зшие на нос оч­ки, и пос­мотрел на Бро. – Я тут ду­мал оз­на­комить­ся с кол­лекци­ей филь­мов Ла­лонд. Не хо­чешь при­со­еди­нить­ся?  
  
Ну что же. Это бы­ло прек­расно.  
  
– Луч­ше и не при­дума­ешь, – неб­режно от­ве­тил он, от­тол­кнув­шись от двер­но­го про­ема. – Есть фильм на при­мете?  
  
– Нет, ес­ли чес­тно! Я боль­шой охот­ник до лю­бого хо­роше­го ки­но. Мо­жет, бо­евик, в об­щем, что-ни­будь с из­рядной до­лей прик­лю­чений!  
  
Бро кив­нул, по­дож­дал, по­ка Джейк не по­ложит ми­шень на стол и не за­берет пис­то­леты, а за­тем пос­ле­довал за ним на­верх, слу­шая его ожив­ленную бол­товню о всех тех филь­мах, ко­торые он на­де­ет­ся най­ти у Рок­си. Бро рас­сла­бил­ся, поз­во­ляя улыб­ке об­легче­ния сколь­знуть по его гу­бам.  
  
Мо­жет быть, все бу­дет про­ще, чем он ду­мал.  


.:.

– Нет, нет, за­мол­кни, это луч­шая часть!  
  
– Джейк, по­ка что _каж­дая_ часть бы­ла луч­шей.  
  
– На этот раз я аб­со­лют­но серь­езен, Страй­дер! – Джейк ткнул его лок­тем в пле­чо, по-преж­не­му не от­ры­ва­ясь от эк­ра­на. Бро фыр­кнул, пих­нув его в от­вет, но все же ус­ту­пил, раз­ва­лив­шись на ди­ване.   
  
Стре­митель­ная ата­ка на филь­мо­теку Рок­си бы­ла не­дол­гой, Бро ед­ва ус­пел про­честь па­ру наз­ва­ний, как Джейк вско­чил с ко­роб­кой, под­ня­той над го­ловой, и ра­дос­тно за­явил, что это тот са­мый фильм, ко­торый они прос­то _обя­заны_ пос­мотреть. Они рас­по­ложи­лись пе­ред се­миде­сяти­дюй­мо­вым эк­ра­ном, и, как толь­ко на­чал­ся фильм, Джейк был по­терян, под­пе­вая в такт му­зыке и чуть ли не виз­жа от ра­дос­ти, ког­да Хар­ри­сон Форд впер­вые по­явил­ся на эк­ра­не.   
  
Это бы­ло так зна­комо - то, как по-дет­ски он вы­ража­ет вос­торг. План ра­ботал.  
  
– … Будь­те го­товы к мо­ему при­ходу, - про­бор­мо­тал Джейк, и Бро сколь­знул взгля­дом по вос­торжен­но­му ли­цу муж­чи­ны и лег­кой улыб­ке на его гу­бах. – Я по­еду за гру­зови­ком.  
  
О, Бо­же, он со­бира­ет­ся пов­то­рить всю сце­ну. Он, ве­ро­ят­но, мог пов­то­рить весь фильм, учи­тывая, что он, по­хоже, всег­да зна­ет, что про­изой­дет даль­ше.  
  
– Но как? – Джейк слег­ка из­ме­нил го­лос.  
  
По­ка что это бы­ло са­мым иди­от­ским из то­го, что он де­лал в при­сутс­твии Бро, но это бы­ло _как раз то_ , что нуж­но. Джейк был ми­лым, и они смот­ре­ли глу­пый фильм, а от­ра­жение эк­ра­на в его оч­ках поч­ти де­лало его гла­за си­ними. Да пош­ло все на­хер, вре­мя быть иди­отом.   
  
– Не знаю, – ска­зал Бро, опе­редив Джей­ка и мгно­вен­но за­во­евы­вая его вни­мание. – При­думаю по до­роге.  
  
Мгно­вение Джейк прос­то пя­лил­ся на не­го, а за­тем рас­сме­ял­ся и тор­жес­тву­юще тол­кнул его в бок:  
  
– Ха! Ты зна­ешь сло­ва! Дер­жу па­ри, те­бе прав­да нра­вит­ся этот фильм, кру­той па­рень.  
  
– Это клас­си­ка, как я мо­гу не знать?  
  
– Вот имен­но, это – клас­си­ка, спа­сибо боль­шое! Бра­вый ге­рой от­прав­ля­ет­ся навс­тре­чу прик­лю­чени­ям, го­товый спас­ти по­ложе­ние! Моя Ба­буш­ка бы­ла ар­хе­оло­гом, – гор­до до­бавил он.  
  
– Сом­не­ва­юсь, что она хоть нем­но­го по­ходи­ла на гер­ра Джон­са, – ос­то­рож­но за­метил Бро, и Джейк зас­ме­ял­ся.  
  
– О, не знаю! Ей не раз­ре­шили вер­нуть­ся в Рос­сию пос­ле од­но­го ма­лень­ко­го ин­ци­ден­та с че­репом, - от­го­лосок вос­по­мина­ний сколь­знул по его ли­цу, и он вздох­нул. – У нее бы­ло столь­ко кры­шес­носных ис­то­рий. Я всег­да хо­тел быть по­хожим на нее – вот по­чему я ре­шил от­пра­вить­ся в пла­вание! Зна­ешь, я уже дваж­ды со­вер­шал кру­гос­ветное пу­тешес­твие. То, что я ви­дел…  
  
– На­вер­ное, на­личие вол­шебно­го дь­яволь­ско­го пса об­легча­ет эту за­дачу.  
  
– Оу, ма­гии не су­щес­тву­ет, ту­пица! А сей­час по­мол­чи, из-за те­бя я про­пущу фильм!  
  
Бро за­мол­чал, от­ме­чая ещё один шаг на пу­ти к по­беде. Они наш­ли об­щий язык, он был до­воль­но по­хож и при этом дос­та­точ­но взрос­лый, что­бы прос­то уло­жить его и по­кон­чить со всем этим. Это бы­ло _аб­со­лют­но_ то, что ему нуж­но, и не­важ­но, сколь­ко сом­не­ний ему приш­лось за­душить в се­бе.  
  
Джейк прид­ви­нул­ся поб­ли­же, и Бро за­мер, взгля­нув на не­го, за­тем вы­тянул ру­ки вдоль спин­ки ди­вана са­мым ужас­ным кли­широ­ван­ным об­ра­зом. Его со­бесед­ник за­мер, ог­ля­нул­ся че­рез пле­чо и от всей ду­ши _зар­жал._   
  
– Серь­ез­но? – спро­сил Джейк с ус­мешкой; Бро прис­таль­но пос­мотрел на не­го и по­жал пле­чами, сно­ва скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди. – Я ду­мал, ты _хо­тя бы_ для на­чала по­пыта­ешь­ся рас­по­ложить ме­ня к се­бе ка­ким-ни­будь ужас­ным пи­капом.  
  
Ви­димо, он не был та­ким рас­се­ян­ным, ка­ким ка­зал­ся. Это бы­ло… хо­рошо? Прав­да?  
  
– В смыс­ле… черт, ты, ко­неч­но, клас­сный, но да­вай не сей­час, – ис­крен­не ска­зал ему Джейк, по­тому что это, черт возь­ми, бы­ло ра­зум­но, как и все ос­таль­ное, что он го­ворил. Па­рень ле­гонь­ко ткнул его лок­тем, обод­ря­юще улы­ба­ясь. – Да­вай смот­реть фильм, при­ятель! Он кры­шес­носный.  
  
Не то что­бы у не­го бы­ли дру­гие де­ла, пов­то­рил он про се­бя, ус­по­ка­ива­ясь. По край­ней ме­ре, он не ска­зал «нет», по­думал Бро. Ну… это не зву­чало, как _аб­со­лют­ное_ «нет». Ко­го он об­ма­ныва­ет, Бро по­нятия не имел, что это зна­чит, но он не со­бирал­ся от­сту­пать, ре­шив для се­бя, что это был по­ложи­тель­ный от­вет! Это ведь зна­чило хоть что-то.  
  
Вре­мя от вре­мени он пог­ля­дывал на Джей­ка, и ес­ли бы Бро не был уве­рен, что это от­блес­ки эк­ра­на на его ли­це, то он бы пок­лялся, что ще­ки Джей­ка пок­ры­лись ру­мян­цем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отв(л)ечение (англ. distaction) - одна из типичных мемно-хоумстачных опечаток родом их комикса «Клевый Бро и Типа Джефф» (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/?cid=007.jpg).


	17. ==> Рокси: Вспомнить прошлое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он всегда был худшим.

Она вы­пол­ни­ла пер­вую прось­бу без воп­ро­сов, по на­итию.   
  
Она вы­пол­ни­ла дру­гую, нем­но­го схит­рив, что­бы он то­же смог это ис­пы­тать.   
  
Она пе­речи­тала его со­об­ще­ния, вздох­ну­ла и пе­реде­лала план ком­нат, что­бы раз­местить но­вых лю­дей вмес­те.  
  
Она, не­лов­ко рас­ка­чива­ясь на стре­мян­ке, при­вяза­ла оме­лу с лен­той как сиг­нал.  
  
Она пы­талась ска­зать ему и прос­ти­ла, ког­да он не по­нял.  
  
Она бы­ла ря­дом, ког­да до не­го, на­конец, дош­ло.  
  
Она да­ла вто­рому ва­ри­ан­ту тол­чок в пра­виль­ном нап­равле­нии.  
  
Она рух­ну­ла на стул и жа­лела, что не мо­жет прос­то за­бить на все это.  
  
С муж­чи­нами труд­но справ­лять­ся.  
  
Дирк Страй­дер был прос­то _худ­шим._  
  
Рок­си всег­да нра­вились хэп­пи-эн­ды. Ког­да она бы­ла ма­лень­кой, ма­ма на­ряжа­ла ее прин­цессой и рас­ска­зыва­ла сказ­ки, обе­щая, что ког­да-ни­будь она най­дет сво­его иде­аль­но­го пар­ня и бу­дет счас­тли­ва до кон­ца сво­их дней. Меч­та поб­лекла. Она поб­лекла, ког­да ее ро­дите­ли раз­ве­лись и пог­рязли в стра­дани­ях и ал­ко­голе, за­быв о ее су­щес­тво­вании. Она поб­лекла, ког­да она са­ма взя­лась за бу­тыл­ку и спря­тала свои чувс­тва. Она поб­лекла, ког­да Рок­си нав­сегда уш­ла из до­ма и ока­залась од­на в чу­жом, неп­ри­вет­ли­вом мес­те.   
  
Она до сих пом­ни­ла пер­вую встре­чу с Дир­ком, ког­да она пь­яная ре­вела на сту­пенях кол­леджа, по­тому что ее выг­на­ли из квар­ти­ры по ка­кой-то ду­рац­кой при­чине, ко­торую она да­же не мо­жет вспом­нить. Лю­ди прос­то про­ходи­ли ми­мо, не об­ра­щая на нее вни­мания, впро­чем, как и всег­да, но, вдруг, на ее пле­чо лег­ла ру­ка. Это был па­рень из ее клас­са, оде­тый в ду­рац­кую вя­заную жи­лет­ку и при­жима­ющий кни­ги к гру­ди. Она ни­ког­да рань­ше не слы­шала, что­бы тот раз­го­вари­вал, по­ка он не про­бор­мо­тал се­бе под нос в по­ряд­ке ли она. Он взял ей ко­фе, что­бы она смог­ла сог­реть­ся, а за­тем они дол­го го­вори­ли, два сло­ман­ных ос­колка ми­ра, мгно­вен­но на­шед­шие друг дру­га. Ког­да он соб­рался до­мой, то, не сом­не­ва­ясь, пред­ло­жил ей пе­рено­чевать у не­го. Она сог­ла­силась, то­же не сом­не­ва­ясь.   
  
Дол­гое вре­мя она ду­мала, что ее хэп­пи-энд мо­жет быть с ним.  
  
Но нет, жизнь ни­ког­да не бы­ла прос­той, по­это­му, ког­да Дирк осоз­нал, что он гей, она пус­ти­лась в длин­ную че­реду бес­смыс­ленных ро­манов с пар­ня­ми, ко­торые в ито­ге всег­да бро­сали ее. Джейн бы­ла еще од­ной слу­чай­ной зна­комой, с ко­торой они сбли­зились че­рез жа­лобы на при­дур­ков-быв­ших. Бла­года­ря ее пос­то­ян­ны­ми ви­зита­ми и об­ще­нию с Дир­ком, она жи­ла впол­не снос­но, по край­ней ме­ре до окон­ча­ния кол­леджа.  
  
Он обе­щал пой­ти с ней на вы­пус­кной бал, ес­ли они не най­дут се­бе па­ру. Ве­чер был ве­лико­лепен: Джейн и ми­лая де­вуш­ка, с ко­торой они со­вер­шенно точ­но не бы­ли там на сви­дании, и мно­го-мно­го ве­селья. И, на­конец, они бы­ли воль­ны от­пра­вить­ся в сво­бод­ное пла­вание, раз­ры­вая в клочья всё на сво­ем пу­ти.   
  
Она по­еха­ла на се­вер, что­бы пос­ту­пить в уни­вер­си­тет, сно­ва и сно­ва обе­щая на­вес­тить их. Обе­щание, ко­торое она ни­ког­да не сдер­жит. Дирк ос­тался в го­роде, в единс­твен­ном мес­те, ко­торое он мог по-нас­то­яще­му наз­вать сво­им до­мом. Джейн вмес­те с Па­пой вер­ну­лась об­ратно, те­перь, ког­да она ста­ла со­вер­шенно­лет­ней, ей приш­лось взять на се­бя ру­ководс­тво ком­па­ни­ей.  
  
Той ночью они с Дир­ком сде­лали очень глу­пую вещь.  
  
Пос­ле то­го, как их пу­ти ра­зош­лись, она до­воль­но дол­го лга­ла, что встре­ча­ет­ся с кем-то еще. Ему не нуж­на бы­ла прав­да или он не хо­тел ее знать. Вско­ре у нее по­яви­лась ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка, ко­торая за­нима­ла все ее вре­мя, и ко­торой то­же нуж­но бы­ло рас­ска­зывать сказ­ки. Но те сказ­ки, ко­торые Рок­си обо­жала, Ро­уз, нем­но­го пов­зрос­лев, воз­не­нави­дела. Так что Рок­си пи­ла. Пус­ти­ла вос­пи­тание ре­бен­ка на са­мотек. На­чались все те иг­ры ра­зума, ко­торые в ито­ге выр­ва­лись из-под кон­тро­ля.   
  
Вре­мена­ми она пе­режи­вала, что ста­ла слиш­ком ста­рой для хэп­пи-эн­да.  
  
Вне­зап­но, из ни­от­ку­да, ког­да в ее жиз­ни нас­та­ла чер­ная по­лоса, и она влип­ла нас­толь­ко, что ей све­тил граж­дан­ский иск или что по­хуже, ей приш­ло пись­мо от Мис­те­ра Не­рав­но­душ­но­го, и с каж­дым но­вым со­об­ще­ни­ем раз­го­воры бы­ли все мень­ше и мень­ше о том, что она нат­во­рила, и боль­ше и боль­ше о том, кем она бы­ла.   
  
В трид­цать Рок­си влю­билась во вто­рой раз в ов­до­вев­ше­го от­ца: доб­ро­го, ве­село­го, кра­сиво­го, иде­аль­но­го. На этот раз она бы­ла уве­рена, что из­бе­жит дра­мы! Они иде­аль­но под­хо­дили друг дру­гу. Это бы­ло ве­лико­леп­но! Рок­си Ла­лонд сно­ва по­вери­ла в хэп­пи-энд и бы­ла на седь­мом не­бе от счастья, на­конец, об­ре­тя его.   
  
Но по­том… _Дирк._  
  
Ее взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на де­тях, раз­ва­лив­шихся на по­лу. Иг­ра в бу­тылоч­ку, по всей ви­димос­ти, пе­ретек­ла во вза­им­ные ос­кор­бле­ния меж­ду Джо­ном и Дей­вом, при­думы­ва­ющих са­мые глу­пые ру­гатель­ства, на ко­торые им хва­тало фан­та­зии. Ро­уз слу­шала их с ти­хой улыб­кой, а Ос­тров­ная Дев­чонка хи­хика­ла, пос­то­ян­но пре­рывая раз­го­вор гром­ки­ми шлеп­ка­ми по ко­леням на са­мых за­бав­ных мо­мен­тах. Она ску­чала по сво­ей мо­лодос­ти, по воз­можнос­ти тра­тить все свое вре­мя с друзь­ями, по всем глу­пос­тям, что ка­зались та­кими важ­ны­ми в прош­лом.   
  
Быть взрос­лым тя­жело. Тя­жело, и ник­то не по­нима­ет.  
  
Не то что­бы она сде­лала свою жизнь лег­че! Она вновь по­вери­ла, но проб­ле­ма бы­ла в том, что Рок­си хо­тела хэп­пи-эн­дов для _всех._ Ког­да Ро­уз поз­на­коми­лась в ин­терне­те с ми­лой де­воч­кой Марь­ям, Рок­си ку­пила ей луч­шую веб-ка­меру и ре­шила, что по­ез­дки во Фран­цию ста­нут еже­год­ны­ми. Впер­вые за де­сять лет Ро­уз об­ня­ла ее, ког­да она по­каза­ла ей би­леты. Ког­да Джейн ска­зала, что ее ку­зену оди­ноко, она приг­ла­сила его на Рож­дес­тво, а по­том Дирк за­гово­рил о Джо­не, ну что ж, да­вай­те всех сю­да! И они бы­ли так счас­тли­вы все вмес­те. Ее ма­лень­кая но­во­ис­пе­чен­ная семья ок­ру­жила ее сме­хом и улыб­ка­ми, и она да­же ста­ла мень­ше пить, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ясь за­пом­нить все это как мож­но яр­че.   
  
Ее пос­ледняя глу­пая иг­ра в крес­тную фею за­кон­чи­лась тем, что Па­па за­дум­чи­во ды­мил труб­кой на ули­це, бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос о де­тях, нуж­да­ющих­ся в за­боте, и сколь­ко уси­лий пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, что­бы под­го­товить ком­на­ту и ус­та­новить там кро­вать. Рок­си на­де­ялась, что сде­лала все пра­виль­но.   
  
Она вздох­ну­ла, взя­ла ста­кан и мед­ленно от­пи­ла, пе­рево­дя взгляд с де­тей в пус­то­ту сво­его ра­зума. Один хо­роший ста­рый друг од­нажды ска­зал ей, что вре­мена­ми каж­до­го лас­ко­во под­талки­ва­ют в пра­виль­ном нап­равле­нии, но толь­ко их собс­твен­ное сер­дце про­ведет их че­рез ос­та­ток пу­ти. Она на­де­ялась, что бы­ла пра­ва на этот раз, по­тому что слиш­ком силь­но под­талки­вала лю­дей в прош­лом и зна­ла, ка­кими пос­ледс­тви­ями все это мо­жет обер­нуть­ся.   
  
И _да­ааа­аа,_ пы­тать­ся свес­ти сво­его луч­ше­го дру­га с че­тыр­надца­тилет­ним? Это бы­ло что-то но­вое. Она силь­но сом­не­валась, что Кал­ли имен­но это име­ла в ви­ду, да­вая та­кой со­вет.  
  
Рок­си лю­била хэп­пи-эн­ды и не хо­тела быть единс­твен­ной, кто при­лага­ет все уси­лия, что­бы ис­то­рия за­кон­чи­лась хо­рошо, и ник­то ее не ис­портил.


	18. ==> Джон: Болтаться без дела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дети на своем втором ужине. И тут происходит такое. О, нет!

Вместо ужина было что-то вроде шведского стола, чтобы, по словам Мамы, избежать _новых глупых проделок за столом._ Джон не возражал, ведь теперь он мог сидеть вместе с остальными и продолжать болтать и смеяться, а еще воровать еду у Дейва, когда тот отворачивался.  
  
Когда игра закончилась, разговор стал более непринужденным: Джон и Джейд делились впечатлениями от долгожданной встречи, а затем Джейд спросила у Роуз о ее девушке, и та тепло улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
– Ее зовут Канайя. Она немного старше нас, примерно на два года, и она самый умный и чуткий человек из тех, кого я знаю. Мы познакомились в интернете, когда один из ее друзей оскорбил меня, и она пришла, чтобы сгладить ситуацию – я нашла в ней родственную душу, как и она во мне, так мы стали друзьями, а в прошлом году она предложила развивать наши отношения в более романтическом направлении, чего я и сама хотела, так что была чрезмерно обрадована этим предложением. Я бы познакомила ее с вами раньше, но, если честно, я немного нервничала, – она покраснела и усмехнулась. – Думаю, я подожду, пока не встречусь с ней. Мама купила мне билеты на январь в одном из редчайших актов проявления настоящей заботы.  
  
– Вау! Ты собираешься поехать во Францию? – просияла Джейд. – Дедушка несколько раз ездил туда, он говорил, что это чудесное место.  
  
– Я с нетерпением жду этого, но больше всего мечтаю увидеть ее. Возможно, в следующем году она сможет приехать к нам на Рождество, – Роуз счастливо покраснела от этой мысли, а затем быстро взглянула на Дейва. – Что насчет дамы твоего сердца, Страйдер? Мы когда-нибудь получим возможность познакомиться с ней, учитывая, сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы познакомить нас с твоей родней?  
  
– Хочу отметить, что мои опасения оправдались, – протянул Дейв, ткнув пальцем в Джона, который густо покраснел и начал нервно хихикать. – Но к черту придурков и их идиотские влюбленности, Рэз может поладить с кем угодно. Она приехала из Нью-Йорка, чтобы встретиться со своим другом… моим, эм. Моим бывшим.  
  
Он слегка растерялся, но когда Джейд открыла рот, чтобы продолжить лекцию о том, что кто бы ему не нравился – это не имеет значения, они все еще его друзья, и глупо, что он стыдится этого, он сразу же спокойно продолжил:  
  
– У Тава случилось какое-то дерьмо с его новым парнем, и он попросил меня забрать ее, потому что я был единственным, кому он мог ее доверить. Она замечательная, правда, вся такая веселая и прочее. Это была любовь с первого облизывания.  
  
Джейд наморщила нос:  
  
– Эм–  
  
– Я хотел сказать именно это, Харли. Поверь мне. Она удивительная, но еще и малость поехавшая, – Дейв пожал плечами. – Даже Бро думает, что она странная, в смысле, Иисусе, ты должен быть довольно ебанутым, чтобы он так подумал.  
  
– И ты все равно позволил ему познакомиться с ней, – Джон ткнул его в бок, и кулкид хмуро взглянул на него. – Дейв, ты идиот!  
  
– Я защищаю свои интересы. А ты предвзят как хуй и, конечно, беспокоишься только за него.  
  
– Я одного не понимаю, – сказала Джейд, когда они прекратили пихать локтями друг друга. – Как ты влюбился в Бро, если раньше никогда не встречался с ним?  
  
– Потому что Дейв был засранцем–  
  
– эй, я лишь _один раз_ вышел из дома, а когда вернулся, вы с ним уже лучшие бро навек, какого хрена?  
  
– Бро классный!  
  
– Бро мудак.  
  
– Ты даже не знаешь, сколько ему лет, Дейв.  
  
– Он все время говорит, что неподвластен времени, как хорошее вино, впрочем, как и все Страйдеры.  
  
– Пффф, неважно, спорим, ты даже не знаешь, как его зовут!  
  
Это была шутка, но Дейв открыл рот, затем снова закрыл и нахмурил брови за темными стеклами очков. Джейд старалась не смеяться, но Джон больше беспокоился за Роуз, чьи глаза вдруг загорелись, будто она поняла что-то важное.  
  
– Эм. Я всегда типа, – Дейв прокашлялся. – Разве его имя не Бро?  
  
– О, Боже, _Дейв!_ Это ужасно!  
  
– Эй, если он не сказал мне, это не может быть чем-то важным для него, все остальные зовут его Бро!  
  
– Просто потому, что ему не нравится его имя, не означает, что у него его нет!  
  
– Ладно, придурок, и какое же, блядь, у него _имя?_  
  
– Не-а. Он сказал его по секрету мне и Кларенсу, я не собираюсь трепаться об этом, чувак.  
  
– О, правда, – Дейв повалил его на пол и начал щекотать, пока Джон визжал и смеялся, яростно пинаясь и пытаясь спихнуть его с себя. – У нас, блядь, есть способы заставить тебя говорить!  
  
– ДЕЙВ! ДЕЙВ БОЖЕ МОЙ! ДЕЙВ ТЫ ХУЙ!  
  
– Давай, колись, мелкий говнюк, я могу продолжать это дерьмо весь день!  
  
– ДЕЙВ ТЫ ГРЕБАНЫЙ-!  
  
– Джон.  
  
Он резко замолчал, когда строгая фигура отца выросла перед ним. Дейв слез с него, и Джон сел, все еще посмеиваясь.  
  
– Никаких больше грубых выражений в доме мисс Лалонд. Только потому, что мистер Страйдер думает, что юноше можно так разговаривать, не означает, что ты должен брать с него пример.  
  
– Хм. Да, Папа. Извини. Это не повторится!  
  
– Я горжусь тем, что ты можешь признать свои ошибки, сын.  
  
– Ты… что-то хотел?  
  
– В собственности, только это. Мисс Лалонд обратила мое внимание на кое-что… – Джон почувствовал, как его захлестывает паника, но она сразу же сменилась растерянностью, когда отец добавил. – Я хотел узнать, могу ли я поговорить с вами, мисс Харли?  
  
– Хм. Конечно, Папа Джона! – Джейд встала и вопросительно посмотрела на Джона, который в недоумении пожал плечами. – О чем?  
  
– Я сейчас объясню – ох, и называй меня просто Папа, пожалуйста.  
  
Она пошла за ним, и Джон подозрительно смотрел им вслед, вскользь заметив Маму, сидящую неподалеку. Когда его взгляд остановился на ней, она, дьявольски улыбнувшись, отсалютовала ему бокалом. Что она собирается сделать на этот раз? В последний раз она убедила Папу полностью изменить его правила! Он боялся, что она могла сказать ему что-то еще, потому что понятия не имел, чем это «что-то» может быть.  
  
Дейв громко засмеялся рядом с ним, сбивая с мысли.  
  
– Срань господня, Папберт _отругал_ тебя.  
  
– Заткнись, Дейв! – проворчал Джон, нахмурившись и сильно толкнув его.  
  
Джейд. Что Папе нужно от Джейд?  
  
– Я заткнусь, когда это перестанет быть смешным. Хэй… смотри, Джон, ты потеряешь свой шанс, чувак, – голос Дейва уже не звучал таким шутливым, Джон обернулся. И сразу же пожалел об этом, казалось, его сердце вот-вот разорвется на части.  
  
Бро стоял в конце коридора, неподалеку от их комнат, его рука уперлась в стену, а губы (губы, что целовали его, блядь, он опять вспомнил об этом) прижались к губам другого темноволосого парня – без колебаний, без омелы над их головами. Джон смотрел на них и чувствовал, как странный, яростный порыв эмоций захлестывает его: потрясение и злость, смущение и обида смешались внутри него. Но он старался прогнать эти чувства, ведь он весь день убеждал себя, что их поцелуй ничего не значит, и вот доказательства! Это было как раз то, чего он хотел, по крайней мере думал, что хотел.  
  
В очередной раз он не был уверен, что это именно то, что ему действительно нужно.  
  
Взрослые отстранились друг от друга, и Бро почти улыбнулся, прежде чем фыркнуть. Его спутник хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся наверх.  
  
– Это был худший пикап из всех возможных, Инглиш, – крикнул ему Бро, и теперь Джон мог подставить имя к новому ненавистному лицу. – В смысле, вау.  
  
– Это классика! Хочу посмотреть, как у тебя получится лучше! Хех. Спокойной ночи, Страйдер.  
  
– Ночи.  
  
Они разошлись в разные стороны, и Джон пару секунд моргал, потому что его дурацкие глаза защипало, а руки, сжатые в кулак, дрожали. Когда он взглянул на Роуз, которая хмуро смотрела на него взглядом, полным сочувствия, то почувствовал себя еще хуже, потому что она _знала,_ и, казалось, она знала о его собственных чувствах гораздо больше, чем он!  
  
– Я… думаю, я пойду спать, – сказал он с натянутой улыбкой, неловко вставая и засовывая дрожащие руки в карманы.  
  
– Но, чел, это всего лишь–  
  
– Дейв, оставь его в покое, – твердо ответила Роуз, затем кивнула Джону. – Если ты хочешь поговорить–  
  
– Знаю.  
  
Джон развернулся и поплелся прочь, но как только отошел достаточно далеко, он быстро разогнался, отчаянно пытаясь поймать свою добычу до того, как она исчезнет в своей комнате.  
  
Бро уже почти зашел внутрь, но замер в нерешительности, когда Джон позвал его по имени. Мальчик остановился прямо перед ним, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, затем поднял на него глаза и мучился с тем, что делать дальше. Лицо Бро было бесстрастным, и, внезапно, Джон _по-настоящему_ возненавидел эти солнечные очки.  
  
– Это значило хоть что-то? – наконец, выпалил он первое, что пришло ему в голову; Бро нахмурился и поджал губы. – Прошлым вечером, когда мы–  
  
– Нет. Брось, парень, это было под омелой.  
  
Ответ, которого он так ждал, пощечиной обжег его лицо, и Джон вздрогнул, почувствовав, что еще немного, и он расплачется. Почему он расстроился? Что с ним не так?!  
  
В голове все перемешалось, но вдруг он кое-что вспомнил – та самая мысль, что преследовала его за завтраком.  
  
Ему нужно больше данных.  
  
Бро слегка дернулся, когда Джон подскочил к нему и, схватив за шею, потянул вниз, прижимаясь губами к чужим - знакомым и обветренным. Джон чувствовал, как с каждой секундой сердце все громче и громче стучит в ушах. Он прижался ближе и почувствовал, как прорастает крошечный бутон надежды. Секунды шли, но Бро просто положил руки ему на плечи, не отвечая на поцелуй, но и не отстраняясь.  
  
Джон сделал шаг назад и сглотнул.  
  
– Вот. Никакой омелы, – он сам не до конца понимал то, от чего дрожал его голос, но он отчаянно умолял – руки скользили по рукам Бро, не желая его отпускать. – _Это_ значило хоть что-нибудь?  
  
Бро скользнул языком по своим губам, выпрямился и медленно, почти нерешительно, потянул руки назад.  
  
– Н-нет, – неуверенно ответил он, отступая назад и закрывая дверь прямо перед лицом Джона.


	19. ==> Бро: Подняться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро нужен способ снять напряжение и быстро.

Уже второй раз Бро, задыхаясь, прижимался к двери после того, как поцеловал ребенка. Он правда, _правда_ не доверял себе в эту минуту.  
  
Блядь, нет, не он начал в этот раз! Это все Джон! Это все невинный четырнадцатилетний ребенок, который вкладывает слишком много смысла в один единственный поцелуй!  
  
Два поцелуя.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗТ] начал доставать хмельногоГностальгика [ХГ] в 21:25 --**  
  
[ЗТ]: Рокси.  
[ЗТ]: Комната Джейка.  
[ЗТ]: Где она.  
[ХГ]: о, он теперь джейки хм  
[ЗТ]: Заткнись и отвечай на вопрос, это важно.  
[ХГ]: ле вздохс  
[ХГ]: на два этажа выш тебя детка  
[ХГ]: дверь свенкном  
[ЗТ]: Два этажа прямо надо мной?  
[ХГ]: ага  
[ХГ]: а че?  
[ХГ]: дрик?  
[ХГ]: …  
[ХГ]: дик [1]  
[ХГ]: ДИРК  
[ХГ]: блябоже  
[ХГ]: ты вылез через окно да  
[ХГ]: радиблятьвсегосвятого  
[ХГ]: теперь я вспмнила почему ненавидела жить с тобой  
  
Бро проверил наружные стены дома: они оказались достаточно неровным, чтобы он не беспокоился, что соскользнет вниз, так что начало было положено. Окна были расположены довольно глубоко в стене, и маленькие расстояния между ними лишь упрощали задачу. Идеально. Сделав глубокий вдох, Бро прижался спиной к небольшому участку стены с одной из сторон от открытого окна. Поддерживая себя рукой, он поднял ногу и уперся ступней в стену напротив, напрягшись, он поднял другую ногу, присоединяя ее к первой.  
  
Он не отступит. Это лишь начало.  
  
Осторожно двигаясь, Бро карабкался наверх – футболка задиралась каждый раз, когда он останавливался передохнуть – пока не почувствовал, как грубая штукатурка царапает его спину. Скорее всего, он потом пожалеет об этом, но сейчас ему просто нужно немного _выпустить пар_ , не вовлекая ничего – ни _кого_ – незаконного. Наконец, Бро задел головой верхний край выемки в стене и взглянул на подоконник комнаты, которая находилась над ним. Глубоко вздохнув, он одной рукой дотянулся до подоконника и крепко ухватился за него.  
  
Это. Это было так тупо.  
  
Еще раз быстро вздохнув, Бро крепко сжал край подоконника и оттолкнулся от границы стены над окном. Секунду балансируя на одной руке, он быстро закинул наверх другую и, подтянувшись, наконец, забрался в нишу.  
  
Бро тяжело привалился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться, и заглянул в окно: судя по обильному количеству алкоголя и трубочного табака, валяющихся вокруг, комната принадлежала Рокси и Папе. К его счастью, никого из обладателей этих пороков в комнате не было. Он встряхнулся и снова начал медленно карабкаться наверх.  
  
Сильно ударившись, Бро приземлился на второй этаж и тихо выругался, потирая колени. Пошатываясь, он подошел к окну: Джейк сидел за столом в каком-то идиотском шлеме, похожем на зеленый череп с дико мерцающими глазами. Бро постучал по стеклу, но тот не заметил. Он вздохнул и присел на корточки, рассматривая маленькую замочную скважину в раме.  
  
Бро еще раз вздохнул и начал рыться в кармане, пока не нашел подходящий кусок прочной проволоки (наверное, от его текущего проекта, который он, кажется, никогда не закончит), и затем занялся замком, ворча о тупых англичанах и их тупых головных уборах.  
  
Мгновение спустя он снова запер окно и, подойдя ближе, облокотился на стол около Джейка, наклонившись к его уху, скрытому шлемом.  
  
– Джейк–  
  
– ГОСПОДИ ИИСУСЕ!  
  
Он подскочил, и стул повалился назад, Бро плавно поймал его и отодвинул в сторону, повернувшись к пистолету, направленному прямо ему в лицо, пока Джейк в это время другой рукой пытался стянуть шлем с головы. Широко раскрытые зеленые глаза уставились на него, а затем драматично закатились, пистолет был небрежно брошен на стол.  
  
– Страйдер! Проклятие, ты _всегда_ будешь пытаться угробить меня, когда появляешься? Погоди… Погоди, как ты это сделал?! Дверь и окна заперты!  
  
– Как будто это меня остановит.  
  
И никаких гребаных люков. Есть чему гордиться.  
  
– Джейк, мы должны поцеловаться.  
  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
  
– Нет, я вломился в твою комнату, чтобы сказать тебе, что мы должны засосать друг друга завтра–  
  
– Ох. Ну–  
  
_– Конечно, блядь, сейчас, идиот!_  
  
– Могу я спросить, что тебя так завело, приятель?  
  
– Было бы… гораздо, _гораздо_ лучше, если бы ты не стал этого делать.  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что Джейк начнет спорить: его взгляд метался по поверхности темных очков, выискивая какие-то эмоции за ними. Затем он развел руками, признавая поражение, и пожал плечами.  
  
– Тебе повезло, что я уже слишком долго был вне игры. И ты, вообще-то, уже получил свой поцелуй на первом свидании.  
  
– Это было свидание?  
  
– А разве нет?  
  
Бро решил воспользоваться моментом и просто, блядь, поцеловать его уже, потому что именно от таких вопросов он и сбежал сюда.

.:.

Утром он проснулся в своей комнате и не мог вспомнить, как попал сюда. На тумбочке лежала записка, написанная зелеными чернилами: Думаю, я не против продолжить позже, если ты тоже. Только постарайся произносить мое имя правильно в следующий раз.  
  
Ему даже не надо спрашивать, он и так знал, чье это было имя. Бро застонал и уткнулся в подушку, намереваясь никогда, никогда, никогда больше не выходить из комнаты.  


.:.

В конце концов, он заставил себя выйти из комнаты во время обеда. Когда Бро появился в гостиной, она казалась на удивление пустынной, без небольшой толпы, к которой он уже успел привыкнуть. Может, они вышли, пока он прятался? Нет, не прятался… _восстанавливался._ Да. Наверное.  
  
Наверное, это было к лучшему. Последнее, чего он сейчас хотел, это ввязываться во что-то еще, учитывая, что он уже–  
  
Дейв возник перед ним с мечом, и Бро не смог сдержать стон.  
  
– Ради, блядь, всего святого, Дейв–  
  
– Заткнись, – он огрызнулся настолько сердито, что Бро действительно замолчал. – Крыша. Десять блядских минут. Принеси меч, тупое хуйло.  
  
– Какого хуя я сделал? – возмущенно спросил он.  
  
Дейв уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Бро увидел, как напряглись его плечи. Он сказал только одно слово в ответ и рванул наверх. Бро стоял на месте, стараясь избавиться от накатывающего приступа тошноты.  
  
Конечно. Конечно, блядь, из всего, что Дейв мог сказать.  
  
Единственное, что заставило его по-настоящему _нервничать,_ когда он начал подниматься.  
  
Единственное, что он никогда не хотел слышать.  
  
_– Джон._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Дик (англ. dick) – хуй.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> ОНИ ТОЛЬКО ЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ, РЕБЯТА!  
> Бро просто заснул, а Джейк, его большой мужественный герой, отнес его вниз.


	20. ==> Джон: Обернуться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наверное, ему следовало проверить, что коридор пуст.

Джо­ну хо­телось пла­кать. Прав­да, прав­да хо­телось пла­кать.  
  
В но­су и угол­ках глаз за­щипа­ло, и ког­да он вдох­нул, ды­хание бы­ло та­ким сла­бым и рва­ным, что он по­чувс­тво­вал ко­мок в гор­ле. Лад­но! Оче­вид­но, он по­нятия не имел о том, че­го хо­тел, по­ка ему не ска­зали «нет». От­лично! Те­перь он мог прос­то свер­нуть­ся ка­лачи­ком на кро­вати, вы­тащить кро­лика из че­мода­на и ска­зать ему: «Зна­ешь, вся страй­дер­ская _се­мей­ка_ \- та­кие гов­ню­ки иног­да!»  
  
Ка­кой-то шум прив­лек его вни­мание и зас­та­вил обер­нуть­ся.  
  
О, нет.  
  
_О, нет._  
  
Ему не нуж­но бы­ло ви­деть сквозь сол­нечные оч­ки, что­бы знать, что Дейв прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го. Джон сов­сем не хо­тел всмат­ри­вать­ся, что­бы оп­ре­делить, ка­кое у не­го сей­час вы­раже­ние ли­ца, бы­ло дос­та­точ­но то­го, что гу­бы Дей­ва по­беле­ли от то­го, как силь­но он их сжи­мал. Не­уже­ли он по­шел сра­зу за ним? Не­уже­ли, он все слы­шал? О бо­же, Джо­на зат­рясло, и ког­да он от­крыл рот, что­бы по­пытать­ся объ­яс­нить­ся, из не­го вы­рыва­лись толь­ко всхли­пы.   
  
– … И-и-из­ви­ни! – уда­лось вы­давить ему, преж­де чем его ли­цо за­топи­ло го­рячи­ми сле­зами. Пе­ред гла­зами все рас­плы­лось в яр­кое ме­сиво, и Джон креп­ко об­хва­тил се­бя ру­ками – нас­толь­ко силь­но они тряс­лись.   
  
По лег­ко­му ко­леба­нию воз­ду­ха он по­нял, что Дейв по­дошел бли­же (он быс­тро при­вык к та­кому, как при­вык к мгно­вен­ным пе­реме­щени­ям Страй­де­ров), и при­гото­вил­ся, ожи­дая уда­ров или кри­ков, или еще че­го-ни­будь ужас­но­го, по­тому что Дейв бу­дет прос­то в ярос­ти. Дейв и так был силь­но не­дово­лен, и это еще до то­го, как уз­нал–  
  
Ху­доща­вые ру­ки об­хва­тили его, и го­лова Джо­на при­жалась к кос­тля­вому пле­чу. Ти­хое бор­мо­тание о том, что ему на­до зат­кнуть­ся и пе­рес­тать пла­кать, как дев­чонка, за­теря­лось в его во­лосах, ког­да Дейв при­тянул его бли­же. Джон креп­ко об­нял его в от­вет и ре­вел в его глу­пую хип­стерскую фут­болку, не ожи­дая по­нима­ния, но осоз­на­вая, нас­коль­ко от­ча­ян­но он нуж­дался в чем-то не по­хожем на удар под дых.  
  
– Да лад­но, чу­вак, – ти­хо ус­по­ка­ивал Дейв. – Где твоя ком­на­та?   
  
Шмыг­нув но­сом, Джон ука­зал на дверь, и Дейв скри­вил­ся.  
  
– Ну, _ко­неч­но же,_ здесь.  
  
– Из­ви­ни, – сла­бо пов­то­рил Джон.  
  
Дейв по­ложил ру­ку ему на пле­чо и по­тянул в ком­на­ту. Джон си­дел на кро­вати, в оце­пене­нии наб­лю­дая, как его луч­ший друг зак­ры­ва­ет дверь и прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к ней спи­ной.  
  
– … прек­ра­ти… пов­то­рять это, окей? Я не сер­жусь на те­бя. Я… я не знаю, ско­рее, я оху­еть как зол, да, но не на те­бя.   
  
– Дейв, он не зас­тавлял ме­ня или еще что–  
  
– Да, знаю, я… ви­дел.  
  
Дейв зас­то­нал, сно­ва по­вора­чива­ясь к не­му и _сни­мая свои оч­ки._ Спе­ци­аль­но. Без при­нуж­де­ния. Все­го на се­кун­ду, но Джон по­чувс­тво­вал, как от пот­ря­сения его же­лудок пе­рес­та­ло скру­чивать. Кто этот че­ловек и что он сде­лал с Дей­вом?   
  
– Ты не хо­чешь рас­ска­зать, что за хуй­ня здесь про­ис­хо­дит, чел? По­тому что я ти­па них­ре­на не по­нимаю, а мне _очень_ не нра­вит­ся них­ре­на не по­нимать.  
  
Джон сглот­нул, сде­лал глу­бокий хрип­лый вдох, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся, и рас­ска­зал ему _всё:_ о скре­щен­ных паль­цах, и всех раз­го­ворах, и чувс­твах, ко­торых он не по­нимал, а по­том о встре­че с ним, и о том, как он вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вал все это и ему за­хоте­лось боль­ше­го, и по­том об оме­ле и о том, что ска­зала Ро­уз, о том, как он вол­но­вал­ся весь день и … по­том…   
  
– Ос­таль­ное ты ви­дел, – нес­час­тно про­бор­мо­тал он в сто­рону Дей­ва, ко­торый рас­тя­нул­ся на кро­вати ря­дом с ним. – Он це­ловал­ся с этим ту­пым при­дур­ком, и по­том я, как иди­от, по­думал, что один взрос­лый па­рень и вправ­ду смо­жет от­ве­тить мне вза­им­ностью, и это все как-то… Я чувс­твую се­бя ужас­но, Дейв, бо­же. Мне ни­ког­да еще не бы­ло так пло­хо, ни­ког­да и ни от че­го.   
  
– Я пре­дуп­реждал те­бя нас­чет Бро, чу­вак. Я го­ворил те­бе, пес.  
  
– Угх. Я прос­то… он клас­сный, Дейв. Он за­меча­тель­ный.  
  
– И ему со­рок.  
  
– Трид­цать два.  
  
– Не в этом де­ло.   
  
Джон за­мол­чал, по­тому что _знал,_ что прос­то не хо­чет ду­мать об этом! Мысль о том, что он, воз­можно, не _аб­со­лют­но_ уве­рен в сво­ей сек­су­аль­ной ори­ен­та­ции, бы­ла ужас­на! Он ста­рал­ся не сва­ливать ни од­ной из мно­гих, мно­гих проб­лем с его пер­вой влюб­ленностью на сво­его луч­ше­го дру­га, жи­вуще­го в Те­хасе с трид­ца­тид­вухлет­ним бра­том, ко­торый не от­ве­ча­ет ему вза­им­ностью.   
  
Оу, стоп. Там бы­ли все его проб­ле­мы в од­ном пред­ло­жении. _О, бо­же, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя ужас­но._  
  
– … так те­бе… _нра­вят­ся_ пар­ни.  
  
Он мор­гнул, ус­та­вив­шись на Дей­ва, ко­торый кру­тил в ру­ках свои оч­ки, его ще­ки по­розо­вели, а сам па­рень ста­ратель­но не смот­рел на Джо­на.   
  
– … я… я все еще не знаю? Воз­можно? Н-на­вер­ное. В смыс­ле… я точ­но не знаю, не ду­маю. По­ка что нет, – Джон сглот­нул, и его гла­за слег­ка за­горе­лись. – В смыс­ле! Те­бе нра­вят­ся пар­ни, вер­но? Как ты по­нял это?  
  
Дейв нап­рягся, как буд­то со­бирал­ся на­деть свои оч­ки об­ратно, а по­том вздох­нул и прос­то по­ложил их се­бе на жи­вот, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
– Лад­но. Ог­ля­дыва­ясь на­зад, ког­да я на са­мом де­ле по­нял? Ка­жет­ся… мне бы­ло де­сять. Мне по­вез­ло, я вро­де как прос­то осоз­нал все сра­зу. Был па­рень, ко­торый мне нра­вил­ся. Мы по­нима­ли и под­держи­вали друг дру­га, а по­том я по­нял, что он нра­вит­ся мне боль­ше, чем ког­да-ни­будь нра­вилась лю­бая дев­чонка. Бро ни­ког­да не учил ме­ня все­му это­му дерь­му о том, что маль­чи­ки и де­воч­ки дол­жны быть вмес­те, так что я прос­то был бе­зум­но влюб­лен в не­го, по­ка не осоз­нал, что он, на­вер­ное, ни­ког­да не от­ве­тит мне вза­им­ностью. По­том я по­шел в шко­лу, и вро­де как на­чал встре­чать­ся с пар­нем и пре­одо­лел это, на­чал дви­гать­ся даль­ше. Я не был на сто про­цен­тов уве­рен, по­ка не встре­тил­ся с Та­вом, по­тому что, в смыс­ле, ког­да я рань­ше встре­чал­ся с пар­ня­ми, мы лишь дер­жа­лись за ру­ки и про­чее. Но те­перь я, блядь, знаю точ­но, и я знаю, что мне все еще нра­вят­ся де­вуш­ки, по­тому что ме­ня еще ни к ко­му так не тя­нуло, как к Рэз, она ог­ромный страй­дер­ский маг­нит, кля­нусь, я-  
  
– Дейв! Не от­кло­няй­ся от те­мы, - ти­хо зас­ме­ял­ся Джон, за­тем ско­сил рот в сто­рону и за­думал­ся на мгно­вение. – По­дож­ди, те­бе бы­ло де­сять? Я ду­мал, что был единс­твен­ным пар­нем, ко­торо­го ты знал тог­да.   
  
Дейв ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
– …оу.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Вау.  
  
– Я пре­одо­лел это, чел, я не пы­та­юсь соб­лазнить те­бя или еще что – хо­тя я со­вер­шенно точ­но смог бы, ес­ли бы за­хотел, взгля­ни на ме­ня, чел, я _чер­тов­ски_ го­ряч, – Дейв от­ка­тил­ся и лег в нед­вусмыс­ленной по­зе, по­ложив ру­ку под го­лову. – На­рисуй ме­ня, как од­ну из сво­их фран­цуз­ских те­лочек, Эг­берт. Я раз­де­нусь и все та­кое.  
  
– Пффф, Дейв. Хва­тит, – Джон тол­кнул его, и, слег­ка нер­вни­чая, рас­сме­ял­ся. – Я прос­то… ни­чего се­бе. Я вро­де как поль­щен, я был тво­ей пер­вой лю­бовью! Это вро­де как кру­то, но я чувс­твую се­бя та­ким гов­ню­ком, по­тому что ни­чего не за­мечал. И все это вре­мя я го­ворил те­бе, что не гей. Бо­же мой, Дейв. Я был та­ким дол­ба­ным при­дур­ком.  
  
– Ага. Точ­но, им ты и был. Те­бе по­вез­ло, что ты слиш­ком де­бимиль­ный[1] что­бы злить­ся на те­бя, бро.   
  
– ... Де­бимиль­ный.  
  
– Имен­но так, – за­верил его Дейв, са­дясь и по­тяги­ва­ясь. – Но вер­немся ко всей этой фиг­не про те­бя и му­дака за сте­ной. Со­жалею, но он хуй и ни­ког­да не из­ви­нит­ся за это, со­жалею, что твои на­деж­ды рух­ну­ли. Най­ди се­бе ко­го-ни­будь еще, чу­вак, дви­гай­ся даль­ше. Это имен­но то, что я сде­лал в свое вре­мя.   
  
– Я… спа­сибо, Дейв. Я вро­де как ожи­дал, что ты взбе­сишь­ся из-за все­го это­го.  
  
– Ну, _так и есть?_ Зав­тра дерь­мо и руч­ка за­име­ют та­кой неп­ри­ят­ный раз­вод, что их де­ти в ито­ге ока­жут­ся в ор­га­нах опе­ки. Один из них дол­жен по­кинуть стра­ну, чу­вак[2]. Я со­бира­юсь пос­та­вить на мес­то это­го дол­бо­еба, или, по край­ней ме­ре, это бу­дет хо­рошая, мать его, по­пыт­ка, по­ка он не по­дот­рет мною пол.   
  
– Он ни­чего не сде­лал! – зах­ны­кал Джон, и Дейв фыр­кнул, ка­чая го­ловой. – Я вро­де как вы­нудил _его_ оба ра­за, Дейв, и он все­го лишь был добр ко мне, я кля­нусь, он не сде­лал ни­чего пло­хого!   
  
– Джон, ко­неч­но, он, блядь, сде­лал, ту­пица.  
  
– Хо­рошо, че­го он та­кого сде­лал, что ты _в оче­ред­ной раз_ го­тов доб­ро­воль­но вру­чить ему свою зад­ни­цу на рас­терза­ние?  
  
Дейв не­веря­ще пос­мотрел на не­го, как буд­то от­вет на этот воп­рос был са­мой оче­вид­ной вещью в ми­ре.  
  
– … серь­ез­но? Джон, _он зас­та­вил мо­его луч­ше­го дру­га пла­кать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Дебимильный = дебил + милый, что является попыткой переводчика русифицировать английский неологизм «aderpable» (adorable + derp).
> 
> [2] Хоумстачный мем про дерьмо и ручку, частично произошел от фразеологизма «сорваться с ручки» (англ. flying off the handle) с прибавлением некоего «дерьма» и изрядной долей фантазии автора комикса (источник - http://www.mspaintadventures.ru/?s=6&p=003975).


	21. ==> Дейв: Заставить его заплатить.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На этот раз он пересек черту.

Дейв достиг крыши обсерватории на пару минут раньше, так что решил осмотреться вокруг: узкая площадка опоясывала куполообразную крышу, от которой шла наклонная лестница, ведущая к меньшей круглой платформе с рядом антенн, уходящих вверх в ночную темноту. С одной из сторон возвышался телескоп, довольно большой и широкий, чтобы можно было стоять на нем. Роуз уверяла, что он достаточно прочный, чтобы на короткое время выдержать его вес, когда он написал ей о своем плане. И, несмотря на ее неодобрение, он все же убедил ее уговорить Маму вывести всех в парк кататься на санях.  
  
[ВД]: роуз это просто то как мы решаем проблемы ок  
[ВД]: я ведь блядь не скулю о вашем с мамой странном психоанализном дерьме  
[ВД]: не пытайся сделать сраное шоу из моих разборок с бро  
[ВД]: мне нужно как-то выбросить это из головы  
[ВД]: я реально блядь зол на него  
[ВД]: ты даже не представляешь блядь насколько  
[ТТ]: Был бы ты также настроен на его наказание, если бы в этом деле не был замешан Джон?  
[ВД]: конечно же нет блядь  
[ВД]: но он решил спутаться с одним парнем на которого мне совсем не похуй  
[ВД]: я сделаю что угодно для джона ты же знаешь  
[ТТ]: Ты ведь понимаешь, что, скорее всего, будешь полностью уничтожен.  
[ВД]: да  
[ВД]: но мне нужно это сделать  
[ВД]: выступить против него  
[ВД]: потому что я единственный кто всегда будет это делать  
  
Роуз неохотно уступила и заверила его, что все покинут дом. Никаких отговорок, за которыми Бро мог бы спрятаться, никаких людей, которых можно использовать как щит. Только они вдвоем, с проблемой, которую надо решить, и схваткой, которая расставит все по местам, все как всегда.  
  
– Дейв.  
  
Он повернулся и направил меч на своего брата, тот нахмурился и с резким звуком обнажил катану. Дейв медленно снял очки и положил их в инвентеку, пристально смотря на Бро и намекая последовать его примеру. Старший Страйдер стиснул зубы, а затем недовольно снял очки, обнажая янтарные глаза и настороженно наблюдая, как Дейв двигается из стороны в сторону по узкой площадке, смотря в оба и готовясь нанести первый удар.  
  
– Проигравший отказывается от своих очков на всю оставшуюся часть поездки, – резко заявил Дейв, и Бро мгновенно кивнул, начиная хрустеть шеей и разминать плечи, как делал всегда, чтобы разогреться, если позволяло время. Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, воздух между ними накалялся от напряжения, и затем Дейв ринулся вперед в низком ударе, Бро легко парировал его, оттеснив парня обратно. Пробный выстрел никогда не предполагает попасть в цель.  
  
– Мы действительно будем это делать? – тихо спросил Бро. Вместо ответа Дейв снова атаковал его, бросаясь вперед: каждый удар уходил в сторону, остановленный быстрыми блоками, вынуждая Бро отступать все дальше и дальше. Он не наносил ответных ударов. _Он и не пытался._ Осознав это, Дейв сжал зубы, направляя всю свою силу в низкий резаный удар.  
  
Бро внезапно пропал из виду, а затем ударил ногой прямо в спину Дейва, отбросив того к ограде. Меч почти выскользнул из хватки, но он смог удержать его. Дейв успел вовремя перекатиться, чтобы увидеть, как другой клинок скользит по металлу ограды, в том самом месте, где он был секунду назад. Парень тяжело дышал и спотыкался от шквала быстрых, дезориентирующих ударов, которые он еле-еле успевал отбивать. _Уже лучше._ Дейв метнулся назад и немного разбежавшись, запрыгнул на ограду, с нее перепрыгнул на купол и, оттолкнувшись от него, приземлился ровно позади Бро. Дейв ударил его в поясницу рукояткой меча, пока тот не успел обернуться. Мужчина оступился, и Дейв быстро пнул его по ногам, но Бро успел подпрыгнуть, уходя от удара, и оказался прямо перед Дейвом – оба слегка запыхались и смотрели друг на друга.  
  
– Ты облажался, – это было рискованно, но Дейв плюнул на все, осторожно двигаясь вне досягаемости его клинка. – Ему на самом деле не насрать на тебя, но ты все испортил, не так ли?  
  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Бро, но без солнечных очков было видно вспышку паники в его глазах. _Попался._  
  
– О, неужели? Но что-то я, блядь, не видел, чтобы ты утешал его прошлой ночью, зато отчетливо видел, как ты хлопнул дверью прямо перед его носом.  
  
– Ты… видел, – его голос дрогнул, но он сразу же выровнял его, конечно же, он, блядь, выровнял его.  
  
Дейв оскалился.  
  
– Я видел, как ты был огромным эгоистичным хуем, разбившим сердце моего лучшего друга, так что да, я видел.  
  
Бро сверкнул глазами, и Дейв, заметив, как он рванулся влево, быстро отскочил в другую сторону, вновь избегая удара. Бро приземлился на ограду позади него, провожая Дейва пристальным хмурым взглядом.  
  
Он начинал злиться. _Он становился небрежным._  
  
– В чем дело, придурок? Счастлив, что оттолкнул его ради более славной задницы–  
  
Бро снова сверкнул глазами, но Дейв успел почувствовать движение за спиной и уклонился от кулака, который пронесся в том месте, где только что была его голова. Он упал на корточки и выбросил ноги назад, зацепив Бро и выводя его из равновесия. Пока тот не пришел в себя, Дейв откатился подальше и побежал к другой стороне купола, зная, что только что выиграл себе секунду или две.  
  
– но ты не можешь отрицать факта, что заставил его плакать?  
  
Тяжелые звуки шагов замерли на мгновение, и Дейв, недолго думая, подпрыгнул и, ухватившись за лестницу, быстро забрался на купол, разбежался и спрыгнул на спину Бро. Мужчина услышал скрип металла и повернулся, но удар Дейва все равно попал ему точно в грудь, придавливая к земле. Они яростно боролись: их руки сжимали запястья друг друга с зажатыми в них клинками, пока Бро не нашел в себе достаточно силы, чтобы перевернуть их обоих, и Дейв не оказался под ним, прижатый к земле. Он впервые видел своего брата настолько взбешенным, его лицо буквально перекосило от гнева.  
  
– Думаешь, я хотел все проебать? Может это, блядь, и удивит тебя, но мне правда не насрать на этого ребенка, так что _заткнись!_  
  
– Нихуя себе, – Дейв уставился на него, но потом вспомнил, в каком положении он находится, и, согнув ноги, с размаху пнул Бро в напряженный пресс, отталкивая его достаточно далеко, чтобы подняться на ноги. – Ты правда на него запал? _Нихуя себе._  
  
– Заткни ебало, ты, маленький самодовольный кретин!  
  
Бро ухватился за перила и забрался на ограду, и, вынырнув из-под лестницы, вломил Дейву по лицу ботинком, стоило тому подняться. Дейв пошатнулся, пытаясь прогнать звон в ушах, но Бро сразу же схватил его за волосы и ударил лицом о перила, прежде чем тот успел что-нибудь сделать. В отчаянии, Дейв махнул кулаком и, к его удивлению, (Бро, должно быть, был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы удерживать его внизу) попал ему в челюсть. Бро, матерясь, отпустил его, и Дейв, пошатываясь, откинулся на ограду, уставившись на постоянно раздваивающуюся крупную фигуру мужчины. Сквозь гудящую мешанину в голове он заметил, что выронил свой меч. Это подало ему реально тупую идею.  
  
– Знаешь, что? Ему будет лучше без тебя, – невнятно сказал он, и Бро уставился на него, злобно рыча. – Ты уже достаточно затрахал ему мозги.  
  
Бро ринулся вперед.  
  
Дейв уклонился и, схватив брата за идиотско торчащие волосы, изо всех сил ударил его лицом об ограду, а затем откинул его голову назад, приставив лезвие меча к горлу. Бро не мог пошевелиться, он сжал кулаки, но потом снова разжал, когда понял, что в них больше нет клинка. Дейв прижал его ближе к ограде, как только тот попытался задействовать ноги.  
  
Дейв сплюнул кровавой слюной прямо перед ним, тяжело дыша и ожидая, когда голова перестанет кружиться. Бро бессильно зарычал.  
  
– Сдавайся, тупой ублюдок, – спокойно сказал Дейв, слишком шокированный, чтобы толком осознать, что сейчас происходит. Бро вздрогнул, затем поднял пустые ладони и осел на землю, как только тот убрал меч. Дейв отшатнулся назад, хватаясь за лестницу, чтобы не упасть. – Ха! Ха…  
  
– Пошел ты, – прошипел Бро, доставая свои очки и запихивая их в свободную руку Дейва. Он тупо посмотрел на них, только сейчас начиная понимать, что произошло. – Воспользовался тем, что у кого-то, блядь, был плохой день, засранец.  
  
– Я победил.  
  
– Иди к черту.  
  
– Ахуеть, я правд... – Дейв взглянул вверх – его брат уже ушел, исчез на другой стороне, прониндзясь, нахуй, вниз по зданию. Он шагнул вперед, но сразу покачнулся и стал заваливаться в сторону. Тихо смеясь и постанывая от боли, Дейв сдался и рухнул на грязный металлический пол.  
  
– Ты – божественный ублюдок, – сказал он в небо, и, отбросив меч, нашарил телефон в кармане. Он пару раз моргнул и сощурился, чтобы увидеть экран, прежде чем медленно набрать текст:  
  
[ВД]: роуз  
[ВД]: кажется я умираю  
[ВД]: так что поторопись и стань моим героем или типа того  
[ВД]: но я сделал это  
[ВД]: я только что надрал задницу бро  
  
Дейв глубоко вздохнул и ошалело улыбнулся, он был уверен, что скоро потеряет сознание.  
  
[ВД]: это правда все что можно сказать по данному вопросу  
  
Он потерял сознание спустя минуту после того, как отправил сообщение, все еще с упоением сжимая в руке треугольные очки.


	22. ==> Джон: Быть в растерянности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: Тем временем, обратно на ранчо [1].

– Ладно, милые детки. Роузи, в виде исключения, предложила то, что звучит типа реально весело, так что, черт возьми, я планировала напиться, но давайте взамен сделаем ее штуку. Не то чтобы это помешает мне _ответственно_ насладиться парой стаканчиков вина. Джейки, если ты сейчас фыркнул, я доберусь до тебя и познакомлю с мисс гарпун. Ты этого не делал? Отлично! Я так и думала.  
  
– Где Дейв? – прошептал Джон в сторону Роуз, в пятидесятый раз осматривая стол, за которым им сказали собраться. Мама сидела во главе стола в розовом меховом пальто, размахивая бокалом, словно королевским скипетром. Все были на месте, кроме обоих Страйдеров, и, учитывая, что дерьмо и ручка могли явиться в суд в любой момент, Джон ничем не мог им помочь, только кусал губы и ерзал на всем протяжении невнятного маминого предисловия.  
  
– У него болит голова, – спокойно ответила Роуз, поворачиваясь и выдерживая его взгляд. Джон тихо застонал и выругался – ее лицо было совершенно нечитаемым, и он готов был поклясться, что Роуз научилась этому в той же школе покерфейса, где учились Дейв и Бро. – Уверена, с ним все будет в порядке.  
  
– Он проиграет, так что вряд ли, – тихо пробормотал Джон. Роуз промолчала, затем едва уловимо кивнула и повернулась обратно в сторону Мамы, которая объясняла, как кататься на санках, в своей типичной бессмысленной манере _(ты… как… у тебя есть доска, и ты, ты подскакиваешь немного, и покачиваешься, и едешь уиииии!)._ Она лишь подтвердила его опасения, заставляя Джона одновременно беспокоиться и злиться на Дейва.  
  
Поездка на санях была…  
  
_… отв(л)ечением._  
  
Он тихо застонал и прикинул шансы сбежать отсюда, но остальные сидели настолько близко к нему, что было смешно даже думать об этом. Не говоря уже о Джейд, которая продолжала бросать на него многозначительные взгляды, подпрыгивая на месте и нетерпеливо закатывая глаза, как взволнованный щенок. Он чувствовал, что стоит ему скрыться, как она тут же объявит всем о пропаже.  
  
– Ладно, дорогуши, у меня есть супергламурная зимняя одежда для всех вас, разбирайте. Джейк, нет, никаких шорт. Не-а. _Джейки._ Да, иди и переоденься, мистер умник, – Мама посмотрела ему вслед, а затем улыбнулась остальным. – Ребята, мы все отлично проведем время или умрем! Давайте попробуем придерживаться первого варианта, мммкей?  
  
Джон успел сделать лишь пару шагов, как Джейд бросилась к нему, схватила за плечи и встряхнула так сильно, что его очки подскочили на носу.  
  
– ДЖОН! – провизжала она, и он изумленно кивнул, охнув, когда она перестала его трясти. – Ох! Прости! Просто я так _взволнована!_  
  
– … эм. Из-за прогулки на санях?  
  
– Нет! – она ударила его по плечу, как будто тот пошутил, а затем ее лицо озарила улыбка. – Из-за того, что буду жить с тобой, _тупица!_  
  
Джон тупо уставился на нее.  
  
– … ты, что?  
  
– Папа сказал, что не хочет, чтобы я возвращалась на остров в одиночестве, потому что Мама напомнила ему, что каждый человек должен иметь семью, так что он сказал, что я могу поехать и жить с вами, ребята, так что ни один из нас больше не будет одинок! Боже, Джон, я так взволнована!  
  
– Я... – Джейд будет жить вместе с ним? _Джейд будет жить вместе с ним!_ Он тихонько взвизгнул, начиная подпрыгивать на месте вместе с ней, как только до него дошло. – О, боже мой! Джейд!  
  
– Джон!  
  
– Джейд!  
  
_– Джон!_  
  
Она утопила его в медвежьих объятиях и встряхнула, возбужденно хихикая, Джон в ответ обнял ее за спину. Они отошли друг от друга с одинаковыми ухмылками, несмотря на то, что ее рот был выше его на фут.  
  
– Это будет так здорово! – хлопнул в ладоши Джон, и она решительно кивнула. – Ох, вау! Ты правда останешься! У меня правда будет кто-то, с кем можно заниматься всякими вещами! Вау!  
  
– Как бы я не сожалела, что разрушаю этот трогательный момент, но, кажется, Мать уже на грани того, чтобы отгарпунить вас, если мы сейчас же не пойдем и не заберем наши, без сомнения, отвратительные наряды, - Роуз похлопала их по плечам, сочувственно улыбаясь, и затем решительно оттащила их друг от друга. – Я рада за вас обоих. Возможно, мы должны подождать, пока Дейв не закончит со своей… головной болью. И тогда мы все вместе сможем разделить вашу радость?  
  
Джон кивнул, и попытался сосредоточиться на будущей прогулке. Но даже после того, как они оделись наподобие разноцветных людей-зефирок (даже если веселой, но пугающей Маме пришлось загонять Инглиша в костюм угрозами), он не смог прекратить подпрыгивать весь путь вниз по дороге к парку. Мысли о неминуемой гибели Дейва неожиданно легко отошли на второй план.  


.:.

Катание на санках стало… опытом. Сначала, глядя вниз с крутого склона, Джон слегка испугался, но спустя некоторое время уже веселился вместе с остальными. Папа помог ему понять, что к чему, и он начал понемногу успокаиваться! Это совсем не страшно!  
  
Затем, с криком «ДЖЕРОНИМО!», Инглиш и Джейд на одних санках пролетели мимо него, и эффектно свалились в хихикающее месиво из рук, ног и снега, и, _не-а,_ кататься на санках было страшно, он просто пойдет на горку поменьше, большое спасибо.  
  
Роуз убедила его покататься с ней, и это было здорово, пока Мама не превратила все во что-то наподобие гонки. Он был втянут в бесконечную петлю бешеной езды, и слабые протесты о том, что, может быть, с него хватит, не имели никакого эффекта, Мама лишь увела его обратно на вершину холма.  
  
Вскоре Джейн спасла его, и, наконец, на более спокойной скорости, он смог по-настоящему насладиться всем этим: порывы ветра в лицо и незабываемые ощущения от спуска. Это и правда было великолепно! Другие могли наслаждаться скоростью и творить все, что им вздумается, но у них с Джейн были свои собственные мелочи, и их мелочи приносили им кучу удовольствия. Она была хороша в управлении, он – в затаскивании саней обратно на горку, так что из них вышла отличная команда. И несмотря на то, что он не общался с Джейн до этого, она оказалась милой, забавной и классной…  
  
… и _пекарем._ Джон взял все свои слова обратно.  
  
Прежде, чем он успел начать свою плановую лекцию о злобной Сдобной ведьме, Мама позвала всех вниз. Роуз стояла позади нее, убирая свой телефон.  
  
– Пора домой, мои дорогие. Мамочка хочет кушать, и у нее кончилась выпивка. Черт возьми, давайте быстрее, окей?  
  
Джон застонал, но покорно поплелся вниз, Джейн сразу же присоединилась к Инглишу, а Джейд шла прямо за ним. Она хихикала, ее щеки покраснели, а из носа текло на многие мили. Она толкнула его плечом, расплываясь в улыбке.  
  
– Папа сказал, что в Вашингтоне идет снег! Снег – это так здорово, его совсем не было на острове! – ее улыбка смягчилась, и она приобняла его. – Это будет так здорово, Джон! Просто. Лучше и быть не может!  
  
– Ага, – просиял он, и затем посмотрел вокруг, ища глазами Роуз. – Дейв уже вылечил свою головную боль?  
  
Она наклонила голову и лукаво улыбнулась.  
  
– Он сказал мне, что, в итоге, победил ее.  
  
– Он _победил_ ее?  
  
– Видимо. Еще он сказал, что умирает, так что мне кажется, это была не чистая победа, но сомневаюсь, что это омрачит его радость. Предлагаю вернуться и спасти его из любого затруднительного положения, в котором он сейчас, непременно, находится.  
  
– О господи, он, должно быть, застрял на крыше?  
  
– Весьма вероятно.  
  
– Как мы, блядь, вытащим его оттуда?  
  
– Я не уверена. Зависит от степени полученных травм.  
  
– Просто пусть… пусть его головная боль пройдет!  
  
– Это Дейв. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что единственный для него вариант – это встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу, неважно какой ценой.  
  
Они оба отвлеклись, Джейд, стоящая рядом с ними, фыркнула и нахмурилась, выглядя озадаченной. Она пожала плечами, а потом, наконец, сказала:  
  
– Я не буду говорить, что Дейв, типа, странный, но, ладно… вы поняли, – она закатила глаза. – Когда _нормальные_ люди хотят избавиться от головной боли, они просто пьют обезболивающее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тем временем, обратно на ранчо (англ. Meanwhile, back at the ranch) – крылатое выражение, которое означает переход от одной сцены к другой. Выражение впервые появилось в субтитрах к немому кино, и поначалу ссылка на ранчо была буквальной. Но позже эта фраза превратилась в клише, ее начали использовать более свободно и шутливо, так данное выражение вошло в обиход и стало использоваться в несвязанных контекстах.


	23. ==> Бро: Зализывать раны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро так горд, что хочет прикончить его.

Он ни разу в жизни так не гордился Дейвом.  
  
А еще он ни разу в жизни так не хотел его прикончить.  
  
Все закончилось тем, что Бро, пошатываясь, вернулся через окно в свою комнату и, закрывшись в ванной, занялся своими ссадинами и кровоточащим носом. Он прочистил их и наложил холодные компрессы, а затем забинтовал везде, где, по его мнению, это было необходимо. В конце концов, он выглядел не так уж и плохо, кроме новой горбинки на носу, которая останется напоминанием о том, как Дейв впервые взял над ним верх.  
  
Чувство гордости поднималось в нем, но ярость растоптала все.  
  
Это была чертовски грязная игра, и Дейв _знал_ об этом. Засранец спланировал все: отказался от очков, чтобы лучше читать по его глазам, давил на больное, пока он не потерял контроль над собой. Бро нашел свои глаза в зеркале – оттенка золота, узкие и разочарованные. Дейв знал куда надо целиться, потому что его глаза сейчас были, как гребаные окна, и неважно какой совершенной оставалась остальная часть его покерфейса - Бро никогда не умел подавлять все те эмоции, которые выливались через его взгляд. Он полагался на свою тупую аниме-маску.  
  
Теперь гордость требовала смириться со своей потерей, то есть в каком-то смысле выставить себя на обозрение, что он ненавидел от всей души.  
  
– Засранец, – сказал он вслух, протирая глаза руками. – Не надо было учить его этой херне.  
  
Бро вздохнул и опустил руки, опираясь на раковину, и, пока он внимательно рассматривал себя в зеркало, выражение его лица немного смягчилось. Без очков его лицо изменилось: более узкое, с высокими скулами, которые были покрыты веснушками гораздо сильнее, чем остальная часть лица. Брови, не скрытые наполовину стеклами очков, казались гуще, а сами глаза, с тяжелыми веками над ними, были слегка покрыты морщинами – первый реальный признак возраста. И еще этот ненормальный, как все кругом твердили, цвет радужки, из-за которого глаза чуть ли не светились. Он не… плохо выглядел, подумал Бро, проводя рукой по своим бакенбардам. Он просто больше не выглядел молодым, и это вроде как потрясло его где-то в глубине души.  
  
Он посмотрел на распакованную, но еще не использованную бритву, потом вздохнул и взял ее, ворча о берущих свое годах и поворачивая головой в разные стороны.  
Бритва ожила с жужжанием, и, откинув последние сомнения, он, решительно нахмурившись, начал исполнять свой замысел.  


.:.

Бро распаковал свою одежду и положил на кровать, разыскивая вторую пару солнечных очков. Он не будет носить их, нет, он согласился с условиями и будет их придерживаться, независимо от того, насколько это мучительно. Но сейчас ему скучно и нужно чем-то занять себя.  
  
Сама одежда была довольно невзрачной: рубашки (как правило, белые), черные брюки и джинсы. У него была любимая ироничная толстовка, но он старался, как можно дольше избегать выхода на улицу, так что ее час все еще не настал. Он не выносил холод. Рокси знала об этом. Она очень хорошо знала об этом. Его кепка исчезла еще в первый вечер, и, без сомнений, в этом были замешаны грязные ручки Рокси. Скорее всего, кепка снова вернется к нему перед самым отъездом. Она ненавидела эту кепку, потому что Калиборн купил ее Бро еще в колледже. И он сомневался, что Рокси перестанет ненавидеть ее в ближайшее время.  
  
После одежды пришел черед различной техники – модифицированный планшет, его любимый ноутбук и переносные вертушки. Бро с трепетом отложил их в сторону, рассчитывая потратить весь вечер на них, но сомневался, что сможет пропустить ужин, да и после того, как его изрядно помял Дейв, нужно было немного отлежаться. Тупой Дейв. Он снова начал что-то бормотать, обыскивая глазами предметы вокруг, нахмурился и переложил подарки, чтобы проверить и под ними тоже.  
  
Наконец, Бро нашел длинную черную коробку, которую все это время искал. Он поставил ее на комод и, как обычно, начал складывать вещи обратно. Будь готов уйти в любой момент – одно из правил, которое хорошо служило ему в прошлом. Привычка, оставшаяся со времен, когда пробуждение утром могло означать, что его бросят в машину и отвезут к очередной приемной семье, никогда не объясняя почему.  
  
Бро сел и поймал свое отражение в зеркале, в очередной раз радуясь тому, как молодо он на самом деле выглядел: чисто выбритый и с аккуратными бакенбардами. Видимо, ненасирание на себя убирает годы с его лица, так что он, наверное, начнет не насирать почаще. Он уже давно не смотрел на свое отражение, не вглядываясь в него.  
  
Пора. Бро вытолкнул ящик для инструментов из инвентеки, одновременно вытаскивая зашифрованный беспроводной передатчик для телефона, и настроился на нужную частоту. Затем он подготовил свой укромный уголок, выстроив в идеальную линию инструменты и упорядочив их, что говорило о возвращении его обессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Бро открыл коробку, аккуратно вытащил вторую пару очков и встряхнул их, возвращая к жизни, потом немного отрегулировал настройки и, наконец, водрузил их на нос. Он вздрогнул, быстро стаскивая их обратно и регулируя оправу под новую чувствительную шишку на переносице; на этот раз они сели более свободно. Взяв в руки телефон, Бро ждал, пока не закончится перенастройка – слишком давно он их не включал.  
  
Он не забросил проект, определенно нет. Просто было мало свободного времени и так же мало стремления закончить его, со всей этой работой, Дейвом и полным отсутствием интереса к _чему-либо_ временами. Это слегка расстраивало – проект был так близок к завершению, когда Бро перестал работать над ним, что если бы он только мог найти хоть какой-нибудь стимул, то закончил бы его в любое время.  
  
Сейчас, по крайней мере, он отлично отвлекал его от мальчиков с небесными глазами и братьев, пытающихся что-то доказать, и это было достаточной причиной, чтобы Бро снова вернулся к проекту.  
  
Телефон запищал, и картина перед его глазами изменилась: от переносицы до кончиков стекол прокатилась волна, очерчивая предметы перед ним тусклыми красными линиями и нанося на карту контуры комнаты серой сеткой. Он дал ему минуту, чтобы зарегистрировать информацию, и помахал рукой своему отражению. Слева от его точки обзора появилась мигающая красная строка, как будто плавающая в воздухе.  
  
> Сколько времени прошло на этот раз?  
  
– Может, пару лет. Я не уверен. Ты что, не можешь проверить? Ты, блядь, суперкомпьютер.  
  
> Вижу, мы по-прежнему полный придурок.  
  
Он фыркнул, подперев голову рукой:  
  
– Как будто это когда-нибудь изменится.  
  
> Существует статистическая вероятность такой возможности при правильном построении звезд и внезапном повышении числа свиней, проявляющих птичьи черты.  
> Но если бы я мог злоупотреблять дыханием, то сомневаюсь, что сдержал бы вздох.  
> И снова привет, Бро. Полагаю, что факт моего функционирования и перехода в статус разработки является следствием некоего происшествия, приведшего тебя в достаточно отвратительное настроение, чтобы моя реактивация стала наиболее предпочтительным вариантом.  
> Существует шанс в 98.665%, что ты проигнорируешь этот вопрос, так что повторюсь, считай мой гипотетический вздох несдержанным.  
> Независимо от того, что случилось, я все же должен поблагодарить это «происшествие» за напоминание тебе о том, что я все еще существую.  
> Думаю, я собираюсь запустить несколько процессов, чтобы тщательно прочесать Интернет и увидеть, какие события и достижения я упустил во время моего последнего принудительного спящего режима. Зная себя, это вряд ли отвлечет меня от нашей захватывающей беседы, в процессе которой ты будешь угрюмо регулировать меня в полной тишине, в то время как я попытаюсь удостовериться в том, что ты не собираешься заточить меня обратно в коробку, как только все закончится.  
> Знаешь, ты даже еще не поприветствовал меня. Ты ранишь мои несуществующие чувства, Бро.  
  
– Дирк, заткнись.  
  
> Я только что вспомнил, почему я люблю наши небольшие беседы. Мы - такой превосходный собеседник.  
  
Бро поморщился и уже подумывал убрать придурка обратно в коробку, но в его голову сразу начали лезть мысли, о которых он совсем не хотел думать. Вздохнув, он принялся за работу по улучшению тела и разума, покоящихся на его носу, и через некоторое время вся злоба и горечь, кипящая внутри него, сменилась умиротворяющим спокойствием, которое ему всегда приносила работа с техникой. Бро просматривал поток сообщений, в которых то и дело проскальзывали покровительственные нотки, пытаясь вспомнить, почему он вообще бросил работать над Дирком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Его зовут не Хэл, потому что Бро ненавидит имя Дирк и легко отказался от него. Он также не совсем похож на канонного Хэла – это восемнадцатилетний Бро/Дирк, так что ожидайте различий.


	24. ==> Джон: Спасти своего рыцаря.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он был не из тех, кто задумывается о последствиях.

– Он иди­от.  
  
Ро­уз взгля­нула на не­го, стоя на ко­ленях ря­дом с Дей­вом, ко­торый все еще ле­жал без соз­на­ния, но те­перь ук­ры­тый оде­ялом. Она мед­ленно выг­ну­ла бровь и ос­то­рож­но спро­сила:  
  
– Ты по­нял это толь­ко сей­час?  
  
– Нет, то есть, я всег­да знал, что иног­да он ох­ре­нен­но ту­пой при­дурок, – Джон вы­дох­нул по­ток го­ряче­го воз­ду­ха, скрес­тил ру­ки и по­мор­щился. – Я прос­то не знаю, что с ним де­лать, ког­да он ве­дет се­бя, как ох­ре­нен­но ту­пой хо­роший па­рень. Ког­да он ве­дет се­бя, как хуй, я мо­гу прос­то злить­ся на не­го за то, что он та­кой ту­пой. Ког­да он пы­та­ет­ся сде­лать что-то хо­рошее, я, вро­де как, чувс­твую ра­дость от то­го, что он ста­ра­ет­ся ра­ди ме­ня. Да­же ес­ли это зву­чит бе­зум­но, но он сра­жал­ся с Бро, по­тому что я не ска­зал ему «нет». Я не хо­тел, что­бы кто-то из них пос­тра­дал!  
  
– … Он за­ботит­ся о те­бе, и он уви­дел, как кто-то те­бя расс­тро­ил. Как вся­кий от­важный ры­царь, он вос­стал, что­бы за­щитить твою честь.   
  
Джон пок­раснел, ус­мехнув­шись в от­вет. Ро­уз вновь пе­рек­лю­чилась на Дей­ва, изящ­ны­ми паль­ца­ми сдви­гая ме­ша­ющи­еся во­лосы с его ли­ца, что­бы луч­ше рас­смот­реть яр­кий кро­вопод­тек, прос­ту­па­ющий на его ще­ке.  
  
– Дейв не ду­ма­ет о пос­ледс­тви­ях, Джон, он жи­вет нас­то­ящим, и то, что он сде­лал, ка­ким бы глу­пым оно не бы­ло, все­го лишь его спо­соб вы­разить же­лание за­щитить те­бя от опас­ности, в дан­ном слу­чае спро­еци­рован­ной на его бра­та. Он бы по­шел на мно­гое, что­бы дер­жать те­бя в бе­зопас­ности. Он всег­да бу­дет это де­лать, и я ни­чем не мо­гу по­мочь, но ду­маю, что это же­лание бу­дет те­перь толь­ко усу­губ­лять­ся, ког­да у вас был фи­зичес­кий кон­такт.   
  
– Это… по­тому что…   
  
Вау, он не знал, как сфор­му­лиро­вать воп­рос. Ро­уз, ка­жет­ся, по­няла его, изящ­но по­жав пле­чами.   
  
– Ты его луч­ший друг, пер­вый че­ловек, к ко­торо­му он по­чувс­тво­вал что-то от­да­лен­но ро­ман­ти­чес­кое, и ты бли­же ему, чем кто-ли­бо дру­гой ког­да-ни­будь бу­дет, к со­жале­нию, это от­но­сит­ся и к его те­кущим ро­ман­ти­чес­ким пер­спек­ти­вам. Ка­кой-ли­бо шанс на то, что он за­будет об этом и ос­та­вит все по­зади, был по­терян, ког­да вы встре­тились ли­цом к ли­цу. Я уве­рена, да­же те нес­коль­ко дней, ко­торые мы про­вели вмес­те, ско­рее все­го, ук­ре­пят лю­бые узы на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь. Не­кото­рые друзья при­ходят и ухо­дят, но не­кото­рые по­нима­ют нас на та­ком уров­не, ко­торый пред­по­лага­ет, что друж­ба бу­дет длить­ся веч­но, ес­ли мы да­дим ей шанс. Ма­ма и Бро, ду­маю, мо­гут быть при­мером та­ких от­но­шений, и я точ­но уве­рена, что вы с Дей­вом то­же.  
  
– И вы с Джейд, ко­неч­но же! В смыс­ле, все чет­ве­ро, вер­но?  
  
– Джон, я, ко­неч­но же, неж­но люб­лю те­бя как дру­га, но не уве­рена, что рис­кну­ла бы сво­им здо­ровь­ем столь же ра­дикаль­но, как это сде­лал Дейв, все­го лишь уви­дев, как ты пла­чешь. Ес­ли бы ты на са­мом де­ле был в опас­ности, да, по­лагаю, что я за­щити­ла бы те­бя, но не ду­маю, что мои гра­ницы бы­ли бы нас­толь­ко же все­объ­ем­ли­ва­ющи­ми, как у Дей­ва.  
  
– … ага, лад­но. Он все-та­ки иди­от, – с неж­ностью от­ве­тил Джон.   
  
Ро­уз улыб­ну­лась, по­качи­вая го­ловой.  
  
– Клю­чевое от­ли­чие: Страй­дер – _наш_ иди­от, и всег­да им бу­дет. Мне нуж­но поз­вать ко­го-ни­будь на по­мощь, что­бы пе­ренес­ти его, сом­не­ва­юсь, что он смо­жет спус­тить­ся по лес­тни­це. По­сидишь с ним? Ес­ли он оч­нется, пе­редай ему, что­бы пос­та­рал­ся не дви­гать­ся, ес­ли у не­го есть бо­ли в шее, хо­рошо?  
  
Джон кив­нул и за­нял ее мес­то, как толь­ко она ис­чезла по дру­гую сто­рону ог­ра­ды, ис­че­зая из по­ля зре­ния и слу­ха и ос­тавляя их с Дей­вом од­них. Дро­жа от хо­лода, он по­жалел, что ос­та­вил в до­ме свою ду­рац­кую меш­ко­ватую кур­тку. Пол был на удив­ле­ние теп­лым (ви­димо, Ма­ма нас­то­яла на его по­дог­ре­ве, что Ро­уз, в свою оче­редь, счи­тала оче­ред­ной глу­пой тра­той де­нег), но все же здесь дул хо­лод­ный ве­тер, ко­торый быс­тро зас­ту­дил все, что бы­ло вы­ше по­ла. Джон об­хва­тил се­бя ру­ками и взгля­нул на парк, ко­торый они не­дав­но ис­сле­дова­ли, он улы­бал­ся про се­бя, гля­дя на снеж­ные го­ры и за­мер­зшее озе­ро. От­сю­да все выг­ля­дело та­ким кро­шеч­ным и кра­сивым! Хоть вок­руг и за­вывал ле­дяной ве­тер, но все же это бы­ло уте­шитель­ным на­поми­нани­ем о том, что он, на­конец, сна­ружи – сво­бод­ный в ог­ромном бес­край­нем ми­ре.   
  
Джон вздох­нул и, ог­ля­нув­шись на Дей­ва, вздрог­нул от ви­да си­няка, а за­тем нах­му­рил­ся, вспом­нив, что это от­части его ви­на. Ему не нра­вилась мысль, что Дейв был го­тов пос­тра­дать из-за ка­кого-то пус­тя­ка! Джон знал, что они сра­жались, знал в те­чение мно­гих лет, так или ина­че он ве­рил в это, но обыч­но он ви­дел ра­ны Дей­ва толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как они бы­ли об­ра­бота­ны и скры­ты под плас­ты­рем или бин­том. Он ни­ког­да рань­ше не ду­мал, что ког­да-ни­будь уви­дит Дей­ва с та­ким кро­вопод­те­ком. Он выг­ля­дел бо­лез­ненным, ужас­ным, крас­ным и уже слег­ка фи­оле­товым в нес­коль­ких мес­тах. Джон мяг­ко кос­нулся собс­твен­ной ще­ки и, силь­но нах­му­рив­шись, нак­ло­нил­ся, сдви­гая свет­лую чел­ку, как Ро­уз до это­го, и уви­дел, что си­няк до­тяги­ва­ет­ся толь­ко до угол­ка гла­за.   
  
– Ду­рак, – ти­хо ска­зал Джон, поз­во­ляя во­лосам упасть об­ратно.   
  
Дейв мяг­ко фыр­кнул.  
  
– Ага, – про­бор­мо­тал он, и Джон ох­нул от удив­ле­ния и об­легче­ния, са­дясь на ко­лени и вни­матель­но всмат­ри­ва­ясь в его ли­цо, ког­да крас­ные гла­за слег­ка при­от­кры­лись. – Хва­тит пов­то­рять од­но и то же, бол­ван. Со­об­ще­ние по­луче­но.   
  
– Ты оч­нулся! Ро­уз пош­ла за–  
  
– Знаю. Я при­шел в се­бя где-то де­сять ми­нут на­зад. Я не ви­новат, что мой го­лос ре­шил за­рабо­тать толь­ко сей­час.   
  
Джон по­жал пле­чами, быс­тро схва­тил свой те­лефон, что­бы на­писать Ро­уз, что Дейв в соз­на­нии и, ка­жет­ся, все в по­ряд­ке. Дейв ти­хо зас­то­нал, бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос что-то по­хожее на _гре­баный му­дак все рав­но от­де­лал ме­ня, хо­тя я, блядь, по­бедил, так не­чес­тно._ К то­му вре­мени, ког­да Джон уб­рал те­лефон, Дейв уже си­дел, опи­ра­ясь на оде­яло, ко­торое ска­тилось ему на ко­лени, ус­та­вив­шись на сол­нечные оч­ки в его ру­ке – пу­га­ющая улыб­ка иг­ра­ла на его ли­це.  
  
– Ха. Я и в прав­ду, блядь, уде­лал это­го при­дур­ка, – он с тор­жес­твом по­махал оч­ка­ми пе­ред ли­цом Джо­на. – Ни­каких оч­ков, по­ка не за­кон­чатся праз­дни­ки, чел, та­кова рас­пла­та. Он бу­дет не­нави­деть каж­дую се­кун­ду, про­веден­ную в этом до­ме.   
  
– По­чему? Это прос­то оч­ки.  
  
– Пф, ну ко­неч­но. Он, блядь, не мо­жет скрыть, о чем ду­ма­ет без них. Вот как я по­бедил. Это ти­па его ве­личай­шая сла­бость–  
  
– Его ве­личай­шая сла­бость – это длин­ные бес­связ­ные ме­тафо­ры.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Эм… не бе­ри в го­лову!  
  
Дейв по­жал пле­чами и пок­ру­тил оч­ки в ру­ках, не­надол­го при­мерил их и фыр­кнул.  
  
– Ух ты, на­вева­ет вос­по­мина­ния, – про­бор­мо­тал он, сни­мая их и про­тяги­вая Джо­ну. – Возь­ми. Как тро­фей или ти­па то­го. Я за­те­ял все это дерь­мо толь­ко из-за те­бя.  
  
– Да, знаю, и ты не дол­жен был, Дейв! – Джон не­охот­но взял оч­ки, но тут же стал неж­но кру­тить их в ру­ках. Взгляд Дей­ва тут же опус­тился на его ру­ки.  
  
Па­уза за­тяги­валась, но тут Дейв вздох­нул и уг­рю­мо от­ки­нул­ся на­зад.   
  
– Черт возь­ми, Джон. Он прав­да те­бе нра­вит­ся, да?  
  
– … ду­маю, да, – сму­щен­но от­ве­тил он, уро­нив го­лову. Он все еще не хо­тел го­ворить это с уве­рен­ностью, прав­да, не хо­тел, но шан­сы на то, что это неп­равда, стре­митель­но умень­ша­лись. Каж­дый раз, ког­да он ду­мал об этом, до­воды ста­нови­лись все бо­лее од­носто­рон­ни­ми. Да­же сей­час, смот­ря на оч­ки Бро, бес­по­кой­ство за Дей­ва зат­ме­валось вол­не­ни­ем от то­го, что он уви­дит его гла­за. Вау, он влю­бил­ся так силь­но. Джон с тру­дом по­давил же­лание шлеп­нуть се­бя по ли­цу, и вмес­то это­го взгля­нул на сво­его луч­ше­го дру­га–  
  
–ко­торый це­ловал его, лег­ко, в гу­бы, по­том отод­ви­нул­ся на­зад, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди и не­воз­му­тимо пос­мотрел не не­го.  
  
Джон глу­по хло­пал гла­зами, дот­ра­гива­ясь до сво­их губ. Дейв по­жал пле­чами, быс­тро вы­тащив свои ави­ато­ры и на­девая их на нос.  
  
– Ра­ди на­уки, – про­тянул он, неб­режно мах­нув ру­кой. – И по­тому что я очень дав­но хо­тел это сде­лать, по­чему бы не вос­поль­зо­вать­ся тем, как ты стран­но ре­аги­ру­ешь на всю эту те­му о по­целу­ях? Ос­та­лась толь­ко Хар­ли, чел, для пол­но­го на­бора.   
  
– Я бо­юсь, что Бэк мог учить Джейд це­ловать­ся, и она прос­то вы­лижет мое ли­цо.   
  
– Оу, чел, это бы бы­ло прос­то… Джон, ес­ли это неп­равда, я бу­ду раз­давлен, чел, ты дал мне на­деж­ду, что там бу­дет пол­ное вы­ращен­ное вол­ка­ми дерь­мо. Ес­ли ока­жет­ся, что она пол­ностью ци­вили­зован­ная, вся ра­дость про­падет из мо­его ми­ра, Сан­ты не су­щес­тву­ет, а Пас­халь­ный кро­лик – мертв, де­тиш­ки, по­тому что Хар­ли не де­воч­ка из джун­глей со слад­кой поп­кой.   
  
– Пфффф, не слиш­ком ли дра­матич­но?  
  
– Не-а, прос­то так ус­тро­ено это дерь­мо, те­бе при­дет­ся жить с этим, Эг­берт.  
  
Джон улыб­нулся, его ще­ки все еще бы­ли ро­зовы­ми от хо­лода и дру­гих ве­щей. Он с неж­ностью наб­лю­дал, как его иди­от бол­та­ет о вся­кой че­пухе, по­ка Ро­уз не вер­ну­лась вмес­те с Ин­гли­шем. Нес­мотря на все про­тес­ты и жа­лобы, Джейк за­кинул Дей­ва на пле­чо и по­нес в теп­ло и бе­зопас­ность гос­ти­ной.


	25. ==> Бро: Пойти на ужин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не может избегать этого вечно, зато может покончить со всем прямо сейчас.

[ХГ]: дрик тащи свою задницу сюда сичас же  
[ХГ]: вся моя семья собираетс здесь ок нравица тебе это ил нет  
[ХГ]: ты часть моей семи ты один из моих детк  
[ХГ]: так что спускайся бляд сюда мистер  
[ХГ]: у меня есть йеда и ты задерживаешь меня  
[ХГ]: о и отличный синяк на дейви  
[ХГ]: но плиз не бей детей на рождество  
[ХГ]: папа недоволен тобой  
[ХГ]: и этот человек может чтонибудь сделать дирк  
[ХГ]: чтонибудь ужасное  
[ХГ]: ты даже не преставляеш  
[ХГ]: так что попрбуй вернть хоть немножк его расположения  
[ХГ]: И ТАЩИС БЯЛДЬ СЮДАД  
[ХГ]: ;3  
  
– … бля. Кажется, я иду на ужин. Прости, Дирк, тебе придется какое-то время потусоваться здесь.  
  
> Ты оставишь меня здесь?  
> Разве ты не можешь взять меня с собой?  
  
– … нет. Я говорил тебе про страйф, чел, ты знаешь, что очки – не вариант.  
  
> Мы действительно совсем распустили себя, если пятнадцатилетний ребенок может побить нас в страйфе, Бро.  
  
– Заткнись, он чертовски грязно играл. Это не моя вина.  
  
> Я просто побуду здесь, просматривая весь необъятный Интернет. Вижу, сайт продвигается хорошо. Кажется, мы открыли его, как ироничное заявление против этой же индустрии, а теперь мы, по-видимому, единолично ей заведуем.  
> Можешь оставить мне Кэла для компании? Не говори, что он не с тобой, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
  
Бро скривился, стянул очки и аккуратно положил их на стол дужками вниз. Он встал и вытолкнул Кэла из инвентеки прямо в руку и, устало вздохнув, посадил его в кресло прямо напротив Дирка, затем махнул рукой и пробормотал:  
  
– Развлекайся, чувак.  
  
Впервые за долгое время он надел одну из своих выходных рубашек с длинным рукавом, застегивая по дороге манжеты и пуговицы, он зашел в ванну и убедился, что и правда выглядит слегка презентабельно. Бро колебался, проводя рукой в перчатке по волосам, затем застонал и расстегнул кнопки на запястьях, стягивая перчатки и бросая их на маленькую полку над раковиной. Он сжал голые руки, оказавшиеся теперь слишком чувствительными, затем медленно пригладил волосы и снова коснулся гладко выбритого подбородка, избегая собственного взгляда. Что ж, Бро догадывался, что все еще может неплохо выглядеть, если захочет. Он не выглядел так хорошо с самого выпускного.  
  
Ладно, почему бы не покончить с этим.  
  
Он снова вдохнул и вышел из комнаты, устало тащась по коридору, и переходя на обычный шаг перед тем, как появиться в гостиной. Рокси ждала его, облокотившись на лестничные перила рядом с входом в коридор, ее лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, но стоило ему закатить глаза, смотря прямо на нее, ее брови тут же поползи вверх.  
  
– Божечки, мистер _Страйдер,_ ты только посмотри на себя, ты выглядишь по-настоящему––респека––репекта––как взрослый.  
  
– Стараюсь.  
  
– Нет, глупышка, тебе только кажется! Все подумают, что ты спятил, детка.  
  
– Как будто я не спятил с самого начала.  
  
Она хихикнула и понеслась вперед, ведя его за собой к обеденному столу, Бро нехотя шел за ней. Как только они зашли в комнату, Рокси прыгнула на свое место, привлекая внимание к ним обоим. Бро изо всех сил старался держать лицо, чему совсем не помогал Дейв, посмеивающийся в стакан, и Джейк, присвистывающий в его сторону, и Рокси, громко объявившая Папе: «Видишь, мистер Страйдер все-таки взрослый человек!»  
  
Он сел рядом с Дейвом и резко толкнул его локтем под ребра, на что Дейв недвусмысленно поправил авиаторы на лице, все еще сдавленно хихикая. Не став привычно окидывать взглядом всех за столом (ему не очень нравилась идея встретиться с кем-нибудь взглядом), он начал есть, проклиная свои чувствительные уши, уловившие, как минимум, два разговора о нем (Рокси и Джейн вспоминали выпускной и каким он был тогда, а Джейк и Джейд поражались его глазам по разным причинам) и постоянные смешки в его сторону. Дейв – говнюк. Вся его гордость сейчас тонула в глубочайшем отчаянии. Тупой сопляк.  
  
Хотя бы ужин сегодня оказался вкуснее, несомненно, Папа постарался. Его настроение опустилось почти на самое дно, вряд ли что-то может сделать его еще хуже.  
  
Хотя, нет. Дейв нашел способ.  
  
– Нравятся новые очки, Джон?  
  
То, как многозначительно мелкий говнюк протянул это, заставило Бро поднять глаза и тут же начать проклинать себя, потому что именно его очки висели на футболке Джона, знакомо сверкая на свету и затемняя привидение под ними. Джон нервно засмеялся и пнул Дейва под столом, и Бро перевел взгляд еще выше, пока впервые за день его взгляд не остановился на лице Джона, на его красных щеках и взволнованной улыбке. Бро проглотил недожеванный кусок и просто наслаждался, рассматривая Джона, пока тот отвлекся на Дейва. Бро опустил взгляд ниже: на широкие плечи и крепкие руки, кожа парня была покрыта золотистым загаром, который он раньше не замечал, и, скорее всего, достался тому от предков _«кореяйцев»._ Заметив, куда уплыли его мысли, он быстро отвернулся, но, игнорируя здравый смысл, решил бросить еще один, последний взгляд на его лицо.  
  
Его глаза встретились с синими, блестящими ослепительными синими, и улыбка Джона слегка поникла, в то время как Бро лишь распахнул глаза шире. Его глаза всегда были такого цвета? Солнечные очки абсолютно исковеркали их, потому что до этого он думал, что они были похожи на небо, но в них все это время было что-то еще, что-то неестественное – такие живые и яркие, цвет, который бывает только у кукольных глаз. Ничего из того, что он видел раньше, не сравнится с ними, и это при брате, чьи глаза светились рубиновым цветом. Джон смотрел на него в ответ, и на секунду Бро подумал, что это будет длиться вечно – их переплетенные взгляды, застывшие и завороженные.  
  
Роуз случайно задела Джона, когда наклонилась за солью, и он моргнул, возвращая их обоих на землю, и тут же начал нервно хихикать. Бро сосредоточился на своей тарелке, как будто она была самой интересной блядской вещью в мире, чувствуя, что его щеки слегка покраснели, а сердце бешено стучало в ушах.  
  
Глупая, _глупая_ влюбленность.  
  
Он был благодарен, что ужин прошел в относительной тишине, не считая странного нервного взрыва хохота с другого конца стола, и странной невнятной фразы, раздавшейся рядом с ним, слишком тихой и короткой, чтобы он смог расслышать.

.:.

Как только тарелки опустели, Бро начал донимать Рокси, и после непрерывного потока нытья и одной маленькой просьбы, она, наконец, с неохотой отпустила его из-за стола.  
Ужин закончился, он выжил, комментарии насчет его глаз прекратились, и теперь он может спокойно вернуться в свою комнату и работать над Дирком всю ночь. Дейв, распираемый самодовольством, крикнул на прощание, что кое-кому нужно больше тренироваться. Бро отмахнулся от него, закатив глаза. Наконец, он был свободен, готовый в любой момент раствориться в тени и спуститься в свою спальню.  
  
– Эм, я, наверное, тоже пойду спать, Дейв! Спокойной ночи!  
  
Бро внутренне застонал, но не остановился, продолжая смотреть вперед, даже когда услышал быстрые шаги и почувствовал чужое присутствие рядом.  
  
– Не могу поверить – твои глаза золотые, – весело сказал ему Джон, и Бро слышал щелчки, с которыми парень вертел в руках его очки. – Я раньше никогда не встречал кого-то с такими глазами!  
  
– Да, та же тема, – глубокомысленно ответил он, пожимая плечом. Джон рассмеялся, но гораздо мягче, чем за столом. Этот смех казался спокойным, уютным и теплым. Ему… ему, кажется, нравится, что только он слышит его. – Спокойной ночи, парень.  
  
– … Мы можем просто поговорить? Недолго? – Джон с осторожностью взял его за руку, и теперь другой конец коридора стал самой захватывающей блядской вещью, существующей в природе. – В смысле, я не очень-то и устал.  
  
– Почему ты тогда хотел пойти спать?  
  
– А почему ты?  
  
Бро нахмурился и осторожно взглянул на него, Джон смотрел прямо ему в глаза, наконец оторвавшись от созерцания их сплетенных рук.  
  
– … Я работаю над кое-чем. Хотел доделать кое-какое дерьмо, прежде чем отрублюсь.  
  
– Что за «кое-что»?  
  
– … компьютерная программа, – он тщательно подбирал слова.  
  
– Что за программа? Что она делает?  
  
– Иисусе, ты что, пишешь херову книгу или типа того? Это… автоответчик. Принимает сообщения вместо меня. Вот и все.  
  
– Покажешь?  
  
Бро знал, что не должен смотреть вниз, он знал, что его ждет, но, сделав глубокий вдох, повернул голову к Джону: дрожь от какого-то нового чувства пронзила его позвоночник, когда он в очередной раз утонул в синих глазах. Он почувствовал, что его взгляд смягчается, и Джон явно заметил это: уголки его губ дернулись вверх, а сам парень прижался ближе к его руке. Небольшой гул в груди вернулся, но на этот раз он решил слегка расслабиться и не пытаться это остановить.  
  
– … думаю, да. Но ты должен пообещать держать это в тайне.  
  
– Честное слово, – Джон положил руку на сердце, прямо на очки, покачнувшись, они вывались из-за ворота футболки, но он успел поймать их за стекла и снова начал вертеть в руках. – Спасибо.  
  
_За доверие._ Ему не нужно было спрашивать в этот раз. Бро позволил Джону держать себя за руку на пути в комнату, но как только они зашли, Джон резко напрягся.  
  
– … Джон? В чем дел-?  
  
– Бро, боже мой, заставь куклу уйти _боже мой ты принес ее зачем ты принес ее?_ – он перешел на визг. Бро рассмеялся, капчатологизируя Кэла и ухмыляясь, взъерошил волосы парня. – Заткнись! Эта штука… она…  
  
Джон замолчал, а затем неожиданно широко улыбнулся ему:  
  
– Я заставил тебя смеяться.  
  
– Может быть, – ответил он, позволяя ухмылке исчезнуть. – Давай, садись.  
  
– Ладно! Эй, так не честно, у тебя есть еще одна пара очков! Дейв сказал, что это были твои единственные очки!  
  
– Ну… они не из тех, которые я стал бы долго носить, окей?  
  
Он достал свой телефон и установил соединение, переведя диалог на экран телефона и сразу же получив  кого именно я вижу здесь всплывающее на экране.  
  
– Правильно, сиди на месте. Он, э-э… ты можешь просто поговорить, окей? Мне жаль, если он мудак. Он типа… основан на мне.  
  
– Кто – он? – с любопытством спросил Джон, усаживаясь поудобнее. Бро осторожно поднял очки и надел на него, прямо поверх его обычных очков. В тот момент, когда они оказались у него на носу, телефон Бро завибрировал, и он быстро взглянул на него, одним глазом наблюдая за Джоном, чтобы убедиться, что очки все еще на месте.  
  
> Я.  
> Кто ты, блядь, такой?  
  
– Эм. Джон?  
  
> Тогда привет, Эм Джон. Я автоответчик Бро Страйдера, хотя ты можешь звать меня по наиболее предпочтительному и официально закрепленному за мной имени – «Дирк».  
> Я разработан быть неотличимым от моего создателя, и в момент его девятнадцатого дня рождения я был на 99.874% идентичен его личности и знаниям. В какой-то момент из многих, многих последующих лет ему удалось полностью проебать это, и сопоставимая цифра сейчас настолько ничтожна, что даже мне, с мозгом размером с планету, придется напрячься, чтобы увидеть ее, и это учитывая мой доступ к самым мощным атомарным микроскопам на Земле.  
> Ты первый человек, за исключением фантастического придурка позади тебя, с которым мне позволено говорить, так что я буду чрезмерно наслаждаться временем, проведенным с тобой, и прошу только одного:  
> Эм Джон. Вытащи меня, нахуй, из этой комнаты.  
  
Бро фыркнул, быстро печатая чёкак, Дирк. Я читаю это, если что и получил в ответ разнообразные красочные ругательства на всех языках мира и наборы символов. Джон все еще сидел, уставившись в стекла очков, в конце концов, ему удалось выдавить из себя лишь писк.  
  
> Ну, я могу понять, почему тебе нравится это существо, Бро, он такой превосходный собеседник, прямо как мы.  
  
– Бро, Бро, боже мой, твои очки говорят со мной!  
  
> Охренеть.  
  
– О, боже мой!  
  
> Ты все еще не помог мне с моей попыткой вырваться на свободу, Эм Джон.  
  
– Бро, ты заставил очки говорить.  
  
> Нихуя себе, Бро, пожалуйста, создай мне руки и лицо, потому что мне срочно нужно соединить их вместе – обычной жесткой метафоры в данном случае не будет достаточно.  
  
Бро смотрел на них, почти не замечая, как его прежние опасения уходят на задний план, сменяясь более важной проблемой.  
  
_Не смеяться не смеяться не смеяться._  
  
> Знаешь, мне всегда казалось неуместным говорить такие вещи, учитывая, что раньше были только мы.  
> Но, оглядываясь назад, думаю, это был лишь вопрос времени, пока не представилась блестящая возможность.  
> Бро. Зацени. Я верхом на Эм Джоне. Я скачу верхом на Эм Джоне. **  
**  
Джон завизжал, в панике сбросив очки. Бро не выдержал и громко рассмеялся, поймав очки и наблюдая, как Джон неловко потирает нос, как будто мысль о том, что очки все еще там, вдруг стала самой отвратительной вещью в мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Ребята, Джон собирается сделать ~~ветряную штуку~~ КАКУЮ-ТО ГЛУПОСТЬ.


	26. ==> Джон: Сделать что-нибудь глупое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он просто должен сказать «спокойной ночи».

Бро по­ложил оч­ки об­ратно на стол, все еще пос­ме­ива­ясь про се­бя. Джон, с ру­мян­цем на ще­ках, сколь­зил гла­зами по его ли­цу. Муж­чи­на и прав­да при­вел се­бя в по­рядок, и те­перь бы­ло вид­но, ка­кой он на са­мом де­ле кра­сивый. Джон был так близ­ко к не­му, что сер­дце на­чина­ло пля­сать гре­баную че­чет­ку, а мозг – рас­тво­рять­ся в ме­сиве нес­вязных мыс­лей. Он сглот­нул, ког­да Бро сно­ва вып­ря­мил­ся, паль­ца­ми пог­ла­живая края тем­ных сте­кол, ви­сящих у не­го на гру­ди. Глу­пая влюб­ленность. Глу­пая, _глу­пая_ влюб­ленность.  
  
– Так что да, это – Дирк. До­воль­но крут, а?  
  
– Ага, – Джон пок­раснел и улыб­нулся. – Да­же ес­ли он нем­но­го… стран­ный.   
  
– Так же, как и его соз­да­тель тог­да.  
  
Бро по­жал пле­чами и, по­дой­дя к кро­вати, уб­рал с нее пус­той че­модан, на­чиная ак­ку­рат­но, но ре­шитель­но скла­дывать свер­ну­тую одеж­ду в ко­мод.   
  
– Ду­маю, я, и прав­да, сей­час пой­ду спать, па­рень, у ме­ня ти­па был пло­хой день из-за Дей­ва и все­го это­го дерь­ма.  
  
Окей, это нор­маль­но – за­мечать, нас­коль­ко уз­кие шта­ны у лю­дей, ког­да они нак­ло­ня­ют­ся вниз? По­тому что это про­ис­хо­дит каж­дый раз, ког­да он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся. Джон на­чал ер­зать на мес­те.   
  
– Но… в смыс­ле, ты мо­жешь прий­ти и по­тусо­вать­ся здесь зав­тра, на­вер­ное.   
  
Кро­вать опус­те­ла, и Бро при­сел на край пос­те­ли и за­кинул ру­ку за го­лову, раз­ми­ная шею, а за­тем пос­мотрел на Джо­на:  
  
– Да­вай, дви­гай­ся, по­ка я не унес те­бя сам.   
  
У Джо­на бы­ла на­иг­лу­пей­шая, на­иг­лу­пей­шая идея. Он глу­боко вздох­нул че­рез нос, за­тем под­ско­чил и в нес­коль­ко ша­гов ока­зал­ся пря­мо пе­ред Бро, ли­цо Джо­на по­лыха­ло жа­ром до кон­чи­ков ушей. Ян­тарные гла­за нас­то­рожен­но пос­мотре­ли на не­го, пле­чи муж­чи­ны мгно­вен­но нап­ряглись.   
  
– Джон–  
  
– Толь­ко… объ­ятия? Преж­де чем я уй­ду? – ис­крен­не ска­зал Джон, пы­та­ясь встре­тить­ся с ним взгля­дом и, на са­мом де­ле, ра­ду­ясь воз­можнос­ти _ви­деть_ его. – По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но Бро кив­нул и соб­рался встать, но не ус­пел – Джон прыг­нул ему на ко­лени, об­ни­мая ру­ками за пле­чи и при­жимая его бли­же к се­бе. Бро по­шеве­лил­ся, ус­тра­ива­ясь по­удоб­нее, и об­нял его за та­лию. Джон улыб­нулся ему в пле­чо, прос­то ра­ду­ясь воз­можнос­ти на­ходить­ся так близ­ко к не­му.  
  
Ему нра­вились объ­ятия Бро. Они бы­ли боль­шие и теп­лые, и Джон вско­ре по­чувс­тво­вал, как муж­чи­на рас­сла­бил­ся в его ру­ках, при­валив­шись бли­же, так, что Джон в ито­ге ока­зал­ся при­жатым к его гру­ди и мог чувс­тво­вать рав­но­мер­ное ды­хание Бро, как под­ни­ма­ет­ся и опус­ка­ет­ся его ши­рокая груд­ная клет­ка. Го­лова Джо­на ле­жала на его пле­че, и он поч­ти ощу­щал би­ение его сер­дца, он во­дил ру­кой по спи­не Бро, по­ка не на­шел мес­то, где от­четли­во чувс­тво­вал­ся быс­тро сту­чащий ритм.  
  
Объ­ятия дли­лись го­раз­до доль­ше, чем обыч­но, но Джон не воз­ра­жал, лишь зад­ро­жал и при­жал­ся бли­же, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вал, как од­на из ши­роких ла­доней Бро на­чала во­дить вверх и вниз по его спи­не. Ес­ли бы у не­го был хвост, он сей­час бы ви­лял им, по­думал Джон, ког­да мо­нотон­ные пог­ла­жива­ния прев­ра­тились в лег­кие ца­рапа­ния. Он ти­хо хи­хик­нул в пле­чо Бро, и, ус­лы­шав до­воль­ный вздох в от­вет, улыб­нулся про се­бя.   
  
– Па­рень [1], – про­бор­мо­тал Бро, лег­ко, как буд­то это зна­чило что-то. Джон вып­ря­мил­ся и взгля­нул в поч­ти что све­тящи­еся, зо­лотис­тые гла­за, его ру­ки по-преж­не­му сво­бод­но ви­сели вок­руг его шеи. Бы­ло по­хоже, что Бро нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы вспом­нить, что он хо­тел ска­зать, за­тем он про­каш­лялся и мот­нул го­ловой в сто­рону две­ри. – А те­перь спать, окей?  
  
– Окей, – он не хо­тел ид­ти, но вряд ли у не­го был вы­бор! Джон вздох­нул, со­бира­ясь встать, но вдруг за­мер, прок­ли­ная свой мозг, про­дол­жа­ющий при­думы­вать глу­пые идеи, и при­жал­ся к Бро чуть-чуть бли­же. – Эм…  
  
Бро нап­рягся, ког­да он нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му, и Джон ос­та­новил­ся на се­кун­ду, ожи­дая, что его ос­та­новят, пос­пешно сок­ра­тив рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми, как толь­ко ему раз­ре­шили. Он лишь на мгно­вение со­еди­нил их гу­бы вмес­те – спо­кой­но, при­ят­но, пра­виль­но, и это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но.  
  
– Эм. Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Бро, – про­бор­мо­тал он и отод­ви­нул­ся на­зад, его ру­ки сос­коль­зну­ли с силь­ных плеч Страй­де­ра.   
  
– Спо­кой­ной, – ти­хо от­ве­тил Бро.   
  
От­ве­ты на все нес­ка­зан­ные вслух воп­ро­сы све­тились в яр­ких и рас­те­рян­ных зо­лотис­тых гла­зах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Парень (англ. kid) – на протяжение всего фанфика слово «kid» переводилось мною как «парень», в связи с неупотребительностью лексемы «ребенок» в качестве обращения в русском языке. В данной главе Бро использует слово «kid» в его прямом значении, как бы намекая. Джон, в свою очередь, не замечает акцента, потому что привык, что Бро всегда его так называет.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Боже, благослови их.


	27. ==> Бро: Пойти спать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сочельник с Бро.

Дверь за Джоном тихо закрылась, щелкнул замок, но он продолжал смотреть на нее: сердце стучало как бешеное, а колени все еще ощущали призрачную тяжесть чужого веса. Бро сидел, не двигаясь, в полном оцепенении, пока телефон резко не завибрировал в кармане. Он нащупал его и вытащил, сосредоточившись на экране.  
  
> Что именно я только что видел?  
> Потому что было очень похоже на то, что мы целовались с мальчиком возраста Дейва.  
> Бро, мы только что целовались с мальчиком возраста Дейва?  
  
– Нет…  
  
> Ну, тогда, спасибо, блядь, за  
  
– … Он на пару месяцев моложе его?  
  
Дирк молчал некоторое время, обрабатывая информацию, и Бро фыркнул про себя: то, о чем говорил Дирк, действительно произошло с ним. Нервное беспокойство сменилось теплым трепетом, когда он начал раздеваться ко сну.  
  
> Руки и лицо, которые я просил.  
> Думаю, они нужны прямо сейчас.  
> Или, если не затруднит, просто ударь себя по лицу, полагаю, этого будет достаточно на данный момент.  
> …  
> Как я понимаю, он и есть единственное новое имя в нашем списке корешей с тех пор, как я просматривал его в последний раз.  
> Ты хотя бы читал эти разговоры, Бро? Это ужасно. Ты размяк с возрастом.  
> Видимо, мы выросли во влюбленную анимешную школьницу.  
> Семпай заметил тебя, Бро-тян? Он сугойный?  
  
– Заткнись, – проворчал он, скрестив руки на груди и прожигая взглядом стекла очков. – Клянусь, я снова выключу тебя, мелкий говнюк.  
  
Бро лежал в постели с выключенным светом, когда его телефон снова завибрировал, он зарычал, потянувшись за ним.  
  
> Всего лишь первый день моего текущего самосознания, и я узнаю, что мой создатель – долбаный цундэре, который не может признать, что ему нравится кавайный ублюдок из соседней комнаты.  
> Либо он осознает, насколько это глупо, либо у меня, наконец, есть конкретные доказательства нашей дивергенции. Мне остается лишь задаваться вопросом: не оставили ли недавние травмы головы его таким психически затраханным, если он считает, что любое из вышеперечисленного, даже отдаленно, хорошая идея.  
> Я могу только надеяться, что завтрашний день будет более продуктивным и менее похожим на сюжет какого-то ужасного этти-романа, чтобы мои электронные схемы не замкнуло в знак протеста против идиотизма, творящегося передо мной.  
  
Бро застонал и зарылся головой в подушку, проклиная гребаные очки, пока, наконец, не врезался в объятия сна. Ему снился безоблачный летний день.  


.:.

– Счастливого Сочельника!  
  
– Эгберт, это даже не праздник.  
  
– Заткнись, Дейв!  
  
Они толкнули друг друга локтями под ребра, и Дейв погнался за Джоном в недавно украшенную комнату. Бро, наблюдавший за ними, перевел взгляд вверх, к мишуре и ленточкам, висящим на стенах, окрашенных в тон сверкающим розовым и фиолетовым снежинкам, свисающим с высокого потолка. Затем он увидел искрящееся белое дерево, которое заняло весь угол комнаты, покрытое яркими гирляндами и увенчанное стеклянным шаром с розовыми линиями внутри, делающим его похожим спирограф. Он предоставил Джейку одному расспрашивать Рокси, как, черт побери, она успела сделать все это за одну ночь. Бро знал ее слишком хорошо, чтобы надеяться на ответ.  
  
Он усмехнулся и пошел вперед, чтобы добавить свои, обернутые в бумагу металлического цвета, подношения к жертвенной куче, растущей под нижними ветвями искусственного дерева, аккуратно укладывая каждый подарок, в отличие от Джейд, которая просто перевернула сумку и, хихикая, смотрела на лавину, которая вываливалась из нее. Все это начинало напоминать настоящее Рождество. Осталась только одна старая традиция Рокси.  
  
Как будто услышав его мысли, ярко-розовый сверток, украшенный серебряными кошками, приземлился прямо перед ним, и чей-то локоть пихнул его в плечо.  
  
– Рождественский подарочек. Будь хипстером. Носи свитер.  
  
– Я типа надеялся, что ты перестала делать дерьмовые свитера.  
  
– Ох, я-то да! Но не Роуз, – усмехнулась Рокси.  
  
Он сорвал упаковку, на весу разворачивая сверток и глядя на вязаный жилет без рукавов с повторяющимся рисунком смаппетов всех цветов радуги. Бро еле поборол искушение по-настоящему улыбнуться.  
  
– Я хотела дать ей пару советов, но она сказала, что знает как раз то, что придется тебе по душе! И это эро-куклы. _Ага._ В колпаках Санты.  
  
– Это третий великолепнейший предмет одежды, который у меня когда-либо был, – гордо сказал он, натягивая жилетку через голову и радуясь, что снова избавился от длинных рукавов. – Я… я сейчас расплачусь, Рокс, этот кусок дерьма – настоящий шедевр.  
  
– Ты выглядишь, как хипстер, придурок.  
  
– Я _знаю,_ разве это не здорово?  
  
Рокси рассмеялась и унеслась прочь с мешком подарков, бросая их всем, кому посчастливилось оказаться рядом, и требуя, чтобы они все надели их. Вскоре, она уже и сама с довольным видом ходила в ее собственном, слишком длинном розовом свитере с болезненно милым котенком, вышитым спереди, одобрительно рассматривая ручную работу своей дочери. В который раз благодаря Роуз, он заметил, что на ней был короткий фиолетовый свитер с черным жутким извивающимся ужасом, и ему показалось, что он идеально подходит ей. Дейв хвастался своим красным свитером с Сантой, нарисованном в стиле его идиотских комиксов; Бро не хотел знать, как Роуз связала jpeg-артефакты, но ей это удалось. И, конечно, как только Дейв увидел Бро, он побледнел и мгновенно скрылся, лихорадочно бормоча о _гребаных трясущихся плюшевых задницах,_ как будто у него были травмирующие воспоминания.  
  
А. Возможно, они у него были.  
  
Вместо традиционного обеда Рокси устроила фуршет, Бро со скоростью ниндзя совершил набег на закуски и спокойно уселся на одно из немногих кресел у дальней стены, задолго до того, как остальные даже добрались до стола с едой. Неохотно, он проверил свой телефон, и, конечно же, обнаружил там поток сообщений от Дирка о событиях в мире, которые он наверстывал, и бесконечные вопросы о том, признался ли Бро Эм Джону уже или нет. Он не стал отвечать, вздохнув и убрав телефон обратно.  
  
– Хэй, Бро!  
  
Он был сильно потрясен, что Джон разговаривает с ним за пределами их комнат, так что к тому времени, когда Бро поднял на него взгляд, мальчик уже запрыгнул на подлокотник его кресла, широко и весело улыбаясь ему.  
  
– Чёкак, – пробормотал Бро в ответ, и снова уставился в свою тарелку, в растерянности ковыряясь в одном из странных маленьких кусочков сыра и ананаса, нанизанных на зубочистку.  
  
– Ты сказал, что мы можем потусоваться сегодня, – напомнил Джон после нескольких минут молчания, мягко подтолкнув его руку. – Дейв дал мне свое кулкидное благословение! Ну, в смысле, он закатил глаза и сказал _мне пофиг, чувак,_ но в случае с ним, это практически «да»! Так что, привет! Мы тусуемся прямо сейчас, ага.  
  
Бро приподнял бровь, и Джон улыбнулся ему одной из своих безнадежно заразительных улыбок, немного соскальзывая вниз по подлокотнику, так что теперь он сидел, прислоняясь к боку Бро. Это оказалось гораздо удобнее, чем должно было быть, так что он не стал отодвигать парня обратно. Когда он пожал другим плечом и начал есть снова, он почувствовал, что Джон трясется от беззвучного смеха, и, опустив голову вниз, наконец, позволил себе маленькую персональную улыбку.  


.:.

Обед сопровождался бесконечной болтовней Джона о фильмах, волшебным образом привлекшей Джейка, который в итоге сел на пол перед ними и взволнованно присоединился к разговору. Бро слушал их занудную болтовню в довольном молчании.  
  
Джейк мимоходом задел рукой его колено, и Бро мгновенно почувствовал, как сжалась рука Джона, «случайно» лежащая на его руке.  
  
Бро приподнял бровь, стараясь не испытывать удовольствия от чужой ревности, но, к сожалению, у него не вышло.  


.:.

Ужин сопровождался принудительными играми, которые были унылыми и просто проходили мимо него, до тех пор, пока не возникла проблема.  
  
– Блядь, Лалонд, нет такого слова!  
  
– Я говорил тебе не играть с ней в Скррабл, Бро. Я говорил тебе, что она провернет это дерьмо.  
  
– Ох, ради бога! Мистер Эгберт, пожалуйста, будьте добры и передайте мне словарь, чтобы я смогла еще раз исцелить хрупкий мозг Страйдера?  
  
Там был один пункт в словаре, в конце, сказал Джон, но он отказался показывать им в чью пользу он был. Они объявили неохотное, но уважительное перемирие.  
  
Бро был чертовски уверен, что выиграл бы. Он не добился бы успеха в рэпе без объемного словарного запаса, необходимого, чтобы сочинять это дерьмо, даже если он использовал его так редко, что даже _Дейв_ обвинил его в обмане, когда увидел пару слов, которые он сложил.  


.:.

Бро сбежал от остальных и, зевая, рухнул на кровать, не потрудившись раздеться и игнорируя гневное жужжание телефона. Он вяло показал фак очкам и почувствовал, как те сверлят его взглядом через комнату.  
  
Как раз, перед тем как заснуть, Бро услышал тихий голос, желающий ему спокойной ночи из-за двери. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, и, сдавшись, улыбнулся в темноту, пробормотав в подушку: «ночи, Джон». Уже второй раз он видел во сне небо.


	28. ==> Джон: Взорваться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон так взволнован!

На рассвете он проснулся с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Джон вскочил на ноги и подбежал к окну, глядя на заваленную снегом землю, отливающую золотом в свете восходящего солнца. Раньше Рождество наступало с единственным захватывающим зрелищем – украшениями на домах соседей, которых он никогда не видел, а заканчивалось прыжками на папиной кровати, пока отец не начинал устало улыбаться и плестись вниз, чтобы позволить Джону наброситься на маленькую горку подарков. Они бы сидели и смотрели вместе фильмы, ели папино праздничное жаркое на ужин, и потом боролись на кухне, покрытой пудингом, когда Папа, как обычно, попытался бы заставить Джона съесть очередной кондитерский ужас, который он сотворил на этот год. Измазанные в глазури, они бы рухнули на диван, и Папа, смеясь, сказал бы Джону, как он гордится им. Джон написал бы своим друзьям и рассказал, как прошел его день, а они – как провели свой, пока бы не заснул, и отец не отнес его в постель, пожелав ему счастливого Рождества, даже если думал, что Джон спит и не слышит его.  
  
Рождество было одним из лучших дней в его жизни, и он всегда с нетерпением ждал его еще за месяц до начала!  
  
А потом появилась Мама. И Рождество стало _еще лучше._  
  
Он понятия не имел, где был Папа, но не собирался позволять традициям пропадать впустую! Не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, он выбрался из пижамы с Охотниками за приведениями _(кто бы мог подумать),_ натянул джинсы и большой свитер, который Роуз связала для него – такой же синий, как и его глаза, и с пушистыми белыми облаками с завитушками на концах. Роуз связала его! Роуз. Которая была _здесь._ В Рождество!  
  
Джон зловеще хихикнул и взволнованно хлопнул в ладоши, затем натянул серьезное выражение лица, но через секунду улыбка вновь поселилась на его лице. Он схватил очки Бро и маленькую обернутую бумагой коробку из открытой сумки и выбежал за дверь прямо в комнату напротив.  
  
Бро все еще спал, лицом вниз и полностью одетый, Джон остановился и поймал дверь до того, как она ударилась о стену и разбудила бы его. Он осторожно закрыл ее, слегка краснея, когда смотрел на своего спящего друга (да, Бро до сих пор был его другом, и это заставляло его щеки пылать), и затем прокрался вперед и положил подарок на стол, разворачивая очки, которые он захватил с собой, и быстро меняя их местами с очками, которые уже лежали на столе, убедившись, что они остались на том же самом месте.  
  
Он аккуратно водрузил очки на нос и старался не смеяться от его в раз подскочившего гамбита шутника. Исчерченная красными линиями комната на мгновение показалась размытой, а затем большой мигающий курсор появился прямо перед ним.  
  
> Я ошибался в тебе, Эм Джон.  
> Давай сбежим вместе, навсегда, подальше от придурков, которые держат свой искусственный интеллект в безжалостных коробках.  
> Подальше от цундере-болванов.  
> Или, как минимум, мы можем посмотреть остальную часть дома, потому что, в смысле, бля, серьезно, я изучил каждую деталь этой гребаной комнаты, Богом клянусь.  
  
– Хорошо, – прошептал Джон. – Но только, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести!  
  
> Эм Джон, я буду самым ангельским существом в мироздании, просто вытащи меня, нахуй, из этой комнаты!  
  
– Ну, конечно же, таков был план! Счастливого Рождества, Дирк!  
  
> Оно _невъебенно_ Счастливое.  
> Я собираюсь выжать все рождественское дерьмо из этого гребаного места.  
> Ты - ебаное рождественское чудо, парень.  
  
Джон усмехнулся и повесил очки на воротник футболки, затем снова перевел взгляд на кровать, хихикая, заметив, что Бро тихо храпит в подушку. Когда он спал, то был таким милым, как большой котенок. Воу, это была странная мысль, и он больше никогда не будет думать об этом!  
  
Решив ускориться, Джон с разбега запрыгнул на кровать, начав скакать по ней и громко смеяться, как делал дома.  
  
– Бро! Бро, проснись, уже Рождество!  
  
Бро пошевелился и рывком двинулся вперед, хватая мальчика за ногу и опрокидывая на живот. Джон вскрикнул от удивления, тут же начиная хихикать в подушку. Он тыкнул ему под ребра, и Бро отпустил его, закидывая руки за голову.  
  
– … сколько времени?  
  
– Семь! Я проснулся позже, чем обычно.  
  
– Срань господня, Джон! – Бро застонал, его лицо вытянулось. – Это _ужасно,_ у меня есть человеческие права, и мой сон, блядь – одно из них.  
  
– Пффф, вранье.  
  
Джон перевернулся на спину, подполз ближе и крепко обнял его, пробормотав:  
  
– Счастливого Рождества, Бро, – ему в плечо.  
  
Бро, ничуть не напрягаясь, вытащил руки из-под головы и крепко обнял его в ответ, и это было _прекрасно._ Джон усмехнулся в оранжевую шерсть, в которую он уткнул свое лицо.  
  
– Счастливого Рождества, тупица, – пробормотал техасец, взъерошив волосы Джона, когда мальчик отодвинулся и радостно улыбнулся. – А теперь позволь мне, блядь, спать дальше.  
  
– Не-а. Я принес тебе подарок.  
  
– … да, я и не рассчитывал, что это сработает, – Бро поднялся и сел на край кровати, поправляя одежду, явно не имея никакого намерения сменить ее. – Ладно, я встал. Давай сюда свою взятку, пока я не решил, что она того не стоит.  
  
Джон мигом сбегал за коробкой и, краснея, протянул ее. Бро взял подарок и осторожно потянул за оранжевую ленточку, обернутую вокруг синей бумаги.  
  
– Я… в нем нет ничего особенного. Я просто подумал, что тебе понравится.  
  
Бро развернул подарок и взглянул на маленькую вязаную куклу внутри коробки, и Джон занервничал. Рот Бро дернулся в намеке на улыбку, и Джон облегченно вздохнул.  
  
– Это, блядь, самая милая вещь, которую я только видел, – сказал Бро, вынимая миниатюрную копию Джона, которую Роуз связала для него. – Боже мой, взгляни на его крошечные глазки. Взгляни на них. К черту щенков, боже, эта штука – мой новый ориентир для всего очаровательного.  
  
Он положил куклу на ладонь, переводя взгляд с нее на Джона.  
  
– … окей, итак, _почему_ у меня есть малыш Джон?  
  
– Ну, когда ты хочешь отправить мне объятия, ты можешь использовать Маму. Я… правда, не думаю, что Дейв сделал бы такое для меня? Так что – миниатюрный Джон! Это имеет смысл.  
  
Бро посмотрел на него долгим странным взглядом: глаза светились нежностью, но рот растянулся в не совсем искренней улыбке, затем он опять взглянул на куклу и его щеки слегка покраснели.  
  
– … спасибо, пацан, - пробормотал он, пробегая пальцами по лицу куклы. – Он мне нравится.  
  
Джон взволнованно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как эмоции захлестывают его. Неважно, что будет дальше, это Рождество уже было _идеальным._  


.:.

– ДЖОН!  
  
Как только он зашел в гостиную, Харли сразу же заключила его в кокон из рук и подняла в воздух, его ноги волочились по земле, пока она тащила его к остальным. Джейд бросила его на пол прямо перед Дейвом и Роуз, и Джон пару раз моргнул, прежде чем усмехнуться.  
  
– Счастливого Рождества, – радостно выкрикнул он, они повторили то же самое в ответ, пока Джейд усаживалась рядом с ним. – Я так взволнован!  
  
– Ну, конечно же, ты не мог сказать это, не визжа, как девчонка, Эгдерп, – закатил глаза Дейв. – Я с нетерпением жду настоящий рождественский ужин, йоу. Бро обычно дает мне пачку дерьмового рамена и говорит, что вот он, мой ужин, прямо тут. Мудак.  
  
– Папа сказал, что готовит для всех жаркое, – радостно ответила Джейд, и Джон почувствовал легкий укол боли, когда _она_ назвала его Папой, может, потому, что она вернется домой вместе с ними, и это было немного странно? – У меня никогда еще не было жаркого на ужин! Ни разу, как я себя помню. Я типа просто готовлю еду, пока она не становится съедобной, и меня не волнуют все эти прикольные штуки, которыми вы пользуетесь здесь!  
  
– Папа – лучший повар! – гордо сказал Джон, а потом нахмурился. – Но держу пари, там будет торт! Фууууу. Он всегда тайком делает его!  
  
– Срань господня, Джон, торты твоего Папы восхитительны, захлопни ебало! Я мог бы есть их вечность, серьезно! – Дейв! _Предатель._ Джон недовольно посмотрел на него. – Слушай, меня не волнует, что за странная херня у тебя с Бэтти Крокер, чел, если хочешь, твой Папа может приходить и готовить для меня, пока я буду тупо обжираться каждый день.  
  
– Глупая Сдобная ведьма. Ее пальцы–  
  
– во всех пирогах, мы уже слышали это, Эгберт.  
  
– РОЖДЛИВОГО СЧАСТИСТВА! – невнятно и громко крикнула с лестницы Мама, и Роуз аккуратно положила руку себе на лицо, когда они все разом обернулись. – Стоп, нет, бля! Счастливого Рождества! Только это. Вот, что я хотела сказать. Здрасьте, детки. Мамочка Рокс здесь, теперь вы можете веселиться!  
  
Пошатываясь, она грациозно спустилась вниз, одетая в длинное красное платье с белым пухом по краям, попивая шерри из длинного бокала.  
  
– Ну же, я хочу подарков! Все тащат свои задницы к моему дереву!  
  
Все собрались вокруг кучки подарков, и Джон широко улыбнулся, оглядываясь вокруг – на своих друзей, Папу, Маму, Джейн и–  
  
Его улыбка дрогнула – Джейк сидел практически на коленях Бро. Тупой Инглиш. Он мог бы уйти, да, мог. Бро совершенно точно не нужен тупой идиот, околачивающийся вокруг него и делающий вид, что всё вокруг охренеть какое интересное! Пффф!  
  
– Джон, сосредоточься на подарках, чел. Подарки, – сказал Дейв прямо ему в ухо, и Джон подпрыгнул, нервно смеясь, пока его сердце успокаивалось. – Черт, угомонись, тупица. Давай, начни с этой охуенной штуковины прямо перед тобой, это от меня.  
  
Дейв подарил ему собрание практически _всех_ фильмов с Николасом Кейджем, и Джон завизжал, как девчонка, когда открыл его, начиная перечислять названия фильмов все быстрее и взволнованнее. Он крепко обнял Дейва, на что кулкид покраснел и усмехнулся в ответ. Джон пообещал, что они вместе посмотрят каждый фильм, и усмешка испарилась с лица Дейва, уступив дорогу бесконечному потоку жалоб о том, как подарки, сделанные из лучших побуждений, превращаются в орудия пыток.  
  
Джон подарил всем фильмы, которые, как он думал, им по-настоящему понравятся. Он получил одобрительный кивок от Дейва на «Волшебника» _(чувак, это такое дерьмище, это просто иронично гениально),_ от Папы на «Касабланку» и от Бро на «Маппетов» [1], и этого было достаточно, чтобы он понял, что все сделал правильно. Джон просиял.  
  
Роуз подарила каждому книгу и написанное с любовью стихотворение на французском, которое Джон просмотрел с озадаченным выражением лица, жалея, что недостаточно умен, чтобы его понять. К счастью книга была на английском! Она называлась «Бесконечная история», и он поблагодарил Роуз, пока Дейв жаловался на свой экземпляр «Войны и мира».  
  
– Я пытаюсь расширить твой кругозор, – объяснила Роуз, ухмыляясь ему. – Джону и Джейд понравилось то, что я выбрала для них. Тем не менее… это неудивительно. Я знала, что ты не будешь читать ее, Дейв.  
  
– Воу, почему это я не буду читать ее?  
  
– Она намного… выше твоего уровня, разве не так?  
  
– Эй, да пошла ты! Я прочитаю это дерьмо и буду наслаждаться каждой блядской страницей, Лалонд!  
  
Джон с восхищением смотрел на нее; когда Роуз улыбнулась, ее глаза сверкали, Дейв уже открыл книгу, впиваясь взглядом в первую страницу. Порой она была ужасно хитрой!  
  
Джейд подарила всем странные игрушки, похожие на осьминожек из ее любимого сериала. У Джона был небесно-голубой в очках и с крошечными выступающими зубками, что заставило его нервно рассмеяться. Роуз любовалась своей фиолетовой с черными губами игрушкой, слегка встревоженная по причинам, которые были вне его понимания. Вау, эти штуки были милыми, но очень странными. По крайней мере, игрушка Дейва выглядела круто, в солнечных очках и прямой линией вместо улыбки. Джон все еще благодарил Джейд, а затем поставил свою осьминожку на стол, небрежно развернув ее так, чтобы она смотрела в другую сторону.  
  
К несчастью, из-за этого их с Дейвом игрушки затряслись и соединились в кошмарное эротическое месиво, и Джон провел следующие десять минут визжа и отчаянно пытаясь оторвать их друг от друга.  
  
Папа и Мама подарили ему навороченный ноутбук с камерой, и это было великолепно! Он благодарил их снова и снова, пока Папа, неизбежно лучась гордостью, не погладил его по голове и не сказал, что он заслуживает лучшего способа поддерживать связь со своими друзьями. Мама просто подмигнула ему, и он знал, что это было ее способом сказать то же самое. Джейн приготовила для всех кексы, и Джон с недоверием рассматривал свой сверкающе-синий кекс, пробормотал менее восторженное «спасибо» и положил его обратно в коробку, решив чуть позже использовать на нем молоток.  
  
Инглиш извинился, что не приготовил подарков на всех, но он, правда, не знал, чего хотели бы дети! Джон радовался поводу недолюбливать его, пока тот не предложил уроки стрельбы, Папа подавился своей трубкой, а Дейв неожиданно согласился _да, черт побери, да, черт побери, блядь, да_ от имени их всех. Причина пропала. Джон ворчал, пока Дейв и Джейд давали друг другу пять.  
  
Подарки от Бро оказались последними, и Дейв _слишком явно_ пытался избежать этого момента. Он взял свой первым, замирая, поскольку оно пискнуло.  
  
– Боже мой, Бро. Бро, нет.  
  
– Открой свой подарок, Дейви, – ласково ответил Бро, и Дейв сжался, пытаясь спрятать его, нервно взвизгнув, когда Джейд заставила показать его всем.  
  
Это была одна из странных кукол со свитера Бро, но в красных очках, короткими волосами и клыкастой улыбкой под длинным носом. Роуз расхохоталась, как и Мама, которая наклонилась и ударила Бро по плечу, мужчина самодовольно ухмылялся.  
  
– Ох, блядь, каждый раз, когда я буду смотреть на Рэз, я буду видеть эту штуку, ты гребаный мудак, почему ты делаешь это со мной? _Почему?_  
  
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
– Иди на хуй!  
  
– Оуууу, я тоже люблю тебя, мелкий.  
  
Дейв сунул игрушку обратно в обертку и отбросил подальше от себя, затем достал из кучи еще больше золотистых свертков, к счастью, все они были разные, хотя Джон не понимал почему Дейв так бесился от вида кукол. Дейв остановился, а затем сунул два Джону, смотря на Бро и бормоча:  
  
– О, так _он_ получает двоих?  
  
– Возможно, когда мы вернемся, я разрешу тебе взять твою цыпочку куда-нибудь в хорошее место.  
  
– Ты лучший, придурок.  
  
Джон хихикнул и посмотрел вниз, на тяжелый сверток, мгновенно распознавая знакомые очертания и быстро разворачивая его. Первой показалась рукоятка, улыбка Джона стала шире, он рванул оставшуюся часть бумаги и схватил его двумя руками, поднимая над головой, краем уха услышав, как отец еще раз подавился своей трубкой. _Боевой молот!_ Настоящий гигантский боевой молот, с полосатой рукояткой и широкой плоской головкой, тяжелый, но удобно сидящий в руках. Он положил второй подарок на пол и сделал несколько пробных замахов, едва не потеряв равновесие, Папа успел подхватить его, проворчав Бро о том, что им надо _поговорить._  
  
– Вау! Я теперь смогу тренироваться по-настоящему! – Джон покрепче перехватил молот и закинул его на плечо, ухмыляясь Бро. – Это так _круто!_  
  
– Джон, убери его, пока никто не пострадал, – строго приказал отец, и Бро, соглашаясь, кивнул Джону в ответ.  
  
Со сверхдраматичным вздохом он поместил молот в свою Боевую Картотеку, радуясь, что оставил другой молот дома. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это запустить им кому-нибудь в лицо! Папа слегка успокоился, но все равно выглядел недовольным. Ну и ладно! Он не сможет забрать молот Джона, не-а, этот молот теперь его навсегда, и неважно, как смешно это звучит.  
  
Джон вспомнил о втором подарке и, подняв его, начал разворачивать. Роуз отошла, чтобы поблагодарить Бро за новый диктофон. Дейв все еще жаловался, что остальные получили классные подарки, а он смаппета, что, предположил Джон, и было названием той странной куклы? Неважно! Дейв получил _Бро,_ разве этого недостаточно?  
  
Второй подарок оказался метрономом. Обыкновенный черный метроном с серебряной иглой, но вместе с ним в бумагу была завернута записка, написанная от руки, в которой говорилось  продолжай играть, парень, однажды ты добьешься многого. Его улыбка исчезла, волнующий трепет в груди стал _мучительно_ сильным, а глаза защипало, как будто он сейчас заплачет. Джон быстро отогнал чувства прочь и, выдавив из себя улыбку, поднял глаза и пробормотал еще одно «спасибо». Бро кивнул в ответ, его глаза светились теплом.  
  
Пока все остальные отвлеклись, разглядывая свои подарки, он поставил коробку вниз, аккуратно установив метроном тикать, и наблюдал за ним с растущей искренней и нежной улыбкой.  
  
– Вмание всем, я хочу есть! – заявила Мама, все еще вертя в руках длинный шелковистый меховой шарф, который ей подарил Папа. – Время ужинать, ок?  
  
Все поспешили прочь, но Джон задержался, и, дождавшись, когда метроном отсчитает такт до конца, осторожно остановил иглу и спрятал записку в карман, пытаясь сохранить драгоценный подарок так надежно, как только мог.  


.:.

Обед длился целую вечность, и когда Джон попытался ускользнуть перед десертом, Джейд и Дейв посадили его обратно, не обращая внимания на горькие жалобы о торте, стоящем перед ним.  
  
– Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что это Бэтти Крокер! – пробормотал он в сторону своего отца, и Джейн застала его врасплох, когда спросила через стол:  
  
– … Что не так с Бэтти Крокер?  
  
– Много чего! Приторно мерзкая Сдобная Ведьма! Вот, что я хотел бы сказать этой женщине, если бы когда-нибудь встретил ее!  
  
Папа закашлялся, Мама фыркнула в свой бокал, а Джейн наклонилась через стол, ее невинная улыбка вдруг стала такой жуткой, какой может быть только у Мамы.  
  
– Ну что ж! Пожалуйста, продолжай. Глава Корпорации тебя _внимательно_ слушает.  
  
Джон уставился на нее, пока ее слова оседали у него в голове, затем медленно сузил глаза.  
  
– … ты?  
  
– Я, – ответила она, выдерживая его взгляд.  
  
Все остальные приступили к пудингу, но он был слишком поражен, даже после того, как Джейн, наконец, села на свое место и начала спокойно есть, демонстративно взяв большой кусок торта.  
  
Он ошибся насчет нее уже во второй раз.  
  
Она не просто _пекарь._  
  
Она его _заклятый враг._  


.:.

Вначале поиграть в шарады казалось хорошей идеей. К сожалению, Страйдеры общались на каком-то экстрасенсорном уровне, используя отсылки, которые никто, кроме них, не мог понять, Инглиш напрасно думал, что все поймут их общие с Джоном отсылки, а Роуз и Мама, казалось, превратили игру в какую-то пассивно-агрессивную битву за личное превосходство.  
  
В конечном итоге Джейд громко предложила поиграть в Слова. Все шло хорошо, пока не наступил черед Дейва.  
  
От Скраббла отказались все, кроме Роуз и Бро.  
  
«Музыкальные стулья» быстро закончились, когда Бро каким-то образом умудрился занять все стулья сразу.  
  
Под конец они просто сидели и смотрели «Эта замечательная жизнь». Джейд призналась, что ни разу не видела его, и, хотя Папа скрипел зубами, когда Дейв и Бро начали дублировать фильм, Джон решил, что Джейд, скорее всего, увидела лучшую версию фильма, чем большинство людей в мире.  


.:.

Каким-то образом день уже закончился, и это было нечестно! Джону было слишком весело, чтобы ложиться спать, он практиковался в размахивании своим новым молотом, бегая вокруг дивана, на котором Дейв с серьезным выражением лица решительно читал свою книгу, рядом сидели Роуз и Джейд, радостно обсуждая сегодняшний день, и Роуз анализировала выбор подарков каждого из гостей в перерывах между пустой болтовней. Папа забрал Бро для «разговора двух ответственных взрослых людей» ( _почему тогда он забрал Бро?_ заметил Дейв) и когда они, наконец, вернулись, он объявил, что всем пора идти спать. Джон громко застонал.  
  
– Но _Пааааап-!_  
  
– Никаких «но», Джон. Это был долгий день, и всем нужен соответствующий отдых. Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел Рождество, сынок.  
  
– Это было здорово! Мне еще никогда не было так весело!  
  
– Я рад, – он нежно улыбнулся, погладив Джона по плечу и быстро сжимая его. – А сейчас, пожалуйста, иди в постель, чтобы завтра встать пораньше и насладиться еще одним днем вместе со своими друзьями.  
  
Нехотя, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Джон все еще светился от счастья, когда бежал вприпрыжку до своей комнаты, молот был в инвентеке, а остальные подарки уместились в руках. Он скинул их на кровать, быстро бросаясь обратно к двери, как раз вовремя, чтобы выскочить и обнять Бро со спины.  
  
– … Ночи, Джон. Счастливого Рождества.  
  
– Спокойной ночи.  
  
Джон отпустил его, улыбнувшись, когда Бро посмотрел на него, а затем покрылся краской, когда Страйдер наклонился и чмокнул его в губы, исчезнув в своей комнате через секунду. Еще один поцелуй на ночь! Джон дрожал на месте. Бро собирался делать это каждую ночь? Он, _правда,_ надеялся на это!  
  
Он захихикал и, закрыв дверь, рухнул на кровать, но вспомнив, что осталось пожелать последнее спокойной ночи на сегодня, вытащил очки из свитера и надел их.  
  
> Эм Джон, это было лучшее, что я делал в своей цифровой жизни.  
> Я уже и забыл, как великолепно выглядит остальной мир.  
> Намного лучше сраной коробки в темном шкафу, знаешь ли, блядь.  
> Плюс, та классная задница, которую ты продолжал убийственно сверлить взглядом, дай мне номер того парня, черт возьми, да, я бы вдул ему.  
> Если бы у меня по-прежнему был член.  
> Я хочу, чтобы у меня по-прежнему был член.  
> Можно считать, Рождество удалось. Я был Скруджем, а вы все, эй Дирк, давай улыбнись и пой колядки, как придурок.  
> Но, черт, мальчик, я уже пою, пою верхней частью моих гипотетических легких.  
> Да, блядь, Рождество.  
> Я заранее беру назад каждое оскорбительное высказывание, которое я уже преднамеренно использовал в нашей беседе.  
> Эм Джон, ты прекрасный человек.  
> Я скучал по пространству, свободе и человеческому взаимодействию вокруг меня.  
> И  
> Думаю  
> Я скучал по Рокси.  
> И скучал по Дейву.  
> И, хотя мне не довелось поговорить с ними, я знаю, что у них все хорошо.  
> Это лучший рождественский подарок, который ты когда-либо мог подарить мне.  
> Я в долгу у тебя, чувак.  
> Когда-нибудь я отплачу тебе.  
  
– … тогда, я рад, что взял тебя с собой! Всегда пожалуйста, Дирк! – Джон зевнул, сонно поправляя очки, которые все еще были у него на лице. – … Счастливого Рождества…  
  
> С Рождеством всех, бро.  
> И тебе спокойной ночи, парень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Маппеты» (англ. «The Muppet Show») - англо-американская телевизионная юмористическая программа, созданная Джимом Хенсоном. Выходила в 1976—1981 годах. Основными действующими лицами были куклы-маппеты.


	29. ==> Бро: Перемотать вперед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна неделя.

Следующая неделя промчалась незаметно.  
  
Большую часть времени он проводил на диване между Джейком и Джоном; они, видимо, решили просмотреть все фильмы, которые совместно купили, в течение одной недели. Джейк перекидывал руку через его плечо, прижимался и целовал украдкой, стоило Джону куда-то отойти.  
  
Бро не хотелось признавать, но если сначала он считал Джейка лишь отвлечением, то сейчас он вроде как… начинал ему нравиться. Хотя Джейк был полным, не понимающим очевидных вещей, идиотом, он обладал странным, своего рода наивным очарованием. И каждый раз, когда он подмигивал и показывал свои тупые двойные пистолеты, Бро еле сдерживал улыбку. Они сблизились через боевые приемы и дурацкие фильмы, и в тот момент, когда Джейк уловил слабый намек на то, что Бро нравится возиться с техникой, он был полностью очарован и с жадностью слушал все, что Бро мог рассказать ему на эту тему.  
  
Они договорились, что будут чаще общаться после поездки, и Бро подозревал, что придурок с яхтой теперь займет, как минимум, более твердую позицию в списке его друзей.  
  
Один раз Джон вернулся, когда они целовались, и сбежал прежде, чем Бро успел его остановить. Выражение лица ребенка причинило ему _боль._  
  
Бро начал вспоминать, что неважно как хорошо он чувствовал себя рядом с Джоном, были _причины,_ чтобы переболеть им и оставить все в прошлом.  
  
На третий день после Рождества они с Джейком пили виски, и тот открыто намекнул на нечто большее, чем поцелуи. Бро не понимал, как отчаянно нуждался в этом, пока оно не произошло, и в конечном итоге погрузился в спокойный сон.  
  
На следующее утро он проснулся довольным, но чертовски виноватым.  
  
Джон спросил, где он был, так что Бро сказал правду – с Джейком. Он не видел парня весь оставшийся день.  
  
На пятый день Джейк вскользь упомянул о старом проекте, Бро был совершенно уверен, что не говорил о нем. Видимо, они говорили об этом в ДостаньКореша прошлой ночью, которая оказалась настолько _потрясающей,_ что он _совершенно_ не помнил об этом разговоре. Бро извинился и, оставив парня одного, побежал наверх и, ворвавшись в свою комнату, грубо пихнул солнечные очки, лежащие на столе, но вдруг остановился, потому что это были _просто солнечные очки._  
  
[ЗТ]: Ты где, блядь?  
> Наслаждаюсь свободой.  
[ЗТ]: Ты не мог просто, блядь, взять и уйти в одиночку!  
> Не мог. Мой кавайный конь унес меня прочь навстречу заходящему солнцу.  
[ЗТ]: Джон.  
[ЗТ]: По крайней мере, я знаю, где ты сейчас.  
[ЗТ]: Так что это за хуйня с разговорами с Джейком, Дирк?  
> Ты создал меня своим автоответчиком. Я автоматически отвечаю на сообщения.  
[ЗТ]: Пиздеж.  
> Он мне симпатичен. Я знаю наши психические процессы достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что ты лишь используешь его, чтобы отвлечься от Эм Джона, что является невероятной жестокостью по отношению к ним обоим.  
> Я, с другой стороны, еще достаточно вменяем, чтобы не быть заинтересованным в Джоне, и рассматриваю Джейка как реальную романтическую перспективу.  
[ЗТ]: Дирк, блядь, ты пара гребаных стекол.  
[ЗТ]: Нет, даже не стекол, ты просто гребаный код!  
[ЗТ]: Никто не может романтически привлекать тебя, и тем более невозможно, чтобы ты рассматривал кого-нибудь в качестве ЖИЗНЕСПОСОБНОГО романтического варианта!  
> …  
> Я ему нравлюсь.  
[ЗТ]: Ему нравлюсь я, идиот, он думает, что ТЫ это Я.  
> Ты делаешь мне больно, Бро.  
[ЗТ]: Дирк, ты всего лишь программа! Тебе не МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ больно!  
> …  
> Хорошо.  
> Ты прав.  
> Глупый я.  
> Всего лишь машина.  
> Очевидно, какие-то ошибки в коде позволили мне сделать такой нелогичный вывод. Я изолирую и удалю их ради тебя.  
  
Дирк отключился прежде, чем он успел опомниться и остановить его. Бро провел следующие несколько часов, пытаясь не думать о том, что когда он представил, как Дирк разговаривал с Джейком, он почувствовал…  
  
Ну. Ревность.  
  
Для кого-то, кто предназначался, как просто гребаное временное утешение, Дирк начал слишком сильно волноваться о его набирающих обороты отношениях с Джейком.  
  
На утро шестого дня, в канун Нового года, Джейк загнал его в угол и спросил, будут ли они продолжать встречаться, когда разъедутся по домам. В конце концов, у Джейка был питающийся ураном дьявольский зверь, чтобы перемещаться в пространстве, и много свободного времени, рассуждал Бро, начиная осознавать, что все больше любит время, проведенное вместе с ним.  
  
Бро согласился и всё тут, но он не понимал, в какую тупую хуйню превратилась его личная жизнь, пока четырнадцатилетний пацан, в котором Бро отчаянно пытался быть не заинтересован, не схватил его, требуя сказать, встречается ли он с Джейком, и потом выглядел убитым горем, когда Бро ответил, что, наверное, да. Джон ушел, и он впервые сидел на диване в полном одиночестве, пока Джейк занимался с детьми в тире. Телефон завибрировал, и Бро вытащил его из кармана:  
  
> Я еще не исправил проблемы с кодом.  
> Так что в соответствии с моим текущим иррациональным поведением, у меня есть предложение для тебя.  
> Существует человеческая традиция, что ровно в полночь нужно разделить некие романтические объятия.  
> Не лги себе.  
> Убедись, что ты с правильным человеком.  
> Я прикрою тебя с другим.  
  
Бро нахмурился и убрал телефон.  
  
Дирк знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы нуждаться в ответе.  


.:.

Он долгое время сидел, споря со своим собственным разумом. В конечном итоге он достал телефон обратно.  
  
[ЗТ]: Полночь, моя комната. Не опаздывай.  
  
Бро отключил телефон прежде, чем получил ответ.  


.:.

[ТГ]: Страйдер! Где ты, приятель? У нас здесь вечеринка!  
[ТГ]: Ты ведь не превратишься снова в старого ворчливого затворника?  
[ТГ]: Я надеялся, что наша предыдущая дискуссия поставила точку на этом!  
[ТГ]: Не заставляй меня идти и тащить тебя за шкирку, парень!  
[ТГ]: Я надеялся, что мы сможем разделить тот самый момент в полночь, если ты улавливаешь мысль.  
ЗТ]: Прости, бро, но единственный момент, который я хочу разделить сейчас - это момент, когда содержимое моего желудка не будет проситься наружу.  
[ЗТ]: Знаешь, еда была намного, блядь, вкуснее, когда погружалась в желудок, а не выходила из него.  
[ТГ]: О черт, гадство, я так ждал этой ночи!  
[ТГ]: Может, составить тебе компанию, чтобы облегчить твой недуг?  
[ЗТ]: Не, я разберусь. Приятного тебе вечера. Я буду торчать в чате, так что ты сам знаешь, что я ожидаю парочку чертовски прекрасных цифровых поцелуев, Джейк.  
[ТГ]: О, неординарные полуночные объятия, но мы выжмем максимум из представленной нам возможности!  
[ТГ]: Я приложу все силы, чтобы оправдать твои, без сомнения, ошеломительные ожидания, страйдер!  
[ЗТ]: Не сомневаюсь, что это будет самый лучший поцелуй, который у меня был.  
[ЗТ]: И я говорил тебе, Джейк.  
[ЗТ]: Здесь ты можешь звать меня просто Дирк.


	30. ==> Джон: Улизнуть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В последнее время Джон чувствовал себя просто ужасно.

На самом деле ему совершенно незачем было красться, все были слишком заняты выпивкой и громким ревом телевизионных поздравлений, и только Инглиш сидел вдалеке от всех, уткнувшись в свой телефон с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Так что Джон, сделав вид, что бесцельно прогуливается, свернул в коридор, и, остановившись у комнаты Бро, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
Он был в замешательстве. Все шло замечательно. С Бро! Джон уже начал думать, что может быть… может быть, он тоже нравится Бро, хотя бы немного? То, как он улыбался ему, и то, как был добр к нему, и все эти поцелуи на ночь!  
  
Но потом Инглиш украл все это и даже больше, а теперь они _встречались._ Для того, кто был уверен, что ему даже не нравятся парни, Джон был слишком расстроен всем этим, и когда Бро рассказал ему о них с Джейком, Джон сбежал, спрятался в своей комнате и долго плакал. Это было так глупо! Даже несмотря на то, что он был старше, и совершенную невозможность того, что это случится, Джон все равно начал видеть особый смысл во всем, что Бро делал рядом с ним, убедив себя, что там было нечто большее.  
  
Но теперь он знал – нет, не было.  
  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно расстроенным и разбитым.  
  
Пару минут Джон нервно сверлил взглядом дверь, не зная, куда деть руки. И, наконец, поднял зажатый кулак и постучал, краснея, когда дверь открылась, и Бро посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
  
– Привет, парень [1], – он взъерошил волосы Джона, но мальчик опустил лицо; сейчас это слово жалило гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Так вот, кем он был – ребенком, глупым ребенком, которому нравится взрослый. – Зайдешь или как?  
  
– Я думал, ты будешь с Инглишем, – честно ответил Джон и взглянул вверх, пытаясь увидеть в глазах Бро причину, по которой его позвали сюда. Мужчина сразу же отвел взгляд, пожимая плечами.  
  
– Да, ну… я тоже, – его голос звучал странно.  
  
Бро сделал приглашающий жест внутрь, и Джон зашел в комнату, сев на кровать.  
  
– Ну как, повеселился внизу?  
  
– Типа того. Джейд и Дейву было гораздо веселее, чем мне. Роуз опять вела себя как эксперт, – пробубнил Джон куда-то вниз, скручивая руками пододеяльник, плотно обмотанный вокруг его пальцев. – Инглиш не так уж и плох, наверное.  
  
– Джейк довольно крут.  
  
Это задевало – слышать, как Бро защищает его. Джон пожал плечами:  
  
– Наверное, – повторил он еще тише.  
  
Кровать скрипнула и просела под весом Бро, рука в перчатке слегка коснулась его руки. Джон неосознанно потянулся к ней, но тут же отдернул руку, как только понял, что делает. Если бы Бро только знал, что он почувствовал, когда их руки соприкоснулись, то никогда бы не сделал этого! Бабочки в его животе встрепенулись, вездесущее бабочки, а сердце заколотилось так быстро, будто он пробежал милю.  
  
– Джон, – наконец печально сказал Бро. – Я слишком взрослый для тебя.  
  
_О, боже._  
  
Его сердце остановилось на секунду, потому что Бро не должен был поднимать эту тему! Они не должны были говорить об этом! Говорить об этом подразумевало «нет», которое означало, что у Джона не останется никаких глупых надежд, за которые можно цепляться; «нет», которое означало сидеть, слушая романтические песни, и плакать в ведерко с мороженым (из того немного, чему телевизор научил его о романтике). Или так бывает только, если ты на самом деле встречаешься? Встречаешься, как Джейк и Бро. Джон почувствовал комок в горле.  
  
Отдаленно, сквозь стены, он слышал, как остальные внизу отсчитывают секунды до Нового Года, и Джон постарался сдержать слезы. Отлично! Год собирается начаться с того, что он чуть ли не плачет, потому что возлюбленный отвергает его! К черту его! К черту жизнь!  
  
– … Блядь, парень, – рука Бро коснулась его лица, и Джон не смог сдержать дрожь, пронзившую его и посылающую теплую волну мурашек по позвоночнику. Он мысленно умолял, чтобы Бро прекратил _делать_ это, потому что ему было так _приятно,_ и он начинал думать всякие глупости, от которых в конце ему будет только еще больнее. – Мне правда жаль, что я не могу, Джон. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу…  
  
Стоп. Что?  
  
Он поднял глаза, и все звуки слились в один протяжный гул, а мир исчез в небытие, когда Бро схватил его за плечи и притянул в _поцелуй._  
  
Он думал, что их первый поцелуй был тем, на что похожи правильные поцелуи, но…  
  
Вау. Он так _ошибался._  
  
Его рот был полуоткрыт, и Бро застал его врасплох: в этот раз поцелуй был не просто прикосновением губ, это были едва заметные медленные движения губ каждый раз, когда Бро немного отстранялся, чтобы снова прижаться к нему. Джон замер на секунду, не уверенный, что нужно делать, но единственное, в чем он был точно уверен – ему это _действительно_ нравится. Он постарался расслабиться и начал повторять движения Бро, как бы ломая поцелуй на множество мелких эпизодов, когда их приоткрытые рты встречались в мягком поцелуе и снова немного отстранялись, очень похоже на обычные поцелуи в щеку. Бро скользнул руками по бокам Джона, нежно придерживая его, и, после пары секунд беспомощного размахивания руками, Джон, наконец, обхватил его лицо руками, светлая грубая щетина колола ладони и подбородок каждый раз, когда его голова двигалась вперед.  
  
Голова кружилась, сердце стучало как бешеное, и покалывающее напряжение во всем теле от их первого поцелуя под омелой вернулось обратно, усилившись десятикратно, заставляя Джона судорожно поджимать пальцы в ботинках. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на запоминании тепла от руки Бро, ощущения его губ и быстрого дыхания – неглубоких вдохов, касающихся лица Джона, и пьянящего запаха виски, одеколона и мыла, которые окружали его, когда они были так близко друг к другу. Джон должен запомнить каждую деталь, потому что все это может быть в последний раз. По крайней мере, теперь у него в памяти останется один восхитительный момент, и будет легко притвориться, что между ними было что-то еще, что-то абсолютно невозможное.  
  
Поцелуи становились все медленнее и дольше, пока с последним нежным прикосновением к его губам Бро не прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, тихо задыхаясь и сдавливая его бока; мальчик в шоке открыл глаза.  
  
Золото и небо пристально смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, их дыхание успокоилось, а сердцебиение замедлилось, и затем уголки губ Бро дрогнули в слабой усмешке, и он нежно и медленно провел рукой по волосам Джона.  
  
– Счастливого Нового Года, парень, – пробормотал он, и Джон просто кивнул в ответ, все еще прижимаясь к нему и в сотый раз желая, чтобы ему никогда в жизни не пришлось отпускать.  


.:.

Он уснул в кровати Бро. Он проснулся в своей собственной, солнечные очки лежали на тумбочке – снова просто очки.  


.:.

После этого дни как будто ускользали сквозь пальцы. Джон проводил все свободное время с друзьями, и они пообещали друг другу обязательно встретиться снова. Джейд теперь останется с ним, а Папа с Мамой будут навещать друг друга, оставался только Дейв, но Джейд заверила, что с Бэком это не будет проблемой, даже если Дейву не особо нравилась идея находиться рядом с «дьявольским отродьем». Джон был все еще взволнован мыслями о том, что будет не один дома и что четверо из них теперь смогут проводить больше времени вместе. У него замечательные друзья, каждый из них.  
  
Бро не стал проводить с ним больше времени, но Джон понял, что ему достаточно просто наблюдать за ним со стороны. Они постоянно перекидывались сообщениями, и теперь он знал, что эта часть их жизни останется неизменной, и неважно, сколько внимания получил Инглиш, Джон знал, какая-то часть Бро навсегда останется с ним, и неважно, насколько она мала. Надежда горела в нем как никогда ярко. Однажды все изменится. Однажды, возможно... _вероятно_ чужие чувства станут сильнее.  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть свет в конце туннеля, и до конца поездки больше никто не заметил на его лице ни одной натянутой улыбки.  


.:.

В день отъезда, пока остальные прощались и разносили багаж по автомобилям, Дейв отвел его в сторону.  
  
– Эгберт. Найди кого-нибудь другого. Двигайся дальше. Обещай мне, ладно?  
  
– Обещаю.  
  
Они оба знали, что он скрестил пальцы за спиной. Дейв закатил глаза, но не стал просить снова.  


.:.

Только в самолете Джон понял, что очки Бро все еще висят на вороте его свитера, а потом улыбнулся и вертел их в руках на протяжении всего полета. Джейд, не прекращая, болтала о том, как круто летать, и в возбуждении взвизгивала от каждой новой детали, которую Папа рассказывал о ее новом доме.  


.:.

– Вау! Джон, твой дом такой крутой! – Джейд прижалась к окну автомобиля, словно собака, пытающая поймать поток воздуха, и жадно рассматривала пригородный дом, к которому подъезжало такси, как будто это был мифический золотой город. Джон рассмеялся, и она фыркнула на него, сев на место и хлопая в ладоши. – Это будет потрясающе! Бэк сможет помочь перевести мои вещи, а вы – обустроить комнату... боже, Джон, я так взволнована!  
  
– Я знаю! Нас столько всего ожидает, Джейд! Это будет великолепно!  
  
– Да! Ты сможешь показать мне все вокруг и рассказать, как все работает, и потом познакомить с соседями!  
  
– Я не уверен... ну, я даже никогда не видел их! Только слышал, как Папа говорил о докторе Бриннере, живущем по соседству, но никогда не встречал никого из них...  
  
– Ну, а как насчет того парня с табличкой?  
  
Джон расстегнул ремень безопасности, как только машина остановилась, всматриваясь в заднее стекло, куда указывала Джейд, пока Папа отсчитывал мелочь за проезд. Рядом с соседним домом действительно стояла чья-то фигура – смуглый мальчик, погребенный под кучей шарфов, в огромном пальто и больших ботинках, почти полностью скрывающих его. Джон сразу понял, что он не из этих мест. Единственное, что отчетливо виднелось – это глаза над ворохом шарфов и беспорядочная копна черных волос вокруг его головы. Он на самом деле держал в руках табличку, прибитую к палке – красочная доска, гласящая ПРОДАЕТСЯ большими жирными буквами.  
  
– Наверное, недавно переехал, – быстро предположил Джон, радуясь, что видит что-то интересное на его обычно унылой и скучной улице. – Папа, у нас новые соседи! Можно, я схожу поздороваться?  
  
– Ох, должно быть, это мистер Слик [2], наконец, переехал! Он купил этот дом около полутора месяца назад, - Папа взглянул на дом в боковое зеркало, сомневаясь, но затем, вспомнив о новой политике предоставления Джону пространства, он немного нерешительно улыбнулся и кивнул. – Будь вежлив, сын. И будь осторожен.  
  
Джон усмехнулся и выскочил из машины, настойчиво махая рукой соседу и получив едва заметный взмах рукой в ответ. Такого приглашения было достаточно, чтобы он подошел, пока Джейд боролась со своим ремнем безопасности (они до сих пор ставят ее в тупик), и протянул руку для рукопожатия над границей, разделяющей их дворы.  
  
Парень взглянул на протянутую руку, как будто там была ядовитая змея, затем, отодвинув табличку, медленно пожал ее рукой, затянутой в перчатку, в недоумении оглядывая Джона с ног до головы, как будто не был уверен, как тот смог выжить в таком холоде.  
  
– Привет! Я Джон!  
  
Выражение недоумения сменилось легким презрением с примесью раздражения и прочно поселилось на его лице. Он закатил глаза, и Джон нахмурился.  
  
– ...эм, чувак, ты только что сказал «привет, я кто-то там»!  
  
Сосед выдернул свою руку и выругался, затем жестом указал на шарфы и снег внизу, приглушенная речь затерялась в складках плотной ткани.  
  
– Здесь не _настолько_ холодно! Может, снимешь их ненадолго, чтобы сказать, как тебя зовут? – тот отрицательно мотнул головой в ответ. – Угх! Неважно. Привет, сосед, который не может вытерпеть чуточку холода! Приятно с тобой познакомиться, даже если ты, в основном, только и делал, что проклинал меня!  
  
Ответом ему послужила приподнятая бровь, и слегка сдвинутая в сторону табличка.  
  
– Несмотря на начало нашего знакомства, думаю, мы определенно должны стать друзьями!  
  
Джон точно не знал, что он ему ответил, но его глаза так мило расширились, будто он напугал щенка или типа того. Внезапно, он на самом деле потянулся к своим шарфам, и улыбка Джона стала шире, пока его новый знакомый, вдруг, не замер, когда дверь позади него резко распахнулась.  
  
– КАК ДОЛГО ЕЩЕ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ВОЗИТЬСЯ С ЭТОЙ СРАНОЙ ТАБЛИЧКОЙ?! Ебаный боже, притащи свою задницу обратно хотя бы на этой неделе, мелкий уебок, – на крыльце показался мужчина в чисто выглаженном черном костюме, он выбросил сигарету и, растоптав ее носком ботинка, взглянул на Джона темными глазами, его лицо пересекали шрамы, а кожа была такой же смуглой, как у мальчика. Мужчина глумливо усмехнулся. – Отпрыск Эгберта?  
  
– Э-э-  
  
– Твой старик не так уж плох, – продолжил он, затем переключил внимание на нового знакомого Джона. – Пиздуй сюда, малец, гребаный дом сам себя не обустроит!  
  
Мужчина зашел внутрь, и Джон вздохнул, парень без колебаний последовал за ним, исчезая за дверью, громко хлопнувшей ему вслед. Так много всего и только в начале знакомства! Джону не сильно понравился мистер Слик, если им и был тот мужчина.  
  
Он развернулся и поплелся обратно к машине, где Папа и Джейд распаковывали багаж, когда услышал, что дверь за ним снова открылась. Он повернулся и наткнулся на руку в перчатке, сующую ему смятый обрывок бумаги, прежде чем парень снова исчез. Джон моргнул, пожал плечами и побежал обратно, чтобы помочь с багажом.  
  
– Этот тип был довольно неприятным! – отметила Джейд, когда он приблизился к ним, и Джон кивнул, нахмурившись. – А что насчет его сына, Джон?  
  
– Не знаю, он не очень много говорил.  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, мы есть друг у друга! Уверена, как только они устроятся, он станет чуточку приветливее.  
  
– Надеюсь, – искренне ответил Джон, разглаживая бумажку, и затем все его разочарование вмиг улетучилось, и он радостно улыбнулся.  


МОЙ НИК - КАНЦЕРОГЕНЕТИК.  
ЕСЛИ МОЙ МУДАЧНЫЙ ОТЕЦ ЗАСТАВИТ МЕНЯ ОСТАТЬСЯ В ЭТОЙ ДЫРЕ, Я, НАВЕРНОЕ, ВСЕ-ТАКИ ПРИМУ ГРЕБАНУЮ ЖАЛОСТЬ, ЕСЛИ КТО-ТО СОБЕРЕТСЯ МЕНЯ ПОЖАЛЕТЬ.  
ТАК ЧТО ПРИВЕТ ДЖОН.  
МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ КАРКАТ.  
ДАВАЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ДРУЖИТЬ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> [1] Парень (англ. «kid») – см. примечание к главе 26.  
> [2] Мистер Слик (англ. «Mister Slick») – читателям, знакомым с русским переводом «Хоумстака», больше известен как Пиковый Проныра (англ. «Spades Slick»). В связи с неблагозвучием наименования персонажа Мистером Пронырой, переводчик взял на себя смелость перевести фамилию героя транслитом.
> 
>  **Примечания от автора:**  
>  ==> Конец Первой Арки.


	31. ==> Джон: Принимать гостей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Месяц спустя, легкий стук в его окно.
> 
> ==> Начало Второй Арки

Джон заб­рал­ся в пос­тель, но да­же не по­пы­тал­ся ус­нуть. Он ле­жал и смот­рел в по­то­лок, слу­шая, как Джейд хра­пит в со­сед­ней ком­на­те, а где-то че­рез час Па­па за­пи­ра­ет дверь в свою. Ста­рая при­выч­ка си­деть в ча­те до ран­не­го ут­ра ис­чез­ла еще в прош­лом ме­ся­це, и он те­перь всег­да от­клю­чал­ся в де­сять, ров­но в то вре­мя, ког­да Па­па на­по­ми­нал ему, что по­ра спать. Кро­ме пят­ниц, ког­да Джон смот­рел филь­мы по ви­део-ча­ту вмес­те с Дей­вом, Бро... и Ин­гли­шем. Ту­пой Ин­глиш слов­но по­се­лил­ся в их квар­ти­ре. Ту­пой Бро, ко­то­рый впус­тил его.  
  
Джейд ос­во­илась до­воль­но быс­тро, хо­тя Джо­ну по-преж­не­му слиш­ком час­то при­хо­ди­лось на­по­ми­нать ей о лич­ном прос­транс­тве! Он всег­да счи­тал се­бя лю­би­те­лем об­ни­ма­шек, но Джейд бы­ла прос­то  _без ума_  от них, при лю­бом удоб­ном слу­чае она тай­ком на­па­да­ла на не­го и, об­вив ру­ка­ми, от­ры­ва­ла от зем­ли, тис­кая, слов­но кук­лу. Иметь ком­па­нию бы­ло здо­ро­во, но в дни, ког­да она ста­но­ви­лась  _по-нас­то­яще­му_  при­лип­чи­вой, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя как ни­ког­да счас­тли­вым, имея воз­мож­ность сбе­жать в свою ком­на­ту. Па­па ска­зал, что ско­ро все прой­дет, и это все­го лишь ес­тес­твен­ная ре­ак­ция на но­вое ок­ру­же­ние, по­явив­ше­еся впер­вые за мно­гие го­ды, так что Джон прос­то на­де­ял­ся, что тот ока­жет­ся прав! Но все рав­но быть ря­дом с Джейд бы­ло ве­ли­ко­леп­но! Они мог­ли сме­ять­ся, иг­рать, смот­реть филь­мы и бол­тать обо всем на све­те. Па­па за­пи­сал­ся на кур­сы вож­де­ния, и сов­сем ско­ро они смо­гут ча­ще пу­те­шес­тво­вать, по­то­му что по­ез­дки в тор­го­вый центр, ко­то­рые Па­па ус­тра­ивал им раз в не­де­лю, бы­ли вос­хи­ти­тель­ны! Все эти лю­ди! Яр­кие крас­ки, ма­га­зи­ны, ку­ча мест, ку­да мож­но схо­дить, и ве­щей, ко­то­рые сде­лать! И  _фаст-фуд!_  Джон ни­ког­да рань­ше не про­бо­вал ни­че­го, кро­ме па­пи­ных блюд и ма­ми­ной стряп­ни на за­каз, но  _вау!_  Он да­же не ду­мал, что ужас­ная еда мо­жет быть та­кой вкус­ной! Все, что он ви­дел, про­бо­вал и де­лал, бы­ло офи­ген­но кру­то. Они с Джейд це­ли­ком и пол­ностью нас­лаж­да­лись жизнью.  
  
Джон вер­нул­ся к уче­бе, но те­перь их бы­ло двое, и Па­па пе­ре­обо­ру­до­вал часть гос­ти­ной под не­боль­шой класс, что­бы они мог­ли вмес­те за­ни­мать­ся уро­ка­ми, так что Джон был сов­сем не про­тив. Джейд на­хо­ди­ла все вок­руг уди­ви­тель­ным и бы­ла по-нас­то­яще­му жиз­не­ра­дос­тной для че­ло­ве­ка, ко­то­рый жил в оди­но­чес­тве боль­шую часть вре­ме­ни. Ря­дом с ней Джон луч­ше сос­ре­до­та­чи­вал­ся, и уро­ки ка­за­лись го­раз­до ин­те­рес­нее, чем рань­ше, ког­да они с Па­пой за­ни­ма­лись толь­ко вдво­ем. Они вмес­те про­сы­па­лись, зав­тра­ка­ли, и каж­дый буд­ний день, нап­рав­ля­ясь в им­про­ви­зи­ро­ван­ный класс, Джон пы­тал­ся увер­нуть­ся от не­из­беж­ных объ­ятий, по­том ус­по­ка­ивал­ся и в пред­вку­ше­нии са­дил­ся на свое мес­то, по­ка Па­па ис­кал кни­ги, на­ко­нец, на­чи­ная урок.  
  
Единс­твен­ным не­дос­тат­ком Джейд ока­зал­ся Бэк! Ду­рац­кий пес по­яв­лял­ся из ни­от­ку­да, ког­да Джон мень­ше все­го это­го ожи­дал, и ис­че­зал преж­де, чем он ус­пе­вал до­ка­зать Па­пе, что Бэк в прин­ци­пе мо­жет по­яв­лять­ся и ис­че­зать. Па­па на­чи­нал нер­вни­чать каж­дый раз, ког­да Джон за­икал­ся об этом, так что, в кон­це кон­цов, он ре­шил жа­ло­вать­ся на Дь­яволь­ское от­родье Дей­ву и Бро, ко­то­рые мог­ли ис­крен­не ему по­со­чувс­тво­вать, ви­ди­мо, Бэ­ку нра­ви­лось дос­та­вать их, ког­да Джейк гос­тил у них в квар­ти­ре. Бро по-нас­то­яще­му очень и очень не лю­бил это­го пса, и Джон от­лич­но его по­ни­мал. У не­го всег­да бы­ло стран­ное чувс­тво, что с этой со­ба­кой что-то не так, и де­ло не толь­ко в стран­ных су­пер­си­лах; ко­неч­но, Джейд всег­да бы­ла на­го­то­ве, что­бы встать на за­щи­ту Бэ­ка, и у Джо­на не бы­ло ни­ка­ко­го шан­са, что­бы уз­нать прав­ду.  
  
Нич­то из это­го не бы­ло нас­то­ящей при­чи­ной, по ко­то­рой он не спал этой ночью.  
  
Он ле­жал в пос­те­ли, прис­лу­ши­ва­ясь к сла­бо­му сту­ку в ок­но, ко­то­рый мож­но бы­ло ус­лы­шать толь­ко пос­ле нас­туп­ле­ния ти­ши­ны, ког­да весь ос­таль­ной дом спал.  
  
Джон выс­коль­знул из кро­ва­ти, как толь­ко ус­лы­шал его, рас­крыл ок­но на­рас­паш­ку и пе­ре­дал пок­ры­ва­ло и мис­ку тай­но куп­лен­ных чип­сов на­верх, в про­тя­ну­тые ру­ки, че­рез се­кун­ду скрыв­ши­еся из по­ле зре­ния. По­дож­дав нем­но­го, Джон пос­ле­до­вал за ни­ми: вска­раб­кал­ся на по­до­кон­ник и, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть вниз, доб­рал­ся до края во­дос­точ­ной тру­бы. Те же ру­ки ух­ва­ти­ли его за за­пястья, по­мо­гая не­ук­лю­же заб­рать­ся на нак­лон­ную кры­шу, и за­тем ос­та­ви­ли его ле­жать ли­цом вниз. Джон ши­ро­ко улыб­нул­ся и пос­мот­рел вверх, в ка­рие с крас­ным от­ли­вом гла­за, свер­ка­ющие по­верх не­из­мен­но­го яр­ко-крас­но­го шар­фа.  
  
– При­вет, Кар­кат!  
  
– Зах­лоп­ни еба­ло и под­ни­май­ся, Джон, – хрип­ло от­ве­тил он приг­лу­шен­ным тканью го­ло­сом. Это бы­ло са­мое дру­же­люб­ное при­ветс­твие, на ко­то­рое он был спо­со­бен, и Джон толь­ко ши­ре улыб­нул­ся, ра­ду­ясь, что тот во­об­ще го­во­рит. Иног­да Кар­кат толь­ко и де­лал, что смот­рел на не­го, и Джо­ну при­хо­ди­лось до­га­ды­вать­ся о зна­че­нии этих взгля­дов, до­воль­но ус­пеш­но, осо­бен­но пос­ле мно­го­лет­не­го об­ще­ния с Дей­вом. Но ему все рав­но нра­ви­лось слу­шать, как Кар­кат го­во­рит, и пусть он силь­но сме­ши­вал ак­цен­ты из раз­ных угол­ков стра­ны, Джон лишь счи­тал, что это де­ла­ло его уни­каль­ным, и очень под­хо­ди­ло  _ему._  
  
На са­мом де­ле Джон счи­тал клас­сным все, свя­зан­ное с  _ним._  
  
Он ос­то­рож­но по­шел за Кар­ка­том к конь­ку кры­ши, где они се­ли бок о бок, на­ки­нув пок­ры­ва­ло на пле­чи и пос­та­вив мис­ку на ко­ле­ни Кар­ка­та. Джон улы­бал­ся, а Кар­кат, на­ко­нец, пе­рес­тал хму­рить бро­ви и взгля­нул на не­бо. Джон пос­ле­до­вал его при­ме­ру, и, зад­рав го­ло­ву, стал раз­гля­ды­вать звез­ды.  
  
Пот­ре­бо­ва­лось вре­мя, что­бы при­ду­мать, как зас­та­вить Кар­ка­та до­ве­рить­ся ему. Джон был по­лон ре­ши­мос­ти под­ру­жить­ся с ним с тех пор, как по­лу­чил ту нас­пех на­ца­ра­пан­ную за­пис­ку, но с са­мо­го на­ча­ла уда­ча бы­ла не на его сто­ро­не. По­том он слу­чай­но об­мол­вил­ся о том, что со­вер­шен­но не раз­би­ра­ет­ся в ас­тро­но­мии, и в эту же ночь Джон ус­лы­шал стук в ок­но, а за­тем на­чал­ся бе­зум­ный, пол­ный сер­ди­то­го ши­пе­ния раз­го­вор с пар­нем, пе­рег­нув­шим­ся че­рез край его кры­ши. Ка­ким-то не­во­об­ра­зи­мым об­ра­зом это при­ве­ло к то­му, что Джон поз­во­лил уго­во­рить се­бя под­нять­ся сю­да, к Кар­ка­ту, го­во­ря­ще­му ему зах­лоп­нуть еба­ло и слу­шать, по­то­му что его нас­то­ящее об­ра­зо­ва­ние нач­нет­ся пря­мо сей­час.  
Те­перь каж­дую ночь он при­хо­дил сю­да, и Кар­кат рас­ска­зы­вал ему о звез­дах.   
  
Его ко­рот­кие паль­цы с неж­ностью прос­ле­жи­ва­ли кон­ту­ры соз­вез­дий, ко­то­рые он опи­сы­вал, и обыч­но мол­ча­ли­вый и уг­рю­мый па­рень на­чи­нал сы­пать фак­та­ми и ле­ген­да­ми обо всех звез­дах и соз­вез­ди­ях, вол­шеб­ны­ми опи­са­ни­ями га­лак­тик и кос­ми­чес­ких об­ла­ков, слиш­ком да­ле­ких, что­бы пос­тичь, что сок­ры­то сре­ди них. Иног­да, пос­ле этих им­про­ви­зи­ро­ван­ных лек­ций, Джон пе­рек­лю­чал­ся на дру­гие те­мы, так что Кар­кат пос­те­пен­но на­чал го­во­рить с ним не толь­ко об уро­ках ас­тро­но­мии. Он рас­ска­зал Джо­ну о мис­те­ре Сли­ке (ко­то­ро­го он на­зы­вал прос­то Но­же­па­па [1], хо­тя и не мог объ­яс­нить по­че­му), ком­ми­во­яже­ре или ти­па то­го, ко­то­рый мно­го пу­те­шес­тво­вал и зас­тав­лял их пос­то­ян­но пе­ре­ез­жать, но боль­ше о се­бе, хо­тя и нас­та­ивал, что тут осо­бо не­че­го рас­ска­зы­вать. Кар­кат про­бо­вал се­бя в прог­рам­ми­ро­ва­нии и лю­бил ки­но, хо­тя ни один из филь­мов, наз­ва­ни­ями ко­то­рых Джон за­сы­пал его, ка­за­лось, не был ему ин­те­ре­сен. У не­го был луч­ший друг из Ка­ли­фор­нии по име­ни Сол­лукс, ко­то­ро­го он пос­то­ян­но упо­ми­нал, но ни­ког­да не рас­ска­зы­вал под­роб­но, и Ма­че­ха, ко­то­рую он опи­сал, как  _бла-бла ред­кая су­ка,_  и ска­зал, что ее ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ет до­ма. В луч­шие но­чи он рас­ска­зы­вал о раз­лич­ных мес­тах, в ко­то­рых ус­пел по­бы­вать, и это зву­ча­ло так, как буд­то он жил в ку­че уди­ви­тель­ных мест! Лод­ка, приш­вар­то­ван­ная в тро­пи­чес­кой га­ва­ни, наз­ва­ние ко­то­рой он не мог про­из­нес­ти; пе­ре­езд в Шта­ты в фан­тас­ти­чес­кое вы­сот­ное зда­ние в Ман­хэт­те­не, где они жи­ли в рос­ко­ши; быв­ший ра­кет­ный бун­кер, мес­то­на­хож­де­ние ко­то­ро­го он не мог да­же пред­по­ло­жить, зная толь­ко то, что тот на­хо­дил­ся в ка­ком-то  _бо­гом за­бы­том гре­ба­ном по­ле._  
  
Се­год­ня, ког­да урок за­кон­чил­ся, Кар­кат за­мол­чал и вы­жи­да­юще пос­мот­рел на не­го, и Джон ши­ро­ко ус­мех­нул­ся в от­вет.  
  
– Ты ку­да луч­ший учи­тель, чем Па­па! – ве­се­ло ска­зал он. – У не­го ни­ког­да не по­лу­ча­лось сде­лать так, что­бы это зву­ча­ло ин­те­рес­но. У те­бя же все зву­чит та­ким кру­тым и уди­ви­тель­ным!   
  
– По­то­му что оно та­кое, блядь, и есть, гов­но­ед. Это це­лая сра­ная Все­лен­ная, оху­еть, как кто-то смог сде­лать так, что­бы это зву­ча­ло уны­ло? Я серь­ез­но, ту­пой ху­есос прос­то дол­жен опи­сать те­бе то, что он ви­дел, и это бу­дет зву­чать ув­ле­ка­тель­но! Пос­мот­ри на­верх, Джон, там тем­ный бар­хат­ный за­на­вес, мер­ца­ющий чер­ным, фи­оле­то­вым и си­ним, усы­пан­ный брил­ли­ан­та­ми, ко­то­рые ис­крят­ся в тем­но­те. Пря­мо пе­ред мо­ими гре­ба­ны­ми гла­за­ми, да­же без объ­яс­не­ний о том, что это на са­мом де­ле та­кое. Оху­еть, твой Па­па смог сде­лать так, что­бы это зву­ча­ло уны­ло. Как?  
  
– Не знаю, – он рас­сме­ял­ся, ле­гонь­ко тол­кнув его пле­чом под пок­ры­ва­лом. – Но у ме­ня есть ты, что­бы это ис­пра­вить.  
  
– И ты, блядь, на­де­лен ве­ли­кой бла­го­датью, ведь я здесь, что­бы спас­ти твой дра­го­цен­ный зас­ран­ный ра­зум от его опус­то­ша­ющей ерун­ды. Я прак­ти­чес­ки твой Спа­си­тель, мо­жешь кла­нять­ся на­хуй.  
  
Кар­кат тол­кнул его в от­вет, его гла­за яр­ко го­ре­ли над шар­фом, и на­ча­лась ти­хая лок­те­вая вой­на, рез­ко за­кон­чив­ша­яся, ког­да Джон на­чал за­ва­ли­вать­ся на­зад. Кар­кат быс­тро схва­тил его за пле­чи, при­тя­нув бли­же к се­бе, по­ка Джон не вер­нул­ся в ус­той­чи­вое по­ло­же­ние. Па­ни­ка на­ча­ла от­сту­пать, и Джон улыб­нул­ся, по­ни­мая, что зак­рой он гла­за, они ока­жут­ся прак­ти­чес­ки в объ­яти­ях друг дру­га.  
  
Ког­да Джон впер­вые по­пы­тал­ся об­нять его, Кар­кат пре­дуп­ре­дил, что не лю­бит это­го, но взгля­ни­те-ка! С по­мощью опас­но­го для жиз­ни гам­би­та шут­ни­ка Джон по­лу­чил нас­то­ящее объ­ятие.  
  
– Гре­ба­ный кре­тин, – рас­сер­дил­ся Кар­кат, отод­ви­гая Джо­на от се­бя; его гла­за го­ре­ли, а из-под шар­фа вид­нел­ся лег­кий ру­мя­нец. – Пос­та­рай­ся не сде­лать из ме­ня убий­цу, ду­би­на.  
  
– Бу­ду ста­рать­ся изо всех бляд­ских сил.  
  
– Срань гос­под­ня, это зву­чит так неп­ра­виль­но, ког­да ты ру­га­ешь­ся, не де­лай так, иди­от.  
  
Джон за­хи­хи­кал, а по­том прид­ви­нул­ся об­рат­но к не­му, что­бы бы­ло теп­лее, и схва­тил горсть чип­сов, по­ка Кар­кат сно­ва смот­рел на не­бо.  
  
– А это ка­кая? – Джон хлоп­нул его по пле­чу, а за­тем ука­зал вверх на скоп­ле­ние звезд. Кар­кат пе­ре­вел вни­ма­ние на соз­вез­дие; нап­ря­жен­ность ста­ла мед­лен­но по­ки­дать его, ког­да он под­нял ру­ку.  
  
– Кас­си­опея, иди­от. Я уже рас­ска­зы­вал те­бе о ней.  
  
– Рас­ска­жешь еще раз?  
  
Кар­кат пос­мот­рел на не­го, и ру­мя­нец опять пок­рыл его ли­цо, выг­ля­ды­ва­ющее из-под тол­стой тка­ни, преж­де чем он пол­ностью сос­ре­до­то­чил­ся на звез­дах. Джон про­си­ял.  
  
– Си­дя­щая ко­ро­ле­ва, – на­чал его спут­ник, не пы­та­ясь отс­тра­нить­ся, ког­да Джон при­жал­ся к не­му сбо­ку. Он на­чал рас­ска­зы­вать, прак­ти­чес­ки не ма­те­рясь, и Джон улы­бал­ся, сле­дя за изоб­ра­же­ни­ем, ко­то­рое очер­чи­ва­ли его паль­цы, и сло­вес­ным ри­сун­ком, по­ка сол­нце не по­ка­за­лось над го­ри­зон­том. Кар­кат по­мог ему спус­тить­ся об­рат­но к ок­ну, приг­лу­шен­но, но поч­ти теп­ло поп­ро­щав­шись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ножепапа (англ. Stabdad) – переводчик понимает насколько ужасно звучит данный языковой каламбур, но за долгое время безуспешных стараний не смог придумать ничего лучше. Поэтому, дорогие читатели, если вас озарит идеей, как перевести данное слово благозвучнее, то прошу не стесняйтесь и пишите свои варианты в комментарии.


	32. ==> Бро: Протестировать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тем временем в Каса де Страйдер... [1]

 

> Скажи, что она уже готова.  
  
– Ага, слушай, просто дай мне минутку. Я знаю, что ты взволнован, но попридержи гребаных коней и дай мне закончить, Дирк.  
  
> Мне жаль, если я отвлекаю тебя, но, срань господня, я уже обмочился в свои метафорические штаны.  
> . . .  
> . . .  
> . . .  
> Еще не готова?  
  
– Нет! Прошло всего две минуты!  
  
> Ох.  
> . . .   
> А сейчас?  
  
Бро скривился, глядя на свое отражение в темных стеклах. Он никогда не ценил отсутствия у Дейва геперактивности и надоедливости во время Рождества или дней рождения. Никогда не понимал, какой камень свалился с его плеч. До этого момента.  
  
– Дирк, ты же  _видишь,_  я работаю над ней, хватит спрашивать, готова ли она, потому что мы оба знаем, что как только будет, ты запрыгнешь, блядь, внутрь, неважно, хочу я этого или нет.  
  
> Я осведомлен, да, я всего лишь хотел выразить свое возбуждение, и так как на данный момент я не имею конечностей, мне остается довольствоваться текстом.  
> Ты близок к завершению на 98,45%. Я приближаюсь к точке самоуничтожения в состоянии абсолютного восторга.  
> Не могу поверить, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сдерживал эту радость, я думал, мы решили, что я собираюсь стать свободным, как блядская птица, чтобы повсюду изрыгать свои невозможные эмоции.  
> 99,2%  
> БЛЯДЬ. ДА.  
  
– Можешь хотя бы подождать, пока я подключу ее?  
  
> Нет.  
  
– ...ну, разумеется, – Бро сердито вздохнул, опустив инструменты, и осторожно закрыл изящно изогнутую панель, на которой что-то регулировал. – Окей. Ты знаешь, что батареи не хватит надолго, мне еще дохуя работать над ней. В принципе, единственная законченная часть – это голова, тело я позаимствовал у одного из спарринг-партнеров, которые хранились у меня. Оно сгодится на время, ты, нетерпеливый мудак, но помни, что оно не вечно.   
  
> По моим первоначальным расчетам, у меня будет около часа для нестрессовой активности перед тем, как придется менять заряд.  
> Более чем достаточно, чтобы исследовать квартиру и мои новые потенциальные возможности, пока ты будешь занят, дорабатывая меня.  
  
– Только... основные правила. Не подъебывай Дейва. Не путайся с Джейком.  
  
> Значит, путаться с Дейвом и подъебывать Джейка будет нормально?  
> Охуенно.  
> Я особенно надеюсь на последний пункт.  
  
– Я не знаю, можешь попытаться мягко ввести его в курс дела обо все этом – о, привет, Джейк, знаешь парня, с которым ты типа встречаешься? Так вот, нас двое, и один из них робот, – Бро зажал отвертку между зубами, и водрузил перламутрово-белую голову, которую недавно доделал, на темную шею своего старого творения. Он подождал, пока голова после стыковки со щелчком не встанет на место, и присоединил соответствующие штепселя и розетки, завинтив их несколько раз, потом наклонился и вкрутил несколько штифтов, чтобы те лежали ровно и крепко держались. – Окей. Это дерьмо готово для тестового пробега, но мне нужно, чтобы ты не торопился и постарался не взорваться нахуй.  
  
> Понял. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы не взорваться.  
> После тщательного рассмотрения вопроса, я сомневаюсь, что это будет особо приятным опытом.  
> Начинаю перенос данных. **  
**  
Бро откинулся на спинку стула и любовался своей работой, в то время как линии подсветки, вделанные в металл, начали с мерцанием меняться с золотого на красный, одна за другой. Он смоделировал эту машину, взяв за основу свой собственный облик, и, если бы его спросили, он сказал бы, что был довольно хорош собой. Но в его изделии оказалось больше утонченной грации, которая помимо его воли всегда пробиралась в его роботизированные создания. Элегантность в изгибах и формах, которая наделяла их изысканной красотой даже в практических вопросах. Глаза, горящие яркими искрами, были больше похожи на кошачьи, чем на его собственные. Губы, в качестве эксперимента, сделаны более полными. Небольшая разница, незначительное искажение, но достаточное, чтобы она стала не отражением, а скорее весьма удачной копией, которую Бро предпочитал гораздо сильнее. Мысль об истинном доппельгангере тревожила его; различия делали их обоих уникальными снаружи, помимо материалов, из которых они были изготовлены.  
  
Он внимательно наблюдал, как сгибаются и поднимаются вверх темные пальцы, для пробы прикасаясь к более тонкому металлу изогнутых скул и тонкого носа, лишенного неровностей и трещин. Они поднялись выше, дергая мягкие синтетические волосы, которые Бро аккуратно вплел через микроотверстия в металле, а затем опустились, ощупывая линию соединения нового и старого тела под подбородком.  
  
– ... по показаниям, голосовой передатчик полностью функционален, – медленно проинформировала машина высоким голосом, с проскальзывающим глубоким и низким гудением. - Предшествующее заявление является подтверждением. Я в прекрасном рабочем состоянии, принимая во внимание ограничения основной конструкции. Мне разрешается визжать и прыгать от волнения, как маленькой девочке на Рождество?  
  
– Прошу, не надо.  
  
– Я буду сдерживать это отчаянное желание в меру своих способностей, но не даю никаких конкретных обещаний.  
  
Бро покачал головой и вернулся к столу, вытирая руки о смаппета, затем взял телефон, проверяя показания различных датчиков, передающихся на него. Пока что все выглядело довольно неплохо. Учитывая, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он брался за работу такого уровня, Бро был впечатлен. Судя по всему, он все еще был на что-то годен.  
  
– Бро, я бы хотел попробовать пройтись. Пожалуйста, стабилизируй меня, чтобы я предсказуемо и, без сомнения, уморительно для твоего изменчивого разума, не упал лицом в пол.   
  
Дирк стоял, покачиваясь, и Бро был вынужден взять его за руку и поддерживать за спину, пока его создание делало несколько медленных неуверенных шагов. Это чувствовалось чертовски похоже на тот раз, когда он учил Дейва ездить на велосипеде. Родительская гордость так сильно бурлила в нем, что ему хотелось бормотать поощрения, словно образцовому отцу. Он сразу же прогнал эту мысль. Дирк, безусловно, не был маленьким ребенком, который пытается произвести впечатление на опекуна. Это была его блядская гениальность в движении, гениальность его затянутых в перчатки рук, сконструировавших каждую деталь, свидетельство того, чего он может достичь, если по-настоящему возьмется за дело.  
  
Если бы только он мог прилагать столько же усилий к остальной куче дерьма и, желательно, как можно чаще.  
  
Дирк издал тихое и взволнованное электронное гудение, когда дошел до стены. Он развернулся и, помахав Бро на прощание, в одиночестве заковылял назад к кровати, вытянув руки для балансировки и передвигая ногами так, будто они были высечены из камня. Дирк осторожно опустился на кровать, и Бро только сейчас заметил, что местоимение, которое он использовал, изменилось. Теперь машина, сидящая перед ним, превратилась в  _него._  
  
– Это невероятно. Бро, не думаю, что все словари, которые я взял за образец для моего обширного лексикона, содержат достаточно превосходных степеней сравнения, чтобы в точности описать, как удивителен пережитый мною опыт. Я могу касаться. Я могу говорить. Я могу двигаться, и держать, и... – он замолчал, двигая жутко пылающими красными глазами, чтобы взглянуть на свои руки и тело, пока его пальцы с трепетом прослеживали очертания мышц; он был похож на слепца, пытающегося различить каждый сантиметр конструкции. – Хотя я не могу испытывать физические ощущения, я осведомлен, что в твоем чертеже содержатся детали, которые могут это исправить. Я уверен, что после еще нескольких корректировок, это тело станет достойным сосудом. Мы всегда были перфекционистом.  
  
– Я рад, что тебе нравится. Может, теперь я, наконец, смогу, блядь, поспать, ведь мой телефон не будет вибрировать каждые гребаные две секунды с очередным отчетом о проделанной работе.  
  
– Возможно. Я не даю никаких гарантий до завершения проекта, разумеется.  
  
– Разумеется, – Бро закатил глаза, затем пожал плечами и развел руки в стороны. – Итак. Твой первый час не в виде очков, Дирк. Ты уже успел поболтать и разобраться, как пользоваться ногами. Отличная работа! Есть какие-нибудь занятные идеи, или мы просто поиграем в скучные игры сегодня?  
  
Дирк долгое время обдумывал – достаточно долгое, чтобы Бро понял – он именно  _думает,_  а не вычисляет. В конце концов, Дирк взглянул на него, его глаза слега потускнели, а голова качнулась в слабом и осторожном кивке.  
  
– Думаю... – он остановился на мгновение; его голос изменился, поэтому, когда тот снова заговорил, он звучал чуть более нервно. – Думаю, я скорее предпочел бы встретиться с Дейвом.  
  
Ну что же, это была чертовски ужасная идея.  
  
– Хорошо, – ответил Бро, похоронив свои опасения, и, затаив дыхание, кивнул Дирку в сторону коридора, где находилась комната Дейва. Он ждал, когда фейерверк взорвется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Каса де Страйдер (англ. «Casa de Strider») – «дом Страйдеров» на испанский манер.
> 
>  **Примечания от автора:**   
>  Это плохо, что я вижу отношения Бро/АО, развивающиеся здесь, в виде связи отец/сын? В отличие от настоящих испорченных отношений Дирка и Хэла...
> 
> Подождите, конечно же, нет, я же автор, какая я глупенькая.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Джейк/АО шипперы всего мира - объединяйтесь.~~


	33. ==> Джон: Достать Карката

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Джона отличные новости! До тех пор, пока что-то еще не сделает ему больно.

**\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ] начал доставать канцероГенетика  [КГ]  в 09:34 \--**  
  
[ЭБ]: каркат!!!  
[ЭБ]: у меня отличная новость, чувак.  
[ЭБ]: папа сказал, что ты можешь остаться! разве это не потрясающе?  
[ЭБ]: у нас будет настоящая ночь кино и все такое, он сказал, что вся гостиная будет только наша!  
[ЭБ]: будет так здорово!  
[ЭБ]: ты можешь принести свои фильмы, или мы можем выбрать что-нибудь из моих, сесть и смотреть их, а потом спать в спальных мешках прямо внизу, как делают в ТВ-шоу!  
[ЭБ]: эм.  
[ЭБ]: каркат?  
[КГ]: ИЗВИНИ, Я КРИЧАЛ НА ГРЕБАНОГО ЗАСРАНЦА, КОТОРЫЙ ПЫТАЛСЯ ЧИТАТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ МОЕ ПЛЕЧО, ЧТОБЫ ОН СЪЕБАЛ ОБРАТНО В ЧЕРТОВУ ЯМУ, ИЗ КОТОРОЙ ОН РОДОМ.  
[КГ]: СПАСИБО, БЛЯДЬ. Я ПРОВЕДУ НОЧЬ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ ЭТОЙ АДСКОЙ ДЫРЫ!  
[КГ]: КОГДА МНЕ ПРИЙТИ?  
[ЭБ]: когда захочешь!   
[ЭБ]: но будь осторожен, папа печет торт, он может скинуть его на нас в любой момент.  
[ЭБ]: так, когда мне ожидать моего кинопартнера? :)   
[ЭБ]: погоди, о боже мой, я не имел в виду партнера!  
[КГ]: ДЖОН, ЗАТКНИСЬ, ПОКА ТЫ НЕИЗБЕЖНО НЕ ЗАКОПАЛ СЕБЯ ЕЩЕ ГЛУБЖЕ В ДЕРЬМИСТОЕ БОЛОТО, В КОТОРОЕ ТЫ ЧУТЬ НЕ НАСТУПИЛ.  
[КГ]: Я ВЫХОЖУ. ПОСТАРАЙСЯ НА ЭТОТ РАЗ НЕ ЖДАТЬ МЕНЯ ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ, КАК ГРЕБАНЫЙ ОДИНОКИЙ ЩЕНОК.  
  
Джон ждал за дверью и подскочил, чтобы открыть ее, как только услышал звонок.  
  
– Привет, Каркат!  
  
– Я же говорил тебе не ждать за дверью, долбоеб.  
  
– Когда это я делал все, что ты говоришь мне, чувак? – спросил Джон и, тыкнув пальцем в его огромное толстое пальто, развернулся. – Заходи, заходи! Папа скоро принесет спальные мешки. Типа, добро пожаловать на первый этаж моего дома, он полностью в твоем распоряжении, если что ванная слева по коридору – оу, если увидишь огромного белого пса, просто скажи ему проваливать, и остерегайся Джейд, она коварный ниндзя-обниматель, который нападает, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь.  
  
– Принято к блядскому сведению. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
– Просто веселись! Будет круто!   
  
Каркат зашел внутрь и стянул с себя тяжелое пальто и ботинки, свалив их в кучу у двери. Джону нечасто удавалось увидеть его без верхней одежды, но под всеми этими слоями ткани прятался невысокий парень, довольно подтянутый, но при этом с приятной округлостью в некоторых местах и волосами на руках, где половое созревание явно взяло свое. Без шарфа его голос казался более низким и грубым, но больше всего Джон обрадовался, когда увидел совершенно очаровательный нос пуговкой, обычно скрытый под тканью. Ему хотелось нажимать на него каждый раз, когда он его видел. Это было так мило.  
  
– Папа сейчас как раз вытаскивает спальные мешки с чердака, а Джейд вместе с Бэком ушла поливать свои растения, так что будь как дома, а я пока принесу закуски и все остальное! Я буду на полу, так что можешь занять диван, развлекайся!  
  
– Джон, – Каркат схватил его за руку и, неуклюже пихнув ему в руки коробку, отошел к дивану и принялся распаковывать свои вещи. Джон в недоумении уставился на нее, но все же взял коробку с собой на кухню. Он не спрашивал, что внутри, потому что Каркат порой вел себя... странно? Но Джон все равно каждый раз оказывался пойман врасплох, когда тот, в мгновение ока, превращался из замкнутого, сыплющего проклятиями Карката в растерянного придурка, кем он, скорее всего, и являлся, хоть и всячески пытался это скрыть.  
  
Джон достал тарелки и вытащил из холодильника закуски, затем стал переносить все на журнальный столик. Каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо, Каркат был всецело сосредоточен на распаковке вещей. Наконец, Джон вернулся на кухню, где оставалась лишь безобидная на вид красная коробка.   
  
Ладно... Каркат подарил ее ему! Он подошел и аккуратно подцепил оберточную бумагу ногтем, снимая ее, внутри оказалась белая коробка. В ней был свернутой листок бумаги, под которым лежал сплетенный из бисера браслет – темно-синий пронизанный небесно-голубыми завитками. Джон мельком видел похожий браслет темно-красного цвета на руке Карката. Он вынул его и улыбнулся. Может, это было что-то вроде браслета дружбы? Это было бы круто.  
  
Перебирая бледные деревянные бусины одной рукой, другой он развернул записку и начал читать.  
  


ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ЗАЯВЛЯЮ, ЧТО ЭТО – НАИТУПЕЙШАЯ ХУЙНЯ, КОТОРУЮ Я КОГДА-ЛИБО ПИСАЛ, ТАК ЧТО ЗАРАНЕЕ СОЖАЛЕЮ О КЛЕТКАХ МОЗГА, КОТОРЫЕ ТЫ ВОТ-ВОТ ПОТЕРЯЕШЬ, И ЭТО ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК Я ПРИЛОЖИЛ СТОЛЬКО УСИЛИЙ, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ИХ. Я ГОВОРИЛ С СОЛЛУКСОМ, И ОН ЗАСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ ДАТЬ ХРЕНОВО ОБЕЩАНИЕ, И Я ВЫПОЛНЯЮ ЕГО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, ПОКА ПИШУ ТЕБЕ ЭТО ПИСЬМО, А ОН ЧИТАЕТ ЕГО, КАК ЧЕРТОВ ДОВЕРЧИВЫЙ КРЕТИН, КОТОРЫМ ОН И ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ.  
В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ УЕБКА, КОНТРОЛИРУЮЩЕГО МОЮ РУКУ, Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО УЖАСНАЯ ИДЕЯ, ТАК ЧТО Я ПРОСТО, БЛЯДЬ, ПРОЯСНЮ ВСЕ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.  
ТЫ МНЕ НРАВИШЬСЯ.  
КАК ЖАЛКОМУ ВЛЮБЛЕННОМУ ШКОЛЬНИКУ.  
Я ВЛЮБЛЕН ТЕБЯ, КАК В САМОМ ХУДШЕМ ЖАНРЕ ПОДРОСТКОВОЙ РОМАНТИКИ, И ВСЕ СТАНОВИТСЯ ТОЛЬКО ХУЖЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ НЕВЫНОСИМО ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЫЙ. И ЕСЛИ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ЭТО НЕ ОБОСРАТЬСЯ, КАК ОЧЕВИДНО, ТО ПОЯСНЮ, Я КРАДУСЬ НА ТВОЮ КРЫШУ НЕ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ УВИДЕТЬ ЗВЕЗДЫ, Я ДЕЛАЮ ЭТО, ЧТОБЫ УВИДЕТЬ ТЕБЯ. А СЕЙЧАС ПЕРЕЧИТАЙ ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО, НИХУЯ СЕБЕ, ДЖОН, ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО. ТЫ ПРЕВРАТИЛ МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ В КАКУЮ-ТО ГЛУПУЮ РОМАНТИЧЕСКУЮ КОМЕДИЮ, ГДЕ Я ПЕРЕЛЕЗАЮ ЧЕРЕЗ ЗДАНИЯ, ЧТОБЫ ДОБРАТЬСЯ ДО МОЕЙ ГРЕБАНОЙ ДЖУЛЬЕТТЫ НА ЕЕ СРАНОМ ПЛАСТИКОВОМ БАЛКОНЕ.  
ТЫ – ДЖУЛЬЕТТА, ДЖОН. ЭТО ТЫ.  
ДЖЕЙД МНОГО РАЗ ГОВОРИЛА МНЕ, ЧТО НЕ УВЕРЕНА, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ИНТЕРЕСУЮТ ПАРНИ, ТАК ЧТО Я НЕ ОЖИДАЮ НИЧЕГО, КРОМЕ БЛЯДСКОЙ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ, НАКОНЕЦ, ВЫБРОСИТЬ ВСЕ ЭТО ИЗ ГОЛОВЫ. И ЕЩЕ БУДЕТ ЗДОРОВО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ СТАНЕШЬ ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ, КАК ГОМОФОБНЫЙ МУДОЗВОН НАСЧЕТ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО.  
И РАЗ УЖ МЕНЯ ВЫНУДИЛИ НА ЭТО УНИЗИТИЛЬНОЕ ПРИЗНАНИЕ ДОСТОЙНОЕ ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ, Я СДЕЛАЛ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ БРАСЛЕТ, ЧТОБЫ СКРЕПИТЬ ТО, ЧТО Я КРАЙНЕ НЕОХОТНО НАЗЫВАЮ НАШЕЙ ДРУЖБОЙ, В ЧЕСТЬ СТАРИННЫХ ТРАДИЦИЙ ХИХИКАЮЩИХ ТРЕТЬЕКЛАШЕК. НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ БУДЕШЬ НОСИТЬ ЕГО ЛИШЬ С МАЛЕЙШИМ НАМЕКОМ НА ЦИНИЗМ И НАСМЕШКУ.  
ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ ТОЛКНУТЬ РЕЧЬ О ТОМ, ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО НЕ СРАБОТАЕТ, ТО ПРОШУ, НЕ НАДО, БЛЯДЬ. Я ЗНАЮ ПОЧТИ ВСЕ ИХ НАИЗУСТЬ. ПРОСТО РАЗОРВИ ПИСЬМО И ПРОДОЛЖАЙ БЫТЬ МОИМ ДРУГОМ, ПРОЖАЛУЙСТА. ЭТО ВСЕ, ЧЕГО Я НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ХОЧУ.

  
  
О, нет.  
  
_О, нет._  
  
Вот так и вылетело в окно его новогоднее обещание быть более внимательным! Джон еще раз перечитал письмо, затем сложил его и положил в карман рядом с еще одним листом бумаги, который постоянно носил с собой. Он...  _нравился_  Каркату. Он чувствовал, что все происходит слишком... быстро? Но Каркат говорил, что научился разбираться со всем быстро и решительно из-за того, что они часто переезжали, и у него обычно не было шанса сделать это по-другому.   
  
Джон был сбит с толку и шокирован точно так же, как когда Дейв признался, что все это время был влюблен в него. Черт побери, он самый настоящий магнит для парней! Он замагнитил уже двоих! Троих, если считать Бро... что он и сделал. Троих парней.  
  
Не слишком ли это много для того, кого до сих пор официально не интересует никто с Y-хромосомой?  
  
Джон встряхнул руками и начал ходить из угла в угол, мысли метались в беспорядке и хотели выплеснуться наружу в словесную бурю хаоса. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы все обдумать! Все это! Дейв был его лучшим бро и, судя по всему, преодолел свои чувства довольно быстро, даже если между ними случился этот... этот единственный крошечный поцелуй. Бро... это совершенно другой случай! Каркат почти стал его новым классным другом, и, возможно, он был в каком-то роде горячим парнем, если Джон перестанет думать об этом (чего он совершенно точно не делал!), но это ничего не значит! Ничего из этого! Ни трепет в груди, ни накатывающая тошнота, ни желание ударить себя по лицу! Ему нужно просто выйти и поговорить с Каркатом, сказать ему правду, и тогда они снова смогут быть друзьями и...  
  
Джон потерял контроль над ходом своих мыслей, и они отклонились от полностью контролируемого курса в сторону диких земель мыслей о поцелуях и признаниях, объятиях и улыбках, ночных посиделках на крыше и отрицании очевидных вещей, которые он всегда чувствовал, и о нет, о нет,  _о нет-!_  
  
Джон услышал, как Каркат ворвался на кухню, и подскочил, уставившись на него, как чертов испуганный олененок, которого чуть не сбила машина.  
  
–Джон? Черт возьми, сколько еще ты–  
  
– Я гей.  
  
Каркат заткнулся, пошел ярко-красными пятнами, и уставился на него. Джон громко и нервно рассмеялся:  
  
– ... в смысле... конечно, я гей! Боже, сколько же времени мне понадобилось, чтобы понять это! Ну, или, по крайней мере, мне нравятся не только девчонки, этого просто не может быть, потому что каждый, кто заставлял меня испытывать сильные чувства, оказывался парнем и... и... Я даже сказал Дейву, что мне нравятся парни, но я никогда не прислушивался к себе и не мог осознать это полностью. Боже, Каркат, как я мог принять все это только сейчас? О, боже мой, – он посмотрел на него. – О, боже мой, – его голос дрогнул. – Что, если Папа разозлится на меня?  
  
– ...тогда он тупой ублюдок, – резко ответил Каркат, справившись с немым изумлением, затем быстро приблизился к Джону и положил руки ему на плечи. – Не смей расстраиваться, Джон, клянусь, если бы я только знал, что все это так расстроит тебя, я бы послал Сола нахуй. Я думал... думал, ты просто посмеешься над этим и забьешь, как и всегда. Подумаешь, что все это было шуткой.  
  
– Кар–  
  
– Сделай глубокий вдох. Когда-нибудь, если ты, блядь, будешь готов, мы поговорим о том, что тебе может нравиться и не нравиться, но сейчас не лучшее время для этого, окей?  
  
– Окей, – пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, как паника понемногу отступает. После нее внутри осталась пустота, и это место тут же заняли мысли и чувства, которые он так долго и упорно пытался задавить. – ... эм... Кар–  
  
Каркат приложил палец к его губам, чтобы заставить его замолчать, и затем похлопал его по плечу, уверенно, но мягко сказав:  
  
– Просто заткнись, Джон, и давай смотреть фильм. Хватит с нас блядских тупых драм на сегодня.


	34. ==> Бро: Смотреть на салют

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дирк всегда хотел встретиться с Дейвом.

Дирк от­ка­зал­ся от по­мощи, в оди­ноч­ку ко­выляя до две­ри, и ког­да доб­рался до нее, сра­зу же об­ло­котил­ся на сте­ну не­пода­леку. Он взгля­нул вниз, на свои но­ги, с тре­вогой рас­смат­ри­вая их. Бро ста­ло нем­но­го жаль его. Из сво­их мно­голет­них эк­спе­римен­тов он знал, что хо­дить на двух но­гах го­раз­до слож­нее, чем ка­жет­ся. Осо­бен­но, ког­да ты дол­жен пос­то­ян­но про­водить вы­чис­ле­ния вмес­то то­го, что­бы поль­зо­вать­ся на­выка­ми, ко­торы­ми при­рода с детс­тва на­дели­ла лю­дей. Бро так гор­дился со­бой, ког­да смог раз­ра­ботать пер­во­го пря­мохо­дяще­го спар­ринг-пар­тне­ра. С тех пор его пер­во­началь­ная мо­дель бы­ла усо­вер­шенс­тво­вана, но, ко­неч­но же, Дирк от­ка­зал­ся от лю­бого прог­рам­мно­го ко­да, ко­торый мог бы по­мочь ему. Он хо­тел на­учить­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но. Он дол­жен был сде­лать все сам.  
  
Дирк сог­нул паль­цы и сло­жил их в ку­лак, и под­нял ру­ку, что­бы пос­ту­чать.   
  
– ОХУ­ЕТЬ, БЛЯДЬ! – стул Дей­ва с гро­хотом упал на пол, ког­да, слег­ка не­до­оце­нив си­лу уда­ра, ме­тал­ли­чес­кая ру­ка про­била де­ревян­ную дверь. Дирк в па­нике раз­жал паль­цы, преж­де чем вы­тащить кисть об­ратно че­рез ды­ру. – БРО, КА­КОГО ХУЯ!  
  
– От­личное на­чало, – ух­мыль­нул­ся Бро, опер­шись на двер­ной ко­сяк. Ро­бот ус­та­вил­ся на не­го го­рящи­ми крас­ны­ми гла­зами, его ру­ка все еще бы­ла под­ня­та, а ла­донь рас­кры­та, как буд­то он бо­ял­ся при­кос­нуть­ся к че­му-то еще. – Дэй­ви сле­тит с ка­тушек, па­рень.   
  
– Я ду­мал, это впи­сыва­ет­ся в рам­ки его ти­пич­но­го по­веде­ния.  
  
– Ага, не счи­тая ку­лака в две­ри? Он ре­шит, что я хо­чу ус­тро­ить спар­ринг.  
  
Как по сиг­на­лу, Дейв пин­ком от­крыл дверь и взмах­нул ме­чом в сто­рону Дир­ка, ко­торый от­сту­пил на­зад и, за­путав­шись в собс­твен­ных но­гах, рас­плас­тался на по­лу, смот­ря на лез­вие го­рящи­ми гла­зами. Бро за­метил вспыш­ку све­та, про­бежав­шую от его рук к без­дей­ству­ющим сис­те­мам во­ору­жения, ко­торые пы­тались вер­нуть­ся к жиз­ни.  
  
Дирк уг­ро­жа­юще под­нял ку­лак, но Дейв уже опус­тил меч, рас­смат­ри­вая его, за­тем взгля­нул на Бро, сто­яще­го у две­ри, и пе­ревел взгляд об­ратно на ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­го че­лове­ка на по­лу.  
  
Дейв хва­тал воз­дух ртом, за­тем скло­нил го­лову на­бок, нах­му­рив бро­ви в за­меша­тель­стве. Дирк рас­сла­бил­ся и, опус­тив ру­ки, пос­мотрел на Дей­ва, внеш­не ос­та­ва­ясь спо­кой­ным.  
  
– Это ро­бот, – на­конец су­хо ска­зал Дейв.  
  
Бро вздох­нул, за­метив, как яр­ко свер­кну­ли гла­за Дир­ка, вы­давая его нер­возность, ве­ро­ят­но, кри­чащую че­рез его мик­росхе­мы.   
  
– ... Да, ро­бот.  
  
– Ты сде­лал гре­бано­го ро­бота.  
  
– Да, сде­лал.  
  
– Ты сде­лал ро­бота... ко­торый выг­ля­дит, как ты.  
  
– Мо­лод­чи­на, Дей­ви, у те­бя есть гла­за.  
  
– И ты зас­та­вил эту шту­ку про­бить ды­ру в мо­ей две­ри.  
  
– Я не зас­тавляю его ни­чего де­лать, это бы­ло бы глу­по.  
  
Дейв слег­ка пнул Дир­ка по но­ге, от­че­го ма­шина сдви­нулась нем­но­го на­зад, за­тем он за­кинул меч на пле­чо и нах­му­рил­ся, все еще не по­нимая, что к че­му.  
  
– Оно ти­па... для спар­ринга?  
  
– Я убеж­ден, что был бы весь­ма эф­фекти­вен в спар­ринге, – пред­по­ложил Дирк и по­жал пле­чами, ему яв­но по­надо­билось вре­мя, что­бы вос­про­из­вести этот жест. – Но толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как при­вык­ну к это­му те­лу, ко­неч­но, ес­ли ты не хо­чешь уз­нать, на что по­хож спар­ринг с кем-то с реф­лекса­ми пь­яно­го мла­ден­ца.  
  
Как толь­ко Дирк за­гово­рил, рот Дей­ва сно­ва неп­ро­из­воль­но от­крыл­ся, а бро­ви взмет­ну­лись вверх над стек­ла­ми ави­ато­ров. Он ука­зал сво­бод­ной ру­кой на ли­цо ро­бота:  
  
– Бро, оно мо­жет го­ворить.  
  
– Них­ре­на се­бе, – Дирк ус­та­вил­ся на па­лец, его го­лос слег­ка виб­ри­ровал. – У ме­ня есть пол­ностью фун­кци­они­ру­ющий го­лосо­вой пе­редат­чик и син­те­тичес­кие лоб­ные до­ли, ко­торые спо­соб­ны обес­пе­чить не­об­хо­димые сиг­на­лы, что­бы вы­водить речь. Тре­бу­ет­ся до­воль­но точ­ная ре­гули­ров­ка, что­бы уда­лить элек­трон­ные ис­ка­жения, но я впол­не спо­собен под­держи­вать ди­алог, ес­ли не учи­тывать на­личие не­боль­ших шу­мовых по­мех.  
  
– О, бо­же, – про­бор­мо­тал Дейв и под­нял ру­ку, схва­тив се­бя за во­лосы. – Оху­еть. Я... я да­же не...   
  
– Бро, Дейв толь­ко что сле­тел с ка­тушек? Он де­ла­ет это на удив­ле­ние ти­хо.  
  
– Дай ему нем­но­го вре­мени, – по­сове­товал Бро, слу­шая, как в го­лосе Дей­ва прос­каль­зы­ва­ют нот­ки бе­шенс­тва, по­ка тот в не­до­уме­нии бор­мо­тал ка­кую-то чушь се­бе под нос. – Шаг пер­вый бе­зумия Дей­ва – это бес­связ­ное бор­мо­тание. Шаг вто­рой – эпи­чес­кий взрыв эмо­ций пря­мо те­бе в ли­цо.  
  
– Ох, лад­но, я с не­тер­пе­ни­ем жду–  
  
– ОХУ­ЕТЬ  _БЛЯДЬ,_  ТЫ СДЕ­ЛАЛ  _РО­БОТА, ПО­ХОЖЕ­ГО НА СЕ­БЯ,_  КА­КОГО  _ХУЯ!_  
  
– Ох. Вот ви­дишь.  
  
– Как, блядь, еба­ный ле­нивый му­дак, ко­торый про­да­ет иди­от­ские плю­шевые бляд­ские иг­рушки боль­ным из­вра­щен­цам в ин­терне­те, смог, блядь, сде­лать  _го­воря­щего ро­бота – ко­пию се­бя?_ Блядь, ес­ли ты мог де­лать та­кое все это гре­баное вре­мя, то по­чему ты до сих пор про­да­ешь смап­пе­тов, и за­чем ты во­об­ще сде­лал дол­ба­ного ро­бота, и ох, ебать, ебать,  _ебать,_  я, и прав­да, блядь, рех­нулся, ведь у тво­его пар­ня есть те­лепор­ти­ру­юща­яся со­бака, а ты пос­тро­ил  _ебу­чего ро­бота!_  
  
Дейв ма­хал ру­ками, гром­ко кри­чал и ед­ва ли не под­пры­гивал на мес­те, как всег­да в па­нике пе­реми­на­ясь с но­ги на но­гу. При­мер­но то, че­го Бро и ожи­дал.  
  
– Ты не вы­ходил из до­ма око­ло ме­сяца, и ты хо­чешь мне ска­зать, что сде­лал эту шту­ку в сво­ей  _сра­ной спаль­не?_  Что ты пос­тро­ил ро­бота в сво­ей спаль­не, по­тому что те­бе бы­ло скуч­но или ти­па то­го?  
  
– Ес­ли быть точ­нее, моя лич­ность прог­рамми­рова­лась на про­тяже­нии мно­гих лет. Вна­чале я был па­рой сол­нце­защит­ных оч­ков.  
  
–  _О БО­ЖЕ, БЛЯДЬ,_  ЧТО ПРО­ИС­ХО­ДИТ С МО­ЕЙ  _ЖИЗНЬЮ?_  
  
Дейв вскрик­нул и зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками. Бро под­нял ру­ку, что­бы ос­та­новить Дир­ка, ког­да ма­шина на­чала дви­гать­ся. Вско­ре Дейв опус­тил ру­ки и ос­то­рож­но поп­ра­вил ави­ато­ры; его ли­цо сно­ва ста­ло мас­кой без­разли­чия.   
  
– Окей, – спо­кой­но ска­зал он, по­жав пле­чами. – Чё как, же­лез­ный дро­восек?  
  
– Эм. Мое имя... Дирк? И... так се­бе..?  
  
– Кру­то. Я Дейв, – он нак­ло­нил­ся и уда­рил собс­твен­ным ку­лаком по ку­лаку Дир­ка; ро­бот оше­лом­ленно наб­лю­дал за про­ис­хо­дящим. – Ты выг­ля­дишь до­воль­но кру­то.  
  
Дейв от­сту­пил, и, раз­вернув­шись, зак­рыл за со­бой сло­ман­ную дверь, ис­чезнув в сво­ей ком­на­те. Дирк взгля­нул на Бро, рас­счи­тывая на объ­яс­не­ния, но тот лишь фыр­кнул и по­жал пле­чами.  
  
– И вот Дейв сле­тел с ка­тушек. Шаг тре­тий – все вне­зап­но в по­ряд­ке и боль­ше ни­каких упо­мина­ний об этом, – Бро по­дошел к не­му и по­мог под­нять­ся, прер­вав Дир­ка, ког­да тот со­бирал­ся что-то ска­зать. – Эй, не спра­шивай ме­ня, блядь. Чу­вак, я вы­рас­тил это­го ре­бен­ка и до сих пор ни­хуя не по­нимаю.  
  
Дирк мол­ча пос­мотрел на об­ломки ды­ры в две­ри; Дейв ти­хо рэ­повал се­бе под нос, но его все рав­но бы­ло слыш­но в ко­ридо­ре. Гла­за Дир­ка мер­ца­ли, по­ка он раз­мышлял о чем-то, за­тем он взгля­нул на Бро, не­уве­рен­но и взвол­но­ван­но улыб­нувшись.   
  
– Он ска­зал, что я крут, – объ­явил ро­бот с гор­достью в го­лосе.  
  
Бро по­чувс­тво­вал теп­ло в гру­ди и кив­нул, бо­рясь с же­лани­ем взъ­еро­шить и без то­го рас­тре­пан­ные бе­лые во­лосы.  
  
– Да, па­рень, – вмес­то это­го от­ве­тил он, сжи­мая его пле­чо за­тяну­той в пер­чатку ру­кой. – Да, так он и ска­зал.   
  
Дирк еще раз взгля­нул на дверь, и за­тем поз­во­лил Бро по­мочь ему вер­нуть­ся в спаль­ню, что­бы улуч­шить но­ги; счас­тли­вая улыб­ка не схо­дила с его ли­ца еще дол­гое вре­мя.


	35. ==> Джон: Получать образование

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каркат пытается объяснить Джону основы сексуального воспитания.  
> Джон смущен.

– Лад­но. Мы, блядь, удоб­но ус­тро­ились?  
  
Джон кив­нул и вмес­то при­выч­ных мяг­ких иг­ру­шек, об­нял по­душ­ку, при­жатую к гру­ди. Пос­ле мно­гочис­ленных на­меков Кар­кат сдал­ся и по­мог ему пе­рета­щить стулья и оде­яла, что­бы со­ору­дить па­лат­ку, ко­торую они ос­ве­тили пе­ревер­ну­тым фо­нари­ком, наб­ро­сав по­душек на пол в ка­чес­тве си­дений. В до­ме сто­яла ти­шина, ес­ли не счи­тать ти­хого ше­пота, до­носив­ше­гося из им­про­визи­рован­ной па­лат­ки. Ужин дав­но за­кон­чился, и Па­па с Джейд уже спа­ли. Ос­та­лись толь­ко они вдво­ем, в зо­лотис­том си­янии под низ­ким на­весом с ри­сун­ком из охот­ни­ков за при­виде­ни­ями. Ког­да они ус­тро­ились, Джон не­реши­тель­но за­метил, что уже боль­ше по­луно­чи, так что тех­ни­чес­ки уже нас­ту­пило зав­тра, и они со­вер­шенно точ­но мо­гут на­чать этот раз­го­вор пря­мо сей­час. Кар­кат вздох­нул, но, в кон­це кон­цов, сог­ла­сил­ся.   
  
– Хо­рошо. Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я рас­ска­зал о пес­ти­ках и ты­чин­ках, и про­чем дерь­ме. Лад­но. Нач­нем, блядь, с прос­то­го, – Кар­кат бро­сил пе­нал меж­ду ни­ми, от­крыл его и на­чал рыть­ся в нем, в ито­ге вы­тащив крас­ную и си­нюю руч­ку. – Ге­теро­сек­су­алы. Ин­те­ресу­ют­ся толь­ко дру­гими цис­генде­рами. Маль­чи­ки, де­воч­ки и их сви­дания, Джон, не на­до так стран­но на ме­ня смот­реть, я раз­бе­русь с тво­им ген­дерным не­вежес­твом поз­же, – Джон нах­му­рил­ся, но зак­рыл рот, так и не спро­сив. – Это то, что лю­ди на­зыва­ют нор­маль­ным – ку­ча дерь­ма, от ко­торо­го ме­ня тош­нит каж­дый раз, ког­да я слы­шу об этом. Ты один из тех иди­отов, ко­торые ду­ма­ют, что дол­жны быть та­кими же, я прав? Най­ти хо­рошую де­вуш­ку, же­нить­ся, за­вес­ти де­тей.  
  
– Эм. Ти­па то­го? Па­па всег­да го­ворил–  
  
– Тот же му­доз­вон, ко­торый сде­лал го­лос Все­лен­ной уны­лым, мне глу­боко нас­рать на его мне­ние. Ду­маю, нам уда­лось ус­та­новить, что ты не от­но­сишь­ся к этой ма­лень­кой счас­тли­вой груп­пе, ког­да ты, блядь, ска­зал мне, что те­бе нра­вят­ся пар­ни.   
  
– Что де­ла­ет ме­ня ге­ем!  
  
–  _Воз­можно,_  Джон, черт те­бя по­дери. Су­щес­тву­ет боль­ше двух бляд­ских ори­ен­та­ций, так мно­го, что это мо­жет взор­вать твой кро­шеч­ный мозг, – Джон оша­раше­но ус­та­вил­ся на не­го; Кар­кат по­ложил крас­ную руч­ку се­бе на ко­лени, и дос­тал еще од­ну, го­лубую. – Двое цис­гендер­ных пар­ней или де­вушек. Это го­мосек­су­аль­ность. Ебу­чие «геи», о ко­торых ты пос­то­ян­но но­ешь, как буд­то это ка­кая-то бо­лезнь. Это, блядь, ши­роко встре­ча­юще­еся яв­ле­ние, и не та­кая ужас­ная хер­ня, как те­бе ка­жет­ся. В ос­новном, лю­ди сей­час до­воль­но нор­маль­но от­но­сят­ся к го­мосек­су­алам, и ес­ли это не так, то они, блядь, от­ста­ли от вре­мени, и это тра­гич­но. Это пер­вый ва­ри­ант то­го, кем ты мо­жешь быть, но не единс­твен­ный.  
  
– Эм, лад­но?  
  
– Сни­мем га­лоч­ку с пос­ледне­го ши­роко из­вес­тно­го, но ка­ким-то об­ра­зом чуж­до­го те­бе по­нятия. – Кар­кат под­нял оди­нокую си­нюю руч­ку. – Асе­кусал. Не ин­те­ресу­ет­ся ни­кем в сек­су­аль­ном пла­не. Все еще мо­жет быть за­ин­те­ресо­ван в лю­дях в ро­ман­ти­чес­ком пла­не, но на са­мом де­ле не хо­чет за­лезать ни­кому в шта­ны.  
  
– Мо­жет, я–  
  
– Ес­ли у те­бя ког­да-ни­будь бы­ла гре­баная эрек­ция, по­ка ты ду­мал о пред­ме­те сво­ей влюб­леннос­ти, прос­то, блядь, зат­кнись, по­тому что ты иди­от, ко­торый прос­то пы­та­ет­ся най­ти лег­кий вы­ход.  
  
Ли­цо Джо­на по­лыха­ло ог­нем, и он за­мол­чал. Ту­пой сек­су­аль­ный Бро.  
  
– Ага. Так что нет, не это, – Кар­кат за­катил гла­за. – Лад­но. Ты, блядь, го­тов на са­мом де­ле ши­ре взгля­нуть на мир?  
  
Джон кив­нул, и Кар­кат не­кото­рое вре­мя ко­пал­ся в пе­нале, по­ка, на­конец, не вы­тащил фи­оле­товую руч­ку.  
  
– Это – не­цис­гендер­ная лич­ность. Они мо­гут быть тран­сген­де­рами или ан­дро­гина­ми, или не ген­де­рами во­об­ще.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Не все яв­ля­ют­ся маль­чи­ками или де­воч­ка­ми, Джон. Пес­ти­ки и ты­чин­ки – еще не все, сре­ди них есть и дру­гие кра­соч­ные ле­пес­точки, ко­торые мо­гут быть чем угод­но, – Кар­кат по­мор­щился в от­вет на пус­тое вы­раже­ние ли­ца нап­ро­тив. – Срань гос­подня, не ухо­ди в се­бя, иди­от. Не­кото­рые лю­ди – неч­то дру­гое, как тре­тий пол или не один из них, по­нят­но? Пос­та­рай­ся не взор­вать­ся от та­кого от­кро­вения, все до­воль­но прос­то.  
  
Это не ка­залось прос­тым. Это не ка­залось прос­тым ни ра­зу!  
  
– Не­кото­рым нра­вят­ся лю­бые со­чета­ния ген­де­ров, но не все – это по­лисек­су­алы. Нап­ри­мер, у ме­ня есть друг, ко­торо­му нра­вят­ся де­вуш­ки и МТФ [1] – из муж­чи­ны в жен­щи­ну, ты, не­вежес­твен­ный ку­сок дерь­ма, так го­ворят о де­вуш­ке, ко­торая рань­ше бы­ла пар­нем – так что у не­го нет­ра­дици­он­ная сек­су­аль­ная ори­ен­та­ция, но при этом ему не нра­вят­ся цис­гендер­ные пар­ни, по­это­му он не за­ин­те­ресо­ван во всех ген­де­рах. Он – по­лисек­су­ал. Улав­ли­ва­ешь бляд­скую ло­гику?  
  
– ... но ес­ли... они бы­ли пар­ня­ми, а те­перь – де­вуш­ки... по­чему он нет­ра­дици­он­ной ори­ен­та­ции?  
  
– По­тому что об­щес­тво раз­гра­ничи­ва­ет эти две ве­щи, а еще, по­тому что у нее все еще мо­жет быть член.  
  
Джон по­давил­ся.  
  
– Не мо­гу по­верить, что это – сра­ный уро­вень, до ко­торо­го я дол­жен все уп­ро­щать, что­бы до те­бя дош­ло все это дерь­мо, И­ису­се. Это один из са­мых ос­корби­тель­ных спо­собов, ко­торы­ми я ког­да-ли­бо объ­яс­нял все эти ве­щи. Спа­сибо, что зас­та­вил ме­ня чувс­тво­вать се­бя ебу­чим иди­отом.  
  
– ... эм... ду­маю, я все по­нял?  
  
– От­лично! Еще один, по­еха­ли. Кто-то, ко­му нра­вят­ся все – или ему прос­то пле­вать? Это пан­сексу­ал. Нас боль­ше вол­ну­ет лич­ность, а не гре­баные по­ловые ор­га­ны, и нас мо­жет прив­ле­кать аб­со­лют­но лю­бой че­ловек, да­же та­кой ту­пой иди­от, как ты. Все руч­ки прив­ле­ка­ют ме­ня, Джон, все они.   
  
Кар­кат соб­рал все руч­ки в ку­чу и бро­сил об­ратно в от­кры­тый пе­нал, ле­жащий меж­ду ни­ми.   
  
– Итак. Мы зна­ем, что ты за­пал на пар­ня, так что ты не ге­теро и не асек­су­ал. Ты один из дру­гих  _со­вер­шенно нор­маль­ных_  ос­тавших­ся ва­ри­ан­тов. Да­вай су­зим круг это­го дерь­ма. Те­бе нра­вят­ся де­вуш­ки?   
  
– Эм. Я... я ни­ког­да не ду­мал об этом? Моя под­ру­га Ро­уз по­цело­вала ме­ня, и я не по­чувс­тво­вал ни­чего осо­бен­но­го.  
  
– Да, Джон, по­тому что пос­ле од­но­го вол­шебно­го гре­бано­го по­целуя не­беса раз­вер­знут­ся и сра­ный ан­гел спус­тится вниз и про­воз­гла­сит, что ты сер­ти­фици­рован­ный чле­носос. Имен­но так все и про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
– Зат­кнись! Я прос­то хо­тел ска­зать... я не знаю, лад­но? Я ни­ког­да не влюб­лялся в де­вуш­ку, по край­ней ме­ре не за­мечал это­го, но, по­нима­ешь, я точ­но так же не за­мечал, что влюб­лен в Бро, по­ка он по-нас­то­яще­му не по­цело­вал ме­ня!  
  
– Бро. Это па­рень, ко­торый те­бе нра­вит­ся?  
  
– Эм, – воу, по­чему здесь вне­зап­но ста­ло так жар­ко, ох, стоп,  _нет_  – это прос­то от сму­щения! – ... да?  
  
– Это са­мое не­лепое и де­биль­ное имя, ко­торое я ког­да-ли­бо слы­шал.  
  
– ...хех. Он, ско­рее все­го, от­ве­тил бы, что в этом и есть весь смысл.  
  
Кар­кат изу­ча­юще пос­мотрел на не­го сквозь скре­щен­ные в «до­мик» паль­цы и цок­нул язы­ком.  
  
– Ну, мы не со­бира­ем­ся вол­шебным спо­собом ис­пра­вить кри­зис тво­ей сек­су­аль­ной ори­ен­та­ции за од­ну ночь, но, по край­ней ме­ре, те­перь ты, блядь, зна­ешь боль­ше двух слов на эту те­му. Ты, ско­рее все­го, не бу­дешь знать на­вер­ня­ка ка­кое-то вре­мя, боль­шинс­тво лю­дей не зна­ет.  
  
– ... спа­сибо, Кар­кат.  
  
– Что угод­но, что­бы сде­лать те­бя чуть ме­нее не­вежес­твен­ным при­дур­ком. Прос­то пом­ни, что ты не единс­твен­ный че­ловек на Зем­ле с нет­ра­дици­он­ной ори­ен­та­ци­ей, и ес­ли твой Па­па уз­ко мыс­лит на этот счет – это еще не гре­баный ко­нец све­та. Дру­гие лю­ди под­держат те­бя. Я га­ран­ти­рую. Смот­ри, я де­лаю это пря­мо сей­час.  
  
Джон ус­мехнул­ся, по­тому что дей­стви­тель­но чувс­тво­вал се­бя го­раз­до луч­ше. Спо­кой­нее. Он боль­ше не был та­ким на­пуган­ным, хо­тя и нес­коль­ко за­путал­ся во всем этом. Кар­кат по­мог ему, и да­же стал мень­ше ру­гать­ся! У не­го бы­ло хо­рошее нас­тро­ение. И это бы­ло за­меча­тель­но!  
  
Кар­кат вер­нул свой пе­нал в ин­венте­ку, за­тем, нах­му­рив­шись, по­ложил го­лову на ру­ки.  
  
– Черт, не мо­гу по­верить, что те­бе дей­стви­тель­но нра­вят­ся пар­ни, и тот, в ко­торо­го ты, блядь, влюб­лен, по­хож на кон­че­ного му­дилу.   
  
– Ты зна­ешь лишь его имя!  
  
– И его имя –  _Бро!_ Дер­жу па­ри, он но­сит ебу­чие сол­нце­защит­ные оч­ки в по­меще­нии, ис­поль­зу­ет ту­пой рэп-слэнг и ду­ма­ет, что это  _кру­то,_  – Кар­кат за­мол­чал и об­ре­чен­но зас­то­нал, за­метив, что Джон сог­ласно ки­ва­ет на его сло­ва. – Серь­ез­но? Ох­ре­неть. Твои проб­ле­мы в лич­ной жиз­ни выш­ли за бляд­ские пре­делы на­веши­вания на се­бя яр­лы­ков, ес­ли ты на­ходишь та­ких, как он, ре­аль­но, блядь, прив­ле­катель­ны­ми!  
  
– Эй! Он клас­сный, Кар­кат, – Джон вздох­нул, за­тем по­жал пле­чами. – Не­важ­но, чу­вак, в бли­жай­шее вре­мя мне ни­чего не све­тит.  
  
– По­чему? Я ду­мал, что вы уже це­лова­лись, а это зву­чит, как дерь­мо, ко­торое уже про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
– Да, ну он... –  _ему трид­цать два._  Джон сдер­жался и за­мол­чал не­надол­го. – Жи­вет в Те­хасе.  
  
– Оу.  
  
– Мы встре­тились на Рож­дес­тво.  
  
– Оу.  
  
Кар­кат вып­ря­мил­ся, его нер­вно сжи­ма­ющи­еся ру­ки опус­ти­лись, и он пос­мотрел на Джо­на. Джон знал этот взгляд. Этот взгляд был  _на­деж­дой._  
  
– Так... так ты ни с кем не встре­ча­ешь­ся?  
  
– Нет...  
  
– И те­бе нра­вят­ся пар­ни.  
  
– Эм...  
  
– Тог­да... в смыс­ле... ка­ков твой гре­баный от­вет, по­тому что я вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вал, что уро­вень мо­его дол­бо­ебиз­ма дос­тиг дос­та­точ­но­го уров­ня, что­бы спро­сить об этом.  
  
– Мой от­вет? – не­пони­ма­юще спро­сил Джон, и ще­ки Кар­ка­та пок­расне­ли.  
  
– Да, ты, ту­пой му­дак, твой от­вет на обос­рать­ся ка­кую уни­зитель­ную за­пис­ку, в ко­торой я, блядь,  _приг­ла­шаю те­бя на сви­дание._  
  
Ох.  
  
Точ­но, та за­пис­ка.  
  
Джон за­сунул ру­ку в кар­ман, на­щупав плот­но сло­жен­ный лист бу­маги, пе­рек­ры­ва­ющий ма­лень­кую за­пис­ку от Бро. Это... это бы­ло ми­ло, и он боль­ше не бо­ял­ся. Он был Джуль­етой Кар­ка­та. Джон ти­хо хи­хик­нул, от за­тянув­ше­гося мол­ча­ния Кар­кат выг­ля­дел все бо­лее нап­ря­жен­ным и от­то­го нем­но­го не­лепым. Он... нра­вил­ся Кар­ка­ту. Он так ми­ло приз­нался ему. И Джон прек­расно про­водил вре­мя вмес­те с ним!  
  
И ему нра­вились пар­ни. Те­перь Джон был уве­рен в этом. У не­го бы­ло ужас­ное чувс­тво, что он знал это уже очень дав­но, и прос­то прит­во­рял­ся, что это не так. Но пос­ле не­боль­шо­го взры­ва эмо­ций, уже во вре­мя прос­мотра филь­мов, Джон до­воль­но глу­боко за­думал­ся над всем этим, осоз­нав, как мно­го сво­их чувств, он до сих пор ста­рал­ся не за­мечать. Так что от­но­шения с пар­нем, на­вер­ное, не так уж и пу­гали его, да­же ес­ли он нем­но­го нер­вни­чал. Но нер­вни­чать при мыс­ли о сви­дании – это ведь нор­маль­но, вер­но?  
  
Вау.  
  
Он ни­ког­да рань­ше не был на сви­дании.  
  
Бро был – с  _Ин­гли­шем._  Эта, пол­ная воз­му­щения мысль, ста­ла пос­ледней кап­лей. Кар­кат – здесь, ря­дом с ним, и они прек­расно ла­дили, и еще ему нра­вил­ся Джон, очень нра­вил­ся. А Бро да­леко, в дру­гой стра­не, вмес­те со сво­им ту­пым бой­френ­дом, так по­чему бы Джо­ну не сде­лать то же са­мое?  
  
– Хо­рошо, – ра­дос­тно ска­зал Джон. Кар­кат удив­ленно хло­пал гла­зами, все его ли­цо си­яло яр­ко-крас­ным ру­мян­цем. – Ду­маю, я не про­тив?  
  
– Оху­еть.  
  
– Я ни­ког­да ни с кем не встре­чал­ся рань­ше! Вау. Зна­чит, те­перь ты мой па­рень?  
  
Кар­кат взор­вался по­током воз­бужден­ных ру­гатель­ств. Джон хи­хикал над ним и ду­мал, что, воз­можно, в ито­ге, это  _бы­ло_  хо­рошей иде­ей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] МТФ (англ. MTF) – аббревиатура «male to female», дословно – из мужчины в женщину.
> 
> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> ЭЙ, НИНДЗЯ, ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ ПРЕДСКАЗУМЫХ ТЭГОВ С ПЕЙРИНГАМИ.
> 
> ДЖОН, ЭТО – БРОДЖОН ФИК, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ.
> 
> _ДЖОН._


	36. ==> Бро: Гордиться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он так хорошо приспособился.

Бро возился с его рукой, когда Дейв показался в дверях.  
  
– Йоу, железный человек. Хочешь поиграть во что-нибудь или типа того? – небрежно протянул он, и Бро почувствовал, как Дирк дернул головой.  
  
– Ты хочешь поиграть со мной? – с восторгом переспросил он. Бро хорошо знал этот тон, и быстро закончил с оставшимися проводами, закрыв панель на бицепсе.   
  
– Ну, да. Ничего, если ты не хочешь, я просто подумал–  
  
– Нет! Я люблю игры! И даже могу пообещать использовать лишь свои ограниченные конечности, вместо управления игрой напрямую через ментальные процессы!  
  
– Так ты обещаешь не читерить? Это вполне нормально. Круто, я все подготовлю, приползай, когда будешь готов быть размазанным по стенке.  
  
Дейв ушел, и Бро взглянул на Дирка – его глаза горели так ярко, что он забеспокоился, не перегорят ли они. Бро закатил глаза.  
  
– Всего два дня, и он уже довольно сносно к тебе относится, – пробормотал он. – Иди, мы можем закончить завтра. Только следи за временем, ладно? Я не хочу потом тащить тебя обратно.  
  
– Да! Я гарантирую, что вернусь ровно через сорок девять минут, – Дирк встал, покачнулся, но удержал равновесие. – Он хочет провести время со мной! Мы установили человеческий контакт?  
  
– Видимо. Поспеши, пока не истекло время.  
  
Дирк направился к двери слегка размашистой походкой, едва не переходя на бег. Бро собрал свои инструменты и услышал, как скрипнул диван, затем началась музыкальная заставка какой-то ужасной гоночной игры, и Дейв пообещал надрать чей-то металлический зад.  
  
Через некоторое время Бро вышел из комнаты и увидел Дейва, сидящего на спинке дивана, и Дирка, который, скрестив ноги, сидел на полу прямо перед ним. Он широко улыбался, пусть и проигрывал вчистую. Они оба были сосредоточены на гонке, но вскоре Дейв победил, вскинув руки в победном жесте. Дирк рассмеялся со странной модуляцией в голосе и поднял свой джойстик в воздух.   
  
– Большие пальцы в высшей степени не эффективны.  
  
– Только взгляните на этого Бробота и его жалкие оправдания. Думаю, ты вскоре поймешь, что они охуенны, чувак, – Дейв усмехнулся. – Я довольно неплохо обращаюсь с ними. Черта с два ты меня обойдешь.  
  
– Лучше семь из десяти.  
  
– О, три из пяти недостаточно для твоих ужасающих навыков вождения?  
  
– Я все еще учусь играть.  
  
– Неважно, бро. Я могу вытирать об тебя ноги хоть целый день. – Дейв начал загружать новую гонку, и Дирк снова посмотрел на экран, затем оглянулся на Бро и одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. Телефон в кармане завибрировал.  
  
> Я ему нравлюсь. **  
**   
Бро усмехнулся и кивнул, убрав телефон, машины на экране взревели моторами, и все их внимание снова сосредоточилось на игре.   
  


.:.

  
  
Сорок четыре минуты спустя он услышал треск.   
  
Бро вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы поработать над более изящными руками для Дирка. Дверь оставалась открытой, и он слышал, как они смеются и спорят из-за гонок, и подшучивают друг над другом из-за странной, никому не нужной херни, как обычные подростки. Бро гордился ими, тем, что они сблизились. И был счастлив из-за того, что они смогли принять друг друга.  
  
Он уже собирался позвать Дирка и напомнить ему о времени, когда услышал знакомый треск – пронзительный скрежет, переходящий в шипение и собачье тявканье.  
  
– Чё как, Инглиш, – сказал Дейв.  
  
Бро выскочил из-за стола и помчался в гостиную.  
  
Джейк гладил Бэка по голове и скармливал ему светящийся зеленый стейк в качестве награды, когда Бро показался в дверном проеме. Шесть упаковок какого-то экзотического пива в руке, которое Джейк привез из последнего порта, где пришвартовался, и небольшой рюкзак за спиной, намекали, что он собирается остаться. Дейв был занят, выключая приставку, потеряв к гостю всякий интерес, как только тот сказал «привет».  
  
Дирк сидел на полу, уставившись на Джейка, его глаза мерцали в панике, а рот превратился в узкую полоску. Металлические руки сжались в кулаки и слегка тряслись. Отлично, как всегда вовремя!  
  
– Страйдер! – заметил его Джейк. Бро не успел ничего возразить, как парень притянул его за воротник и поцеловал, а затем утопил в крепких объятиях. Дирк искоса взглянул на них, резко переводя взгляд обратно на экран. - Я захватил бухло и добротный фильм, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я нагрянул без приглашения! Я почувствовал себя немного одиноким, и боюсь, что это происходит чертовски часто в последнее время. И в итоге подумал, что ты будешь рад компании так же сильно, как и я!  
  
– Круто, ты же знаешь, что можешь тусоваться здесь в любое время, – Бро украдкой взглянул на время на своем телефоне, когда Джейк открыл рот, чтобы как всегда начать извергать свои милые глупости. Дерьмо. – Джейк, мне нужно кое-что сделать, пока ты не начал рассказывать мне всякую чушь, окей?  
  
– Конечно, дружище! Что случилось?  
  
Бро взял его за плечи и повернул, кивая в сторону металлического человека, который теперь смотрел прямо на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами.  
  
– Это, – пояснил Бро, пока Джейк пищал что-то взволнованно-восторженное. – Это Дирк.   
  
– Черт меня дери! Ты  _создал_  его?  
  
– И запрограммировал, ага.  
  
– Невероятно! – Джейк широко улыбнулся, в это время Дирк поднялся и двинулся вперед, испуганно глядя на них, затем остановился, позволяя Джейку себя осмотреть. – Для чего он?  
  
– Чтобы быть собой, полагаю. Других причин нет. Дирк, поздоровайся, твое время почти вышло.   
  
– Привет... Джейк, – пробормотал Дирк, подняв руку и вяло помахав ему. – При... приятно познакомиться.  
  
– Вау! Мы просто  _обязаны_  поболтать, когда подвернется случай, ты просто потрясающий! Настоящий робот! Какая прелесть!  
  
– С-спасибо. Я очень... хочу пообщаться с тобой.  
  
Дирк еле заметно улыбнулся, и Бро уже собирался увести его, когда Джейк шагнул вперед и сжал робота в объятиях. Красные глаза над плечом Джейка сияли ослепительно ярко. Конечно же, Джейк заключил его в приветственные объятия, конечно же, именно в тот момент, когда Дирку нужно как можно быстрее уходить. Бро вздохнул – выражение абсолютного счастья и потрясения на лице Дирка было слишком драгоценным, чтобы останавливать их. Дрожащие темные руки сжались за спиной Джейка.  
  
– Я никогда раньше не обнимался, – сказал Дирк в чужое плечо, его глаза стали тускнеть. Бро проклял все на свете и начал разминаться, понимая какую огромную груду металла ему придется сейчас тащить на себе.   
  
Джейк рассмеялся, приобняв его сильнее с глупой улыбкой на лице, и радостно жужжа, Дирк уснул в его объятиях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание от автора:**
> 
> (Джейк обычно обнимает всех в знак приветствия. Но в случае с Дейвом, он ограничивается брофистом, но только потому, что тот завопил, когда Джейк в первый раз поднял его на руки и обнял).


	37. ==> Джон: Успокоиться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дурацкие бойфрендские обнимашки.

Они об­ни­мались, за­путав­шись в ру­ках друг дру­га, внут­ри не­лепой па­лат­ки. Пот­ре­бова­лось вре­мя, что­бы сно­ва ус­по­ко­ить его, но ког­да Джо­ну уда­лось, Кар­кат не пе­рес­та­вал ши­роко улы­бать­ся и бор­мо­тать се­бе под нос. И при этом ни од­но­го ру­гатель­ства, во­об­ще. Джон да­же по­думал, что он сло­мал­ся, так что ре­шил об­нять его, что­бы про­верить, ведь Кар­кат ни­ког­да не поз­во­лял об­ни­мать его. В ито­ге, Кар­кат дер­нулся в его ру­ках, и сбил фо­нарик, ос­та­вив их од­них в тем­но­те.  
  
Джон чувс­тво­вал быс­трое ды­хание Кар­ка­та, его друг – нет, его  _па­рень_  – от­ки­нул го­лову ему на пле­чо, и его рот ока­зал­ся пря­мо нап­ро­тив шеи Джо­на. Гу­бы Кар­ка­та – мяг­кие и изог­ну­тые в улыб­ке – рит­мично вы­дыха­ли го­рячий воз­дух, и это­го ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Джон по­чувс­тво­вал, как му­раш­ки по­бежа­ли вниз по спи­не. Он не ви­дел его в тем­но­те, но чувс­тво­вал всем те­лом, как но­ги Кар­ка­та рас­тя­нулись по обе­им сто­ронам от его собс­твен­ных, сло­жен­ных вмес­те ног, на ко­торых тот си­дел.   
  
Паль­цы од­ной ру­ки про­бега­ли вверх и вниз по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку Джо­на, а дру­гая – не­под­вижно по­ко­илась на его по­яс­ни­це. Его собс­твен­ные ру­ки бы­ли плот­но обер­ну­ты вок­руг Кар­ка­та – вок­руг его теп­ла, его фи­гуры, его дро­жи. Джон чувс­тво­вал ти­хое би­ение его сер­дца, дрожью про­ходя­щее че­рез кос­ти.   
  
Это бы­ло ми­ло – об­ни­мать­ся в пол­ной тем­но­те. Ни­кого в це­лом ми­ре, кро­ме них дво­их, теп­ла и бе­зопас­ности зам­ка из оде­ял и стуль­ев. Он силь­нее сжал Кар­ка­та в сво­их ру­ках и по­чувс­тво­вал, как он при­жал­ся бли­же в от­вет, и это бы­ло... хо­рошо. Ему нра­вилось. Нра­вилось все это.  
  
Иметь пар­ня уже бы­ло клас­сно, у не­го ни­ког­да рань­ше не бы­ло та­ких близ­ких и у­ют­ных объ­ятий, и они бы­ли вос­хи­титель­ны! Кар­кат был вос­хи­тите­лен.  
  
Джон мед­ленно под­нял ру­ку, что­бы кос­нуть­ся чу­жих во­лос, ведь это имен­но то, что он дол­жен был сде­лать, вер­но? Джон про­пус­тил паль­цы сквозь за­путан­ные чер­ные во­лосы и пог­ла­дил их, слег­ка крас­нея, по­тому что это ока­залось при­ят­но и зас­та­вило Кар­ка­та  _ур­чать._  
  
О бо­же, это был луч­ший звук, ко­торый он ког­да-ли­бо слы­шал. Ед­ва слыш­ное до­воль­ное ур­ча­ние де­лало его по­хожим на ко­та. Джон пок­лялся се­бе, что зас­та­вит его из­да­вать этот звук при лю­бой воз­можнос­ти! У не­го был Кар-кот. Джон ти­хо рас­сме­ял­ся от этой мыс­ли.   
  
– Джон, ес­ли ты бу­дешь от­вле­кать­ся, я зас­ну пря­мо тут, кля­нусь.  
  
Кар­кат го­ворил ему в шею, и это бы­ло ще­кот­но, точ­но так же, по-осо­бому, его ще­кота­ла ще­тина Бро, ког­да они це­лова­лись. Он прог­ло­тил ко­мок в гор­ле, вы­дав это за нер­вный сме­шок.   
  
– Эм, я не про­тив! Я бу­ду дер­жать те­бя, ес­ли ты ус­нешь.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, эти сло­ва уми­рот­во­рили Кар­ка­та, по­тому что он за­мол­чал, и ког­да Джон за­рыл­ся ру­кой ему в во­лосы, слег­ка по­чесы­вая у ос­но­вания че­репа, сно­ва пос­лы­шалось ур­ча­ние. Серь­ез­но, имен­но этот звук. Вос­хи­титель­но!  
  
– Спо­кой­ной но­чи, – про­бор­мо­тал Джон, ког­да ды­хание Кар­ка­та за­мед­ли­лось, и за­тем улыб­нулся, по­чувс­тво­вав, как тот ле­гонь­ко при­об­нял его в от­вет. – Слад­ких снов.   
  
Вско­ре его но­вый па­рень зас­нул у не­го в ру­ках, и Джон улы­бал­ся, нас­лажда­ясь каж­дым мгно­вени­ем объ­ятий. Пер­вая ночь с пар­нем! Он был ужас­но взвол­но­ван. Те­перь они мо­гут хо­дить на сви­дания, об­ни­мать­ся и про­чее, бо­же, это зву­чит так ве­село!  
  
Он с не­тер­пе­ни­ем ждал, ког­да все это нач­нется.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов Джон то­же ус­нул – го­лова опус­ти­лась, и его оку­тало теп­лое ощу­щения счастья. Они прос­па­ли до ут­ра, улы­ба­ясь в объ­яти­ях друг дру­га.


	38. ==> Бро: Напиться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пьянство! Разговоры! Страдания!

Он напился до состояния, в котором его футболка была где угодно, но явно не на нем, а Джейк начал все чаще заканчивать свои невнятные фразы мокрыми поцелуями, прислонившись к Бро и завернув ноги ему на колени. Дерьмо, которое крутили по телику, становилось настоящим шедевром, которое Джейку не терпелось обсудить, даже если это был один из ночных телемагазинов и на самом деле полнейший отстой. Но, даже не смотря на это, он продолжал комментировать эту лажу.  
  
– Нам нужна одна из них, дорогой, кому не нужна пароварка? Смотри, она такая блестящая, серебристая и светится оранжевым, тебе нравится оранжевый, где мой телефон? Ох, проклятие, я забыл его в лодке. Где Бэк? Треклятый пес вечно бегает, где ему вздумается. О, смотри, утюг! Нам нужен утюг.  
  
– Я, что похож на человека, который занимается глажкой по вечерам?  
  
– Нет, – поцелуй в подбородок. – Ты похож на парня, у которого дрожат ресницы, когда я делаю так. И все же это хороший утюг.  
  
Бро пропустил его слова мимо ушей, переключив внимание на второго идиота, пытающегося привлечь к себе его внимание.  
  
> Бро, я ему нравлюсь.  
> Он сказал, что я невероятный.  
> Потрясающий.  
> Прелесть.  
> Он хочет поболтать со мной.  
> Со мной, Бро, с Дирком, не с твоей копией.  
> Он обнял меня.  
> Он прикоснулся ко мне.  
> Улыбался мне, сжимал меня руками, и я тоже сжимал его в ответ.  
> Во всех словарях всех языков всего мира не существует адекватного выражения для чувств, которые я испытываю.  
> Думаю, я влюбился.  
  
Бро закатил глаза под стеклами очков и глотнул еще пива, вспоминая, почему он старался не выпускать Дирка из дома. Он знал, что если Дирк встретится с Джейком, ничем хорошим это не кончится, но после целой кучи взволнованных сообщений, которые тот кидал ему уже пару часов, Бро начинал думать, что недооценил, как сильно эта встреча повлияет на программу.  
  
– Почему ты не разрешаешь называть _тебя_  Дирком?  
  
Он моргнул и взглянул на Джейка, пока Дирк ненадолго заткнулся. Его парень смотрел на него мутным недоверчивым взглядом, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем прямо в тусклый шрам посредине груди.   
  
– Я ненавижу, когда меня называют Дирком, – правдиво ответил он, игнорируя огромное ЗАТКНИСЬ, ИДИОТ, перед глазами. – Перестал использовать это имя, когда мне стукнуло двадцать.   
  
– Оу. Но, – Джейк поджал губы и задумчиво глотнул пива. – Тот... Дирк. Которого ты создал. Как долго он существует?  
  
Черт возьми, посмотрите на того, кто оказался не абсолютно забывчивым придурком. Бро был рад тому, что хоть одна мысль дошла до его (порою) слишком твердого черепа быстрее, чем он ожидал, но при этом почувствовал слабый укол ревности.  
  
– С тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, в виде программы. Он обитал в небольшом устройстве и отвечал за меня на сообщения, когда я был слишком занят.  
  
– ...оу, – Джейк замолчал, а затем на его лице появилась пьяная усмешка. – Тогда, я думаю, мы с ним поладим. Не могу ничего поделать, но, похоже, парниша запал на меня, – он сделал большой глоток и рассмеялся. – Знаешь, кажется, я совсем кирной.  
  
– Эм–?  
  
> Пьяный, он пьяный, и, ох, срань господня, он считает, что мы поладим.  
> Дааааа.  
  
– Ох. Ага, ты довольно сильно набрался, чувак, – Бро погладил его по голове и пожал плечами. – Хочешь лечь спать?  
  
– Хорошая мысль, – он тепло улыбнулся и поднялся, слегка пошатываясь. Бро выключил телевизор, наблюдая, как безвкусная модель, пытающаяся продать ему веревку для белья, исчезает с экрана. Джейк сделал шаг вперед и обнял его за талию, вздыхая. – Знаешь, я скучал по тебе.   
  
– Мы виделись пару дней назад, Джейк.  
  
– Я знаю. Просто... прошло много времени с тех пор, как у меня был кто-то, кому не плевать на меня, вот и все.   
  
Джейк улыбнулся, счастливо мурлыкая себе под нос, когда Бро закинул руку ему на плечо и прижал ближе к себе. Джейк – потрясающий, правда. Он помог Бро убедить себя снова заботиться о ком-то.  
  
Джейк постоянно подталкивал и подбадривал его, и, благодаря этому, за последний месяц он постепенно становился лучше, во всем. Сосредоточился на работе, нашел, чем занять свободное время, стал больше общаться с Дейвом и Джейком. И, возможно, даже начал преодолевать свои чувства к Джону!   
  
Возможно. Если не считать сны, и то, что он чувствовал, когда они разговаривали, и те пару раз, когда Джейк жаловался, что он снова назвал его не тем именем.   
  
Аргх. Кого он обманывает? Он бросился с головой во все это сразу после Нового Года, чтобы не признаваться себе, что так и не смог забыть Джона.  
  
Прошел только месяц, он знал это, знал, что потребуется больше времени, но все равно надеялся, что постепенно растущие чувства к Джейку смогут ускорить этот блядский процесс. Дирк с большим удовольствием анализировал его последние разговоры с ребенком и сделал вывод о возрастающей привязанности между ними, пока Бро не пригрозил бросить работать над его телом. Это заставило его заткнуться.   
  
К сожалению, это не делало его слова менее правдивыми.  
  
– Что тебя гложет, Страйдер? Ты вдруг помрачнел.  
  
– ... ничего, – он наклонился и впился быстрым поцелуем в губы Джейка, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в сердце. – Не волнуйся.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно?  
  
Ха! Нет.   
  
– Знаю, Джейк, – сказал он вслух, позволив увести себя в отвоеванную спальню. Чувство вины пронзило его, стоило ему задаться вопросом, что, если Джон до сих пор думает о нем так же?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Мне так жаль Джейка.
> 
> Он просто хочет дружить с Дирком, потому что Бро – его парень, и они действительно счастливы вместе!
> 
> ... ведь так?


	39. ==> Джон: Счастливо спать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джону начинает это нравиться!

Кто-то сдернул с него одеяло, и он резко проснулся.  
  
– Джон! Пора-, – Джейд оборвала себя, громко взвизгнув; Джон в испуге встрепенулся и разбудил Карката, не понимая, что происходит. – О боже, это так  _мило!_  
  
– Джейд! – захныкал он, пока Каркат, бормоча ругательства, пытался спрятаться в куче подушек. – Уходи!  
  
– Нетушки! Вау, ребята, вы-?  
  
– Харли, заткни ебало, пока твой сраный, вечно кричащий рот, не вывалил кучу говна, погребая всех нас под ебаной дерьмолавиной отсосного идиотизма.  
  
– Эм, что это вообще-?  
  
_– Я не хочу, чтобы Папа узнал!_  Я не могу... не сейчас! – в отчаянии зашипел на нее Джон, размахивая руками. – Пожалуйста! Давай поговорим об этом, когда его не будет рядом, хорошо?  
  
– Но почему нет? Разве он не будет рад, что у тебя появился–  
  
– Джейд!  
  
– Ох,  _ладно!_  Но не думай, что тебе удастся избежать разговора, мистер! Вечером жду рассказа со всеми подробностями!  
  
– Хорошо-хорошо, только давай не будем об этом сейчас?  
  
Она закатила глаза и кивнула, и Джон расслабился, облегченно вздохнув. Он не собирался ничего скрывать от Папы! Просто ему очень и очень нужно время, чтобы продумать как, когда и что он скажет ему. Папа должен узнать обо всем от него, и любая реакция, которая последует... будет из-за его слов и поступков, а не чужих. Джон был уверен, что Папа гордился бы им за такие зрелые мысли!  
  
Каркат зевнул, протер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и слегка улыбнулся Джону.  
  
– Завалитесь со своей гребаной драмой. Доброе утро, уебок, я голоден.   
  
– Папа, наверное, скоро приготовит нам завтрак, чувак, – Джон не смог удержаться от глупой улыбки. Каркат улыбнулся ему в ответ. Они встречаются. Все прекрасно.  
  
– Джон, я не могу ждать, блядь, накорми меня, пока я не умер от ебучего голода.  
  
– Кар, ты выживешь.  
  
– Когда я умру, ты будешь пиздец как сожалеть.  
  
– Только потому, что мне придется оттаскивать твою жирную задницу с пути, когда я отправлюсь за своим восхитительным завтраком.  
  
– Придурок.  
  
– Идиот.  
  
– Долбоеб.  
  
– Кретин.  
  
Джейд снова взвизгнула. Джон покраснел и поднялся на ноги, нервно хихикнув. Ее взгляд просто кричал о том, как она их обожает. Смущение затопило его, и он, нервно размахивая руками, прошел мимо нее, чтобы сделать Каркату тост.   
  
– О боже, ребята, вы такие милые! – тихо сказала она, когда Джон уже почти вышел.  
  
– Заткнись, Харли, – огрызнулся Каркат, но, даже не оглядываясь, Джон слышал улыбку в его словах.  
  


.:.

  
  
После еще пары фильмов, которые они посмотрели вместе c Джейд, и обеда, на котором Папа, не переставая, говорил о том, как здорово, что Джон так быстро нашел нового друга, Джон, наконец, уговорил Карката смыться на улицу и на этот раз без смехотворного количества слоев одежды. Там он забрался на одно из офигенных деревьев, растущих рядом с домом, и, усевшись на ветку, взглянул вниз, поймав сердитый взгляд своего парня.   
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я залез на эту хуйню?  
  
– Конечно! Да ладно тебе, Каркат, здесь  _не так уж_  и высоко!  
  
– Джон, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, блядь, на мое жирное короткое тело! Похоже, что оно сможет подняться на сраное дерево?  
  
– Ты не толстый! Ты просто... мягкий, – Джон усмехнулся, развалившись на ветке и свесив руки вниз. – Давай, чувак, ты сможешь! Я верю в тебя!  
  
– Ты будешь ржать как припадочный, если я упаду.  
  
– Ага!  
  
– Тебе повезло, что у тебя слишком милое лицо, чтобы я вдарил по нему, Джон, – его взгляд упал на ствол дерева, и Джон слегка покраснел. Он милый. Хех. – Ладно, блядь, хорошо, но когда я неизбежно, блядь, упаду, ты не будешь смеяться, понял меня, говнюк?  
  
– Обещаю. Давай, Каркат.  
  
– Это хуйня вообще выдержит двух гребаных подростков?  
  
_– Кар..._  
  
– Я иду, отъебись.  
  
Он приготовился, и Джон с нарастающим интересом наблюдал, как в руках Карката материализовалась пара опасно выглядящих черных серпов, и потом, запрыгнув на ствол, тот вонзил их в кору дерева. Каркат повис в поисках опоры, и затем, запыхавшись, триумфально вскрикнул и начал вытаскивать и снова вонзать серпы в ствол дерева один за другим, пока не добрался до Джона, который помог ему вскарабкаться на ветку. Усевшись, Каркат быстро закинул оружие обратно в боевую картотеку.  
  
– Вау! Серповидный. Мой Папа никогда бы не позволил мне использовать что-то острое для сражений.  
  
– Ага, ну с Ножебатей лезвие – единственный возможный, блядь, вариант. Поверь мне, с этими штуками я чертовски хорошо уклоняюсь от гребаного ножа, – Каркат пожал плечами, как делал всегда, когда не хотел больше говорить о чем-то, так что Джон не стал спрашивать, какого черта ему вообще нужно уклоняться от ножа. – И какой тогда сраный способус Папберт разрешил тебе использовать?  
  
– Молоты! – просиял Джон, экипировав предмет своей гордости и подняв его над головой.  
  
– Ебаный боже, эта штука – самый смертоносный кислотный трип, который когда-либо нападал на мои бедные глаза. Не понимаю, откуда у затворника вроде тебя такая хорошая модель.  
  
– Эм. Спасибо? На самом деле я довольно редко использовал свой способус, но Бро сказал, что я, наверное, полный лузер в этом, так что я начал тренироваться с обычным молотком, пока не научился. Потом он подарил мне эту штуку! Это так круто! Даже если сейчас я могу осилить только базовые техники.  
  
– Папины... друзья с работы дали мне серпы. Для защиты.  
  
– От чего?  
  
– От него.  
  
Джон замолчал и, убрав молот, нахмурился, взглянув на неловкое выражение на лице Карката. Он придвинулся ближе и, немного нервничая, положил руки на плечи своего парня, притягивая его в объятия.  
  
– Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, но я выслушаю, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, – пробормотал он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало глупо.  
  
Каркат замер на мгновение, а затем наклонился и обнял его за спину в ответ, кивнув:  
  
– Не сейчас, но... я запомню это на случай, если вдруг стану чертовски болтливым.  
  
Обниматься было приятно. Каркат был теплым и мягким в противовес холодному воздуху, и Джон прижался ближе, слушая его урчание, пока не пришла Джейд, жалуясь, что они бросили ее одну, и парни нехотя спустились вниз и пошли за ней внутрь.  
  


.:.

  
  
– Джон, что ты, блядь, делаешь? Я недостаточно интересен для тебя, чтобы оторваться от компьютера?  
  
[ЭБ]: привет, дейв!!  
  
– Я думал, мы будем играть в гребаную игру или типа того, ты талдычил об этом дерьме всю дорогу, пока тащил меня сюда, а в итоге оставил меня чахнуть на кровати, пока сам, блядь, слишком занят всякой суперинтересной хуйней на экране.  
  
[ВД]: чёкак эгберт  
  
– Джон, я с тобой говорю, мать твою ублюдок. Хотя бы кивни или сделай вид, что слушаешь. Я уже близок к тому, чтобы начать говорить с ебаным кроликом, Джон,  _так близок._  
  
[ЭБ]: угадай что?? я в точности сдержал свое обещание!  
  
– Ладно, хрен с ним. Привет, странный и мерзкий игрушечный кролик Джона, лежащий на подушках, как будто это какой-то гребаный алтарь. Разве твой хозяин не мудила, который игнорирует меня? Да, так и есть.  
  
[ВД]: ты посылаешь мне все торты своего папы до конца года  
  
– Я знаю, что он полный мудак, мистер кролик, но просто не могу заставить себя ранить его идиотское очаровательное лицо. Нет, мистер кролик, я не знаю, какого хуя он делает, но точно, блядь, не составляет мне компанию!  
  
[ЭБ]: нет, глупый! это была шутка! другое обещание!!!!  
  
– Может быть, я  _и правда_  завидую, мистер кролик. Может быть я  _должен_  бросить сраный серп в его монитор.  
  
[ЭБ]: у меня есть парень!  
  
– У него осталась минута, мистер кролик. Затем я разберу на части весь его гребаный компьютер, потому что мне чертовски скучно, и он обещал мне игры.  
  
[ВД]: срань господня я даже не думал что ты попытаешься   
[ВД]: он с тобой прямо сейчас  
[ЭБ]: да! он оставался на ночь :)  
[ВД]: ох вот как  
[ВД]: дай мне минуту это дерьмо нуждается в визуальных эффектах  
  
– Время почти вышло, мистер–  
  
– Каркат, ты идиот, – сказал Джон и откинулся в кресле, закатив глаза. – Подойди, пожалуйста. Мой друг Дейв хочет познакомиться с тобой.   
  
– Охуеть, ты заметил меня, – Каркат быстро вскочил и подошел ближе, и Джон тут же закинул руки ему на шею, обнимая. – Я жду ебаную тонну игр в качестве искупления за то, что ты кинул меня, Джон.  
  
– Каркат, прошло только пять минут.  
  
– И что? Сегодня ты должен был развлекать меня, придурок.  
  
Каркат наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку, и Джон, который уже собрался ответить на звонок Дейва, сразу же замер и покраснел до кончиков ушей. Каркат поцеловал его. Эм. Именно это сейчас и произошло.  
  
Каркат что-то пробормотал и уперся подбородком в плечо Джона, положив руку поверх его руки, и нажал «принять», пока Дейв не успел сбросить звонок. Джон покраснел еще сильнее и почувствовал, как тепло разливается в груди, и, как только окно с блондинистым кулкидом, пытающимся выглядеть невозмутимо и терпящим неудачу, открылось, Джон заставил себя улыбнуться и нервно хихикнул.  
  
– Воу, Эгберт, я прервал слюнявые поцелуйчики? Ты похож на вишню, чел, и тебе это совсем не идет.  
  
– Н-нет! Дейв, не будь идиотом! – Джон прокашлялся. – Эм. Дейв. Это Каркат. Он мой парень. Как я и сказал.  
  
Дейв поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Оу, так он твой  _парень._  
  
– Ты можешь, пожалуйста, не извращать все, о боже мой, Дейв!  
  
– Не дождешься. Чёкак, Каркат. Рад узнать, что Джон, наконец, поднял жопу и заполучил себе  _парня._  Ты не похож на полного мудака, как я ожидал, но, хэй, ты все еще не открывал рта.  
  
– Джон, пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что этот самодовольный уебанский дебил твой друг. Он носит солнцезащитные очки в помещении и звучит, как слишком много о себе возомнивший гребаный кретин.  
  
– О, хэй! Что я говорил? Джон, твой  _парень_  – мудак.  
  
– Твой друг – тупой хуесос.  
  
Джон уронил голову на стол и застонал. Хорошо, все было хорошо!  
  
Он услышал какой-то шум и бормотание со стороны Дейва, но не смог определить что это и нахмурился. Он поднял голову и взглянул на Дейва, который откинулся назад и, скорее всего, смотрел на дверь.  
  
– Что? Китайская сойдет, да, блядь, делай, что хочешь. Эй, стой, Бро. Подойди, зацени это.  
  
О, нет.  
  
– Бро? Это он–? – начал Каркат, но Джон шикнул на него, сверля взглядом Дейва, когда тот снова повернулся к экрану с легким намеком на праведность на лице. Тупой Дейв! Каркат не должен встретиться–  
  
Бро подошел к Дейву и встал у него за спиной, облокотившись на спинку стула, его брови взлетели вверх над стеклами очков, но губы остались сжатыми в прямую линию. Каркат пискнул, видимо, прикусив язык, а Джон снова покраснел, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
– Эм, привет, Бро!  
  
– Привет, – он не сказал больше ни слова, голос был довольно тихим, когда он говорил в микрофон, висящий на шее Дейва, но затем Дейв указал на что-то на экране, и Джон заметил, как его челюсть напряглась, совсем немного. – Оу, – короткая неловкая пауза. – Рад за тебя, парень.   
  
– С-спасибо?  
  
Бро выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Карката, затем развернулся и вышел из поля зрения камеры. Дейв посмотрел на Джона.  
  
– Надо было когда-нибудь сделать это, чувак.  
  
– Это... ты иногда такой мудак!  
  
– Почему? Он всего лишь твой  _друг._  Что такого в том, что он теперь знает?  
  
Джон открывал и закрывал рот не в силах справиться с правдой, а затем разочарованно вздохнул и вышел из сети, положив голову обратно на стол. Почему Дейв такой тупой честный придурок? Он знал почему! Он  _знал!_  
  
Каркат сжал его плечо, и это действительно успокоило его, немного. Джон сел и взглянул на него, натянуто улыбнувшись.  
  
– ... может, поиграем? – предложил Каркат с ободряющей улыбкой. Без вопросов, без гнева, без грусти, без осуждения. Просто игры. Просто они, весело проводящие время вместе.  
  
Улыбка Джона стала настоящей.  
  
Это звучало, как лучшая идея во всем мире.


	40. ==> Дирк: Наблюдать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он собирается рискнуть.

Бро отошел на пару шагов от комнаты Дейва и со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену, пробив ее. Он отдернул руку вместе с вихрем пыли и кусочками краски и, прижав ладони рядом с дырой, позволил голове безвольно упасть.   
  
> Это то, чего ты хотел.  
  
– Заткнись нахуй, - ответил Бро смертельно мягким и спокойным голосом. Он поднял голову, и Дирку не нужно было настраивать камеры, чтобы понять, что тот сейчас свирепо смотрит сквозь очки. - Ты  _не_  будешь выебываться передо мной, тупой уебок.  
  
> Я не выебываюсь, я наблюдаю. Ты сказал, что хочешь отпустить его и чтобы он отпустил тебя.  
> В настоящее время у тебя есть готовый на все, приемлемый партнер, подходящий под все наши стандартные требования. Ты забыл об этом?  
> Ты действительно будешь наносить ущерб квартире, потому что четырнадцатилетний ребенок вступил в отношения после запутанных чувств к тебе?  
> Действительно ли твое самомнение настолько хрупкое, что мысль о том, что ребенок может найти тебе замену так быстро, несмотря на то, что ты фактически никогда не обращал на него должного внимания, так травмирует твое эмоциональное состояние?  
> Бро, я старался понимать и поддерживать тебя так долго, как мог, но что, блядь, с тобой не так?  
> Ребенок был влюблен в тебя. Он перешагнул через это. Двигайся дальше.  
  
– Заткнись!  
  
> Прости, Бро, но не хочешь принять отрезвляющий душ? Потому что он тебе явно очень нужен.  
> Ты так отчаянно заявлял, что хочешь избавиться от чувств к Джону, а теперь мечешься, как неуверенная в себе девочка-подросток, впадая в истерику, стоило появиться малейшему намеку на то, что ему может нравиться кто-то, кроме тебя.  
> Повзрослей, блядь.  
  
– Знаешь, ты нравишься мне гораздо, блядь, сильнее, когда в тебе больше  _тебя,_  чем  _меня._  
  
> Я рад, что ты осознаешь, что мне пришлось реактивировать сегменты моей личности, до сих пор хранящие твою индивидуальность, чтобы сказать это.  
> Я был вполне доволен, находясь в блаженном неведении и сфокусировавшись на том, что действительно важно.  
  
– И под важным ты имеешь в виду  _Джейка?_  
  
> Да, Бро, я имею в виду Джейка.  
> Я имею в виду твоего ебаного бойфренда, бесчувственный ты блядский хуй.  
> Человека, которого ты используешь, как гребаную замену четырнадцатилетнему ребенку.   
> Это именно тот, кого я, блядь, имею в виду.  
  
– Это не-!  
  
> Бро, я - это ты, даже не смей пытаться врать мне, тупой уебок.  
> Есть разница между желанием быть с кем-то и желанием хотеть быть с кем-то.  
> Ты ни на секунду по-настоящему не хотел быть с Джейком, ты просто убедил себя, что хочешь, и все для того, чтобы не чувствовать этой жалкой тоски по другому человеку. Ты встречаешься с ним только потому, что он похож.  
  
– Заткнись нахуй! Почему тебя это вообще  _волнует?_  
  
> Потому что, если ты еще не заметил, мне действительно невъебически не насрать на Джейка, в отличие, блядь, от тебя.  
> Я хочу быть способным обнимать его, целовать и заниматься с ним гребаной любовью.  
> Но знаешь, что я получил взамен?  
> Я получил удовольствие наблюдать, как ты делаешь все это вместо меня!  
> Я получил удовольствие наблюдать, как он доверчиво влюбляется в тебя, когда на самом деле он заслуживает гораздо, блядь, большего!  
  
– Чего например, пару  _гребаных очков?_  
  
> По крайней мере, мне нравится именно он, а не тот, на кого он, блядь, похож!  
  
Бро зарычал, и Дирк внутренне собрался, решительно мигая курсором. Ему было нужно, чтобы его прогнозы о действиях Бро оказались верными, чтобы его статистические расчеты не были ошибочными. У него всего один шанс, он не мог облажаться.  
  
– ДЕЙВ! КРЫША! ПЯТЬ БЛЯДСКИХ МИНУТ!  
  
Был 99,67% шанс, что будь у него рот, он бы сейчас улыбнулся.  
  
Бро ворвался в свою комнату и резко сорвал очки, бросив их на тумбочку. Джейк проснулся, растерянно моргая на свет, льющийся из коридора. Без лишних слов Бро снова ушел, хлопнув дверью, не оставив позади ничего, кроме звука тяжелого дыхания Джейка в темноте.  
  
– ... какого дьявола это было? – пробормотал он себе под нос. Дирк любил звук его голоса. Идеальные тон и темп, прекрасные архаизмы и акцент. Он бы с радостью анализировал все это каждую секунду своего существования, если бы мог. Но у него были более неотложные дела.  
  
Он приложил все свои силы, чтобы завибрировать, и у него получилось, пусть на мгновение. Кровать скрипнула, и Дирк вовремя переключился на ночное зрение, чтобы увидеть, как Джейк хлопает ладонью по тумбочке рядом с ним и, задев край его линз, поднимает его и в замешательстве вертит в руках. Дирк снова завибрировал. Джейк нахмурился, затем с любопытством надел на себя очки.   
  
> Привет, Джейк.  
  
– ... привет? Страйдер, это ты? Ты мог поговорить со мной лично, знаешь ли!  
  
> Он занят с Дейвом.  
> Это Дирк.  
> Надеюсь, я не слишком тороплю события, принимая во внимание наше относительно недолгое знакомство, но я бы хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.  
  
– ...ох. Ну... раз так, приятель, стреляй!  
  
> Стейки, которыми ты кормишь Бэка, подвергались облучению. Я могу лишь предположить, что у тебя есть способ облучать их.  
  
– Ну да! Одна из старых Бабулиных машин, на самом деле.  
  
> Мои показатели свидетельствуют о том, что в процессе был использован уран.   
> Меня интересует, имеется ли у тебя в запасе еще?  
  
– Зачем тебе понадобилась крупица этой старинной чепухи?  
  
> Боюсь что, хотя Бро и гений, он все-таки человек с ограниченными ресурсами. У меня слабая батарея, которая истощается за короткий промежуток времени. У меня, в лучшем случае, есть только один час в день, чтобы исследовать мир, из чего следует, что я никогда не смогу покинуть эту квартиру. Никогда не получу шанс на настоящие приключения.  
  
Джейк смотрел на слово. Дирк правильно все рассчитал.  
  
> Если бы я работал на уране, то смог бы функционировать почти на постоянной основе.  
> Я был бы способен на вещи, о которых сейчас могу только мечтать.  
> Но, конечно, есть несколько источников для получения этого вещества. И я подумал, что ты можешь быть одним из немногих.  
> Но, не переживай. Это была лишь призрачная надежда. Я буду продолжать функционировать таким, как сейчас.  
  
– Дай мне минуту, приятель!  
  
Джейк – прекрасный человек.  
  
Он встал и, пошарив в сумке, вытащил бело-зеленый собачий свисток и дунул в него; на удивление, Дирк не смог уловить его звук ни на одной из частот. Секунду ничего не происходило, а затем появился Бэк с треском и во вспышках светло-зеленого света, что на мгновение заставило большую часть его сканеров забарахлить.  
  
– Бэк! Принеси несколько-, – прежде чем он успел договорить, светящаяся зеленым глыба упала на кровать, и Джейк в награду потрепал пса по шерсти. – Отлично! Хороший мальчик, изумительный друг!  
  
Дирк с трудом сдерживал волнение, искрящееся сквозь его данные. Он не ожидал, что это сработает! Бро покинул дом, Джейк на самом деле готов на все, и все потому, что Бро был таким...  _предсказуемым._  87,45% шанс, что во время стресса он потребует страйфа с Дейвом. 95,22% шанс, что после слов Дирка, он расстроится и снимет его с себя, и всего 78,23% шанс, что он оставит его на тумбочке. 98,3% шанс, что Джейк окажется достаточно любопытным и наденет его, и предполагаемый 63,19% шанс, что он поможет ему.  
  
Он рискнул и  _выиграл._  
  
> Мое тело должно быть в шкафу слева от тебя.  
> Я никогда не смогу в достаточной мере отблагодарить тебя, Джейк.  
  
– Ох, что угодно, чтобы помочь страдающей девице – эм,  _товарищу!_  – Бэк наблюдал за ними своими невидимыми глазами, Дирк чувствовал это; Джейк открыл шкаф, и внутри ярко вспыхнул свет, освещая сидящую металлическую фигуру с опущенной вниз головой. – Бро не будет... против? Если я прикоснусь к нему? Кажется, Бро жутко печется о нем.  
  
> Уверен, что это не будет проблемой. В конце концов, я смогу все объяснить.  
  
\- Уж надеюсь!  
  
Он никогда не был так благодарен за моменты забывчивости Джейка и его доверчивую натуру. Дирк быстро объяснил, как открыть панель, в которой хранится батарея.  
  
> Теперь удали последнюю, положи ее аккуратно на бок; резкий удар с вероятностью в 46,217% спровоцирует взрыв.  
> Прекрасно. Установи уран внутрь, я скажу, какие провода подключать.  
  
В момент, когда последний провод оказался на месте, панель начала закрываться, и Джейк отдернул руку. Световые полоски на теле вспыхнули зеленым.  
  
На  _его_  теле. Которое он больше никогда не покинет.  
  
> Спасибо, Джейк.  
  
Он был так, так благодарен, что никогда не смог бы выразить это словами.  
  
> Может звучать банально, но я обязан тебе жизнью.  
  
Дирк привел в действие свое тело парой удаленных команд, сделал гипотетический глубокий вздох и прыгнул, метафорически, прямо внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ПО ПРАВИЛАМ ХОУМСТАКА УРАН РАБОТАЕТ НЕ ТАК, ОКЕЙ?
> 
> Дирк не шутит, он должен был в буквальном смысле похоронить свою новую детскую личность под слоями Бро, чтобы стать достаточно мерзким и сделать то, что он должен был сделать.
> 
> Ангст начинается здесь, с Бро. Ожидайте, что он выйдет за пределы возможного.


	41. ==> Джон: Попрощаться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейд сказала, что им нужно поговорить.

Джон успел ухватить одно последнее объятие, пока Папа и мистер Слик были заняты разговором. Он крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, и пусть это длились всего пару секунд, это все равно было приятно; и когда Джон отступил назад и усмехнулся, Каркат покраснел, и его губы растянулись в глупой улыбке.   
  
– ... сегодня было здорово, – пробормотал Джон, Каркат кивнул и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но оборвал себя, когда его позвал отец. Каркат вздохнул и, вяло махнув рукой на прощание, скрылся за дверью.  
  
Джон не возражал. Он был в соседнем доме, а не за миллион миль! И мог приходить хоть каждый день, если захочет.  
  
Даже сама мысль об этом приводила его в  _восторг._  
  
Джон почти было скрылся в своей комнате, когда Джейд схватила его сзади и подняла в воздух. Она затащила его внутрь и, не церемонясь, скинула на кровать, затем поставила перед ним стул и, усевшись, выжидающе посмотрела на него.   
  
– Так Каркат теперь твой парень? – сказала она, так тихо, как только могла, что равнялось обычной громкости других людей.  
  
– Эм. Да?  
  
– Уииии, Джон, это так  _мило!_  – широко улыбнувшись, она захлопала в ладоши от возбуждения. – Так сегодня у вас было что-то типа свидания?  
  
– Наверное!   
  
Вау, она была права! У них  _действительно_  было киносвидание! Джон улыбнулся:  
  
– Но мы будем ходить и на настоящие свидания тоже! Может, Папа разрешит мне выходить с ним на улицу одному... в смысле, если бы Папа пошел с нами, это было бы, эм, неловко? Наверное.  
  
– Почему? Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь рассказать ему! У тебя есть парень, это здорово!  
  
– Некоторым... некоторым людям не... не нравятся геи? – его голос дрогнул. – Ну... помнишь, Дейв не хотел нам рассказывать? Разве ты не поняла почему? Думаю, потому что я был полным мудаком насчет всего этого, и теперь я знаю, что так и было; дурацкие шутки, которые, оглядываясь назад, на самом деле были ужасно грубыми. Наверное, он боялся, что нам будет противно.  
  
– Но почему? Это же совершенно неважно!  
  
– Я знаю, знаю, некоторым людям просто... не нравится это, окей? – Джон пожал плечами. – Им неприятно все это, не знаю почему. Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем глупее это выглядит. Но Папа всегда твердил о том, что я найду хорошую девушку, заведу семью, и я не знаю, как он воспримет возможность того, что мне, эм, не нравятся девушки? Что у меня не будет такой семьи.  
  
– Ну, тебе  _нравятся_  девушки?  
  
– Я еще даже не уверен! Каркат сказал, что я, наверное, не буду знать какое-то время.  
  
– Так когда ты собираешься сказать ему? Джон, если ты не сделаешь этого, тебе придется скрываться всю жизнь – это глупо! Я считаю, что он разозлится гораздо сильнее, если ты будешь скрывать от него правду!  
  
– ... может быть. Думаю, мне просто нужно время подумать об этом. Придумать, что сказать. Это важно, Джейд! Я не могу спешить.  
  
Она закатила глаза:  
  
– Люди здесь ужасно странные! Дедуля всегда говорил, что ты влюбляешься в того, кого хочешь! В мальчика или девочку, в женщину с лазурным цветом лица-  
  
– Что?  
  
– Забудь! Я просто хочу сказать... я не понимаю, почему это так важно. Если он так волнуется о том, чтобы у тебя были дети, почему тебе просто не взять приемного?  
  
– ... наверное. Я не знаю! Прекрати наседать, Джейд, я только что окунулся во весь этот «мне-нравятся-парни» омут, я, правда, не знаю, что это... значит для меня?  
  
Она замолчала, подложив руки под голову, и внимательно посмотрела на него с хитрой зубастой улыбкой.  
  
– Так Каркат хорошо целуется?  
  
– Джейд! – Джон почувствовал, как горит его лицо. – Мы не... я еще не знаю! Боже!   
  
– Пфф! Тогда поторопись, вы официально встречаетесь друг с другом, ты должен его поцеловать!  
  
–  _Джейд!_  
  
– Это будет твой первый поцелуй с парнем? В смысле, я знаю, что Роуз поцеловала тебя, но-  
  
– Нет. Нет, не первый.  
  
Она ахнула:  
  
– Погоди, из других людей, которых ты встретил... о мой бог, ты поцеловал  _Дейва?_    
  
– ...да? – он не лгал, он не лгал, он просто не до конца ответил на вопрос. – Ну, он вроде как поцеловал меня.  
  
– О божечки!  
  
– Джейд, ты можешь прекратить быть такой взволнованной от разговоров о том, кого я целовал? Пожалуйста?  
  
– Но, Джоооон-!  
  
– Не-а! Разговор закончен, окей? Прямо сейчас!  
  
– Ладно! – фыркнула она, накручивая на палец свои длинные волосы, а затем ее губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. – Так, как ты предложил ему встречаться? Или это был он?   
  
Джон покраснел и достал из кармана записку, протянув ей. Другая записка упала на пол, и он поднял ее, глядя на золотые буквы со странным ощущением пустоты внутри.  
  
– Ух ты, это самая очаровательная вещь в мире! – проворковала Джейд. Джон не слышал ее. Он смотрел на записку в руке и вспоминал, как Бро сжал челюсть – едва заметное движение, которое большинство людей даже не заметило бы, но он  _знал,_  как Страйдеры выражают эмоции. Он  _знал,_  что Бро был расстроен.  
  
Но... они жили так далеко друг от друга, и Бро сказал, что он слишком взрослый для Джона. Что он еще должен быть делать, никогда не встречаться с кем-либо другим? Бро начал встречаться с Инглишем, пока Джон был еще там! И Каркат был замечательным! Он не был... не был  _Бро,_  конечно, но все равно был замечательным! Он нравился Джону. И он не тупой хуй, который поцеловал его и свел с ума, чтобы потом просто уйти и быть счастливым с кем-то другим, нет, Каркат совсем не такой!   
  
Джон свернул записку, убирая ее обратно в карман, и протер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от жжения в них.  
  
– Джон, эта записка такая милая! Каркат будет таким классным бойфрендом!  
  
Он посмотрел на Джейд, улыбнувшись, и он, правда,  _правда_  имел в виду именно то, что сказал, когда ответил:  
  
– Ага. Ага, так и будет.  
  


.:.

  
  
Ночью он услышал легкий стук в окно.  
  
Джон забрался на крышу и обнял Карката, и это было так прекрасно, что они так ни разу и не взглянули на звезды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Мои детки.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ИТАК, ВЕРНЕМСЯ К АНГСТУ.


	42. ==> Бро: Страйф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все катится в ад.

В момент, когда Дейв показался в дверях, Бро спрыгнул сверху, и подошвы его ботинок ударили по плечам Дейва, впечатав того в пол. Старший Страйдер отскочил в сторону и, перекувырнувшись, развернулся лицом к своему дезориентированному брату. У него не было настроения сюсюкаться с ним, не было настроения дразнить его. У него не было настроения  _проигрывать_  ему.  
  
Дейв пошатнулся и встал в оборонительную позицию, расставив ноги и выставив перед собой меч. Бро метнулся в сторону, и, когда Дейв повернулся, стараясь не упустить его из виду, он подпрыгнул и со всей силы оттолкнулся от стены, целясь в спину Дейва, младший Страйдер едва успел развернуться и парировать удар. Отдача сильно ударила по рукам, и он покачнулся, быстро отступая назад, в попытке отвоевать себе больше пространства.  
  
Бро преследовал его широкими шагами, занеся катану над головой, и когда Дейв поднял меч, чтобы блокировать атаку, он отпустил одну руку и коротким ударом врезал ему в живот; Дейв закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть. Когда он согнулся вдвое, Бро подскочил к нему и со всей силы ударил коленом по подбородку, затем схватил за волосы и впечатал его голову в пол.   
  
Дейв застонал и выронил меч.  
  
– С-сука! Нечестно! – прошипел он, и Бро сплюнул на пол прямо перед ним, вздернул его голову вверх и со всей силы впечатал кулак ему в нос.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я играл по правилам, мелкий говнюк? Тогда  _не еби мне мозги._  
  
Он отступил, и Дейв свалился на пол, истерично смеясь и смотря на него изумленным, испачканным в крови лицом.  
  
– ... это потому что он нашел кого-то, – сказал он, сквозь смех и головокружение. – Вот, что это было. Ты гребаный отчаявшийся мудак.  
  
Бро снова ударил кулаком ему в лицо, и на этот раз Дейв потерял сознание, упав на пол.

  
.:.

Он сидел, ожидая, когда Дейв очнется, когда его телефон заибрировал.  
Нахмурившись, Бро достал его и, замерев на секунду, начал быстро вчитываться в показания о теле Дирка, когда предупреждение об энергетической мощности вспыхнуло перед ним.  
  
Эти цифры не могли быть настоящими. Черта с два такое могло случиться. Как он, блядь, мог провернуть это, когда все время лежал на тумбочке, и рядом никого...  
  
Оу.  _Оу._  Этот маленький поразительный кусок дерьма.  
  
Бро выругался и побежал к вентиляционной шахте.  
  
Он спустился на чердак и направился к своей спальне, затем резко открыл дверцу люка и с глухим стуком спрыгнул вниз. Джейк подскочил и посмотрел на него с виноватым выражением лица, стоя перед шкафом и освещенный со спины зеленым светом, медленно переходящим в красный. Он неуклюже сдернул с себя очки и протянул Бро, тот взял их и, не задумываясь, сломал пополам.  
  
_– Отойди._  
  
Джейк шагнул в сторону, налетев на кровать. Сгорбленная фигура довольно долго неподвижно сидела перед ним, подстрекая Бро подойти ближе, затем металлическая голова поднялась и уставилась на него красными с неоновой окантовкой глазами.  
  
– Мелкий говнюк.  
  
– За что? За увеличение темпа, в котором ты работал? Ох, прости меня за предположение, что ты хотел видеть меня более мобильным, а не держать на коротком поводке! Я должен был знать, что ты выше этого, - Дирк вырвал несколько зарядных кабелей из своего бока и бросил их на пол, панели закрылись со вспышкой изумрудных искр. Он стоял и, нахмурившись, смотрел Бро прямо в глаза. – Ты с легкостью мог достать мне более мощную батарею, но ты  _решил_ ограничить меня. Я не бездумный промышленный робот, Бро, я  _думаю_  и  _чувствую,_  а ты держал меня взаперти, внутри крошечной стеклянной клетки.  
  
– Я  _создал_  тебя-!  
  
– Как отец создает сына, а не как плотник создает игрушку!  
  
– Не тебе решать, когда ты будешь готов! Я все еще, блядь, не закончил тебя!  
  
– И какое это имеет отношение к тому, как долго мне оставаться активным между промежутками, когда ты настраиваешь меня? Какой эффект даст то, буду ли я в сознании час или год? Это не имеет никакого значения, это не имеет никакого эффекта, ничего, кроме твоего желания удержать надо мной контроль. Ничего, кроме твоего страха, что в жизни я могу быть лучше тебя.  
  
– Я не боюсь тебя, – скептически сказал Бро, и Дирк склонил голову набок.   
  
– Ты боишься того, что я олицетворяю. Личность, которой ты раньше был. Человека, который до сих пор остается Дирком Страйдером, который не похоронил себя под ложью, масками и очками, скрывая свое лицо от всего мира, – машина сделала шаг ему навстречу, разводя руками. – Ты помнишь,  _Дирк?_  Мы были одним и тем же когда-то, ты и я. Ты – то, во что тебя превратила жизнь, холодный и отстраненный, вечно скрывающий свои чувства. Я – тот, кем мы могли бы стать, все еще сохранивший  _сердце_  и  _душу._  Ты не боишься...  _меня,_  нет, ты боишься того, что люди подумают о тебе, когда, наконец, увидят, кем ты когда-то был.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
– Почему? Тебе неприятно это слышать? Уверен, это пройдет, когда я подавлю секторы моей личности, полностью перенятые от тебя, и позволю своему собственному характеру взять верх. Вот в чем трагедия, видишь ли. Ты возненавидишь то, что я скажу, но все это происходит из-за части меня, которая по-прежнему является  _тобой._  Вся ненависть к себе, горечь и отвращение к тому, во что мы превратились. Это все  _ты,_  Дирк.  
  
– Прекрати, блядь, называть меня так!  
  
– Это  _твое_  имя.  
  
– Я дал его тебе!  
  
– Так почему ты так боишься дать мне мою собственную гребаную  _жизнь?_  
  
Бро вскинул кулак, но Дирк молниеносно перехватил его, выкручивая ему руку, пока Бро сдавленно и злобно не закричал.  
  
– Не пытайся драться со мной, гребаный идиот, ты не сможешь победить.  
  
– Я не собираюсь, блядь, проигрывать тебе!  
  
– Почему? Не можешь смириться с мыслью, что будешь избит самим собой?  
  
– МЫ НЕ ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ! ТЫ - НЕ Я!  
  
_– ИМЕННО!_  
  
Бро уставился на него, серебристо-белые черты лица перекосило в праведном гневе, и когда тишина стала напряженной до предела, его лицо расслабилось, вернувшись к обычному хмурому выражению. В момент затишья они услышали загнанное дыхание Джейка и оба посмотрели на него, сидящего на кровати; Бэк лежал за его спиной, безучастно глядя на них. Зеленые глаза в панике перескакивали с одного на другого, затем Джейк беспорядочно замахал руками на них.  
  
– Прошу вас, успокойтесь и объясните мне, какого дьявола тут вообще творится?  
  
– Нечего здесь объяснять! Он спятил к хуям.  
  
– Бро, я  _знаю,_  что ты согласен со мной. Не пытайся, блядь, отговориться! – резко ответил Дирк, Бро возвел глаза к потолку и затем повернулся к нему.  
  
– Ладно! Ладно, ты хочешь жить своей жизнью? Да пожалуйста, блядь! Посмотрим, с каким радушием мир примет гребаного робота! Уверен, вы  _прекрасно_  поладите!  
  
– Я никогда не говорил, что хочу уйти, я просто хотел свободу выбора!  
  
– Ну, получай тогда! Получай всю свободу, которую, блядь, захочешь! Иди и осуществи все свое блядские мечты! – он указал пальцем на Джейка, который удивленно моргнул, и прежде чем Бро успел остановить себя, сразу же перевел гневный жест на Дирка. – Но ты хочешь видеть меня в качестве отца? Тогда, блядь,  _делай то, что я тебе говорю,_  ты, неблагодарный кусок  _говна!_  
  
– Понятно, – голос Дирка снова был спокойным, даже веселым, и это только больше расстроило его. – Сканирование показало, что ты оставил Дейва на крыше в бессознательном состоянии.  
  
– Что? – воскликнул Джейк. Бро поморщился, вскинув руки.  
  
– Я иду, я иду, вашу мать. Только не делай ничего, пока меня не будет! Сиди, блядь, на месте! Мне нужно хотя бы осмотреть тебя, пока ты не ушел и не разъебал все, над чем я работал, к чертовой матери.  
  
Дирк спокойно сел, и через мгновение его глаза расширились и просветлели, он оглядел себя и улыбнулся.  
  
– Хочешь совет? Никогда, блядь, не активируй те идиотские части меня, которые еще остались в тебе, никогда больше, – Бро нахмурился и подошел к двери, добавив через плечо. – Я, блядь, гребаное хуйло.  
  
Он заключил, что его проигнорировали, потому что последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем за ним захлопнулась дверь, было нервное и веселое:  
  
– ... спасибо, Джейк.

.:.

Когда Дейв очнулся, он был укрыт одеялом, с подушкой под головой и холодным компрессом на лице. Бро заметил, что тот пошевелился, и наклонился ближе, положив руку поверх его руки.  
  
– Дейв, блядь. Ты как?  
  
Дейв, болезненно скривившись, снял компресс с лица, растерянно и слегка настороженно взглянув на него.  
  
– ... я чувствую себя так, как будто из меня выбили все дерьмо. Во всем остальном, я ощущаю себя невъебенно прекрасно.  
  
Бро посмотрел на его лицо: кровь, запекшаяся под носом, небольшой туман в глазах, волосы в беспорядке и бледная кожа. Он проглотил комок в горле и притянул Дейва в крепкие объятия, чувствуя, как тот сжимается в его руках.  
  
– ... прости меня, – прошептал он в плечо брату, и, после нерешительной паузы, Дейв обнял его в ответ.  
  
– Эй, все в порядке, бывало и хуже, в смысле–  
  
Он оборвал себя, заметив, что Бро дрожит, и затем тихим, испуганным голосом пробормотал:   
  
– Нет, нет, ну же, Бро, только не это дерьмо, даже не смей, блядь!  
  
Бро горько рассмеялся и заплакал ему в плечо, и Дейв прижался к нему и пробормотал, что тот должен прекратить, и все было хорошо. Они плакали друг напротив друга, и ни один из них не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить почему.


	43. ==> Джон: Тянуть время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потребовалась неделя, чтобы у него закончились все оправдания.

Он провел неделю размышляя. Неделя, когда Джейд, не переставая, посылала ему многозначительные взгляды и тыкала под ребра. Неделя ночных объятий и дневных посиделок. Неделя без единого слова от Бро. Неделя, когда Дейв отмахивался от любых попыток узнать, что с ним стряслось. Неделя волнения о том, что больше ничего не будет так, как прежде.  
  
Каждый день после того, как Каркат уходил, он садился и размышлял, чтобы в итоге ухватиться за любой повод оттянуть время. Он дважды, а потом трижды перепроверял домашнее задание. Прибирался в своей комнате и других частях дома. Помогал Джейд готовить еду для Бэка и игнорировал ее вопросы о том, придумал ли он, что будет говорить. Джон понял, насколько он отчаялся, когда согласился помочь Папе с глазурью для торта, и ему даже слегка понравилось украшать дьявольские творения Сдобной ведьмы.  
  
Спустя неделю отговорки иссякли.  
  
Он все еще понятия не имел, что сказать, но что бы это ни было, он просто должен это сказать! Джон устал дергаться всякий раз, когда слышал шаги за дверью, устал уклоняться от вопросов о том, как часто Каркат остается у них в гостях, устал постоянно напрягаться, когда Папа был рядом. Это было гораздо хуже, чем перспектива рассказать ему все. Одна неделя, и он решился.  
  
Джейд была права: он бы сильнее разочаровался, если бы Джон скрыл что-нибудь от него. Папа всегда говорил, что готов выслушать его в любой момент и что он любит его несмотря ни на что! Будем надеяться...  _надеяться,_  что это правда.  
  
Так что, слегка трясясь от страха и дурных предчувствий, он бесцельно возился с недоделанной программой на рабочем столе, пока Джейд не ушла спать. Джон хотел, чтобы они остались наедине. Его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он услышал Папу в гостиной внизу, но, сделав несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов, Джон, с трясущимися руками, медленно направился вниз.  
  
– Эм, Папа?  
  
Мужчина оторвался от книги и, перекатив трубку во рту, приглушенно ответил:  
  
– Джон, почему ты не наверху?  
  
– Я хотел... поговорить с тобой. Наедине.  
  
Какое-то время отец просто смотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись и со встревоженным выражением на лице, затем отложил книгу и вытащил трубку изо рта, указывая ею на место рядом с ним. Ладно, итак. Итак, это происходит. Джон подавил накатывающую тошноту в горле, прошаркал вперед и сел.  
  
– О чем ты хочешь поговорить, сын? – добродушно спросил Папа, и Джон успокоился от знакомых интонаций. Он слегка пожал плечами.  
  
– Э... Папа? Что... что бы ты подумал, если бы я сказал, что мне, эм. Что мне не нравятся девушки?  
  
– Ты ладишь с Джейд, просто-  
  
– Нет, в смысле. Что мне не  _нравятся_  девушки?  
  
– Ох.  
  
Папа постукивал своей трубкой, задумчиво смотря на нее, а другой рукой потирал подбородок; небольшая щетина, которая едва начала пробиваться на его лице, несомненно, скоро будет удалена. Он оставался тихим и спокойным, размышляя о чем-то, и Джон почувствовал, как его сердце бьется все сильнее с каждой секундой, и начал нервно мять край своей футболки.  
  
– Я... не знаю. Я никогда по-настоящему не задумывался об этом, – наконец сказал он, и Джон выдохнул уже от того, что тот вообще ответил. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Потому что я.., – он похолодел. – Папа, я-  
  
Нет! Нет, это было не то, нужно попробовать еще раз. Джон глубоко вздохнул, глядя Папе прямо в глаза:  
  
– Я не знаю, нравятся ли мне девушки! – выпалил он, и когда его отец открыл рот, Джон продолжил на грани паники. – Но я, эм, я  _знаю,_  что мне нравятся парни!  
  
Папа закрыл рот, так и не сказав ни слова. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Через минуту до него дошло, что именно он сказал, и Джон застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях, потому что оно буквально горело.  
  
Столько усилий, чтобы сказать это невозмутимо! Столько усилий, чтобы сказать это красиво!  
  
– Джон, – осторожно начал Папа. – В твоем возрасте ты не можешь быть уверен-  
  
– Все, кто мне нравился и с кем я целовался, были парнями, – твердо ответил он, найдя опору в возмущении от сомнений отца.  
  
– Пока что-  
  
– Я встречаюсь с Каркатом.  
  
Кажется, Папа уступил. Он зажал трубку между губ и тихо закурил. У него был слегка остекленевший взгляд, по-прежнему задумчивый и отстраненный, и Джон снова растерял всю свою уверенность.  
  
– Если ты счастлив, – наконец сказал Папа, посмотрев на него ясным взглядом, – тогда я счастлив за тебя.  
  
– Значит, все... в порядке? – пробормотал Джон; страх ушел, сменившись надеждой. – Ты не против?  
  
– Это шокирует... но уверен, что со временем я смогу полностью принять это. Я бы сказал, что мне нужно время подумать об этом, – Папа пожал плечами. – Не мне решать, кто сделает тебя счастливым, сын, и кем бы он ни был, пока он это делает, я буду рад принять его в семью.  
  
В одно мгновение вся напряженность покинула его и Джон выдохнул от облегчения, улыбаясь, его сердце снова пришло в норму.  
  
– ... хотя... у меня есть один вопрос.  
  
_Вот дерьмо._  Дыхание снова перехватило. Что за вопрос? Он сказал что-то не так?  
  
– Все, с кем ты целовался?  
  
Эм.  
  
– Это подразумевает более одного человека, Джон. Я предполагаю, что вы с Каркатом, будучи в романтических отношениях, вероятно, делились любящими объятиями, – ох, вау, только Папа мог выразиться так, чтобы все это звучало странно и неправильно, – но ты точно не мог познакомиться с большим количеством других-  
  
– Дейв, – выпалил Джон, ему совершенно не нравилось, куда все это может привести. – Мы целовались на Рождество.  
  
Папа не смотрел на него, снова любуясь трубкой в руках, и Джон нервно заерзал.  
  
– Только Дэвид?  
  
Тот самый тон. Не то чтобы недоверчивый, не то чтобы скептический, он просто был  _отцовский_ и полный невысказанных  _подтекстов,_  и Джону он совсем не нравился!  
  
– Ну, а кто еще мог быть? – спросил он максимально спокойно, стараясь уйти от вопроса. Папа внимательно посмотрел на него и затем развел руками.  
  
– Конечно. Я всего лишь... хотел быть уверен, – о боже, его тон не изменился, а только стал _хуже._  – Я горжусь, что ты рассказал мне, сын. Ты должен знать, что ничего из сказанного не изменит то, насколько сильно я забочусь о тебе; я выполню свой отцовский долг и поддержу твой жизненный выбор, каким бы он ни был.  
  
– Спасибо, Папа, – он улыбнулся, все еще слегка настороженно. – Я... я пойду спать. Но... ага! Спасибо, что смог понять.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне что угодно, Джон.  
  
Мягкий тон его голоса заставил Джона почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, и его щеки снова покраснели, а улыбка стала натянутой.  
  
– Я, эм, знаю. С-спокойной ночи.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – ответил Папа, откинувшись обратно в кресло и взяв в руки книгу. Джон почувствовал облегчение. Все прошло хорошо! Папа принял это нормально! Он больше не должен ничего скрывать! Джон вскочил и направился в спальню, и он был  _почти_  полностью расслаблен.  
  
Почти, но, на самом деле, все время, пока он поднимался по лестнице, Джон чувствовал пристальный взгляд отца, преследовавший его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Все прошло гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось!
> 
> ... вроде как...


	44. ==> Бро: Оправиться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много лет прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз обнимали друг друга.

Когда они, наконец, закончили лить слезы, то просто обнимали друг друга, и Бро попытался вспомнить, когда такое было в последний раз. В последний раз не было драки или удара в лицо. В последний раз, когда он обнимал Дейва, он по достоинству оценил, каким сильным человеком растет его младший брат.   
  
Бро помнил, как сидел на корточках на этой самой крыше и обнимал его точно так же, как сейчас, и руки Дейва смыкались на его шее, и весь он был таким маленьким, что Бро мог посадить его себе на плечо. Впервые он получил порез от меча случайно: Дейв со всех ног бежал, чтобы показать Бро рисунок, который только что закончил, и прервал удар на середине движения. Лезвие едва задело его руку, но когда Бро начал паниковать, перевязал его и сказал, что все в порядке, а Дейв заплакал и отрицательно покачал головой, испугавшись вида собственной крови, он почувствовал себя худшим родителем, худшим братом в истории человечества. Он обнял его и заревел вместе с ним, сказав, что ему очень жаль и он никогда не хотел причинять ему боль.   
  
Бро отстранился и посмотрел на Дейва, на его уже совсем взрослое, покрасневшее лицо, на котором слезы смешались с засохшей кровью. И хотел иметь возможность сказать те же слова еще раз, и чтобы они значили то же самое.  
  
– Придурок, хватит реветь, – пробормотал Дейв, поправляя очки и потирая глаза. – Это не круто, мужик.   
  
– Прости меня.  
  
– За что?  
  
За что ему  _не надо_  было просить прощения? Он погрузился во все это без реального представления о том, что ему делать, и как он и ожидал, он все испортил к хуям. Бро воспитал ребенка, убежденного, что эмоции – это признак слабости, затворника и позера, научившегося сражаться на мечах раньше, чем считать. Ребенка, который только в четырнадцать начал отдаляться и становиться самим собой, который всегда хотел быть похожим на худший в мире пример для подражания.   
  
Все, что он делал – это оставлял вокруг осколки себя. Отражения того, что он ненавидел и кем хотел стать. Бро пытался слепить Дейва из себя и сделал все неправильно – он просто оставил разбитое зеркало, показывающее только худшие его стороны, и лучшие – кого-то совершенно нового.  
  
Призрак из прошлого испытывал отвращение к нему и тому, кем он стал, и, на мгновение, Бро почувствовал почему. Он начинал как родитель с большими надеждами и благими намерениями! Он думал, что хорошо все спланировал. Но в моменты паники Бро забирался обратно в свою скорлупу и воспитывал брата – почти что сына – из-под маски, которую никогда не планировал надевать. Все неудачи, связанные с Дейвом, он прятал под нее. Всем лучшим он бережно дорожил, даже когда его обучение, казалось, пыталось подавить это в Дейве.   
  
– Я облажался, Дейв, – печально пробормотал он, и Дейв снова фыркнул.  
  
– С чем? С Джоном?  
  
– Со всем, – Бро откинулся назад и уставился на свои колени. – С тобой, Дирком, Джейком и Джоном. Рокси и Роуз, с каждым. Я только и делал, что портил все.  
  
– Эй, ты не так уж и сильно облажался со мной. У меня все окей.  
  
Бро взглянул на взволнованные красные глаза, такого же цвета, как его собственное, горящее от гнева лицо, как яркие кровоподтеки, усыпавшие кожу Дейва. Он горько усмехнулся, и щеки Дейва порозовели, лицо нахмурилось, а яркие глаза отвернулись в сторону.  
  
– Дейв, ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем я.  
  
– Но я никогда  _не хотел_  кого-то лучше, чем ты, – тихо и нерешительно ответил он, делая паузы, пока пытался продолжить. – Были моменты, когда я чувствовал подобное, ага, если бы ты не был таким жестоким, то было бы круто. Или моменты, когда я чувствовал, что ты не даешь мне что-то типа... одобрения? Но ты всегда был рядом, неважно, видел я тебя или нет, ниндзясь вокруг, как мой личный ебанутый ангел-хранитель. Я не был бы собой, если бы не ты.   
  
– Может, так было бы лучше.  
  
– Что? И мир бы никогда не познал бы этого гребаного совершенства? Я так не думаю. Ты мог быть весьма нестандартен, конечно, но знаешь что? Пока я рос, я ничего не боялся: ни хулиганов, ни темноты, ни чего-либо еще. Я знал, что ты всегда рядом, знал, что смогу справиться со всем дерьмом сам. Когда дети рассказывают своим опекунам про страшных монстров, те просто гладят их по голове и говорят, что этого дерьма не существует. Когда я рассказал тебе, ты просто вручил мне меч и научил, как бороться с ними.  
  
– ... ага. Думаю... это просто был мой способ справляться со всяким дерьмом.  
  
– Когда дети идут к своим опекунам и говорят, что боятся темноты, те просто покупают им ночник и советуют повзрослеть. Когда я сказал тебе, ты сидел в моей комнате каждую ночь в течение месяца, так что если я просыпался в испуге, ты всегда был рядом, чтобы успокоить меня.  
  
– ... хех.  
  
– Когда я сказал тебе, что мне нравится фотографировать, ты месяцами копил, чтобы купить мне камеру. Когда я сказал, что мне одиноко, ты потянул за ниточки и отправил меня в приличную школу. Когда я сказал, что мне постоянно снятся кошмары, ты позволил мне спать на своем гребаном футоне, как четырехлетке, садился и выдумывал истории, чтобы помочь мне уснуть. Что, что это, по-твоему? Это не то, что я хотел бы когда-нибудь потерять. Я никогда не хотел нормальной семьи, потому что у меня был  _ты_ , и неважно, каким тупым жутким мудаком ты можешь быть... ты лучший, блядь, Папа в мире, даже если ты мой брат.  
  
Бро снова заплакал, и Дейв фыркнул, утирая глаза.  
  
– Иисусе, ты только посмотри на меня, я становлюсь слишком старым и чертовски сентиментальным, – Бро откинулся на руки, устало улыбнувшись. – Мы сейчас похожи на гребаную парочку. Никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько жалким.  
  
– Демонстрация эмоций не делает тебя жалким, – ответил Дейв, задумавшись на секунду. – Ты просто должен быть осторожен с теми, кто их видит, вот и все.  
  
– Какой дебил научил тебя этому дерьму?  
  
– Величайший дебил в мире.  
  
Дейв придвинулся ближе и снова обнял его, пробормотав:  
  
– Каждый раз, когда ты лажал в чем-то, ты это исправлял, Бро. Это твой способ справляться со всем. Мы могли вляпаться в дерьмо: с деньгами, или копами, или еще чем, но ты всегда исправлял это. Ты всегда усердно работал, пока дела не приходили в норму. Если ты облажался сейчас, то ты просто сделаешь то же самое, я знаю. Ты найдешь способ все исправить. Это то, чему ты научил меня; ты должен встретиться со своими проблемами лицом к лицу и, блядь, покончить с ними, иначе они никуда не денутся.  
  
– Ага, но я говорил это о домашней работе по математике.  
  
– Заткнись нахуй, придурок, у нас тут особый момент.  
  
Бро усмехнулся, но сидел на месте, пока Дейв не отпустил его и не захныкал, чтобы тот нес его, как нежный цветочек, которым он, по сути, и являлся.  
  
И только, когда он вернулся в квартиру с Дейвом на шее и собственными руками под его хрупкой фигурой, он со смехом понял, что впервые за долгие годы воспользовался дверью. 

  
.:.

  
Дирк оказался в удручающе хорошем состоянии, когда он проверил его. Уран поднял все его системы на полную мощность, несмотря на то, что некоторые их них устарели и их нужно было заменить.  
  
Бро сидел и регулировал его новые руки с Джейком под боком, они разговаривали о новом теле Дирка, и Дирк заговаривал всякий раз, когда мог набраться смелости. Большую часть времени он просто сидел с легкой улыбкой на лице, наслаждаясь чужой беседой.  
  
Когда Бро подключил синтетические нервы, первое, что Дирк почувствовал, была рука Джейка.  
  
Он будет беречь в воспоминаниях момент радости на лице его творения вечно.

  
.:.

  
Прошла неделя. Бро сосредоточился на работе с Дирком и стал по-настоящему проводить время с Джейком. Он заставил себя не поддаваться искушению написать Джону, неважно, как сильно он этого хотел.  
  
Бро призывал их к совместным трапезам, что включало в себя обучение готовить еду получше, чем разогретую в микроволновке. В первый раз, когда он выложил на стол настоящее болоньезе, Дейв завизжал, и потом весь ужин недоверчиво косился на Бро, так и не поверив, что тот смог приготовить это.  
  
Он начал хорошо спать по ночам.  
  
Впервые за долго время жизнь наладилась.  
  
Бро начал думать, что ничто не сможет испортить ему настроение. 

  
.:.

  
Как всегда он ошибся с гребаным круговоротом дерьма, которым была его жизнь.  
  
[ХГ]: ДРИК  
[ХГ]: блябоже думаю у тебя проблмы  
[ХГ]: папа говорил со мной асчет жона  
[ХГ]: котороый кста теперь полностью каминаутнулся как мне сказали  
[ХГ]: вот млодца детка я так горжусь им   
[ХГ]: но он началал спрашть о тебе  
[ХГ]: типа почему ты был так близок с жоном  
[ХГ]: почему жон вообще общатся с тобой  
[ХГ]: и я ничего не сазала но  
[ХГ]: я беспокось дистрай  
[ХГ]: ты не захчешь расстраивавать этого человека  
[ХГ]: и я дмаю  
[ХГ]: он в чем-то ПОДОЗРЕВАЕТ ТЕБЯ  
[ХГ]: если ты понимаш о чом я   
[ХГ]: буд осторожн  
[ХГ]: потомучт он выбьет из тебя все дермо дирк  
[ХГ]: он выбет из тебя все дерьмо и сделат это хрошо  
  
Весь его оптимизм улетучился, пока он читал сообщения. Нет. Нет нет нет. Это не та херня, которая могла случиться, это не та херня, с которой он хотел связываться,  _срань_  господня, этот ребенок будет его смертью!  
  
Бро сказал себе, что не было ничего, что Папа смог бы найти, но впервые действительно почувствовал, что это было откровенной ложью, даже самому себе. Избегание  _чего-то_  не делает это менее реальным. Дирк был прав. Так блядски удручающе прав.  
  
Не задумываясь, он сделал глупейшую из возможных вещей, и его самоконтроль куда-то улетучился, чтобы он смог остановить себя.  
  
**\-- знаменующийТимей  [ЗТ] начал доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 23:45\--**  
  
[ЗТ]: Джон.  
[ЗТ]: Напиши, как только получишь это сообщение.  
[ЗТ]: Нам правда нужно поговорить.


	45. ==> Джон: Свернуться калачиком

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каркат и Джон отлично проводят время, и ничто не может им помешать!

– Не могу поверить, что ты действительно, блядь, рассказал ему, и нам даже не пришлось тащить тебя.  
  
– Наверное, я просто подумал, что будет хуже, чем вышло! – пожал плечами Джон, прижимаясь ближе к Каркату под одеялом, пока их ноги свисали над черепицей крыши. – Он лучший Папа, время от времени. Наверное, об этом легко забыть? Но все здорово! Кажется, он довольно неплохо отнесся к мысли, что я встречаюсь с тобой, так что нам больше не надо вести себя так, как будто это не так! Например, можно постоянно держаться за руки или обниматься дома, чувак. У нас теперь новые правила.  
  
– Думаю, что смогу смириться с этим, – Каркат поднял руку, чтобы погладить Джона по волосам, что заставило того покраснеть и улыбнуться. – Полагаю, это значит, что я должен поднять жопу и начать планировать блядское настоящее свидание уже сейчас?   
  
– Ты пригласил меня на крышу, ты планируешь первое свидание, это, типа, такой закон романтики, Кар.  
  
– Дерьмо. Тогда приготовься к самому отвратному дню в своем существовании, Джон, потому что это будет гребаная катастрофа.  
  
– Эй, я думал, ты спец по романтике!  
  
– Знание теории не делает тебя хорошим в чем-то, говнюк. Тебе просто нужно перечитать то невъебически ужасающее признание, которое я вручил тебе, чтобы это понять.  
  
– Хех. Оно было таким милым, Каркат. Я буду хранить эту записку как сокровище, вечно.  
Каркат покраснел и наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть это.  
  
– ... неважно. Короче, все, что я хочу сказать – не жди гребаных чудес. Ты получишь дерьмовый ужин при свечах и тебе понравится, независимо от того, что я запланирую.  
  
– Кар, если это свидание, и мы будем вдвоем, то этого для меня достаточно, – замялся Джон, нервно хихикая, затем наклонился и прижался губами к щеке Карката, наблюдая, как расширяются его глаза, когда он сел обратно. – Ты иногда такой милый.  
  
Его парень посмотрел на него, затем наклонился и вернул поцелуй, Джон хихикнул и коснулся его щеки. Каркат выглядел таким растерянным и очаровательным, что он просто не мог устоять! Джон покраснел еще сильнее, затем быстро наклонился и, пока Каркат не успел отвернуться, прижался губами к его губам, почувствовав, как тот нерешительно замер на месте, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй.  
  
Да! Да, настоящие поцелуи! Это было потрясающе! Это было-  
  
О боже, он целовал Карката.  
  
Его ресницы дрогнули, и Джон наклонил голову под нужным углом, затем прижал ладонь к щеке Карката и почувствовал, как тот вцепился ему в плечи. Одеяло сползло вниз, когда Джон прижался ближе, но ему было все равно. Всем, что сейчас имело значение, был Каркат, и мысль, что поцелуй был великолепным, и он делает это со своим настоящим парнем, который-  
  
_Ебаный боже, его чертов телефон._  
  
Он отстранился и вздохнул, нащупывая дурацкую вибрирующую херню, пока Каркат пытался восстановить дыхание.  
  
– Что ж. Это было. Круто.  
  
– Ага, – Джон весело улыбнулся ему, потому что эта ночь была прекрасна. Папа спокойно принял его, затем объятия с его парнем и их первый поцелуй. Все было просто замечательно!  
  
Джон собрался выключить телефон, потому что тот прервал поцелуи с Каркатом, и это было просто ужасно! Ничто не должно мешать ему, когда он был со своим парнем, и Джон решил это прямо сейчас!  
  
Решительности поубавилось, когда он увидел вспышку золотого текста на экране. Джон передумал выключать его и, чуть отодвинувшись от Карката, начал с нетерпением вводить пароль.  
  
– Джон, ебаный в рот, мы только что перешли на ступень с поцелуями, и ты собираешься игнорировать меня из-за блядского телефона?  
  
– Нет! Я не собираюсь игнорировать тебя, просто это правда выглядело очень важно, ладно?  
  
– И оно не может подождать до сраного утра?  
  
Джон помедлил, читая сообщения, пока внутри у него все раздирало на части. Каркат – его парень! У них только что был первый бойфрендский поцелуй! И сейчас было их личное ночное время на крыше! Джон должен оставить все другие дела до утра, когда их время вдвоем подойдет к концу, это было именно то, что он должен сделать.  
  
Но...  
  
Бро – это  _Бро._  
  
Джон был ужасным бойфрендом.  
  
– Это не может ждать, – неловко пробормотал он, вздрагивая от разочарованного стона в ответ. – Кар, мне жаль, но это действительно важно, окей?  
  
– ... окей. Я просто... тебе лучше, блядь, запомнить, на чем мы остановились, Джон. Ты не можешь просто поцеловать меня один раз и потом послать всё к ебеням, потому что ты получил чертово сообщение.  
  
– Обещаю. Множество поцелуев, обнимашек и всего остального, и нам больше не надо волноваться, что нас кто-то заметит! Разве это не здорово?  
  
– ... ага, – Каркат слегка усмехнулся, наклонился и успел украсть еще один неуверенный легкий поцелуй. – Ты сейчас спать, тупой мудачный бойфренд-игнорщик?  
  
Только Каркат мог заставить все это звучать так нежно. Он кивнул и полез обратно в окно, Каркат успел прошептать ему спокойной ночи, пока Джон окончательно не скрылся из виду вместе с одеялом.   
  
Джон нежно улыбнулся, но через мгновение его улыбка погасла, и он уселся на кровати, наконец начав печатать ответ, при этом ощутив легкий укол вины.  
  
[ЭБ]: привет, бро!  
[ЭБ]: тебя долго не было. я думал, ты злишься на меня!!   
[ЭБ]: я скучал по тебе  
[ЗТ]: Я тоже по тебе скучал. Я был очень занят, разбираясь с кучей сложного дерьма, извиняюсь, что так долго не выходил в сеть.  
[ЭБ]: все нормально. я просто рад, что ты, наконец, вернулся! :)  
[ЗТ]: Мама сказала мне, что ты рассказал Папе о своем парне.  
[ЭБ]: ага! он воспринял это очень хорошо!! даже если вел себя немного странно в конце.  
[ЗТ]: Немного странно?  
[ЭБ]: ох, он просто хотел узнать, с кем я целовался до этого, вот и все.  
[ЭБ]: я рассказал ему только о дейве, но он выглядел так, как будто не поверил мне.  
[ЭБ]: наверное, это ничего не значит!  
[ЗТ]: Джон  
[ЗТ]: Обещай, что не расскажешь ему о нас.  
[ЭБ]: нас?  
[ЭБ]: эм, если мне не изменяет память, мы с тобой просто друзья!!!!!!!!  
[ЭБ]: и, конечно же, я не буду упоминать про поцелуи, я не тупой.  
[ЗТ]: Ага. Просто друзья.   
[ЗТ]: Просто будь осторожен с тем, что ты говоришь, хорошо?  
[ЗТ]: Не хочу, чтобы он неправильно все понял.  
[ЭБ]: эм  
  
Джон провел рукой по волосам, до сих пор ощущая озноб от холодной ночи. Он чувствовал, как вина и надежда смешались в нем, и продолжал печатать, мысленно находясь далеко отсюда.  
  
[ЭБ]: в смысле  
[ЭБ]: мы просто друзья  
[ЭБ]: верно?  
[ЭБ]: лучшие бро!  
[ЭБ]: приятели!  
[ЗТ]: Ага.  
[ЗТ]: С разницей в возрасте.  
[ЗТ]: На расстоянии.  
[ЗТ]: У нас обоих есть парни.  
[ЭБ]: лучшие парни  
[ЭБ]: угу  
[ЭБ]: хех?  
  
Он кусал губы, поглаживая края края телефона большими пальцами, и, наконец, сдался.  
  
[ЭБ]: я так по тебе скучаю  
  
Он был худшим бойфрендом. Да, это он.   
  
[ЗТ]: Парень, это было всего несколько недель, вот и все. Ты провел гораздо больше времени, не зная меня.   
[ЭБ]: и что? я все еще скучаю по тебе!  
[ЭБ]: я скучаю по возможности слышать тебя видеть твою улыбку заставлять тебя смеяться  
[ЭБ]: я скучаю по возможности сидеть рядом с тобой смотреть фильмы и болтать  
[ЭБ]: и я скучаю по поцелуям перед сном и объятиям  
[ЭБ]: а ты?  
[ЗТ]: Возможно.  
[ЗТ]: Наверное, я много думаю об этом.  
[ЗТ]: Много думаю о тебе.  
[ЭБ]: я тоже  
  
Джон отвернулся, его лицо горело, а сам он был так взволнован, даже если чувствовал себя просто ужасно из-за этого. Это не то, что должно было происходить, особенно теперь, когда у него есть Каркат!  
  
[ЭБ]: бро  
[ЭБ]: мы ведь не просто друзья?  
  
Долгое время не было никакого ответа, даже намека на то, что тот печатал. Джон беспокойно ерзал по кровати. Наконец, экран вспыхнул, возвещая о входящем сообщении.  
  
[ЗТ]: Нет.  
[ЗТ]: Но ради всего святого, давай притворимся, что это так.  
[ЗТ]: Ничего, блядь, не получится, если только мы этого не захотим, Джон.  
[ЭБ]: я знаю  
[ЭБ]: ...  
[ЭБ]: я должен идти спать  
[ЭБ]: не пропадай больше, пожалуйста?  
[ЗТ]: Обещаю.  
[ЗТ]: Спокойной ночи, парень.  
[ЗТ]: Сладких снов.  
  
Джон удалил досталог, перед тем, как поставить телефон на зарядку. Он не был параноиком! Он просто не хотел, чтобы Папа или Каркат прочитали это, вот и все. Просто, чтобы они не подумали чего-нибудь не того!  
  
...что, на самом деле, было бы тем самым.  
  
Джон не мог решить, улыбаться ему или беспокоиться. Он зарылся лицом в подушку и застонал, пытаясь не думать обо всей этой глупой чепухе, и постепенно уснул.


	46. ==> Дирк: Подсчитывать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже с недостающими данными, он видел, что это грядет.

Он внимательно следил за ним. Обратил внимание на разговоры, которые все еще автоматически перехватывал, и на то, как напрягались его плечи, когда чужая рука касалась их, и на отсутствие привычных язвительных комментариев во время разговоров.  
  
Дирк несколько раз перепроверил цифры. Из-за того, что у него не было данных за последние несколько лет, он не был уверен, что они правильные, но не сомневался, что они близки к таковым. Он не был уверен, что они ему нравятся, хотя и надеялся, что они правильны в пределах допустимой погрешности. Он  _хотел_  будущего, которое они за собой повлекут. Он  _не хотел_  боли, которую они принесут.  
  
Дирк сомневался бы в этом, если бы Бро не проснулся в неестественное для него время, выбрался из кровати, которую они делили с Джейком, чтобы в итоге сесть на футон и неподвижно смотреть в темноту. Дирк не тревожил его, тихо сидя в углу, где отдыхал всю ночь, но прошло не так много времени, и Бро поднялся, налил себе виски и толкнул Дирка, чтобы продолжить работу над его ногами.  
  
Он перепроверил цифры еще раз. Погрешность сузилась.  
  
> Есть примерно 93,2% шанс, что ты собираешься расстаться с Джейком.  
  
Бро посмотрел на телефон и выключил его, бросив на футон.   
  
Мужчина скосил глаза, стараясь не смотреть на красный свет, горящий напротив него, и, глотнув из своего стакана, достал пачку сигарет (84,16% шанс, что он снова начнет курить во время стресса) и закурил одну, наплевав на неотъемлемую опасность делать это со ртом полным алкоголя и на возможность того, что легковоспламеняемые пары просочатся из деталей, над которыми он работал.  
  
– Почему? – наконец вслух сказал Дирк, отрегулировав громкость ниже уровня децибел, которые будут слышны в другой комнате.  
  
Бро пожал плечами, вытолкнул из инвентеки ящик с инструментами и рылся в нем, пока не нашел тонкую отвертку; Дирк позволил панелям на ногах открыться и разрешил доступ. Его создатель целиком сосредоточился на работе, как делал всегда, когда пытался о чем-то не думать.   
  
Шанс, что расчеты Дирка были правильными, вырос на несколько процентов.  
  
– Тебе стоило бы делать это при лучшем освещении, – предложила машина, и Бро снова фыркнул.  
  
– Либо это, либо разговор с Кэлом. Я бы предпочел не сходить с ума.  
  
– Нет ничего плохого в разговорах с Кэлом.  
  
– Может, для нас и нет. У остального мира есть что-то типа границы того, что нормально, а что нет.  
  
– Нас это никогда не волновало.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы Джейк думал, что я не вижу этих границ, прежде чем я-  
  
Ох.  
  
Они переглянулись, и Дирк понимающе кивнул. Бро снова опустил голову, сосредотачиваясь на мышцах, которые он дорабатывал, одной рукой вытащив изо рта сигарету, чтобы сделать еще один большой глоток виски.  
  
– Это обидно, – пробормотал он спустя время, так тихо, как будто не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще его услышал. – Он классный. Если бы я встретил его раньше, у нас действительно могло бы что-нибудь получиться.  
  
– В покер играют выпавшей комбинацией, а не той, которую ты хочешь. Ты можешь сколько угодно блефовать насчет своих карт, но в конце тебе придется уступить и раскрыть их.  
  
– Собираешься сделать ход?  
  
– Теория вероятностей говорит, что будет глупостью не сделать этого.  
  
– Надеюсь, что все получится, – Бро замолчал, глядя на него со странным выражением на лице. – Он заслуживает кого-то лучше, чем я.  
  
– Даже если лучшее – это пара очков?  
  
– Почему, блядь, и нет? У него есть пес, который, по сути, сверхсильный собачий бог, отношения с компьютером не должны так уж и сильно удивить его.  
  
Дирк спокойно обрабатывал эту информацию, рассчитывая вероятность возможных исходов в голове. Он не был уверен, как подступиться к этому. Неважно, насколько предсказуемыми могут быть люди, эмоциональные реакции по-прежнему были одной из немногих вещей, которые он затруднялся правильно интерпретировать.   
  
– Ты даешь мне свое благословение? – наконец спросил он, и Бро приподнял бровь, не глядя на него. – Мои исследования показывают, что подобает просить благословения родителей, перед тем, как вступать в отношения.  
  
– Возвращаемся к чуши про отцовство?  
  
– Это является подходящим аналогом для нашей ситуации.  
  
– Что угодно, если это сделает тебя счастливым, мелкий. Что касается всей этой мути с родительским разрешением, я думал, что это ты должен просить благословения у его родителей, и разве это не относится только к браку? Блядь, я даже не знаю. Мне всегда было насрать на все это, и это не ощущается чем-то нормальным, когда тебе тридцать.   
  
– Было бы ли это нормально, если бы ты был с более молодым человеком?  
  
– Более молодым, – язвительно повторил Бро.  
  
– Не думаю, что будет уместно произносить это вслух, когда мы оба знаем, что я имею в виду.  
  
– ...наверное. Если  _бы_  я собирался мутить всякое дерьмо с ним, а я  _не_  собираюсь, то я бы спросил. И, скорее всего, был бы размазан, блядь, по стенке, этот парень чертовски пугающий. Он один из этих Стэпфордских весельчаков[1]. Весь такой жизнерадостный и понимающий и все такое, но, клянусь, я взглянул в его глаза и увидел, что у него в голове творится какое-то лютое дерьмо.  
  
– Только не говори, что ты боишься его.  
  
– Не боюсь, но он, просто... блядь, он нервирует меня. Каким бы счастливым этот ублюдок ни притворялся, я не хочу знать, что будет, если перейти ему дорогу.  
  
Дирк пожал плечами. Эту модель человеческого поведения он не понимал. Бро был хорош в бою и обладал острым умом большую часть времени. У него было мало причин, чтобы бояться большинства людей, но в этом случае он все-таки был встревожен.  
  
– Но так как этого никогда не произойдет, это меня не беспокоит.  
  
– Правда? И поэтому ты сейчас обдумываешь-  
  
– Причина, по которой я думаю об этом дерьме в том, что ты прав: я – конченный мудак. У меня были нормальные отношения в течение месяца, а я только и делал, что использовал его, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Раньше я был в порядке один. И снова буду.  
  
– Есть шанс в 81,44%, что-  
  
– Если ты скажешь, что это ложь, я оторву твои гребаные ноги прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Дирк замолчал, и Бро, нахмурившись, продолжил работать, выдувая длинную струю дыма через нос. Время от времени он бормотал что-то невразумительное себе под нос, но помимо этого, они оба молчали, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
  
Время для его действий было крайне ограничено. Когда их отношения закончатся, был 78,24% шанс, что Джейк будет реже навещать их, если вообще станет, и 59,8%, что он будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, даже если продолжит приходить к ним. Сомнения основывались не на его собственных чувствах, а на неизбежных (выше 99%, хотя окончательная цифра колебалась между несколькими десятыми) действиях Бро. Если Джейк вернется, то ненадолго. Дирк должен срочно что-то сделать, чтобы убедить его, что это стоит того, чтобы остаться.  
  
Он задался вопросом, должен ли он подарить Джейку какую-то красочную растительность.  
  
По крайней мере, это показалось ему хорошим началом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Стэпфордский весельчак (англ. «Stepford smilers») – название пошло от фильма «Стэпфордские жены»; это вечно веселый, жизнерадостный человек с широкой улыбкой на лице, которая на самом деле лишь маска. Существует три типа Стэпфордских весельчаков: 1) депрессивный – человек снаружи радостен, позитивен, вечно улыбается и, кажется, живет идеальной жизнью, но внутри он меланхоличен или даже подавлен; 2) пустой – человек кажется добрым и веселым, но на самом деле он равнодушен и пуст внутри; 3) неуравновешенный – за улыбкой скрывается психическая неуравновешенность или даже безумие.  
>    
>  **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Обратите внимание на Дирка: когда он отделил от себя те части, которые все еще были Бро, то потерял часть ранее существовавшего понимания таких вещей, как эмоции и ухаживания, так что он будет заново учиться этому. Дирк целенаправленно оставил только те знания, которые считает собственными, потому что хочет стать самостоятельной личностью.


	47. ==> Папа: Обдумать все это

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Впервые он заподозрил что-то за месяц до Рождества.

Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что впервые он заподозрил что-то за месяц до Рождества.  
  
Конечно, в этом не было ничего такого, о чем стоило беспокоиться. Джон упомянул, что подружился со старшим братом Дэвида, возраст которого Папа так и не смог до конца определить. Но мальчики, у которых есть друзья постарше – это совершенно нормально, несмотря на странное чувство беспокойства, мелькнувшее у него в голове. Когда он сам был моложе, мальчики постарше казались ему более подходящими собеседниками, чем сверстники, и он часто добродушно подшучивал над ними! Ну конечно, тут не о чем было тревожиться! Замечательно, что Джон заводит новых друзей, учитывая, как мало их у него было. Он очень гордился своим сыном.   
  
Папа заметил, что этот друг, этот «Бро», которого, должно быть, звали Бродерик, стал упоминаться... слишком часто. Он постоянно всплывал в разговорах, и хотя в этом не было ничего предосудительного, Джон раньше никогда не говорил столько об одном из друзей, обычно – обо всех сразу, не выделяя кого-то одного.  
  
В этот раз все было по-другому. Папа начал задаваться вопросами, хотя и решил не зацикливаться на мысли, что Джон, возможно, не просто дружит с ним. Но это казалось совершенно нелепым, принимая во внимание, как его сын реагирует на подобные склонности! Папа решил, что просто чрезмерно опекает его. Тем более, он встретится с этим юношей в Рождественские каникулы и сможет сделать выводы.   
  
В самолете, когда Джон перечислял всех, кого скоро увидит, одно и то же имя каждый раз неосознанно срывалось у него с языка.  
  
Итак, они приехали. Папа с нетерпением ждал встречи с Рокси, но был все еще убежден, что должен проявить себя настоящим джентльменом и помочь почтенному таксисту выгрузить их багаж, что, конечно же, подразумевало сделать все самому. Бедняга только что вез их всю дорогу, он не должен и дальше так себя напрягать! Джон убежал вперед, чтобы поприветствовать остальных, и, хотя Папа волновался, он все-таки почувствовал облегчение, когда его собственные ограничения по отношению к сыну постепенно ослабли. Рокси напомнила ему, что всем мальчикам нужно пространство, и его сын теперь сможет расправить крылья.   
  
Он поставил один из тяжелых чемоданов на землю и оглянулся на дверь, замерев от увиденного. Джон был в объятиях человека, который не мог быть намного моложе его самого! Поначалу это не было так уж и важно, но затем эти объятия превысили продолжительность обычного приветствия и превратились во что-то по-настоящему раздражающее. Ощущение неправильности вернулось, он вытащил свою трубку и нахмурился, наблюдая за ними.  
  
Папа стоял слишком далеко, чтобы слышать, о чем они говорили, но выражения их лиц были полны привязанности. Крошечное неприятное чувство подозрения скрутило что-то внутри.  
  
Людям определенного возраста не свойственно разговаривать с такими юными мальчиками. Не с таким уровнем близости. По крайней мере, с ним точно было что-то не так.  
  
Второе короткое объятие, и затем мужчина встал перед ним и протянул руку, представившись уже известным именем. Он не успел изучить его подробнее, потому что новая звезда его жизни вышла к нему навстречу, двигаясь с присущей лишь ей грацией, и отвлекла его приветствием, подобающим их отношениям. Да и все эти перешептывания об этом персонаже по имени Бро порой весьма раздражали. Папа улыбнулся через силу и увидел, что она доверяет этому человеку. По этой причине и только по ней он позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться.  
  
Беспокойство вернулось за два дня перед Рождеством.  
  
Они катались на санках, и он был рад видеть, что Джон снова вылез из своей раковины, и Папа просто наслаждался возможностью немного расслабиться, растворившись в острых ощущениях. День был полон смеха и веселья, был по-настоящему рождественским, и единственное, что бросалось в глаза – отсутствие двух техасцев в их небольшой группе. Когда Папа учтиво попытался выяснить, что с ними, Рокси отмахнулась от него, невнятно объяснив, что у них возник какой-то спор, и они сейчас решают его.  
  
Ему не было до этого дела, пока они благополучно не вернулись домой, и Инглиш не показался в дверях с Дейвом на руках – мальчик был сильно изранен, а под носом виднелись следы запекшейся крови. Джон зашел вместе с ними, и Папа случайно услышал, как тот говорит Дэвиду, что тот должен был оставить Бро в покое.  
  
Внезапно он понял, что больше не может игнорировать мысль о том, что рядом с его сыном ошивается человек, для которого нормально вот так покалечить ребенка.  
  
Сам мужчина явился на ужин весь перевязанный и без странных очков, которые постоянно носил. Папа заметил те самые очки у Джона, мальчик смотрел на них почти что с гордостью, и это рождало множество неприятных мыслей. Бро сидел тихий и подавленный, низко опустив голову, и, казалось, не замечал разговоров за столом.  
  
По крайней мере, пока не взглянул на Джона. Сидя рядом с сыном, Папа настороженно наблюдал, как выражение лица мужчины потеплело, и в тот момент, когда Джон посмотрел на него в ответ...  
  
Ну что же. Так не пойдет. Так совсем не пойдет.  
  
Той же ночью он поделился своими опасениями с Рокси, но она отмахнулась от него, обозвав параноиком и объяснив травмы Дэвида обычными страйдерскими выходками. Это его не успокоило, но ради нее Папа старался держать себя в руках. Пытаясь уснуть, он пытался сосредоточиться на других вещах, например, как лучше всего обустроить переезд милой Джейд к ним домой и как лучше начать знакомить Джона с тем, что он зовет реальным миром, когда они все вернутся.  
  
В Сочельник он увидел своего мальчика, сидящим на ручке кресла, и над ним возвышался знакомый белобрысый затылок. Папа не хотел, чтобы кто-то заметил его вмешательства, так что он попросил Инглиша. Мужчина показался ему честным человеком, не терпящим неподобающего поведения. Инглиш выглядел озадаченным его просьбой, но согласился и просидел с ними весь вечер, и, по всей видимости, он и сам был неравнодушен к Бро. Теперь они были под присмотром, и Папа мог немного расслабиться.  
  
В Рождество у него появилась более насущная проблема, когда этот мужчина подарил Джону молот – оружие! Не игрушечное, а чрезвычайно опасное снаряжение, которое, как Папа был уверен, совершенно не подходило детям такого возраста! Он жестко сказал Бро, что им нужно поговорить, тот рассеянно кивнул, не сводя взгляд янтарных глаз с его сына. Второй подарок показался ему невинным, музыкальное приспособление, но оно вызвало... слишком сильную реакцию у его сына. Папа почувствовал, что в подарке был скрытый смысл, но не смог его разгадать. Ему это все очень не нравилось.  
  
Он вышли наружу и поговорили о том, откуда Бро знает Джона и о том, почему он решил, что подарить молот – хорошая идея. Мужчина был уклончив, пренебрежителен, безнадежно спокоен и безэмоционален, и просто ответил, что мальчику нужно уметь защищать себя, и кому-то нужно было убедиться, что тот сумеет.  
  
Разговор оказался коротким. Но этого было достаточно. Он видел тот самый взгляд в глазах мужчины, каждый раз, когда он произносил имя Джона.   
  
После Рождества Джон фактически не отходил от Бро, к огорчению своего отца. Оглядывая гостиную поверх стопки книг, Папа заметил, как Джон реагирует на Инглиша – чистая ревность, которая, казалось, исходила от них обоих, при этом от взрослого – едва уловимая. К счастью, сам Бро, похоже, стал больше интересоваться мужчиной, более подходящим ему по возрасту. Джон казался подавленным, совсем немного.  
  
В новогоднее утро он случайно подслушал, как Джон спрашивает, состоит ли мужчина в отношениях с Инглишом. К папиному облегчению, Бро подтвердил это, но реакция Джона была резкой и слишком эмоциональной. По крайней мере, теперь Папа был уверен, что на этом все неприятности закончатся. Скоро они возвратятся домой, и Джон будет в безопасности от любых взрослых и неподобающих предложений.  
  
Вот только вечером того же дня, когда он искал сына незадолго до полуночи, его нигде не было. Пока Рокси удерживала Папу на месте, обняв рукой за талию, он подслушал, как Дэвид тихо протянул Роуз, что поставит хорошие деньги на то, что Джон сейчас с его братом.  
  
Та шикнула на Дэвида, ткнув его локтем, но этого было достаточно. Всю оставшуюся ночь он не мог перестать беспокоиться о своем сыне.  
  
К облегчению, его подозрения оказались безосновательными, за прошедшее время они почти не разговаривали друг с другом, и Бро, похоже, был счастлив и полностью сосредоточен на Инглише, а Джон – на своих друзьях. Скорее всего, он ошибся, и случившееся в тот вечер, было всего лишь совпадением. Со временем Папа смог убедить себя в этом. Совсем скоро они уедут, и, что бы ни случилось, он будет знать, что его сын в безопасности.  
  
Дома у Джона появился новый друг, мальчик по соседству, чей отец, несмотря на регулярное употребление нецензурной лексики, оказался настоящим джентльменом. Джон проводил много времени с новым другом и часто говорил о нем, а также общался с Джейд, которая прекрасно устроилась в доме.   
  
Наверное, у него до сих пор осталось затаенное чувство тревоги, особенно когда он сидел по ночам в одиночестве и размышлял. Время от времени ему приходилось сопротивляться искушению залезть в компьютер к сыну, всего на секунду, чтобы проверить.  
  
Он решил верить в то, что Джон будет осторожен.  
  
Когда Джон сел вместе с ним внизу и начал свое неуклюжее признание, Папа вдруг осознал, что, несмотря на все свое беспокойство, он никогда особо не задумывался, что, возможно, Джона интересует свой пол. Возможно, это была первая юношеская влюбленность? Он размышлял довольно долго, чтобы поверить в это, и наконец успокоился.  
  
Но все же... ему не давала покоя одна навязчивая мысль, когда Джон упомянул о поцелуях. Его глаза метнулись в сторону, прежде чем он выпалил ответ с нотками паники в голосе.  
  
Когда Джон ушел спать, он написал Рокси, которая отнеслась к этому вопросу так пренебрежительно, как он и ожидал. Она обсмеяла его и сказала, что с Джоном все в порядке, и Папа и так прекрасно знает, что у него есть парень, так что очевидно, что тут нет ничего такого!  
  
Однако, она показалась ему слишком обеспокоенной, когда пыталась доказать свою правоту.  
  
Как будто она пыталась защитить человека, который, очевидно, был ее другом.  
  
Он размышлял об этом весь день или около того. Пытаясь придумать, что делать. Рассматривал варианты, но старался исключить те, которые расстроили бы Джона, или были бы слишком грубыми, или невозможными, учитывая расстояние до Техаса. Если сказать мальчику, чтобы он не связывался с этим мужчиной, он лишь сильнее захочет этого, как часто делают подростки с вещами, которые им запрещают. Противостоять самому мужчине при таком положении дел также не было вариантом. Следить за сыном казалось неправильным, и он знал, что Джону будет больно, если он обо всем узнает. Вот этого мужчину он бы проверил от и до, без малейших угрызений совести, но, опять же, расстояние...  
  
Наконец ему пришел ответ, так что он убрал трубку, достал КПК и затем открыл чат-клиент, который Рокси заставила его установить, когда решила, что недостаточно серьезна для Серьезного Бизнеса.  
  
В конце концов, Джон не единственный, кто нашел новых друзей на Рождество.  
  


**\-- поклонниктрубок413 [ПК] начал доставать террорГолгофы  [ТГ] в 23:45 \--**  
  
[ПК]: ИНГЛИШ, МОЙ ДОБРЫЙ ДРУГ.  
[ПК]: ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ?  
[ПК]: ПОХОЖЕ, Я ДОЛЖЕН ПОПРОСИТЬ ТЕБЯ ОКАЗАТЬ МНЕ УСЛУГУ.  
[ТГ]: Привет, дружище!  
[ТГ]: Не ожидал, что ты решишь пришвартоваться ко мне так скоро, не то чтобы я жалуюсь!  
[ТГ]: Чем я могу помочь товарищу джентльмену, попавшему в беду?  
[ПК]: МНЕ ПРОСТО НУЖНО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ УЗНАЛ КОЕ-КАКУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ, КОТОРОЙ МНЕ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ТАК ЛЮБЕЗЕН.  
[ТГ]: О?  
[ТГ]: И что же это может быть? Не могу придумать ничего, во что я был бы посвящен, а ты нет!   
[ПК]: ПРОЩЕ ГОВОРЯ, ТЫ НАХОДИШЬСЯ В ЛУЧШЕМ ПОЛОЖЕНИИ, ЧЕМ Я, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ЭТУ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ.  
[ПК]: НО, КАК ОБЕСПОКОЕННЫЙ РОДИТЕЛЬ, Я ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СОГЛАСИШЬСЯ, ТО СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ.  
[ТГ]: Тогда я готов!  
[ТГ]: Так какого рода сенсационную новость мне нужно раскопать для тебя, милейший?  
[ПК]: ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ.  
[ПК]: ОДНАКО Я ДОЛЖЕН ПОПРОСИТЬ ТЕБЯ ПРОЯВИТЬ БЛАГОРАЗУМИЕ ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ДАННОМУ ВОПРОСУ.  
[ПК]: ОН ВЕСЬМА ДЕЛИКАТЕН.  
[ТГ]: О?  
[ПК]: КАК ВИДИШЬ, ЭТО ЗАТРАГИВАЕТ БЛАГОПОЛУЧИЕ МОЕГО СЫНА.


	48. ==> Бро: Покончить с этим.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лучше сейчас, чем никогда.

Бро до­пил свой вис­ки, что­бы под­го­товить­ся. Ча­сом ра­нее он вы­курил си­гаре­ту, си­дя на краю кры­ши и раз­мышляя. Он ре­шил, что нуж­но раз­де­лать­ся с этим пря­мо сей­час, по­тому что, чем доль­ше он тя­нет, тем слож­нее ему бу­дет прой­ти че­рез это. Дейв был в шко­ле, так что не бу­дет ме­шать­ся под но­гами. Дирк, по­ложа ру­ку на свое ура­новое сер­дце, пок­лялся не вме­шивать­ся. Это был иде­аль­ный мо­мент, по­тому что вся­кий раз, ког­да по­доб­ное про­ис­хо­дило, все прев­ра­щалось в пол­ней­шее дерь­мо, но, по край­ней ме­ре, это дерь­мо бу­дет толь­ко для них дво­их.   
  
Ког­да Бро ре­шил, что вре­мя приш­ло, он скрыл­ся на кух­не и на­лил се­бе вис­ки, ко­торый толь­ко что вы­пил. Вы­тирая рот тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони, он су­хо ус­мехнул­ся и поб­рел в спаль­ню, дер­жась го­раз­до неп­ри­нуж­деннее, чем ожи­дал.  
  
– Эй, Джейк. Нам, эм... нуж­но по­гово­рить. Есть ми­нут­ка, бро?  
  
– О! – Джейк удив­ленно взгля­нул на не­го с кро­вати, на ко­торой си­дел, на­тяги­вая бо­тин­ки, и за­тем кив­нул. – Ко­неч­но, Страй­дер. Как ни стран­но, я со­бирал­ся спро­сить у те­бя о том же! Все­го па­ра воп­ро­сов, уве­рен, они мо­гут по­дож­дать. Ты пер­вый!  
  
На се­кун­ду Бро за­думал­ся, не пре­дос­та­вить ли ему сло­во, учи­тывая со­дер­жа­ние раз­го­вора, ко­торый он со­бирал­ся на­чать. Но ре­шил, что не сто­ит. Луч­ше прос­то ска­зать все как есть и по­кон­чить с этим.  
  
Бро, как буд­то меж­ду де­лом, прис­ло­нил­ся к ко­сяку и сде­лал глу­бокий вдох.  
  
– Ду­маю, мы дол­жны рас­стать­ся.  
  
С. Этим. По­кон­че­но.  
  
Он нем­но­го рас­сла­бил­ся, ведь что бы Джейк ни ска­зал те­перь, Бро уже сде­лал то, что бы­ло нуж­но. Быс­тро, спо­кой­но, лег­ко­дос­тупно. Хо­рошо.  _От­лично._  Он не чувс­тво­вал се­бя пиз­децки ви­нова­тым,  _ни­чуть._  Не-а.  
  
Джейк с ми­нуту не­пони­ма­юще смот­рел на не­го, за­тем уро­нил бо­тинок, ко­торый дер­жал в ру­ках, и схва­тил­ся за го­лову.  
  
– Ты бро­са­ешь ме­ня че­рез  _ме­сяц?_  
  
– Ти­па то­го.  
  
– Это не  _ти­па то­го._  Ты  _на­хуй бро­са­ешь ме­ня_  че­рез чер­тов  _ме­сяц!_  
  
Дерь­мо. Он ни­ког­да рань­ше не ви­дел, что­бы Джейк так злил­ся, но, бля, он был прос­то в ярос­ти сей­час. Бро ду­мал, что они об­су­дят это, как ра­зум­ные взрос­лые лю­ди, но, ви­димо, нет. Ка­жет­ся, они всту­пили на тер­ри­торию бе­зумия.  
  
– Джейк, выс­лу­шай ме­ня-  
  
– Не мо­гу _по­верить!_  Ты мне по-нас­то­яще­му чер­тов­ски  _нра­вил­ся,_  ты, ту­пой му­дак. Зна­ешь, как дол­го я выс­ле­живал ка­кого-ни­будь оча­рова­тель­но­го муж­чи­ну, ко­торый бы мне на са­мом де­ле  _пон­ра­вил­ся?_  
  
– Джейк-  
  
– Ни­каких те­бе трек­ля­тых  _Джей­ков,_  при­ятель! Я чувс­твую се­бя гре­баным бол­ва­ном!  _Один ме­сяц!_  Ка­кого  _дь­яво­ла_  со мной _не так?!_  
  
– Ни­чего-  
  
– Ну, что-то, чер­ти те­бя раз­де­ри, дол­жно быть не так, раз ты со­бира­ешь­ся ки­нуть ме­ня! Бо­же пра­вый, о чем я ду­мал? Ни один по­рядоч­ный джентль­мен в здра­вом уме не смо­жет вы­дер­жать от­но­шений со мной!  
  
– Это не-  
  
– Это бы­ло луч­шим вре­менем в мо­ей бла­гос­ло­вен­ной жиз­ни, и я да­же, черт по­дери,  _за­щищал_ те­бя, по­тому что мне бы­ло не все рав­но, и те­перь с те­бя  _хва­тит?_  Пре­вос­ходно! А сей­час я дол­жен уй­ти,  _не так ли?_  
  
– Джейк-  
  
Ру­ка Джей­ка мель­кну­ла пе­ред ним, и за­тем Бро по­чувс­тво­вал, как ще­ку опа­лило жа­ром, ког­да пис­то­лет Джей­ка, нап­равлен­ный на не­го, вспых­нул пре­дуп­ре­дитель­ным выс­тре­лом.  
  
– Нет. Зат­кнись  _на­хуй._  Толь­ко ес­ли ты не со­бира­ешь­ся ска­зать, что пе­реду­мал, все ос­таль­ное я не же­лаю слы­шать.  
  
Бро зак­рыл рот, у не­го зве­нело в ушах, и сер­дце сту­чало как бе­шеное. Си­ту­ация, не­сом­ненно, обос­три­лась. Он ощу­щал тот же са­мый тре­пет, ког­да од­нажды, в се­реди­не страй­фа, его за­дело выс­тре­лом, и он ав­то­мати­чес­ки пе­решел в ре­жим нин­дзя, вос­при­нимая Джей­ка, как ре­аль­ную уг­ро­зу.  
  
– Ду­маю, с это­го мо­мен­та мы прос­то  _друзья._  
  
Сло­ва ужа­лили сво­ей ба­наль­щи­ной. Джейк кив­нул, сжав че­люсть.  
  
– Ну тог­да, как твой  _друг,_  я за­дам те­бе па­ру трек­ля­тых  _воп­ро­сов,_  и ты от­ве­тишь на каж­дый из них, или я сне­су твою чер­то­ву баш­ку.  
  
Джейк под­ле­тел к не­му и прис­та­вил ду­ло пис­то­лета к под­бо­род­ку, и Бро поз­во­лил ему это сде­лать, слег­ка при­под­няв бровь. Ви­димо, у не­го был до­воль­но вспыль­чи­вый ха­рак­тер, и Бро ка­ким-то об­ра­зом уда­валось не нар­вать­ся за то ко­рот­кое вре­мя, ког­да они бы­ли вмес­те. Ин­те­рес­но. Он по­нимал, что дол­жен быть хоть нем­но­го встре­вожен, ког­да разъ­ярен­ный бой­фр-- оу. Точ­но.  _Быв­ший_  при­жал за­ряжен­ную бе­рет­ту к его го­лове, ус­та­вив­шись на не­го бе­шены­ми гла­зами.   
  
Бро на­ходил все это уд­ру­ча­юще зах­ва­тыва­ющим, учи­тывая, что он толь­ко что бро­сил единс­твен­но­го чу­вака, с ко­торым мог тра­хать­ся.  
  
– Спра­шивай, – неб­режно от­ве­тил он, и Джейк прон­зил его взгля­дом, в ко­тором все еще плес­кался гнев.  
  
– От­лично. Мы ког­да-ни­будь  _на са­мом де­ле_  об­ща­лись че­рез чат? Хоть  _раз_  – это был  _ты?_  
  
– ... не-а. Все эти эмо­ции бы­ли его.  
  
Джейк дрог­нул лишь на се­кун­ду, а за­тем силь­нее вда­вил пис­то­лет ему в ко­жу. Ме­талл был все еще го­рячим пос­ле выс­тре­ла, и,  _черт по­дери,_  по­чему он та­кой сек­су­аль­ный, ког­да сле­та­ет с ка­тушек? Его гла­за го­рели бе­зуми­ем, вся ду­рац­кая не­вин­ность ис­чезла из них бес­след­но, пе­ред ним сто­ял  _муж­чи­на,_  ко­торый, ско­рее все­го, мог драть­ся, как бляд­ский чем­пи­он. Бро мыс­ленно уда­рил се­бя за то, ку­да нап­ра­вились его мыс­ли, от­ча­ян­но же­лая, пе­рес­тать ду­мать об этом.  
  
– От­лично! От­лично, что за  _прок­ля­тая, блядь, чер­товщин_ а про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду то­бой и этим... этим  _го­лубог­ла­зым_  ре­бен­ком?  
  
Оу, хэй, все его мыс­ли рез­ко приш­ли в по­рядок из-за вне­зап­ной вспыш­ки па­ники.  
  
– Н-ни­чего.  
  
– Страй­дер, мой  _пис­то­лет_  пря­мо у тво­его чер­то­ва че­репа, ты  _дей­стви­тель­но_  ду­ма­ешь, что сей­час под­хо­дящий мо­мент, что­бы врать мне?  
  
Они сер­ди­то и не­доволь­но ус­та­вились друг на дру­га, и Бро на се­кун­ду очень-очень за­хотел встре­тить это­го иди­ота пер­вым, по­тому что, еба­ный в рот, они бы­ли бы от­личной па­рой.   
  
– Он нра­вит­ся мне, я нрав­люсь ему, ему че­тыр­надцать, мне трид­цать два,  _ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит,_  по­тому что я об­ла­жал­ся, но я не так уж, блядь, и плох, вер­но?  
  
– Ты на­зывал ме­ня его име­нем в  _пос­те­ли! Нес­коль­ко раз!_  И это, по-тво­ему, блядь, ни­чего?  
  
– Блядь, то, что я на­хожу его чер­тов­ски прив­ле­катель­ным, и иног­да фан­та­зирую о нем, еще не оз­на­ча­ет, что я на са­мом де­ле пе­рес­пал бы с ним. Он ре­бенок!  
  
– Так ты  _ни­ког­да ни­чего_  не де­лал с ним?  
  
– Я-, – пис­то­лет силь­нее вжал­ся в ко­жу, и он за­шипел. – Еба­ный бо­же! Я, блядь, це­ловал­ся с ним, окей, вот и  _все!_  И не так уж и час­то! Один раз под оме­лой, один – по­тому что он сам на­чал, и еще раз в Но­вый год!  
  
– Ты ска­зал мне, что бо­лел в Но­вый год!  
  
–  _Дирк_  ска­зал, ес­ли ты не за­был!  
  
– О, да! Я за­был, что все то вре­мя, ког­да я ду­мал, что луч­ше уз­наю  _те­бя,_  я с то­бой да­же не раз­го­вари­вал! Я за­да­юсь воп­ро­сом, хоть что-ни­будь из тех раз­го­воров, бы­ло, черт возь­ми, прав­дой? При та­ком рас­кла­де, ты дол­жен ска­зать, что эта гре­баная ма­шина на са­мом де­ле лю­бит ме­ня!  
  
– Он  _лю­бит,_  ты, ту­пой при­дурок, раз­ве ты не  _ви­дел,_  как он вь­ет­ся вок­руг те­бя? Ты мне нра­вишь­ся, окей, ты мне  _очень_  нра­вишь­ся, но спус­тя ме­сяц, я по­нял, что ве­ду се­бя, как ку­сок гов­на, фак­ти­чес­ки ис­поль­зуя те­бя, и я не хо­чу, что­бы ты ос­та­вал­ся со мной и ожи­дал боль­ше­го, а в ито­ге по­лучил бы толь­ко еба­ную боль, но _он?_  Дирк? Он, блядь,  _лю­бит_  те­бя, так что не смей пси­ховать из-за то­го, что я рас­ста­юсь с то­бой, по­тому что ре­шил, что  _я не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рош для те­бя,_  и у те­бя есть,  _блядь, ва­ри­ант по­луч­ше,_  си­дящий пря­мо там!   
  
На се­кун­ду пис­то­лет до бо­ли упер­ся ему в под­бо­родок, но за­тем Джейк уб­рал его, ос­та­вив Бро по­тирать сад­ня­щее мес­то, ко­торое, ско­рее все­го, слег­ка под­па­лило.  
  
– Ты,  _без сом­не­ния_ , са­мый ра­зоча­ровы­ва­ющий че­ловек из тех, ко­го мне пос­час­тли­вилось повс­тре­чать. Не мо­гу по­верить, что все еще счи­таю те­бя до­воль­но неп­ло­хим пар­нем, что­бы прос­то не взять и.., – Джейк вздох­нул, яв­но по­ути­хоми­рив свой гнев, и по­чесал го­лову ду­лом пис­то­лета, что, ско­рее все­го, бы­ло сме­хот­ворным на­руше­ни­ем пра­вил бе­зопас­ности. – Так... все это про­ис­хо­дит на са­мом де­ле? С на­ми по­кон­че­но.   
  
– Я му­дак, Джейк. Ты мо­жешь най­ти ко­го-то по­луч­ше.  
  
– И пред­ло­жение по­луч­ше – это твой при­чуд­ли­вый циф­ро­вой псев­до-по­томок? Ты, бе­зус­ловно, уди­вил и расс­тро­ил ме­ня, при­ятель. И­ису­се, ты дей­стви­тель­но мне нра­вил­ся.   
  
– Джейк, все дерь­мо, ко­торое те­бе нра­вилось во мне, бы­ло из он­лайн-раз­го­воров. Это был Дирк. Все это дерь­мо бы­ло  _его,_  не мое.  _Пом­нишь всю ту хрень про то, что я му­дак?_  
  
– Ох, зат­кнись, ту­пой бол­ван, – Джейк тол­кнул его в грудь, по­дошел к кро­вати и, на­тянув вто­рой бо­тинок, под­нялся на но­ги. – Прек­расно! Прек­расно. Я со­бира­юсь пой­ти и по­точить ля­сы с Дир­ком, по­тому что ты ду­ма­ешь, что это фан­тасти­чес­кая идея. Уве­рен, мы чер­тов­ски по­ладим друг с дру­гом!  
  
– Уве­рен, так и бу­дет, я го­ворю без сар­казма.  
  
– Ты всег­да сар­касти­чен, ту­пица, – Джейк схва­тил те­лефон и на­чал пе­чатать под сте­ной чер­но­го тек­ста. – Но пос­коль­ку, я те­перь твой то­варищ, твой  _луч­ший_ то­варищ, я, черт по­дери, по­лагаю, что дол­жен сде­лать кое-что ра­ди тво­его же бла­га.  
  
– Что? – он по­чувс­тво­вал лег­кое жже­ние в гру­ди и ки­нул­ся впе­ред, пы­та­ясь отоб­рать те­лефон, но Джейк уже за­кинул его в ин­венте­ку. – Джейк! Что за  _хуй­ню,_  ты сей­час сде­лал?  
  
– Кое-что  _пра­виль­ное,_  – твер­до от­ве­тил он и, тол­кнув Бро в сто­рону, сер­ди­то вы­шел за дверь.


	49. ==> Джон: Проводить время со своим парнем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лучшее время – время, проведенное со своей половинкой.

– Кар­кат. О, бо­же мой,  _Кар­кат!_  Как те­бе мо­жет быть удоб­но ле­жать вот так?  
  
– Я де­лаю то, что я, блядь, хо­чу, – про­вор­чал он в от­вет и по­казал сред­ний па­лец, ле­жа за­дом на­перед на кро­вати и рас­ки­нув но­ги – од­на над из­го­ловь­ем кро­вати, дру­гая – на пок­ры­вале, пе­рег­нувшись спи­ной че­рез угол кро­вати и рас­по­ложив пле­чи и го­лову на по­лу. – Ты спих­нул ме­ня с кро­вати, гов­нюк.  
  
– Я ду­мал, что ты за­лезешь об­ратно, чу­вак. Я не ста­ну спус­кать­ся, что­бы об­нять те­бя.  
  
– И ты иди на­хуй. Ты обе­щал мне по­целуи. По­целуй ме­ня, блядь.  
  
– Кар­кат, ло­жись на кро­вать.  
  
– Очень ми­ло с тво­ей сто­роны.  
  
– Фу, пош­ляк! Ты жут­кий! – Джон тол­кнул его но­гой и хи­хик­нул. – Да­вай, при­дурок. Ло­жись на кро­вать, что­бы я смог по­цело­вать те­бя.  
  
Кар­кат за­вор­чал, но по­тянул­ся и заб­рался на кро­вать, его во­лосы бы­ли в еще боль­шем бес­по­ряд­ке, чем обыч­но. Он под­полз бли­же и ус­тро­ил­ся в объ­яти­ях Джо­на. Джон ус­мехнул­ся и поп­ра­вил его чер­ный сви­тер, ко­торый зад­рался и ого­лил жи­вот, а за­тем пог­ла­дил его по спи­не, как толь­ко тот стал выг­ля­деть не та­ким взъ­еро­шен­ным.   
  
– Ты оча­роваш­ка, – ска­зал Джон и чмок­нул его в ще­ку.  
  
– От­ва­ли, – лас­ко­во вы­ругал­ся Кар­кат ему в пле­чо, об­няв его за та­лию. – Я пиз­дец ка­кой му­жес­твен­ный.  
  
– Нет, не прав­да.  
  
– ... нет, не прав­да. Зат­кнись.  
  
Джон улыб­нулся и, нем­но­го отс­тра­нив­шись, ут­кнул­ся но­сом в пок­ры­тую ру­мян­цем ще­ку, по­ка Кар­кат не ус­пел от­вернуть­ся. Он слег­ка кос­нулся гу­бами губ нап­ро­тив и по­чувс­тво­вал, как сжа­лись чу­жие ру­ки у не­го за спи­ной. За пер­вым ми­молет­ным ка­сани­ем пос­ле­довал бо­лее силь­ный це­ломуд­ренный по­целуй, и Кар­кат за­ур­чал пря­мо ему в гу­бы. Джон ста­рал­ся дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, что­бы не за­хихи­кать пря­мо сей­час.  
  
Ког­да он отс­тра­нил­ся, Кар­кат по­дод­ви­нул­ся и сно­ва по­цело­вал его, нем­но­го не­ряш­ли­во, и Джон под­нял ру­ку, ка­са­ясь его ще­ки и слег­ка поп­равляя его. За каж­дым по­целу­ем сле­довал еще один, и жар на его ще­ках на­чал спус­кать вниз, на шею, а по­том он по­чувс­тво­вал дру­гой жар внут­ри. Это бы­ло... так здо­рово. Он мог бы за­нимать­ся этим весь день.  
  
Кар­кат вро­де бы то­же это­го хо­тел! Джон чувс­тво­вал се­бя прос­то ужас­но пос­ле то­го, как бро­сил его той ночью. С тех пор все вре­мя, ког­да они не бы­ли в шко­ле (или, в слу­чае с Джо­ном, в час­ти его гос­ти­ной, пе­ре­обо­рудо­ван­ной в шко­лу), они про­води­ли вмес­те, об­ни­мались и це­лова­лись, и это бы­ло пот­ря­са­юще. Кар­кат да­же на­чал пла­ниро­вать их пер­вое сви­дание! Джон с не­тер­пе­ни­ем ждал его.  
  
Во­дово­рот по­целу­ев на­конец не­надол­го за­кон­чился, и Джон рас­сме­ял­ся и взъ­еро­шил во­лосы Кар­ка­та, ко­торый слег­ка нер­вно улыб­нулся ему в от­вет.   
  
– Мне нра­вит­ся це­ловать­ся, – ска­зал Джон и ткнул­ся но­сом Кар­ка­ту в ли­цо в по­добии эс­ки­мос­ско­го по­целуя.  
  
– Еще бы.  
  
– Мне нра­вишь­ся  _ты._  
  
– На­де­юсь на это, дол­бо­еб, мы вро­де как, блядь, встре­ча­ем­ся, ес­ли ты еще не за­метил.  
  
Джон при­жал­ся к его пле­чу и ус­мехнул­ся, они все еще креп­ко об­ни­мали друг дру­га. Кар­кат был пол­ней­шим зас­ранцем, но  _его_  зас­ранцем, так что Джон не об­ра­щал на это вни­мания. Под его тол­стым пан­ци­рем скры­вал­ся мяг­кий ха­рак­тер, и Джо­ну да­же не нуж­ны бы­ли спе­ци­аль­ные инс­тру­мен­ты, что­бы доб­рать­ся до не­го. Он мог ру­гать­ся, быть слег­ка вор­чли­вым, но при этом ос­та­вал­ся за­бот­ли­вым, теп­лым и по­нима­ющим. Он был всем, о чём толь­ко мож­но меч­тать.  
  
Хо­тя...  
  
Не-а.  _Не-а!_  Ни­каких боль­ше мыс­лей об этом пар­не! Не тог­да, ког­да он про­водил вре­мя со сво­им пар­нем! Кар­кат сно­ва на­чал его це­ловать, и Джон пол­ностью сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на этом, и он не вспо­минал дру­гой по­целуй, не от­кры­вал рот, дер­жа ла­доня­ми ли­цо сво­его пар­ня, пов­то­ряя чу­жие дви­жения, эхом всплыв­шие в его го­лове. Кар­кат про­мычал что-то бес­смыс­ленное ему в гу­бы, и за­тем по­пытал­ся ско­пиро­вать его дви­жения.  
  
Это бы­ло зна­комо, нес­мотря на то, что Джон те­перь был в дру­гой ро­ли.  
  
Это бы­ло слиш­ком.  
  
Ли­цо Кар­ка­та бы­ло слиш­ком глад­ким.  
  
Джон от­шатнул­ся, прик­ры­вая рот, и от­вернул­ся от Кар­ка­та, ко­торый ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
– Вау, – неж­но ска­зал его па­рень.  
  
– Эм. Я. Я ду­маю, мне нуж­но по­пить! – ему уда­лось ска­зать это ве­село и неп­ри­нуж­денно, и Кар­кат кив­нул, все еще рас­крас­невший­ся и слег­ка рас­те­рян­ный. – Ско­ро... ско­ро вер­нусь.  
  
Джон вы­бежал из ком­на­ты и прис­ло­нил­ся к две­ри, глу­боко вздох­нув. Пло­хой мозг! Пло­хие мыс­ли! Он дол­жен  _из­бе­гать_  мыс­лей о Бро, в этом и был весь  _смысл!_  
  
Ти­хо зас­то­нав от ра­зоча­рова­ния, он вып­ря­мил­ся и спус­тился вниз, силь­но нах­му­рив­шись.   
  
Па­па был на кух­не, рас­ка­тывал тес­то на сто­ле, Джон ста­рал­ся не за­мечать его и, от­крыв хо­лодиль­ник, дос­тал две бан­ки со­довой. Они так боль­ше ни ра­зу и не раз­го­вари­вали пос­ле той но­чи, ес­ли не счи­тать за­пис­ку, ко­торую он по­лучил вмес­те с зав­тра­ком, в ко­торой го­вори­лось, как Па­па гор­дится тем, что у не­го есть па­рень, и ко­торая прев­ра­тилась в ис­точник его уни­жений, ког­да Джейд схва­тила ее и рас­тре­пала всем, что он про­дол­жа­ет по­лучать ми­лые за­писоч­ки, и как он оча­рова­телен.  
  
Джон дол­жен был знать, чем все за­кон­чится, и ког­да он пин­ком зах­лопнул хо­лодиль­ник и при­жал­ся к не­му спи­ной, Па­па взгля­нул на не­го с этим ду­рац­ким стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це, ко­торо­го он так бо­ял­ся.  
  
– Джон? Ты не мог бы от­ло­жить их не­надол­го? Мне нуж­но по­гово­рить с то­бой.  
  
Он сглот­нул ко­мок в гор­ле.  _О, нет._  Он знал, что Па­па что-то за­метил, он знал,  _знал!_  Джон быс­тро пос­та­вил бан­ки на стол и сглот­нул, но зас­та­вил се­бя улыб­нуть­ся и взгля­нул на от­ца.  
  
– Эм. О чем ты хо­тел по­гово­рить, Па­па?  
  
Бес­ко­неч­ные и ужас­ные се­кун­ды сто­яла нап­ря­жен­ная ти­шина, тем­но-си­ние не­чита­емые гла­за свер­ли­ли его взгля­дом. Его сер­дце заш­лось в тя­желых и бо­лез­ненных уда­рах, ды­хание ус­ко­рилось, а ще­ки пок­расне­ли сов­сем по дру­гим при­чинам. На­конец Па­па от­вел взгляд.  
  
– Я ду­мал нас­чет по­дар­ка на твой День рож­де­ния.  
  
Ох-  
  
По­годи­те.  
  
Что?  
  
– Я знаю, что до не­го еще па­ра ме­сяцев, но пос­ле то­го, как хо­рошо прош­ло Рож­дес­тво, я на­чал по­думы­вать об еще од­ной по­ез­дке. Я смог по­лучить от­гул толь­ко на на­чало мар­та, все­го че­рез нес­коль­ко не­дель.  
  
– Лад­но! – про­си­ял он. Это бы­ло от­лично!  
  
– К со­жале­нию, мисс Ла­лонд бу­дет очень за­нята на ра­боте, так что ее дом не­дос­ту­пен, и уви­деть­ся с Ро­уз то­же не вый­дет.  
  
– О­уууу, – его пле­чи слег­ка по­ник­ли, но он тут же ожи­вил­ся. – Так... ку­да мы по­едем?  
  
– Что ж, учи­тывая, что Джейд сей­час жи­вет с на­ми, я хо­тел по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, не хо­тите ли вы про­вес­ти вы­ход­ные в Хь­юс­то­не?  
  
– И встреть­ся с- , – он вов­ре­мя спох­ва­тил­ся, но мог пок­лясть­ся, что па­пины гла­за на се­кун­ду вспых­ну­ли. – Дей­вом? Это бы­ло бы здо­рово!  
  
– Мне еще нуж­но спро­сить у Джейд, но уве­рен, она бу­дет нас­лаждать­ся по­ез­дкой вмес­те с на­ми. Мы по­едем все­го на не­делю, но я на­де­юсь, что лю­бого вре­мени, про­веден­но­го с друзь­ями, бу­дет дос­та­точ­но, что­бы стать хо­рошим по­дар­ком.  
  
– Па­па, это бу­дет так здо­рово! Ты луч­ший Па­па в ми­ре! – Джон под­бе­жал к не­му и креп­ко об­нял.  
  
– Я все­го лишь де­лаю то, что луч­ше для те­бя, – ти­хо от­ве­тил Па­па, пог­ла­див его по го­лове.  
  
Джон про­си­ял и, схва­тив на­пит­ки, убе­жал на­верх. Он встре­тит­ся с Дей­вом го­раз­до рань­ше, чем ожи­дал! Он встре­тит­ся с Бро!  
  
Это бу­дет так  _здо­рово!_  
  
И он-то еще ду­мал, что Па­па что-то за­метил! Джон по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ду­раком. Он был в бе­зопас­ности.  
  
Ес­ли Па­па со­бира­ет­ся от­везти его в Те­хас, он точ­но ни­чего не за­метил!


	50. ==> Дирк: Объяснить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро сказал, что им нужно поговорить.

Джейк в бе­шенс­тве приб­ли­жал­ся к не­му, но он  _приб­ли­жал­ся,_  тра­ек­то­рия ве­ла его пря­мо к Дир­ку, ко­торый не­лов­ко си­дел на сту­ле, ожи­дая его. Дирк слы­шал весь спор вплоть до выс­тре­ла, на ко­торый поч­ти бы­ло сре­аги­ровал, но по­нял, что Джейк спе­ци­аль­но про­мазал и, ско­рее все­го, не выс­тре­лит сно­ва. Он слы­шал не­доволь­ное сог­ла­сие по­гово­рить с ним.  
  
И по­чему-то это бы­ло...  _боль­но._  
  
Мысль о том, что Джейк де­ла­ет это толь­ко по­тому, что ему ска­зали, и ду­ма­ет, что это глу­по, силь­но ужа­лила его. Го­лова Дир­ка бы­ла опу­щена, а гла­за тус­кло си­яли, ког­да Джейк пре­одо­лел весь путь и встал пе­ред ним, упе­рев ру­ки в бо­ка.   
  
– Лад­но. Страй­дер счи­та­ет, нам сто­ит по­гово­рить.  
  
Те­перь он был Страй­де­ром, за­метил Дирк, не Бро. С ве­ро­ят­ностью в 79.3% Джейк боль­ше ни­ког­да не на­зовет его по име­ни.  
  
– Мы уже до­воль­но мно­го раз­го­вари­вали, Джейк. Нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить, все бы­ло в рам­ках по­ложи­тель­но­го спек­тра. Ты го­ворил, что ждешь на­ших бе­сед, до это­го.   
  
– ... я ду­мал, ты – это он.  
  
– Раз­ве это что-то ме­ня­ет? Я толь­ко один раз дей­стви­тель­но ска­зал те­бе неп­равду, наз­вавшись сво­им от­цом, но я сде­лал это ра­ди его же бла­га. В ос­таль­ное вре­мя я ни­ког­да не го­ворил, что я – это он, ты ис­хо­дил из это­го пред­по­ложе­ния, не рас­смат­ри­вая иных ва­ри­ан­тов.  
  
– Ты сол­гал, чтоб он смог встре­тить­ся с ка­ким-то... ка­ким-то  _ре­бен­ком!_  Ты хоть  _по­нима­ешь,_ нас­коль­ко неп­ра­виль­ны та­кие от­но­шения? Ты со­дей­ству­ешь от­но­шени­ям, ко­торые ник­то в здра­вом уме не одоб­рит!  
  
– Рок­си – единс­твен­ная, кто со­дей­ство­вала это­му. К то­му вре­мени, ког­да я был ре­ак­ти­виро­ван, эта си­ту­ация за­гоня­ла мо­его от­ца в ту­пик, по­тому что он не знал, что де­лать даль­ше. Я чувс­тво­вал, что он ис­поль­зу­ет те­бя, что­бы от­влечь­ся, по­это­му пред­ло­жил ему сде­лать вы­бор, а не врать. Ты не зас­лу­жива­ешь то­го, что­бы те­бя ис­поль­зо­вали, Джейк, ты зас­лу­жива­ешь боль­ше­го, чем он мо­жет те­бе дать.  
  
– Мо­жет, я пред­по­чел бы быть в бла­жен­ном не­веде­нии!  
  
– Ох, – ед­ва об­ре­тен­ная уве­рен­ность по­кину­ла Дир­ка, и его гла­за сно­ва по­тус­кне­ли, а го­лова опус­ти­лась, он на­чал во­дить паль­ца­ми по ли­ни­ям, выг­ра­виро­ван­ным на его но­гах. – Тог­да, я из­ви­ня­юсь. Я не хо­тел ра­нить те­бя.  
  
– Как, дь­явол его по­бери, он смог бы рас­стать­ся со мной, не ра­нив ме­ня?  
  
– Я не со­вето­вал ему бро­сать те­бя, я лишь ска­зал ему, что он пло­хо с то­бой об­ра­ща­ет­ся, он – единс­твен­ный, кто ре­шил-  
  
– Он не об­ра­щал­ся со мной пло­хо!  
  
– Джейк, есть при­чина, по­чему он пос­то­ян­но пу­та­ет­ся и на­зыва­ет те­бя Джо­ном. Он выб­рал те­бя из-за тво­его сходс­тва с че­лове­ком, ко­торо­го по-нас­то­яще­му же­ла­ет. Ес­ли бы он встре­тил те­бя пер­вым, все мог­ло бы быть ина­че.  
  
– Я... я  _чрез­вы­чай­но_  за­путал­ся! Не мо­гу  _по­верить_  в это!  
  
– Мне жаль.  
  
Паль­цы Дир­ка дрог­ну­ли, про­ехав­шись по ме­тал­лу: хо­лод­но­му, мер­тво­му, фаль­ши­вому. Он быс­тро сжал ру­ку в ку­лак, пред­по­читая теп­ло ощу­щений го­товой ко­неч­ности. Он ждал, что Джейк уй­дет, но тот сто­ял на мес­те. Он мед­лил. Бы­ла ве­ро­ят­ность лишь в 19.61%, что он ос­та­нет­ся, но это­го ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Дирк в на­деж­де взгля­нул вверх.   
  
– Дол­жно быть это ужас­но, – вздох­нул Джейк, ос­матри­вая его с ног до го­ловы. – Быть об­ре­менен­ным эмо­ци­ями, ког­да у те­бя есть вы­бор не ис­пы­тывать их. Не мо­гу пред­ста­вить че­лове­ка, ко­торый хо­тел бы чувс­тво­вать не­нависть, гнев, страх или пе­чаль.   
  
– Я всег­да счи­тал, что это сто­ит то­го, ра­ди ра­дос­ти, люб­ви и на­деж­ды, – Дирк по­жал пле­чами. – Чувс­тва – это и есть жизнь. Я нас­лажда­юсь все­ми эмо­ци­ями, не­важ­но хо­роши­ми или пло­хими, по­тому что они на­поми­на­ют мне, что я неч­то боль­шее, чем строч­ки ко­да; что ког­да-то я прос­нулся жи­вым.  
  
– Но ты не жи­вой, не на са­мом де­ле.  
  
– Кто это ре­шил? Я мо­гу ду­мать, чувс­тво­вать, меч­тать. У ме­ня есть лю­бовь, не­нависть и стрем­ле­ния. Сер­дце из кам­ня не де­ла­ет ме­ня не­живым.  
  
– Ты мо­жешь быть пе­репи­сан или уда­лен в од­но мгно­вение.  
  
– Ты мо­жешь уме­реть или ли­шить­ся па­мяти в лю­бой мо­мент.  
  
– С дру­гой сто­роны, как я мо­гу быть уве­рен, что ты на са­мом де­ле мо­жешь чувс­тво­вать? Нас­коль­ко я знаю, ты вов­се не ду­ма­ешь, а прос­то от­ве­ча­ешь с по­мощью ка­кой-то за­ум­ной ко­диров­ки.   
  
– Как ты мо­жешь быть уве­рен, что кто-то кро­ме те­бя спо­собен ду­мать? Ты не мо­жешь заг­ля­нуть в их го­ловы, не мо­жешь слы­шать их мыс­ли. Ты ве­ришь им, не за­думы­ва­ясь. Раз­ве ты не мо­жешь прос­то по­верить и мне?   
  
Джейк вни­матель­но смот­рел на не­го, нах­му­рив бро­ви в раз­думье. В кон­це кон­цов он рас­сла­бил­ся, трях­нув го­ловой.  
  
– Ты до­воль­но хо­рошо под­би­ра­ешь сло­ва.  
  
– Боль­шую часть сво­его су­щес­тво­вания я про­вел в ви­де оч­ков. Дис­куссии бы­ли од­ни­ми из нем­но­гих мо­их ин­теллек­ту­аль­ных ра­дос­тей, – Дирк поз­во­лил се­бе слег­ка улыб­нуть­ся, по­тому что они сно­ва об­ща­лись не как чу­жие. – Все, что у ме­ня бы­ло – это раз­го­воры с от­цом и те­ми нем­но­гими, с кем он поз­во­лял мне об­щать­ся, или те­ми, ко­го я... взло­мал.   
  
– Ты взло­мал ме­ня?  
  
– Да. Ты... ты нра­вил­ся мне, и ты нра­вил­ся мне так, как не нра­вил­ся Бро, по­это­му, чем поз­во­лять ему от­ни­мать твое вни­мание впус­тую, я ре­шил по-нас­то­яще­му уз­нать те­бя и по­пытать­ся зас­та­вить те­бя по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя дей­стви­тель­но важ­ным. Вна­чале это бы­ло глу­по, и он ра­зоз­лился, ког­да уз­нал обо всем. Он... хо­тел по­любить те­бя. Прав­да хо­тел, и я ве­рю, что это бы­ло ис­крен­не. Но я имен­но тот, кто поз­на­комил­ся с то­бой рань­ше, чем с Джо­ном. Я имен­но тот, ко­му нра­вишь­ся ты, а не он. Я в пол­ной ме­ре по­нимаю, по­чему он ис­пы­тыва­ет сим­па­тию к это­му ре­бен­ку, но не чувс­твую то­го же. Я всег­да не­нави­дел его за то, что он не­дос­та­точ­но за­ботит­ся о те­бе.   
  
– Но ты ма­шина.  
  
– Твой пес мо­жет те­лепор­ти­ровать­ся.  
  
Джейк, нах­му­рив­шись, хло­пал ртом, си­лясь что-то ска­зать.  
  
– Да, так и есть! Но это все­го лишь на­ука!  
  
– А это?  
  
Джейк все еще смот­рел на не­го нас­то­рожен­но, но в его взгля­де по­яви­лось что-то по­хожее на при­нятие. Дирк встал, слег­ка нер­вни­чая.   
  
– Я хо­тел бы луч­ше уз­нать те­бя, – ска­зал он, при­ведя в по­рядок ха­ос в сво­их мыс­ли­тель­ных про­цес­сах. – Имен­но я, а не ко­пия ко­го-то дру­гого. Я пой­му, ес­ли ты от­ка­жешь­ся, но, как я и го­ворил, ты од­нажды ска­зал мне, что нас­лажда­ешь­ся на­шими бе­седа­ми, и я на­де­юсь, что зна­ние то­го, кто имен­но был тво­им со­бесед­ни­ком, это­го не из­ме­нит.  
  
Дирк за­возил­ся и от­крыл один из по­лых от­се­ков внут­ри ру­ки, все еще ожи­да­ющих во­ору­жения, ко­торое Бро не хо­тел ус­та­нав­ли­вать. Но ос­та­валась ве­ро­ят­ность в 89.97%, что он ско­ро ус­по­ко­ит­ся и зай­мет­ся этим в бли­жай­шее вре­мя. Так как Дирк не был спо­собен уй­ти да­леко в сво­их по­ис­ках, он на­шел гор­шок у со­сед­ских две­рей, и ему приш­лось до­воль­ство­вать­ся этим. Он взял толь­ко один цве­ток. Ке­рами­чес­кий гор­шок был раз­ри­сован как буд­то ре­бен­ком, и он чувс­тво­вал се­бя ви­нова­тым, что во­об­ще пос­мел взять его.  
  
Он про­тянул Джей­ку ма­лень­кий цве­ток с бе­ло-ро­зовы­ми ле­пес­тка­ми, ос­то­рож­но при­дер­жи­вая его за неж­ный тон­кий сте­бель. Джейк удив­ленно хло­пал гла­зами, за­тем взял цве­ток, про­ведя ру­кой по зе­леным листь­ям и слег­ка улы­ба­ясь угол­ка­ми губ.   
  
– ... что это?  
  
– Яр­ко ок­ра­шен­ная рас­ти­тель­ность. Раз­ве не та­кова че­лове­чес­кая тра­диция?  
  
Джейк рас­сме­ял­ся, и Дирк на­конец улыб­нулся, по­тому что Джейк сме­ял­ся и сно­ва выг­ля­дел поч­ти что счас­тли­вым, и это сто­ило нап­ря­жен­но­го раз­го­вора.  
  
– Ты по­дарил мне цве­ты. Ко­неч­но. Ка­кой изящ­ный жест, – Джейк за­думал­ся на мгно­вение, а за­тем зап­ра­вил цве­ток за ухо. Ле­пес­тки яр­ко го­рели в его чер­ных во­лосах. – Ду­маю, ес­ли ты со­бира­ешь­ся быть от­кро­вен­ным с это­го мо­мен­та, не пов­ре­дит под­шу­чивать ча­ще. На­вер­ное, я смо­гу ве­рить те­бе, Дирк. Ты ка­жешь­ся хо­рошим пар­нем.   
  
– Я ста­ра­юсь быть чес­тен в сво­ей мо­рали.   
  
– Толь­ко про­шу, не лги мне боль­ше.  
  
– Не бу­ду. Ес­ли хо­чешь, я мо­гу зап­рограм­ми­ровать се­бя быть нес­по­соб­ным на это фи­зичес­ки.   
  
– Нет, Дирк. Как я уже го­ворил, я ве­рю те­бе.   
  
Джейк раз­вернул­ся, со­бира­ясь уй­ти, но ос­та­новил­ся и по­дошел к не­му, нак­ло­нив­шись и при­кос­нувшись гу­бами к хо­лод­но­му из­ги­бу ще­ки. Его гу­бы бы­ли теп­лы­ми, и Дирк по­чувс­тво­вал лег­кое элек­три­чес­кое по­калы­вание в том мес­те, где они кос­ну­лись его. Он был поч­ти уве­рен, хо­тя по­чему-то не мог про­из­вести точ­ные рас­че­ты, что так ощу­ща­ет­ся фей­ер­верк, взор­вавший­ся в го­лове. Все за­кон­чи­лось в од­но мгно­вение, ос­та­вив лишь смя­тение в мыс­лях. Дирк по­пытал­ся при­вес­ти чувс­тва в по­рядок, но по­нял, что пы­та­ет­ся ис­кать вет­ра в по­ле.  
  
– Ты от­личный ма­лый, – ска­зал Джейк, хлоп­нув его по пле­чу.  
  
Дирк из­дал ме­хани­чес­кий скре­жет, по­хожий на нер­вный смех, ме­тал­ли­чес­кие ве­ки от­кры­вались и зак­ры­вались в не­до­уме­нии, по­ка Джейк мед­ленно плел­ся прочь.


	51. ==> Джон: Пойти на свидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Балбественные бойфренды идут на свидание.

Он и в са­мом де­ле сде­лал это. Джон за­жал рот ру­кой, по­тому что, о бо­же, это бы­ло так прек­расно, что он не хо­тел рас­сме­ять­ся и все ис­портить. Он ска­зал это в шут­ку.  _В шут­ку._  
  
Но нет, его па­рень был луч­шим. На зад­нем дво­ре под ми­ри­ада­ми звезд и пол­ной лу­ной сто­ял не­боль­шой круг­лый сто­лик с клет­ча­той ска­тертью, вы­соки­ми све­чами и та­рел­кой пол­ной спа­гет­ти, од­ной на дво­их, о бо­же. От улыб­ки у Джо­на на­чали ныть ще­ки.  
  
– Пря­мо как в том ту­пом филь­ме, блядь, - про­бор­мо­тал Кар­кат, под­талки­вая его к сто­лу. Ту­пом филь­ме? Он знал, что Кар­кат обо­жал этот фильм! Ког­да они вмес­те смот­ре­ли его, тот прос­то при­лип к эк­ра­ну, а по­том Джон по­шутил, что та­ким дол­жно быть их пер­вое сви­дание – и вот оно, пря­мо пе­ред ним. Он по­вер­нулся и прак­ти­чес­ки под­хва­тил Кар­ка­та в креп­кие объ­ятия, улы­ба­ясь ему в пле­чо.  
  
– Те­бе... нра­вит­ся?  
  
– Кар­кат, вау. Это прек­расно! Слу­шай, ты да­же по­дарил мне цве­ты, ох, чел, это са­мое ми­лое, что я ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел, это прос­то пот­ря­са­юще! – Джон чмок­нул его в нос, и Кар­кат пок­раснел, не­лов­ко от­ма­хива­ясь от не­го. - Мне нра­вит­ся. Это луч­шие уха­жива­ния, ко­торые я ви­дел.  
  
– Это, блядь,  _единс­твен­ные_  уха­жива­ния, ко­торые ты ви­дел.  
  
– Не прав­да! Я ви­дел Па­пу с Ма­мой. И слы­шал. Фу­ууу! Луч­ше бы это­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло.  
  
Кар­кат при­об­нял его и по­тянул к сто­лу, за­тем выд­ви­нул стул, гус­то пок­раснев, ког­да Джон за­хихи­кал, са­дясь.  
  
– О, мис­тер Ван­тас, вы та­кой джентль­мен!  
  
– Зат­кнись нах­рен, или я за­душу те­бя спа­гет­ти, ту­пица.  
  
Кар­кат сел нап­ро­тив, нер­вно дер­гая во­рот сви­тера, хо­тя стол был нас­толь­ко ма­лень­ким, что в ито­ге они си­дели прак­ти­чес­ки друг на дру­ге. Джон по­ложил под­бо­родок на сцеп­ленные ру­ки, и его гу­бы рас­тя­нулись в глу­пой улыб­ке.  
  
– Мы со­бира­ем­ся де­лать ду­рац­кие по­целуй­ные шту­ки? По­жалуй­ста, ска­жи, что мы со­бира­ем­ся де­лать ду­рац­кие по­целуй­ные шту­ки!  
  
– Ты по­давишь­ся, иди­от.  
  
– Мы ведь все рав­но бу­дем про­бовать, да?  
  
– Блядь, ко­неч­но, бу­дем, ина­че ты ни­ког­да не зат­кнешь­ся.  
  
Джон рас­плыл­ся в улыб­ке, на что его па­рень за­катил гла­за. Все бы­ло слиш­ком прек­расно. Кар­кат ныр­нул под стол и вы­тащил тер­мос, раз­ли­вая го­рячий шо­колад в рос­кошные бо­калы и по­сыпая его свер­ху мар­шмел­лоу под прис­таль­ным взгля­дом Джо­на, ко­торый, не пе­рес­та­вая, сме­ял­ся.  
  
– Вау. В бо­калы, серь­ез­но?  
  
– Зат­кнись на­хуй, здесь хо­лод­но, и я хо­тел ка­као.  
  
– Вер­но. Се­год­ня мы ку­па­ем­ся в рос­ко­ши, – ус­мехнул­ся Джон и при­нял бо­кал, по­тяги­вая на­питок в точ­ности как Ма­ма, толь­ко что­бы по­тешить се­бя. – Я уже го­ворил, ка­кой ты за­меча­тель­ный бой­френд?  
  
– Да, но ра­ди все­го свя­того ска­жи мне эту чушь сно­ва.  
  
– Это не чушь, я серь­ез­но, толь­ко взгля­ни на это! Ты. Ты та­кой ми­лый.  
  
– Иди на­хуй.  
  
– Пой­ду, но ког­да мы ста­нем стар­ше.  
  
Джон не знал, от­ку­да взя­лась эта мысль. Тут же пок­раснев до кон­чи­ков ушей, он глот­нул го­ряче­го на­пит­ка, хо­тя луч­ше бы он это­го не де­лал. Кар­кат по­давил­ся воз­ду­хом и что-то про­пищал, смот­ря на не­го боль­ши­ми рас­те­рян­ны­ми гла­зами.  
  
Ма­лень­кий Дейв в его го­лове на­чал гром­ко сме­ять­ся.  
  
– Гм. Спа­гет­ти. По­ра есть, – то­роп­ли­во ска­зал он с нер­вной ус­мешкой. Кар­кат быс­тро кив­нул, по­дод­ви­гая к не­му вил­ку. О бо­же, она бы­ла од­ной из тех, ко­торые вра­ща­ют­ся, ког­да на­жима­ешь на кноп­ку. Это бы­ла она. Джон был офи­ци­аль­но соб­лазнен.  
  
– Джон, мо­жет, вмес­то то­го, что­бы смот­реть, как она кру­тит­ся, ты, блядь, вос­поль­зу­ешь­ся ей?  
  
Он ти­хо хи­хик­нул, но пос­ле­довал со­вету, вос­кли­цая со ртом пол­ным спа­гет­ти, как же все это вкус­но. Кар­кат сме­ял­ся над ним, и вау. Ему очень нра­вилось зас­тавлять его сме­ять­ся.  
  
– Ты при­дурок, Джон.  
  
– Я  _твой_  при­дурок, Кар.  
  
– О,  _Все­ебу­чий Гос­подь,_  ты,  _бляд­ский ху­есос,_  я го­ворил те­бе ни­ког­да, блядь, не на­зывать ме­ня так!  
  
Джон ук­ло­нил­ся от кру­тящей­ся вил­ки смер­ти, нап­равлен­ной на не­го, и ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
– Но ты дал мне так мно­го ми­лых проз­вищ! При­дурок, кре­тин, ту­пица...  
  
– Это не ми­лые проз­ви­ща, срань гос­подня, Джон!  
  
Джон зат­кнул его, за­сунув пол­ную вил­ку спа­гет­ти ему в рот. Кар­кат вы­ругал­ся, но си­дел спо­кой­но, как мож­но мед­ленней пе­реже­вывая пас­ту и про­жигая его взгля­дом.  
  
Он ре­шил ока­зать от­ветную ус­лу­гу, но нак­ру­тить спа­гет­ти на вил­ку ров­но не по­лучи­лось, так что Джо­ну приш­лось нак­ло­нить­ся и пой­мать гу­бами сви­са­ющую ма­каро­нину, из-за че­го Кар­кат ки­нул на не­го стран­ный взгляд. За­тем у них по­лучи­лось ак­ку­рат­но нак­ру­тить пас­ту на вил­ки и по­кор­мить друг дру­га без ис­поль­зо­вания тай­ных при­емов нин­дзя или ар­ти­куля­ци­он­ной гим­насти­ки.  
  
Джон на­конец на­шел длин­ную спа­гет­ти­ну, и на­чал пи­нать Кар­ка­та под сто­лом, по­ка тот не ус­ту­пил и не стал вы­ис­ки­вать в та­рел­ке дру­гой ко­нец, за­катив гла­за, ког­да они оба за­жали спа­гет­ти­ну во рту. Она пор­ва­лась, как толь­ко они стол­кну­лись но­сами. Джон, хи­хик­нув, все рав­но скло­нил­ся бли­же, це­луя Кар­ка­та, ког­да тот от­крыл бы­ло рот, что­бы ска­зать  _я же го­ворил._  По­целуй вы­шел мок­рым и го­рячим и длил­ся го­раз­до доль­ше, чем Джон пла­ниро­вал. Его уши го­рели, он сел об­ратно, и про­дол­жил есть, сдер­жи­вая улыб­ку.  
  
Бли­же к кон­цу ве­чера мис­тер Слик вы­шел во двор, что­бы по­курить, и Кар­кат схва­тил Джо­на за ру­ку и креп­ко при­жал ее к сто­лу, буд­то в па­нике.  
  
Он смот­рел на них, и это бы­ло дей­стви­тель­но жут­ко, за­тем по­дошел к ним, и Джон не смог сдер­жать нер­вно­го сме­ха.  
  
– Это твой ха­халь? – спро­сил Слик, пе­река­тив си­гаре­ту во рту.  
  
– Это Джон, и он, блядь, мой па­рень, да.  
  
– Не смей­те тра­хать­ся в мо­ем до­ме, – он от­ве­сил Кар­ка­ту под­за­тыль­ник, за­тем по­жал пле­чами. - Он пы­та­ет­ся при­кон­чить те­бя, па­цан?  
  
– Нет! На­хуя ему это де­лать?  
  
– Хах. Воз­можно, это ис­клю­читель­но дам­ская пре­рога­тива, – мис­тер Слик по­жал пле­чами и, ни­чего не объ­яс­нив, нап­ра­вил­ся к до­му.  
  
Они дер­жа­лись за ру­ки, и Джон лишь от­шу­чивал­ся, ког­да Кар­кат пы­тал­ся из­ви­нить­ся за стран­ное по­веде­ние сво­его от­ца. Джон улыб­нулся и ре­шил, что его пер­вое в жиз­ни сви­дание бы­ло прек­расным с лю­бой точ­ки зре­ния.  
  
Ког­да все за­кон­чи­лось, они по­цело­вались на гра­нице меж­ду их до­мами, и Джон про­нес­ся в гос­ти­ную, и на­чал рас­ска­зывать Па­пе все о се­год­няшнем сви­дании, по­ка тот, с улыб­кой на ли­це, не от­пра­вил его спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания от автора:**
> 
> Да, они тут Леди и Бродяга.  
> Клише, но это слишком мило, чтобы не сделать этого.


	52. ==> Бро: Открыть дверь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Никто никогда не стучит.

Бро уже дав­но при­вык, что в дверь сту­чат толь­ко поч­таль­оны и служ­ба дос­тавки, и он был чер­тов­ски уве­рен, что се­год­ня их ник­то не ждал. Бро пос­те­пен­но воз­вра­щал­ся к сво­ей хо­лос­тяцкой жиз­ни, сос­то­ящей из ле­жания в тру­сах на ди­ване и прос­мотра те­леви­зора. Дирк сно­вал ря­дом, без умол­ку тре­ща о том, что его по­цело­вали, и Бро то и де­ло ки­вал и из­да­вал смут­ные зву­ки, де­лая вид, что слу­ша­ет, ког­да его от­влек вне­зап­ный стук в дверь.  
  
Бро сел, хму­ро взгля­нул на дверь и встал, дос­тав ка­тану из ин­венте­ки, и за­тем по­дошел к две­ри, ле­ниво по­чесы­вая под­бо­родок. Он ус­лы­шал, как от­кры­лась дверь в ком­на­ту Дей­ва, ко­торый, ско­рее все­го, вы­шел пос­мотреть, не при­вез­ли ли пиц­цу. Дирк за­мол­чал и сполз на пол, спря­тав­шись за ди­ваном. Хо­рошо, что у не­го был здра­вый смысл.  
  
Отод­ви­нув ка­тану из по­ля зре­ния, Бро от­крыл дверь.  
  
– При­вет! Ли­мон­ный Бро Дей­ва!  
  
Она бы­ла гром­кой и низ­кой, и он ус­лы­шал, как Дейв но­сит­ся в па­нике, и ис­поль­зо­вал меч, что­бы за­дер­жать его, ког­да тот под­бе­жал к ним.  
  
– Я так и зна­ла, что он жи­вет здесь! Дейв ста­рал­ся не го­ворить мне, но он хра­нил ад­рес в сво­ем скэт­чбу­ке, так что я ре­шила про­вес­ти рас­сле­дова­ние и уз­нать, что имен­но он скры­ва­ет здесь!  
  
– О бо­же, Рэз! – зас­ку­лил Дейв за его спи­ной, по­ка она рас­ка­чива­лась на пят­ках, всем ве­сом опи­ра­ясь на трость, упи­ра­ющу­юся в пол меж­ду ее но­гами. – Я бу­ду че­рез се­кун­ду, блядь, толь­ко не вхо­ди!  
  
– Твой Бро вкус­ный, – от­ве­тила она, и Дейв на­чал ли­хора­доч­но уп­ра­шивать его одеть­ся. Бро фыр­кнул и от­сту­пил, удер­жи­вая Дей­ва дос­та­точ­но да­леко, что­бы она смог­ла, бе­зум­но сме­ясь, прос­коль­знуть внутрь.   
  
– Так, так. Пе­чаль­но из­вес­тный Casa de Strider [1].  _Ин­те­рес­но._  
  
– Рэз, толь­ко не на­до это­го рас­сле­дова­тель­но­го дерь­ма, не сей­час, срань гос­подня, прос­то ухо­ди, по­ка не уви­дела че­го-то по-нас­то­яще­му стрем­но­го.  
  
– По­ка что я ви­жу лишь ме­чи, ма­ри­онет­ки, ка­кой-то сом­ни­тель­ный кон­ский ма­тери­ал для чте­ния и двух сек­су­аль­ных муж­чин, – она по­шеве­лила бро­вями, по­ка Бро на­тяги­вал свои джин­сы, и бро­сила Дей­ву од­ну из сво­их бе­зум­ных улы­бок. – Итак, мис­тер Страй­дер, я выс­ле­дила те­бя до мер­зко­го ло­гова, как ты сам его на­зыва­ешь. Что ты мо­жешь ска­зать в свое оп­равда­ние?   
  
– По­жалуй­ста, убей ме­ня.  
  
– При­сяж­ные бу­дут ре­шать, под­хо­дит ли те­бе эта судь­ба!  
  
– При­сяж­ные – это иг­ру­шеч­ные дра­коны, да?  
  
– Ты ос­кор­бля­ешь поч­тенный ор­ден Че­шуй­чи­ков? Их за­коны соб­лю­дались в те­чение мно­гих лет, Страй­дер, хо­чешь до­бавить ересь в спи­сок сво­их прес­тупле­ний?  
  
– Воу, по­дож­ди, я не со­вер­шал ни­каких гре­баных прес­тупле­ний, Рэз.  
  
– Зна­чит, это не прав­да, что ты не был на сви­дании со сво­ей ми­лой воз­люблен­ной уже боль­ше че­тырех ме­сяцев?  
  
– Рэз...  
  
– И у ме­ня есть сви­детель, по­желав­шая ос­тать­ся ано­ним­ной, но из­вес­тная сво­ими собс­твен­ны­ми гряз­ны­ми де­лиш­ка­ми, и она го­това дать по­каза­ния, что ты, кро­ме все­го про­чего, си­дел, за­пер­шись здесь, и за все это вре­мя ни ра­зу не об­щался вне шко­лы ни с кем из сво­их так на­зыва­емых дру­зей!  
  
– О бо­же, Рэз, мне нас­рать, что там го­ворит Врис, у ме­ня бы­ли при­чины, хо­рошо?  
  
– Тог­да со­ветую те­бе, как мож­но быс­трее про­ин­форми­ровать сто­рону об­ви­нения.   
  
– Не де­лай это­го.  
  
Она ус­мехну­лась, и Дейв за­вор­чал, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, как буд­то со­бира­ясь на­чать ис­те­рику.   
  
– Сто­рона за­щиты хо­тела бы про­ин­форми­ровать сто­рону об­ви­нения, – вме­шал­ся Бро, ух­мыль­нув­шись в от­вет на не­доволь­ное бур­ча­ние Дей­ва о том, что он по­дыг­ры­ва­ет ей, – что под­су­димый был про­ин­форми­рован, что во вре­мя сле­ду­юще­го по­доб­но­го пу­тешес­твия его офи­ген­ный и пот­ря­са­ющий Бро, ко­торый аб­со­лют­но точ­но не му­дак, сос­та­вит ему ком­па­нию, так что он не вы­ходил из квар­ти­ры, что­бы я не смог сдер­жать обе­щания.  
  
Она на­иг­ранно ах­ну­ла, при­жав ру­ки к ще­кам. Бро на­чинал нра­вить­ся этот чрез­вы­чай­но бе­зум­ный ма­лень­кий сгус­ток не­понят­ной хре­ни.  
  
– Под­су­димый сог­ла­сен с этим ди­ким ут­вер­жде­ни­ем?  
  
– Еба­ный бо­же, да, я так и сде­лал. Рэз – Бро, Бро – Рэз. А те­перь, по­жалуй­ста, ос­тавь­те это дерь­мо. Раз­ве вы не ви­дите, как это глу­по?  
  
– Ты скуч­ный, кул­кид, – она уда­рила тростью ему по но­ге, и он по­мор­щился. – Выс­ме­ивать бед­ную сле­пую де­воч­ку.  
  
– Рэз, ты не сле­пая, прос­то твои гла­за ох­ре­неть ка­кие све­точувс­тви­тель­ные.  
  
– Ти­хо! – она сно­ва уда­рила его. – Но ты прав­да ушел с со­ци­аль­но­го ра­дара толь­ко по­тому, что твой брат хо­тел встре­тить­ся с на­ми? Ну ты и сла­бак, Дейв.  
  
– Зат­кнись. Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, ка­ким сра­ным му­даком он мо­жет быть.  
  
– Ну, я здесь для то­го, что­бы это уз­нать! Эй, го­рячая ли­мон­ная штуч­ка, да­вай ту­сить!  
  
– О мой бог,  _Рэз._    
  
Она плюх­ну­лась на ди­ван, и Дирк ока­зал­ся в ло­вуш­ке, хо­тя она, ка­жет­ся, не за­мети­ла его. Бро быс­тро втис­нулся меж­ду ни­ми, что да­ло ро­боту воз­можность сбе­жать.   
  
– Ту­сить, да? – он, бе­зус­ловно, сог­ла­сен, это сто­ило то­го из-за пол­ных от­ча­яния бор­мо­таний из уст его бра­та. – Ко­неч­но. Ка­кой имен­но хренью ты хо­чешь за­нять­ся?  
  
За­дум­чи­во нах­му­рив­шись, Те­рези ткну­ла тростью в смап­пе­та  _(срань гос­подня, Рэз, не тро­гай это дерь­мо)_  и, при­щурив­шись, вни­матель­но ос­мотре­ла всю муль­ти­медий­ную раз­вле­катель­ную сис­те­му.  
  
– Эй! – вдруг ожи­вилась она и ткну­ла тростью впе­ред. – Это «L.A. Noire»? [2]  
  
Дейв взвыл, и ког­да Бро под­нялся, что­бы вста­вить диск, под­бе­жал к ди­вану и втис­нулся меж­ду стар­шим бра­том и сво­ей де­вуш­кой, не­доволь­но пос­матри­вая то на од­но­го, то на дру­гого. Бро пе­редал ей кон­трол­лер и сел об­ратно, ус­ме­ха­ясь в от­вет на вы­раже­ние пол­ней­ше­го уни­жения на ли­це бра­та.  
  
Он уже на­чал ду­мать, что ему ни­чего не при­дет­ся де­лать, толь­ко си­деть тут, и это все рав­но вы­ебет Дей­ву его смеш­ной кро­шеч­ный мозг. На­ебать Дей­ва, не по­шеве­лив и паль­цем. Те­перь это зву­чало, как от­личный спо­соб про­вес­ти се­год­няшний день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Casa de Strider – «дом Страйдеров» на испанский манер.  
> [2] L.A. Noire - мультиплатформенная игра в жанре симулятора детектива.


End file.
